Spirits Game
by TheBoodyJob
Summary: AU.. In a world where Avatar Roku saved the world from Sozin and lived on to be one of the oldest Avatars ever. can Avatar Aang keep the peace after the demise of the former Avatar? and What of The Prince and Princess of The Firenation? POV Characters, Political Conflict between the nations, Drama and Romance. Rated T for Violence and Mature Content.
1. Out Of The Past

**Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, It belongs to Bryke (Mike and Bryan)**

**This is My First Ever story for Avatar The Last Airbender, But i've been thinking about it a lot for the past couple of months, and i thought why not share it with the fans.**

**By The Way, English isn't my native language, so you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for grammar mistakes, Please, forgive me.**

**(A/N) Prequel**

**there is no hundred year war in this story, Avatar Roku defeated Firelord Sozin and stopped his plot to take over the world as soon as he knew of it, he then lived on to be one of the oldest known Avatars ever, of course not as old as Kyoshi, but none the less he died at the age of 178, just one year after the birth of Zuko, and of course Aang was born on the same day, making the age difference between Aang and Zuko just a year.. and there was a reason to that, I needed Aang and Zuko to connect not just on a spiritual level, but on a friendship level as well, as we saw on the show, the age difference between Aang and Zuko made it feel like Zuko was an elder brother more than a friend to Aang, i didn't want that in my story, i want them to feel like schoolmates, real friends, for i felt their connection was much deeper than what was presented on the show.**

**So, not to get into further detail on that, Aang is 18-19 years old in this story, Aang is a year younger than Zuko and Sokka, a year older than Katara and Azula and a year older than Toph, oh and as a special feature i made Toph the same age as Katara and Azula (Yeah, i know silly me.. but you know i wrote it down so i can't take it back, sorry)**

**Also, after Roku's death, Firelord Azulon attempted to start another war, the monks didn't wait for Aang to become sixteen, and told him that he was the avatar at twelve (Just to keep it like the original), Aang then learned the elements from Master Pakku (In the northern watertribe where he also met Princess Yue and they became friends), Toph was his earthbending teacher and to keep it canon he also met her at The Earth Rumble tournament but alone without Katara and Sokka, and Iroh was his firebending teacher (Iroh was training Zuko at the same time and so started the friendship between Aang and Zuko), After Aang learned the elements, he called for a peace meeting to end any talks of war, and of course The Firelord much obliged, as he knew exactly what happened to the last firelord who defied the avatar (Firelord Sozin was killed by Roku), and so Azulon's brief war ended, of course not all people in the firenation agreed on terms of peace, hence forming an infamous rebel group that you'll know about in the upcoming chapters, Aang hunted down said rebels, meeting a lot of friends and brothers-in-arms along the way. **

**Life was going considerably well for Aang, until one day at a firenation village, Aang kills a firenation soldier by mistake, he was almost 16 at the time, feeling that he betrayed his teachings and philosophy, he isolated himself from all his friends on a small island in the earth kingdom, in a small home where nobody knew him, dedicating his life to drinking (I know, he is 16.. but in the original story, Zuko was 16 and looked like a youngman and Katara was 14 and looked like a mother, so i thought Why Not?), after a long time of isolation, his friends find him and bring him back to the world.**

**Also, Aang still hasn't met Katara and Sokka yet at the beginning of the story, and Toph has a younger sister, well, i thought since there wasn't any war to be afraid of, Lord and Lady Beifong would think why not? Right? Okay, dirty me.. let's start with the chapter. **

**SPOILER: THIS EPISODE IS JUST THE BEGINNING, THE STORY GETS A LOT MORE EXCITING.. I HOPE. **

* * *

**Zuko **

_Six Years Ago -_

I've never felt so upset in my life, there's nothing like having close relatives who want to torment you, and those close relatives happen to be My Own Family..

_Stop That ! you can't think that way about your magnificent and fun loving family, Zuko, bad Manners, young man,_ he smiled bitterly to himself..

_Spirits, if it weren't for my uncle and my mother, i probably would have thrown myself from the highest window of the Palace_. He Mused..

And it'd be for a good reason too, Zuko wasn't a favorite for any body but his mother, even his uncle had his son Lu Ten as a favorite..

_Why can't my dear loving father feel the same about his own son ?_ He found himself asking inwardly, Zuko couldn't wipe the grimace off his face when his mother approached him..

"Something on your mind, my dear ?",

He looked up and found that smile-loving angel in front of him, he realized that even if he met the spirit of beauty herself, he wouldn't find her half as beautiful as his mother, he looked at her again and found that her loving smile turned into a frown of concern, he realized that he spaced out a bit and haven't given her an answer yet..

"Oh .. Nothing, Mother, i was just thinking.." he said hesitantly

Her features eased down a bit as she said..

"I can see that clearly thank you very much.. About what ?" She teased him.

she always loved to tease him good-naturedly, probably one of the uncountable things he loves about her.. But still he had a pensive frown on his face as he looked down and said..

"Do you think i have a place in this family, Mother ?"

Lady Ursa was taken aback by that question, Zuko could see that easily written on her features.

"What do you mean, Zuko ?" She asked still keeping her eyes on him, he could feel the concern in her eyes even though he wasn't looking at her..  
He explained..

"Every member of my family sees me as a failure.. Maybe, everyone except you and uncle, but that's still not enough.." He said half-lying.

Of course his mother and uncle's approval of him meant a great deal for him, and you could say it was more than enough, but still.. all his life he was looking for one man's approval.. His mother was silent for a bit which made Zuko think that he hurt her feeling with his words, he looked up at her, but when he did, he found that her peaceful features turned into something of anger and empathy, as she asked..

"You father said something to you, hasn't he ?"

She always knew every bit of detail about him..

_Spirits, I don't think i'd be surprised if they told me this woman is a Magician_ He found himself musing.

That wasn't the first time his mother found out what's wrong with him on her own, and it won't be the last ..

Zuko hesitated a bit and finally he nodded, His mother's peaceful posture turned into one of irritation..

She sighed and said "What happened now ?"

Zuko hesitated again, he couldn't help the shimmering tears that gathered at the corners of each eye, threatening to fall, He blinked them away and said..

"Father thinks i am a failure, he invited me to come to the throne room where Grandfather was, and told us to show Grandfather the new moves that we learned.. he taught Azula in secret how to do the moves and thought i can do it on my own.."

The tears returned to their place, but this time it fell form his eyes and onto his cheeks.. He couldn't help it, he was so hurt at the moment to care about them anyway..

"i botched the moves of course, embarrassed him in front of Grandfather.." more tears fell from his eyes, and his mother couldn't help it any longer, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her heart and wrapped her arms around him not caring about her clothes getting soaked by her son's tears..

Zuko felt a little secure by the gesture and continued "He grabbed me by the shirt and took me to the hallway.. and he said 'I've always been right about you, The spirits can't give a man everything he wants, True they gave me Azula who was born lucky, but they cursed me with you.. who was lucky to be born', and he returned to the throne room leaving me there." Zuko kept weeping against his mother's chest,

Lady Ursa felt tears threatening her own eyes but she blinked them away for the sake of Zuko, She said..

"You're not a failure, Zuko, you're my hero."

Zuko couldn't buy it, not with everything that just happened to him..

"No!" He said sharply still hugging her.. "My father says i am a failure, Grandfather says i am a failure, Azula says i am a failure, everyone thinks i am a failure, and they're probably right.."

His Mother pulled back sharply, looking him in the eyes..

"No, They are not !", Zuko was taken aback by the sharpness in her tone, he rarely heard his mother yell before, so he looked at her as she framed his face in her hands and told him..

"Many people believe in you, Zuko, and before you consider your father's approval, how about you consider my approval ?"

He couldn't bear to look in her eyes any longer, _So my earlier statement did hurt her._ He mused mentally scolding himself. She forced him to look in her eyes again and said..

"And not just me, your uncle Iroh, your Girlfriend Mai.." At this Zuko grimaced a bit, he was about to explain to his mother that Mai isn't his Girlfriend but he knew better than that his Mother was probably teasing him again..

She kept on "..Even your friend the Avatar said He would've liked it if you were his teacher.. but you know, no one can beat your uncle at anything.." She thought that little joke would make him a little brighter, but anger and hurt were still written all over his face.. she sighed again and told him..

"Zuko, like i said.. you're my hero, you're my first born, but still i don't think of you as a hero because of that, you have so much potential to be a great man, a great Firebender, and a great leader.. Don't give up to despair, my son.. your cheerfulness gives me hope.. You give me hope, Zuko, Please.. don't take that away from me."

Finally Zuko stopped sobbing and looked at his mother's eyes, all he found in them was Love, it's all he found whenever he looked at her, All his 13 years of life whenever he looked at his mother's eyes, he only found Love in them..

So he hugged her again and said with new determination.. "Never, i'll never do that to you, Mother.. i'll never give into despair." they kept hugging for what felt like hours, before they broke apart and Zuko looked at his mother with new eyes, Sure, the old ones saw her as the most important person in the universe..

but, the new ones saw her as his anchor, his peacefulness, Avatar Aang might have kept the world's peace, but she kept his peace, She kept him alive, and he never wanted that to go, not Ever..

But the moment was broken by the arrival of the emo girl who preferred using knives to being a normal girl..

"May i break this beautiful touching moment with my presence ?" She said not showing any emotion on her face, Zuko often wondered whether to feel thrilled or intimated by seeing that stoned face of hers, He stood up and walked to her letting go of his mother He went up to Mai and said..

"Hey, Mai.. Something wrong ?", He Spared a look at his mother's face and cursed inwardly..

he found her smiling at them, before focusing on Mai in front of him, Mai looked at him at said..

"Sorry to interrupt, you looked like you were having a beautiful moment there."

"Well, i can't say i didn't like the interruption" He said with loving tone, that Mai loved so much, but just couldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it..

"Wish i could say the same.. But i'm here for a purpose, Azula wants to see you, she says it's urgent.", Zuko looked at her strangely, Since when does Azula need him for anything ?

"Are you sure it was Azula who told you that ?" Zuko asked clearly confused

Mai smiled a bit "Do you know any other girl who shoots blue fire from her finger tips at you when you refuse to obey her orders ?" if there was Any anger in her voice, Mai made sure she hid it well, from the common people anyway, not from Zuko who just happened to know her too well..

"Okay, i hope it's not a mission of murdering Turtle-Ducks." Zuko said jokingly.

Mai laughed a little at his little joke, and told him to go while she stayed to talk to Lady Ursa for a bit, Zuko didn't know why she wanted to talk to her,  
but he didn't ask either, he said goodbye to his mother, and made his way to Azula..

As he was walking he realized his mother was right, many people did love him, and he felt exceedingly lighter Even if his father disapproves of him, he still has His Mother, his uncle, his friend the avatar, His Girlfriend.. _What ? No, Mai isn't My Girlfriend !_ He scolded himself unaware of the blush that crept on his cheeks, anyway..

he wouldn't trade them for the world he had a dream of keeping all of them forever..

But of course as all of Zuko's dreams, that one shattered, As his mother disappeared the night before his father's coronation.

_Present Day -_

19 years old Prince Zuko was running through the streets of the Fire nation capital, He didn't care for the people staring at him in the streets, He never cared for the the carriage that was practically running after him, calling his name..

"Prince Zuko, Wait ! you can't run through the capital on foot !"

but he never cared, Today is a special day, he was running to the harbor, Today his uncle is coming home, With a special guest of honor.

Today is the annual ceremony of The peace restoration, when Avatar Roku killed his long time friend who later turned enemy Firelord Sozin.

The Fire Nation has never felt more shameful of such occasion, yet they had to celebrate it with the rest of the world at the Fire Nation capital where Avatar Roku defeated the late Firelord..

Avatar Roku then lived on to be one of the oldest Avatars ever as he died at the age of 178, then a new Avatar was born in the air nomads,Avatar Aang was about Zuko's age, only a year younger, As Zuko was 19 years old and Aang was 18 years old.

Both of them with great potential, one promised to be the next Firelord, and the other the fully-realized avatar..

An avatar who struggled to keep the peace that he had to learn all the elements at the age of 13, people expected a new war as Fire Lord Azulon, was building an armada and threatened the world peace.

but as Avatar Aang learned all the elements, and knew how to control his Avatar Spirit at the age of 13 he made peace between the world leaders and the Firelord, finally the negotiations came to an end..

As World Leaders signed a peace treaty, and he finally kept the peace that was first restored by his Predecessor Avatar Roku.

Ever since General Iroh relinquished his claim for the Fire Nation throne, he lived peacefully in the Earth Kingdom, in his Tea Shop called "the Jasmine Dragon", Azula used to make fun of that name, she never understood why people used to call her uncle The Dragon Of The West.

How could she ? she was too young to remember him fighting..

But to be honest though, the man was a goofball, So Zuko never blamed Azula for that, Which felt so odd to even think about..

_How could there be something that i can't blame Azula for ?_ He Asked himself, Anyway..

Azula used to say, 'Fighting needs a clear head, so how could he fight when his head was filled with tea ? It doesn't make sense.'

Probably, that's the thing Zuko loved the most about his uncle,_ His Tea !_

_Spirits, it feels so good to wash my stomach with such liquid bliss._ He would find himself musing dreamily everyday..

But today the dream is coming true at last, his uncle is coming home today..

His uncle visited briefly ever since the late Firelord's demise, Zuko used to wonder why his uncle left the capital as soon as his father ascended the throne, didn't his uncle willingly relinquish his claim to his brother ?

_Why would he wait for a ceremonies to come home ?_ Zuko Thought..

He would have to ask him himself when he arrives, which he won't be waiting too long for..

He finally arrived at the harbor, he spotted a royal family ship anchored there, he only had one guess in his mind, and it was the best guess He looked at the people coming out of the ship and he finally spotted A fat man in his late Fifties walking towards him with a huge smile on his face, When Zuko saw the man he found himself muttering..

"Uncle.." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and he ran towards the Former General His uncle was at a loss of words too when he saw his nephew running towards him with a look on his face that said 'I haven't been so content in a very long time.

He opened his arms for his nephew to throw himself in his uncle's embrace, both men shedding tears of joy, tears of longing.

The years haven't been good for the older man, he lost his son in a mysterious murder in the capital Five years ago, and then he mysteriously relinquished his claim for the throne, Zuko has always been fond of his uncle, he wanted his uncle to be the ruler of the Fire Nation, not his cruel father, Surprisingly his uncle never shared his enthusiasm, he never wanted the throne, even more surprising, or not so surprising depending on your perspective of the man..

but Zuko found it a little surprising that his uncle kept his cheerful persona even after all these years, sure his uncle has always been a fun loving creature, but the man lost his only son in a mysterious murder in the capital, he relinquished his claim for the throne to his brother, and yet he is as cheerful as ever, Zuko didn't know it then, but that only helped in growing his respect for his uncle, if that was even possible.

After a very long embrace they finally let go of each other with tearful eyes, Zuko said "Welcome Home, Uncle, I missed you so much."

His uncle looked back at him the same amount of tears stinging his eyes.. "Me too, Nephew.. Me too."

His Uncle looked up as he finally spotted someone he had been waiting for to enter the capital together, Zuko followed his uncle's gaze and finally his eyes settled on a ten-ton Flying Bison with Arrows on its head and a flying Lemur flying on its side, Zuko smiled again at the sight as he knew what was coming next..

His Best Friend, The World's savior has finally come back to the capital.

* * *

**I might be having grammar mistakes, but in this story, there's no such thing as "Plot Mistakes",**

**kidding.. i'm trying to avoid plot mistakes as i can, so please, wait..**

**All Questions will be answered in due time.**

**Peace Out.**


	2. An Avatar In Crisis Part 1

**Aang **

_20 Days ago -_

Ah, The Frozen Tundra of the magnificent Northern Water Tribe, I could list at least a thousand places i'd rather be..

The Avatar was walking through the streets of the icy city, making his way to the Chief's Icy Palace, He wondered if there is anything here that isn't made out of ice,

Aang never had a problem with cold weather, he's an airbender after all, he can adapt to any weather, but he never liked the northern water tribe, he wasn't even sure why..

_Maybe it's their stupid traditions and customs._ He thought groaning inwardly as he remembered the first time he came here to learn Water bending from Master Pakku, Water bending was an art that was only reserved for Men, and that wasn't how Aang was taught as an air nomad,

or he was an Air Nomad anyway..

he doesn't consider himself as an air nomad anymore, he let go of the teachings and their ways of life a long time ago, When he killed his first man..

He sighed, he still remembers that day as if it were yesterday, even though he did all he could to forget it, The Avatar kept himself locked up from the world for a very long time after that, dedicating his life to drinking, Not only has he stopped considering himself an air nomad,

he's also stopped considering himself The Avatar since that day..

for a very long time,

If it wasn't for his friends Zuko and Toph, and a bit of advice from the man he considered his father, Iroh, He'd have never resumed his life as the avatar, He kept walking lost in his train of thought about what if and what was until he saw a person laying flat on his back in front of him, apparently he just bumped into that person..

"Watch where you're going, Arrow head!"

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He rushed to the person's side and got of a full view of her, She was a brown skinned girl in blue dress that didn't belong to the northern water tribe, with the most endearing ocean blue eyes, and caramel brown hair, Aang caught himself staring at the girl mentally scolding himself, he extended a hand to help her up, but she just pushed the hand away and helped herself up..

"Next time look ahead when you're going forward, Arrow Head!" she said angrily and stormed away, never once looking back, Aang kept staring at her departing figure, considering the possibilities..

_If her voice is that musical when she's angry, i can only imagine what it will sound like when she's laying in my bed.. What the bloody hell ?!_ He mentally scolded himself again when he thought of that, he had a job to do, and all he was thinking about was getting that girl to his bed, Aang groaned inwardly and made his way to the palace, still thinking about the blue angel he just bumped into..

6 hours later, after the avatar rested in one of the palace rooms reserved to him courtesy of the chief, it was Night already, and he was sitting in the great hall of the Northern water tribe palace awaiting the chief's arrival, a few minutes later, the chief arrived and immediately greeted the avatar.

"Avatar Aang, it's a pleasure to meet you again." he said in his gruff yet endearing voice, The Avatar stood up to greet the chief,

"The Pleasure is mine, Cheif Arnook." The Avatar said in a soft voice while shaking the chief's hand, The Man has always been nice to him, Out of all the world leaders, Chief Arnook was probably the most respected by Avatar Aang, he had always been a great leader of his people, they never complained about him, and Aang doesn't think they will for a very long time..

"I trust you had a pleasant journey, i hope the winds weren't too rough." The Chief said still smiling.

"Well, the winds were kinder to me than Appa, if it weren't for my kind words and a big sack of hay, you might have been thinking of sending an expedition searching for the new avatar by now." The Avatar remarked jokingly.

The Chief laughed loudly, still looking at the young air bender,

"Still as witty as ever, Avatar." Aang smiled a bit, and the chief motioned for him to sit, The Chief ordered tea for both men, after a couple of minutes,  
the tea arrived and the avatar thanked him for it, taking a sip from his cup..

"Do you like the tea, Avatar? we made it special for you." The Chief asked endearingly.

"It's alright, i'd have considered it extraordinary had i not tasted the tea of Master Iroh, you know it's difficult to find any drink extraordinary after that." The Avatar quipped truthfully.

The chief chuckled. "I'm sure it has remarkable qualities." he said.

"Yeah, it has. but i'm sure i wasn't summoned all this way from my comfort zone at the southern air temple to talk about tea.." The Avatar said calmly putting his cup on the table with a smile on his face indicating that he meant no offense for the Chief or the tea, and the chief understood that completely..

"I suppose you're right, Avatar. we should start talking business.." The chief said putting his cup away as well, looking down sadly all of a sudden which made Aang more nervous about the topic they're about to talk about..

The Chief started. "As you know Avatar, Winter is drawing near, we had to store supplies for the upcoming season, and while storing all the supplies we could we realized we have a shortage of wood.. "

the chief looked to be hesitating so the avatar encouraged him to continue by nodding his head so the chief continued. "So, we had no choice but to send men to the old forest.."

The Avatar knew what forest the chief was talking about but he was still looking quizzically at the chief, not fully grasping what's wrong, the chief saw that and continued..

"When the men arrived at the forest, they cut as much as they could, but before they were done getting the amount of wood we sent them to get.. they were attacked.. By Spirits."

The chief stopped talking and sighed a bit as he remembered the look on the men's faces when some of them returned..

The Avatar was so shocked from the news that he couldn't talk for a couple of minutes..

_Spirits in the old forest ? Does that mean.. The Portal.. ?_ He thought not realizing that he mouthed his thoughts loud enough for the chief to hear them..

"We don't know, Avatar, that's why we summoned you here, to help us in the investigations, No one knows about Spirits as much as you do, Please, Help us." The chief begged looking at the avatar with sad eyes, making the avatar believe that one of the workers that died was dear to him..

The Avatar Sighed a bit and finally composed himself saying. "Of Course, Chief. if what you're saying is true, then my help is indeed a necessity, I'll depart for the old forest first thing in the morning."

"But, What about the peace ceremony ? it's in 20 days, i don't know much about the spirit world, but i know that the timing in that world isn't like ours, do you think you can make it in time ?" The chief asked concerned.

"I don't know, Chief, but this has to be dealt with, the sooner the better, i will depart for the forrest first thing in the morning no matter the cost." the avatar said shutting down any farther arguments about the topic.

The Chief nodded and said. "Very well, Avatar, i believe you're still in need of a place to rest till dawn, the room i reserved for you is still yours till your departure." The chief said.

The Avatar thanked him and left the hall, he made it to the balcony that overlooked the city, He decided to spend some time here to help him think about the upcoming mission in peace, he thought about visiting the pole Tui and La, but he decided against it..

I don't think they'd want to see the most flawed Avatar of all time. He smiled bitterly at the thought, but brushed it away and kept focusing on the task at hand before his train of thought was interrupted..

"Looking as troubled as always, Avatar." Said a soft voice from behind him, The Avatar turned around and his fell on a white-haired girl with light blue eyes, he could only think of one person in mind with such traits..

"Yue." The Avatar Said walking to her and taking her in his arms, The Princess wrapped her arms around him and they hugged for a couple of seconds before they parted and released their grips on each other,

"It's so good to see you again, Aang, how long has it been ? 4 years ?" The Princess said sounding excited to meet her friend again..

"Approximately, but apparently not enough for you to get a better hair style." The Avatar remarked sarcastically.

The Princess pouted that sweet pout of hers and punched his arms, Aang would have flinched from the act had he not been getting ones with stronger force from some blind earth bender..

"So, the rumors were true about you, you've become so rude as of late." The Princess said still pouting at him.

"Yeah, guess i've changed, not for the better.. but anyway it's good to see you again, Yue." The Avatar looked sad for a bit when he finished his first sentence which troubled Yue..

"Hey, Are you okay ?" The Princess asked concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't i be ?" The Avatar asked as if nothing was wrong with him, but Yue knew better than that.

"Maybe because of that sad look on your face that i know very well ever since we were children ?" The Princess asked Sarcastically.

"Yeah, how could i break free from someone like that ? you'd swallow me whole if i didn't talk." The Avatar remarked.

"Well, i wouldn't say swallowing you whole wouldn't taste good." The princess quipped, It took the avatar some seconds before he understood her remark, he burst into a fit of laughter, she immediately joined him..

and together they laughed their concerns and insecurities away, it just felt like old times for both of them, ever since he arrived at the northern water tribe when he was no more than 12 years old, he didn't warm up to anyone but Yue, he confided in her, and loved her as a sister, sometimes he'd travel all the way north just to see her, but that all changed ever since that infamous day, The laughing stopped, both of them were clutching their stomachs in pain..

"Ah, I haven't laughed so hard in a very long time.." The Avatar said wiping a tear from his eyes.

They both finally composed themselves and the princess looked at him growing more serious now.

"Seriously, Aang, What's wrong ?" She asked curiously.

"You really wanna know ?" The Avatar asked looking at the princess with sad eyes, When she nodded he started confiding in her as he used to..

"3 Years ago.. I killed a man." The Avatar said with a sad distant voice, but enough for the princess to hear, Her eyes widened like two plates, she was so shocked that she couldn't even form a reply..

The Avatar continued. "We were chasing the rebels that used to support Azulon in his conquest.." The Avatar seemed to be hesitating but Yue encouraged him to continue by covering his hand with hers, the avatar felt a little bit secure by the gesture and continued..

"It was Me, Iroh, Azula and Zuko, they were too many.. they surrounded us, i did what i could, i warned them that if they ever hurt us, i might go into the avatar state, and then i wouldn't be in control of my actions..."

The Avatar's eyes were now glassy with tears, he tried to compose himself but failed miserably, and that only made Yue squeeze his hand a little tighter as he continued..

"they never listened, and they started attacking us again, too many fire balls, a lot of lightening bolts, until one of them hit Master Iroh in the chest.. i was so shocked that i couldn't control myself.. So, i went into the avatar state.."

A tear tricked down his cheeks as he kept on..

"I never realized what happened until i came out from it, Zuko was on his knees beside uncle Iroh, Azula was standing staring at the wreckage i just caused.. and when i looked around i found that the rebels scattered from around us.. except for one man..." The Avatar broke into a fit of sobs, Yue and she wrapped her arms around Aang tightly, realizing that some of her own tears tricked down her cheeks..

Aang was still sobbing when he continued. "I killed the man, Yue, i did it."

They kept holding onto each other for a long time, before they broke apart and Yue looked into his eyes and said, "I'm still proud of you, Aang."

"Yue, Are you deaf ?!" The Avatar said in a high pitched tone "I just told you, i killed a man, i ended a life, do you know what that means ?"

Yue flinched a little from his sharp tone but that didn't prevent her from saying..

"It means you did what you had to do !" she said in a high voice as well, "You are the Avatar, Aang, you're supposed to protect people no matter the cost, these monsters wanted to kill thousands of innocent people to get what they want, had you kept that man alive, and they resumed their act of terror, would you have forgiven yourself for the innocent lives that would have been taken ?" She asked in a calmer tone.

The Avatar thought about it, but eventually he shook his head..

"Of course you wouldn't, Aang, you have a gentle heart, no matter how many times you try to hide it, no matter how much you drink, how long have you kept yourself away from the world, you still have a gentle heart, you love the people, and the people love you, that's why you're one of the best avatars to ever exist, you don't give yourself credit, you don't make a great deal about yourself, you are just Aang, plain simple Aang, no matter how hard you try to hide him inside that facade of yours, For me You are and will always be Aang." Yue said in that soft endearing voice of hers.

even after all these years she knew what to say to him, and Aang loved her for that.

He looked at her eyes again to see the genuineness in them, and he just found it there, he smiled a bit and hugged her again..

"Thank you, Yue, i wouldn't ask for a better friend." Yue smiled brightly at him as he made his statement..

"Don't mention it, Air Head, i owe you one for uplifting my spirit and making me the princess i am today, so that was kind of returning the favor." The princess said with a faint blush on her soft cheeks.

After some small talk about their lives they bid each other Good Night and the avatar made it to his room..

He never realized before today how much he missed Yue, they used to be so close, but after that night they were even closer as he just confided in her and told her one of his darkest secrets..

The Avatar felt attached to that young woman, and he wouldn't trade her for the world, he had layed flat on his bed to catch some sleep before dawn, his mind reeled back to the beautiful caramel haired girl he bumped into earlier this morning..


	3. An Avatar In Crisis Part 2

**Aang **

The sun was starting to rise peeking through the window of the avatar's room as he opened his eyes, it was time for him to go the old forrest and do the investigations himself..

_Why do people only remember i'm alive when they're in trouble ?_ it was the first thought that came to Aang's mind as he fully woke up and remmebered the mission at hand, he brushed the thought aside, and sat on his bed, stretching his muscles then fully stood up and started preparing for the journey ahead..

drinking was like a second nature to him now, whenever he wakes up he must have a glass of wine, instead of the tea he used to drink first thing in the morning to help him in his meditations,

he realized he no longer meditates, and he hasn't been to the spirit world for a very long time, ever since that infamous day in the fire nation town, he started sipping his glass of wine, thinking about the many things he'd have rather been other than the avatar, he'd have liked to be a farmer, an engineer, anything that doesn't put a major responsibility on his shoulder..

_anything that doesn't require ending people's lives._ he thought bitterly, why did the spirits have to torment him like that ? what has he done wrong ? he remembered the days before that infamous day, he was such a nice, naive kid with no experience, no extraordinary traits, except for the fact that the people call him the avatar, he remembered that even then he didn't like being the avatar,

he remembered the days when his greatest concern was that the kids in the southern temple would simply rule him out of their games if they knew he was the avatar, which wasn't so far after as the kids did know he was the avatar, and the kids ruled him out of all their next games, he remembered how devastated he was having no one to confide in, no one to tell him that he was in pain, that he was hurt by the other kids' actions, even his guardian monk Sashing was a very strict man, a man you'd hardly consider an air nomad, he was so free of humour, so dull,

you'd want to claw your eyes out or pull out your ears everytime you see or hear him..

Aang gave a sigh of irritation as he finished his drink, and then went on to have a shower, put on his clothes and get the necessary supplies for the upcoming mission, he sighed again, it's gonna be a long day..

an hour later, Aang was out of the palace and on his way to the old forrest, and after some insisting from the chief he took 5 strong men with him, water benders and non-benders, he made sure to tell them about the journey ahead,

and if any of them are having second thoughts, they all murmured their denial, and that they're with him to the end..

that warmed Aang's heart, and almost made him believe that he's still the avatar he used to be, Almost..

of course the journey ahead was a long one, so when the night fell, they made camp for the night, and resume their journey tomorrow, the avatar made sure to help the men with their tents before he went to set up his own..

"I'd like to help you with the tent, Avatar." The Avatar turned back and looked at the man who just spoke, who he knew his name earlier was Petu.

he's a young man no older than he is, who has tanned-skin, blue eyes and shaggy brown hair, with broad shoulders and a well-built physique for his age, The Avatar remembered the chief calling him a Waterbending Prodigy, He can see that clearly now..

"That won't be necessary, Petu, i can set up my own tent, you go help with the rest." The Avatar said reassuring the young man.

"No please, I insist." He started grabbing the tent from the side to help the avatar setting it up, but stopped when he heard the avatar chuckling beside him, he perked up and looked at him confusedly.

"Petu, What're you doing ? i'm an airbender, i don't need to do that." Still chuckling, with one motion from his hand the avatar sent a gust of air through the tent that set it up, he looked at Petu's bashful face.

"Sorry, i guess i left that one out." Petu said with his hand on the back of his neck confirming his nervousness.

Still chuckling a bit the avatar said. "It's ok, Petu, i'd have left it out myself, you don't see many airbenders around these parts, don't you ?"

Petu's posture eased a bit as he said. "Yeah, actually, we don't see anyone but water tribemen and women around these parts, no one likes the north that much."

The Avatar nodded his head in agreement and said. "I couldn't agree more, to be honest, Petu, i don't like the north that much, i like water tribemen and women though, they never wronged me in anyway."

"But you're the almighty avatar, no one dares to wrong you." Petu said in all honesty, his face not showing any emotion of sarcasm or anger, it was just like he was stating a simple fact.

The Avatar chuckled at first thinking it was a joke but when he looked in Petu's eyes he saw honesty in them, which bewildered Aang to no end.

"Wait, you're serious ? what do they say about me in the north ?" the avatar asked curious for the answer.

"They say you're untouchable, they say you're the only man alive who can live as long as he wants without anyone or anything to force you, they say you're a god." Petu said in a somewhat excited matter.

Aang never knew all that, which made him so confused as to how the people got these fantasies about him..

"And do you believe these stories, Petu ?" Aang asked the young man, not sure how he'd react to the answer.

"Stories ?" Petu asked not sure if the avatar meant to call them stories, or was it just a figure of speech.

"Yes, Stories, i'm not all these things, Petu, i'm just a simple man, i wanna live, i wanna love, i wanna have vacations, just like the rest of you, i'm no god, i die whenever my time comes, just like the rest of you, the only difference is that i was cursed with a mighty power to protect the living my whole life, and you are not." Aang said matter of factly, not caring for the man's hurt feelings as he just discovered a fact that would change his beliefs forever.

Aang saw the disblief in the man's face and felt guilty for what he just said, he put his hands on either of the man's shoulders and confronted him..

"Listen to me, Petu, i don't wanna lie to you, i don't wanna fell like i'm fooling you, but i'm not the man in your stories, like i said i'm just a simple man, i've been hurt before, i've been injured before, i've had worse injuries than other men who people don't call gods.. i know that's what you were taught growing up and it doesn't effect your level of intelligence in anyway, actually i think you're a smart man, but please don't fall for such stories again, because that's all they are, that's all they can be.. Stories."

The Avatar finished his lecture and entered his tent leaving the man there thinking about the many lies he has been told his whole life, he stood so still that Aang thought the man was stoned to his position, then Aang heard his footsteps falling back to his tent, Aang relaxed again, and decided to have some sleep before they start heading to the forrest again first thing in the morning.

5 hours later the avatar woke up, of course not forgetting his wine, as he had a sip from the pouch he brought with him on his journey, he rose from his mat and left the tent to wake the men up, he was surprised to find Petu awake, staring at the road ahead of them..

"Had some sleep, Petu ?" Aang asked when he reached the man.

"I couldn't sleep." Petu said his face showing fatigue.

"Why not ? we were supposed to have some sleep to be ready for the journey ahead." if there was any anger in his voice, Aang made sure to hide it too well, as he had a faint idea about what's really bothering him.

"i'm ready for the journey, Avatar, i'm ready to die." The man said in a deadpan tone.

"What ? the mission isn't to die, Petu, the mission is to help me get to the forrest, you won't be doing anything farther." The Avatar said in a high pitched tone questioning the man's state of mind.

"But i'm ready to die, why can't you give me this opportunity ?" The man said again keeping his deadpan tone.

The Avatar took the man by the shoulders and forced him to look in his eyes as he said..

"What's wrong with you ?" The Avatar said in a sharp tone, that the man in front of him finally flinched and shown some emotion, that's a start, right ?

"Nothing is wrong with me, Avatar, i think i'm just tired.." The man said hesitantly.

"No, there's something wrong with you, you don't believe in anything anymore just because you found out i'm not a god ? are you serious ?" The Avatar said keeping his sharp voice but this time it was mixed with emapthy and regret.

"YES !" the man yelled making the avatar release his shoulder and step back two paces, "You were the only person i believed in, i never believed in gods, i never even believed in myself, i only believed in you, and you said they were all lies, what did you think that'd make me feel ?!" Patu yelled again, and after finishing his rant, Aang stepped forward again to confront the man..

"I said what i said last night to wake you up, i wish i could do the same for everyone else, but i can't you know why, because i am a normal human like each and everyone of you." He pressed on the word 'human' to emphasize his point, and continued..

"I'm not the man you think i am, i'm not the flawless god you think i am, i've made many mistakes in my life that i'm not proud of, mistakes that i wish i hadn't made.." He stopped to pull out his pouch of wine. "I even drink Wine, and i'm not saying that i drink it on occasions, No, it's become part of my nature, do you think a flawless god would do that ?" he looked the man fully in the eye now. "I'm as far away from flawless as you can imagine, but i do what i can, so don't lose faith in me just yet." and that was the end of his speech, after that he turned on his heel and went to wake everyone else, leaving a bewildered Petu behind.

After he woke everyone up, they packed their things and kept on their way to the old forrest..

Finally the avatar and his traveling companions arrived at the old forrest, he ordered them to stay out while he gets in alone to investigate, after some arguing finally they agree to his proposition, and they stay at the entry while the avatar made his way through the forrest..

It was creepy to say the least, every step he made through he felt like he was being followed, he tried to concentrate, trying to find any spirit around, but he couldn't concentrate, not with so much wine and scarce meditation, so he kept on going through the forrest, stumbling all the way through its vines and roots, finally he stopped at a large tree, he felt something was wrong with it, the tree didn't seem real at all, it was like its roots weren't even there, like the tree was floating, he looked down and found a stream of water, what startled him even more was that there was a reflection in the water..

Avatar Roku's reflection.

"Hello, Aang, it's been so long." The Old Avatar's reflection came out of the pond and stood behind the young Avatar, Aang gave a startled gasp and turned around sharply to face the older avatar, he took some time to compose himself and said..

"Oh, Hi, Roku.." The young avatar felt so embarrassed all of a sudden, 'it is been so long' what was he supposed to reply to that ? Should he say '_Hey, Roku, sorry for not visiting, i was busy turning into a drunken bald imbecile.'_ ?, not that he wasn't bald before, But still..

He looked down at his shoes, not sure what to say, until the older Avatar had an idea of what topic they should discuss next..

"What happened to you, Aang ?" The young avatar perked up sharply.

"What do you mean, Roku ?" He knew exactly what Roku was talking about, but he decided to avoid answering the question.

"You know what i'm talking about." The Older Avatar said with sharp eyes, Aang looked down at his shoes again..

"I'm not even sure how i got here, Roku, i was trying to be a better man by keeping the peace you worked so hard to accomplish, but it turned out that i wasn't the right person for such responsibility." The Avatar said his face showing shame and guilt, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I know, Aang, i've been there the whole time, watching over you, it's not too late for you, Aang, it's never too late for someone with your spirit." The old Avatar said with a smile.

"The Avatar Spirit ? i don't think it's even there anymore." Aang said, still keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Not the avatar spirit, Aang, your spirit, Aang's spirit, you've turned out to be better than all of us, i may have started the peace, but after Sozin's death, there wasn't actually a chance for anyone to repel it, but you, Aang, you took over this responsibility when you were only 12, you fought to keep the peace at this age, that was just not possible, i was certain they'd start another war, but you prevented that from happening, Young Avatar, and for that, we're all proud of you." The old avatar finished with a smile on his face.

Finally Aang started to smile back at the avatar, he had a lot of encouraging words from his friends, but coming out of Roku's mouth is an entirely different matter, but suddenly the smile faded from the old avatar's face and he grew serious which made Aang anticipate a bombshell..

"But there's still war coming, Avatar" Roku said finally making Aang's eyes widen a bit and Roku continued..

"You see, Aang, you know about the ancient spirits Raava and Vattu, right ?" Aang nodded allowing the old avatar to continue..

"Well, after you locked yourself up for almost 2 years, leaving the spirit world behind, leaving your friends behind, leaving your duty behind.." Aang looked down again in shame at the old avatar's words.. "Your light spirit Raava started weaken, and as a result, the dark spirit Vattu has grown stronger, which gave him more control over the spirits." The old avatar said in a sad tone.

Aang's eyes grew more wide, they were like two plates now, "But, The Evil spirit is locked up inside the tree of time." Aang tried to reason.

"Yes, but he still has control over the spirits, when he grows stronger, he can control spirits, and the stronger he becomes the more spirits he's able to control, which means, if he grows any stronger, you can expect another war in the upcoming months, but not a war between men, a war between men and spirits."  
The Old avatar informed.

Aang's insides were crumbling right now, he was afraid to no end, he hasn't been so afraid in years, he never cared for his own life, but he was afraid for the thousands and maybe millions of people that'd die becuase of a mistake he made..

"Is there anything we can do about it, Roku ?" It was evident in the young avatar's eyes that he was begging for an answer, he can do anything.

"I'm afraid the options are limited, Aang, all i can say right now is that you need to help the light spirit grow inside of you, making the dark spirit less in control, in order to do that, you have to get back to your old self, the old Aang who was so cheerful and so carefree, not that desperate version of Aang that prefers drinking wine to being a real avatar." The Old Avatar quarrelled.

he never imagined in his life to hear these words coming from Roku's mouth, but when he heard them, he knew how low his life has gone, he felt tears stinging his eyes again, but he blinked them away and looked the old avatar in the eye with determination.

"I promise, Roku, i will do what i can to stop the evil schemes of the dark spirit Vattu, you have my word." Aang said with determination and passion that he hasn't felt in years.

"I know you will, Young Avatar, for you've done it before." The Old Avatar said with a smile, causing Aang to smile back and finally the old avatar disappeared.

as Aang was walking out of the forrest, he couldn't help but feel happy about how his first conversation in years with Roku went down, but he also couldn't help the concern that took over him when he remembered the problem with the dark spirit.

he's gonna have to think about it later, now he has to go tell the chief the information the old avatar just told him, and then make his way to the earth kingdom to pick Toph up for the ceremonies that will start in 15 days..

he felt a little happy when he thought of that, maybe seeing my friends again will help uplifting my spirit.


	4. A Warrior In Love

**Sokka **

_A Couple of days before the ceremonies -_

_I hate The Fire Nation._ was the first thing that came to Sokka's mind as he landed at the docks of the Fire Nation harbour with his sister, his father and his mother..

"I can't believe these people are considered human beings, i hate each and everyone of them." Sokka muttered loud enough for his family to hear.

"You're talking as if you have dealt with all the fire nation citizens." His Mother Kya reasoned with him.

"I've dealt with enough of them to understand their motives, besides, i can't believe you're defending these people, they're the same nation that's wanted to destroy the world for a very long time." Sokka argued.

"I'm not defending anyone, Son, i'm just trying to tell you that some of these people are innocents just like us, we have good people and bad people in our midst as well." His mother tried to reason again, but Sokka still didn't look convinced, that's when his father decided to interfere..

"Listen, Son, i agree with you, the people of the world have suffered from the fire nation on a number of occasions, they deserve whatever punishment they receive, but as your mother said, not all of them are monsters, there are innocent people among them, people that just wanna live peacefully, like us, so you can't say that all fire nation people are monsters, you don't know how strict the rules are here, i know, that's why i'm not as angry as i'm sympathetic towards them." His father finished.

"Besides, look at how lively and at ease with each other these people are." His sister Katara chimed in.

Finally Sokka began to feel at ease as his family said those words as to indicate that he was finally convinced by their words, and actually began to see the fire nation citizens in a different way, he looked around and found fishermen at the docks struggling to unload their fish, he saw villagers talking and laughing with each other in a kind-hearted manner, Sokka actually had a faint smile on his face at the sight, and kept on..

_maybe these ceremonies won't turn out to be so bad after all._ Sokka mused They finally arrived at the house reserved to them by the fire lord as they began to unload, Sokka told them that he wanted to take a walk in the fire nation alone, his family agreed and told him to come home by lunch time..

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mom." Sokka told them, it's true he had quite an appetite 'A strong man needs his strength, and his strength comes from food.' he'd always say whenever a member of his family tell him to stop eating as wildly as he does.

As he kept walking through the streets of the fire nation, he passed by many different types of people, from the greedy merchant who tries so hard to lure customers to his shop, to the very talented street girl with the flute, Sokka left some coppers for the girl appreciating her talent then kept on exploring the city..

"What do you mean we have to remove our make-up to enter ? this make-up represents our culture, you imbecile !" Sokka stopped walking as he heard a distant female arguing voice, he looked to his left and found a group of girls in green outfits and a very delicate white make-up, coloring their upper eye lids with red and black ink.

He saw that costume before, and when he asked about it once, he was told that this was the style of Avatar Kyoshi, but if that's just a costume, then why are these girls very angry about taking it off ?

"I'm sorry, miss, rules of the tavern owner, two faced people aren't allowed" He heard the bodyguard say, Sokka held a laughter inside of him, he had to admire the owner's sense of humor in writing down his rules, but he decided to step in and help the girls as he realized that the situation was about to get ugly..

but before Sokka could do anything he was met with a sight he might never forget for the rest of his life, the girls decided to retaliate against the guards..

"Two faced people, huh ?" Sokka saw their leader sneak a glance at her companions, then looking at the guard again with full intent to kill.. "Well, second faces aren't always nasty, but yours is gonna be Very nasty."

Then Sokka saw the leader of the group jump up and landing with a punch to the man's face, the man fell flat on his back from the power of the punch groaning in pain, Sokka watched his mouth gaping in awe..

_Wow that girl is powerful._ he thought amused, then the other two girls that were with her circled around the rest of the guards pulling out their fans..

_That's right, they were fighting with FANS !_ Sokka had to snicker at the sight but decided to keep watching still, as the girls jump and landed on each guard with each fan on a guard's head the other two guards fell beside their companion also groaning in pain, their leader came face to face with the guard grabbed him roughly by the collar to look her in the eye, by the time that happened there was a mob of people around the fight trying to separate them but Sokka was in the middle of it watching and you can imagine how amused he was..

"I wish i had a mirror right now, you'd have liked your second face, you prick." Their leader said pointing out the blue mark on the man's face from her punch, while everyone else was just trying to the separate them,

Sokka laughed loudly at their leader's joke, many people gave him weird looks, but he just kept laughing, he was the only one that attended the fight from the beginning so he was the only one that understood the leader's joke, the leader let go of the man's collar and stood up again, sparing Sokka a glance, Sokka swore he saw her giving him a faint smile, but he couldn't identify it very well from the make-up, then she turned on her heels and entered the tavern with her companions.

Sokka was so sure that girl wasn't from the fire nation, but that brief glance confirmed it, she had blue eyes and auburn short hair, also he knew she wasn't Water Tribe, if such costume was part of a culture in the water tribes, he'd have known, That leaves the air nomads, and The Earth Kingdom, but he knew the air nomads better to know that they weren't into many cultures and ways of life, they just have one culture and one way of life, That leaves the Earth Kingdom..

_wait a min, didn't i see in one of my maps that there was an island called Kyoshi Island ?_ Sokka remembered, mentally cursing himself for being stupid sometimes, Of course these girls must be from Kyoshi Island..

You might be asking why Sokka is asking himself all these questions and why he was trying to find out what those girls are from, Well, Sokka took a liking in this girl, so he might as well work to develop it..

So, he entered the tavern after them, as he entered he looked around and finally found the girls sitting down on one of the tables ordering a drink from the now terrified Tavern wench, he sat at a nearby table waiting for a chance to talk to their leader and in the meantime he might think of the topic they're gonna talk about..

_Ugh, Interacting with new people is so hard !_ Sokka thought with irritation written over his face, he spent the last ten minutes trying to find a way to approach a girl, but he just couldn't think of any, he ordered a drink and just sat there for ten minutes straight scheming and plotting..

_Alright, i'll just go to her and tell her my feelings.. What the hell ? why'd i tell her how i feel when she doesn't even know me ?_ Sokka had to slap his forehead when he thought of that, he was so nervous as to what to do next, how could he approach her, will he make a fool out of himself if he did ?

Finally he had an idea, "Hey, Tavern Wench, Here." The Wench looked at him with confused eyes.

"Me ?" She asked confusedly, Sokka nodded and she immediately came to his table when, "Something wrong, Sir ?" She asked somewhat frightened that he didn't like their service.

"No, No, Everything's fine, i just want to ask you a favor." Sokka looked at her with curious eyes, that the girl had to look away frightened as to what he might ask of her.

"Sir, Please, I'm not into these kinds of favors, Please, leave me alone." She said trying to move away from him,

Sokka caught her wrist and said.. "What're you talking about ? i'm not trying to get you to my bed, Silly." The girl gave a sigh of relief, "But you're gonna help me with getting someone else to my bed." Sokka said struggling to keep a straight face when the girl's eyes widened not sure what to say,

"I'm kidding, Relax." Sokka said laughingly, she laughed reluctantly with him still not sure what to say, when the laughing stopped, the warrior regarded her again,

"I need your help with delivering a message to the warrior girl right over there." He pointed at the leader of the group of girl in Kyoshi make-up, The Wench's eyes widened again, making Sokka wonder if widening her eyes is a habit of hers, she said..

"Those girls just attacked our guards, it was hard enough to deliver their orders, and you want me to deliver her a message ?" The wench practically yelled but in a low tone, so that the girls don't hear.

"Calm down, i have seen the whole thing, they were nice to the guards at first, but the guards forced their hand, i'm sure you know that about your stupid guards by now." The Tavern wench had a confused look on her face as to how he knew something like that, but then she brushed the thought away, but before she could say anything, Sokka continued..

"I know that's not gonna be a easy task for you, but i'm sure you'll pull it off, besides.." He stopped talking to pull out a gold piece from his pockets. "It won't be for free." Sokka finished.

The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the gold piece, making Sokka groan inwardly, but brushed it away, Finally the girl accepted the offer and asked him about what he wants to deliver.

"A message, from me to the leader, Never open it, just deliver it to her, okay ?" The girl nodded and Sokka gave her the message, left some money on the table and left, he peeked from the door of the shop as he saw the leader gasp, satisfied with his work, he left to prepare for the outcome of the message..

3 hours later, after having lunch with his family, he left the house again to continue his plan, Sokka was on the top of a hill waiting for the Kyoshi Warrior to arrive, She finally arrived and she didn't look so pleased..

"I see you got my message.." but before he could finish his sentence, she practically jumped on him pinning him to the floor, Sokka made no effort to release himself from her grip.

"You sick bastard ! you kidnap my friend for a fight at a tavern ? how did you get to her in Kyoshi Island that fast ?!" She yelled at Sokka's face, practically choking him right now.

"I don't have your friend.. i was just trying to get you to talk alone." Sokka said struggling to breath at her hold, she let go of him slightly with a shocked face but still pinning him down.

"What.. ?" she said clearly shocked but still unconvinced.

"Earlier during the fight at the tavern, i was there, i saw you fight with much grace and intelligence, it was like a second nature to you.. Fighting i mean.. so, i wanted to talk to you privately, but i couldn't with your friends surrounding you, you even saw me after the fight, remember ?" Sokka tried reminding, which needles to say he succeeded in.

"Yeah, you're the guy who laughed loudly after the fight.." Her face got angry and she choked him again, "You Bastard, i've been worried sick for the past three hours.." She said still choking him, Sokka has had enough, he grabbed her hands, lifted them up, rolled over and pinned her to the gound, they'd have noticed how awkward their position was, had The leader not been so angry, and had Sokka not been struggling to keep his life moments ago.

"Why don't you understand that i'm on your side, I'm sorry it had to be this way, i just had no other way." Sokka said still keeping a firm grip with each hand on each of her wrists.

"Let go of me so i can strangle you with your own guts, you bastard !" The leader yelled at him, struggling to release herself.

"Ok, i'm gonna let go of you, but please, no more choking, i barely made it out alive seconds ago, Please.. i just wanna talk to you." Sokka said, making the leader stop her struggling and after some time, she nodded her head, So Sokka let go of her wrists and stood up letting her stand up as well, she folded her hands above her chest waiting irritably for what he had to say.

"First off, i'm so sorry for the way i called you here, it was wrong of me to make you worry like that and i'm sooo sorry, i won't ask for your forgiveness right now, because i know i'm gonna have to earn it, and i promise i won't rest until i earn your forgiveness and trust." Sokka said letting The leader's posture ease down a bit from the honesty in his eyes, he continued..

"Secondly, i just wanna say you're an incredible fighter, as i said earlier, i have never seen anyone fight with such grace and intelligence, and as a guy who liked to learn, i just wanted you to teach me some of the moves, you know." Sokka said, making the leader chuckle in an irritable way.

"Teach you ? you just countered my attack earlier, which makes it even worse." The Leader said in an angry tone.

"It was just a reflex, as you know i was fighting for my life, i'm not usually that good." Sokka said humbly, making the leader's posture ease down again, Sokka smiled inwardly at the sight.

_Good, i'm in the right direction._ He thought satisfied with himself.

"You're probably right.. i'm sorry for attacking you by the way, but i'm sure you had it coming." She said in a soft tone indicating that she finally warmed up to him, Sokka'd have jumped in joy, but he had to finish the job here.

"Yeah, i probably deserved that, but most good things start off with a bad thing, am i right ?" he said with a smile on his face, making the leader give him a faint smile back indicating that she might have understood his remark, he extended a hand as he continued. "I'm Sokka of the southern Water Tribe."

The Leader took the hand and shook it. "Suki, from Kyoshi Island and Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." The Leader who he might now call as Suki introduced herself.

"Oh, we're talking titles now ? then let me rephrase my earlier statement, 'I'm Sokka, Prince Of The Southern Water Tribe.'" Sokka said with a prideful look but he had a smile on his face indicating that he was joking.

Suki laughed a little but then looked at him again with awe. "You're the prince of the southern water tribe, why haven't you said that earlier ?" she said with a confused look.

"Why ? you'd have treated me better ?" Sokka said in teasing matter.

"I'd have done what i did even if you were the avatar himself, Prince Jerk." Suki said with a pouting face, Sokka had to admire that even in full make-up she looked so cute pouting, she continued..

"It's just, why'd you not say your title in public ? most princes i see are so proud about their titles, they say it to every living person their is, but you haven't, Why ?" she asked clearly confused.

"I like walking among the people as one of them, i don't want them to feel inferior to me because for What i am, though i'd like it if they felt inferior to me for Who i am." Sokka said matter of factly.

Suki looked at him confusion written all over her face and said. "I don't get it."

Sokka felt the urge to smack his forehead for saying such complicated words to a girl he barely knows her name.

"I meant that i wouldn't like it if people called me a great man because i'm a prince, but i'd like it if people called me a great man because i served them and really did something good for the world." Sokka said satisfied with the way he delivered the explanation.

Suki gave a smile on her face and looked at Sokka. "Same here." Sokka smiled back at her.

"Well, since we're short on time until the ceremonies, i'd like it if we started training today, anytime you want, you might consider it a date." Sokka never realized what he just said until he said, his face turned bright red, and he looked away in embarrassment, he spared a brief glance at Suki and found that his statement had a similar effect on her.

"Well... i mean,.. i didn't mean for it ... to.. come out like .. that, But.. Uhm.." Sokka was scratching the back of his head his face still bright red, Suki finally recovered from his statement and decided to speak.

"Of Course.. We can uhm.. start tonight, 5 hours from now, have your dinner and come to my place training place in the capital, it's just outside the palace, in the section of Earth Kingdom guests, 24th district beside a meat shop." Suki finished, her talking washing her and Sokka's embarrassment away.

"Ok, Cool, i'll get there in time." Sokka informed finally relieved that his statement didn't ruin their meeting.

"Cool, i am... gonna go now, See ya later." With a final glance in his direction, Suki turned on her heels and left.

Sokka stood there on the hill, staring at the girl's departing figure, still not sure what just happened, she just agreed to meeting him.

He Jumped up and did flip in the air screaming. "YES !" and after the flip he did a victory dance, unaware of Suki seeing him from behind a rock with a smile on her face.


	5. The Forgotten Warrior

**Toph **

_A couple of days before the ceremonies -_

"What an entertaining match so far, Ladies and Gentlemen, probably the best one i've ever seen."

Sweaty Toph heard Xin Fu's yammering from ringside on a huge chunk of rock of his making, nonetheless she needn't focus on that right now, she was too focused on the match at hand, the match that she's come so close to lose at least 3 time thus far.

she was facing a young man called Tolan, probably one of her best opponents so far, she hasn't faced such a talented opponent, ever since Aang, thinking about the air bender made Toph lose her footing and almost tripped giving Tolan the upper hand for the moment,

_Ugh, Why couldn't that weakling Twinkle Toes just take me with him, I hate him !_ she thought losing her focus again and almost falling for one of Tolan's earth quakes that'd have made her fall had she not countered it in time, Toph finally decided to focus on the match at hand, Tolan kept throwing slabs of rocks at her repeatedly, that young man's speed and agility is truly remarkable, it really reminded her of The Avatar's speed.

she groaned inwardly as she almost lost focus again, countering yet another slab of rock with a wall of her own, she started punching the wall lunching small chunks of rock one of the rocks hit its mark and Tolan reeled back to the edge of the ring, Toph took the shot and lunched herself at Tolan with another rock trying to push him off the ring, Tolan was really in trouble now, as Toph with full force was pushing him off the edge, while he was struggling with his foot trying to keep his position but that didn't help at all when he started reeling back almost at the edge now, a few centimeters away..

"Go, Toph !" Toph knew the voice all too well, not just the voice, she sensed his light steps in the audience, she couldn't help but mutter..

"Twinkle Toes.. ?" Unfortunately, Tolan benefited for the distraction, he took a few steps to the left when Toph eased her pushing, he bended a chunk of rock to Toph's back which hit its mark on the back of her head, and Toph was thrown out of the ring to the floor.

"We have a winner, and the new Earth Rumble Champion, Tolan !" she heard the voice of Xin Fu struggling to keep herself conscious, last thing she felt were the light steps that belonged to Aang running towards her before she passed out..

When Toph opened her 'rather useless' eyes she felt a throbbing pain rushing to her head, she touched her head and realized it was bandaged, she felt someone sleeping on a chair beside her bed, she'd identify the owner of the body anywhere, it was Lady Poppy Beifong,

Toph had a faint smile on her face, her mother's always been kind and caring of her, perhaps in the past she was doing it in an wrong matter, but now she's changed and began to care for Toph in a different way, she knows that her daughter is one of the greatest Earth benders in the world, she'd let her do whatever she wants, she'd let her go to tournaments and Earth Rumbles, but in the mean time she still feared for her safety, not because she was weak, No, because she's her daughter, and she'd always fear for her safety no matter what, Toph realized and came to terms with that truth a long time ago,

which brought her to her other parent, The Man himself Lord Lao Beifong, one of the richest man in all of the earth kingdom, probably the world, and yet, he still doesn't know how to deal with a daughter, he still doesn't know how to address Toph properly, maybe he started to realize her true powers, but he still tries to overprotective, always yammering about family legacy, How about he saves his lecture for my sister Luna and just leaves me alone.

That's right i have a younger sister, she's 13 years old, but unlike me she's blessed with the gift of sight, My parents always loved her, though she reminded me of my younger self, well, she's just four years younger than me, but still reminds me of my younger self, she's full of herself, she's smart she's funny, she's a great earthbender, though perhaps the difference between us is that she's more bound to the rules, unlike me who's probably the biggest rebel there is, but more than that she's always been kind to me, Sometimes i wish i could hate that girl, but i just couldn't, she never left me a chance to hate her.

She realized it's morning already, and finally the events of the previous day dawned on her, her eyes narrowed as she remembered she lost her match against Tolan because of one man, as this happened her mom began to stir on her chair, finally stretching her hands and yawning indicating that she's woken up.

"Toph ! You're Awake !" She said loud enough for a huge part of the house to hear as she hugged her daughter so tightly, Toph struggled to breath in her mother's grasp but she hugged back anyway, after some moments, 3 other people came barging through the door, one of whom Toph kept her now angry eyes on for too long.

"Toph ! Thank Goodness, You're okay, I knew going to that stinky place again was a bad idea..." But she couldn't hear the rest of her father's rant as her eyes were locked on one man standing beside her sister, she decided to interrupt her father's yammering by saying..

"What're you doing here ?" while pointing at the man beside her sister, loud enough for her father to stop talking, and for her sister and mother to give a faint gasp, while one man stood there silent, understanding her anger too well.

"Toph, this you friend Avatar Aang, he was the one that brought you here after you blacked out." Her sister Luna informed, but Toph's eyes were still narrowed at him, but then she looked on the ground and said in a sharp voice..

"Thank you for your help, Avatar, but that's where your services are no longer required, you can leave now." Everyone in the room gave another gasp, everyone save for Aang of course he was still in complete understanding of her anger, finally he had the courage to speak for the first time..

"Lord Beifong, would you be so kind as to leave us the room ?" The Avatar said with a small smile on his face, Lord Beifong looked confusedly at the avatar for a couple of seconds before looking at Toph who looked like she was about to say something but then decided against it and kept her mouth shut, Lord Beifong then shrugged and decided to leave them the room motioning for his wife and daughter to follow him, a few seconds later sister and mother left the room with her mother sparing a glance at her daughter and the avatar then left.

The Avatar decided to rest his legs and sat on the Poppy Beifong's chair beside Toph's bed, they stayed in awkward silence for perhaps a couple of minutes, both contemplating their next words carefully, with Toph looking beside her on the ground and Aang looking at the roof above them, he knew Toph wouldn't see him anyway, but this was still hard.

Finally The Avatar decided to speak. "To be honest this doesn't look so bad, just a bandaged head and a couple of hours of unconsciousness, i remember times when you left me motionless on the ground with bruises all over my body." The Avatar tried to lighten the mood, maybe see her crack a smile, but instead he still saw her angry face.

"What're you doing here, Aang ?" she asked with irritation written all over her face.

"What ? Can't friends visit from times to times ?" The Avatar said calmly knowing what she was indicating with her question but instead tried to evade it.

"FRIENDS ?!" Toph yelled now looking him in the face, she could feel him flinch from her high tone but decided to remain silent and listen to her, "You left me here with these people for over a year ! I practically begged you to take me with you, you said i'd be back to pick you up in a few months, a few months that turned into a full year, A FULL YEAR, AANG !" The blind earthbender yelled again, Aang wasn't sure if that was the end of her talk or not, but either way he had nothing to say, so Toph kept on..

"I remember telling you about my state whenever i am here, i feel vulnerable, i don't feel safe here, i don't feel like i belong here, and you know it, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU ?!" She yelled again, this time she clutched her head in pain from too much yelling, Aang rushed to her, but she just pushed him back again with one hand, saying she doesn't need his help.

The Awkward silence returned again between the Avatar and the Blind Earthbender unsure what to say, but then he decided to speak anyway, because she'd probably tell him to leave if he stayed silent any longer..

"Toph, i never meant to leave this long, but you know i wasn't in my right state of mind either for the past three years, i was travelling alone ever since i left you, none-stop, nothing and no one with me but Appa, Momo and my pouch of wine.." Toph was about to say something when he said his pouch of wine, but she decided against it, her pride was so strong for her to care right now, so Aang continued..

"I was so lost, Toph, i never visited anyone, Not Zuko, not master Iroh, no one, and that resulted in a major problem.." Toph could feel the hesitation in his voice, and this time she couldn't take any longer, her curiosity beat her.

"What problem ?" she asked in a soft tone for the first time, Aang looked at her with sad eyes as he said..

"You know about the ancient spirits Raava and Vattu ?" Aang asked.

"The What ?" Toph asked with a confused look on her face, she's never been into spiritual mumbo jumbo but she had to hear from Aang what's the major problem.

"In Short, Raava is the light spirit, she's the spirit of peace, she combined with the first Avatar, Wan, to form the Avatar spirit, on the other hand Vattu is the dark spirit, he's the spirit of war, for centuries, these two battled each other for who has the upper hand on the world, until the combination of Raava and Wan that formed "The Avatar", as the avatar, Wan locked the dark spirit in a place in the spirit world called the tree of time.."

Toph was listening to the interesting story now, she never knew Spirits tales could be this good.

"For centuries the avatar kept the upper hand on Vattu, that until the coming of the lowest Avatar ever, Me."

She heard him say in a small tone, she felt so bad for him, she feared that the Aang that locked himself up from the world for two years has returned, Aang continued..

"A couple of days ago, i was in the northern water tribe, Chief Arnook informed me that there was spiritual attacks in the old forrest, so i took some men with me and headed for the old forest to investigate myself.."

He stopped again and looked on the ground making Toph nervous all of a sudden, he continued..

"When i entered the forest, i met Avatar Roku for the first time in three years.."

Toph's eyes widened as she remembered him saying the spirits would kill him if he ever to return to the spirit world, he continued..

"He met me with the kindest manner ever, like the past three years were nothing to him, he was just glad i finally visited, even if it were by accident, anyway.. he told me something that unsettled me." Aang said in a voice mixed with slight anger.

"What ?" Toph asked curiously.

"He told me that.. when i disappeared and dedicated my life to drinking and being a sorry excuse of a human being.. My light spirit's weakened, therefore, the dark spirit's grown in power, he's in now in more control of the spirits than he ever was.."

Toph gave a startled gasp finally grasping the situation, as Aang continued..

"If i kept on what i'm doing, then my spirit would slowly fade, and then he'd control all the spirits, and maybe start a war between humans and spirits, a war that can't be won, and it'll all be my fault." He finished in a low sad voice filled with guilt and regret.

Toph wasn't sure how to feel, Shock ? Anger ? Fear ? No, none of those, she found herself feeling sympathy, she felt bad for him, she wanted to comfort him anyway she could, no matter what he did to her, he's still her friend and she loved him.

"It's not your fault as much as it's mine." Aang looked perked up sharply from his position.

"What do you mean ?" Aang said in a confused voice.

"When we came to your hiding place a year ago to get you out of your hole, i should've smacked you so hard on the head to make sure you've returned to your old self." Toph said keeping a straight face.

Aang laughed lightly at this. "Cracking my skull isn't a way to get me back to my old self." Aang said still laughing.

Toph still kept her straight face saying. "Yes, It is."

Aang laughed loudly at this, Toph couldn't keep her straight face any longer and immediately joined him, as hard as it is for her to admit, but she did really miss him, Dearly, perhaps that's why she was so angry at him.

"Spirits, i missed you so much, Toph." Aang told her after the laughing died down a bit, Toph had a smile on her face as he said this and decided to tell him the same.

"Yeah, i know you did, i missed you too, Twinkle Toes." Toph said in a teasing manner, knowing that Aang wouldn't like it, and she got her wish when Aang replied.

"Toph, i told you, that name was cute when i was younger, but not anymore." He said with a pouting face.

"I know, why do you think i say it ?" Toph said keeping the smirk on her face, she heard Aang groan which made her even more satisfied.

"I knew i shouldn't have come to pick you up." Aang said, at this Toph immediately perked up.

"Pick me up for what ?" Toph said confusedly.

"For the ceremonies, Silly, The Peace ceremonies will start in a couple of days, we have to leave today, everyone will be there, Zuko, Iroh, Azula all of them." Aang said in an excited tone, making Toph smile inwardly as she remembered his old self.

"Yeah, Azula." Toph said yet again in a teasing manner.. "Do you know by now how Azula feels about you or are you still clueless ?" she asked knowing too well since the beginning how Azula feels about Aang, she remembered how her heart beat would get sky rocket whenever she's around him, she never imagined she'd hear heartbeats from Azula at all, but she did hear it whenever she was around Aang.

Aang grimaced a bit but still his face turned bright red from Toph's statement.. "I don't know what you're talking about, Azula and i are friends, just friends." Aang said in a hesitating voice.

"Oh, Come on, Twinkle Toes, you're telling me that after spending so much time in the fire nation with her, you haven't, Ummm, tried anything ?" Toph said, suddenly Aang's heartbeats turned sky rocket again, Toph meant it as a joke, but now, she wasn't sure whether it's true or not..

"Oh, Spirits, You Did !" Toph said, suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter, Aang didn't say anything back which confirmed her theory, and Toph kept on laughing hard and said, "So, what're princesses like down there ? i've often wondered." Toph said still keeping her laughing tone.

Aang stood abruptly and said. "We better get ready." then he left the room, Toph could feel his heartbeats still quickening as she laughed harder when he left.

She couldn't believe it, Aang slept with The strict, cruel, unfeeling Fire Nation Princess ?


	6. The Life Of A Princess

**Azula **

_A couple of days before the cereomnies -_

"Soldiers of The Fire Nation, as you know all too well, this is one of the most important occasions of the year, as shameful as it is for our people, but it's not our job to care about such things, it's not our job to brood over our ancestors's failures, our job is to defend the world leaders and important figures that'll visit the fire nation in a couple of days, We're the police of this city, and i'm your chief, so i'm gonna be the first one to be questioned if any error occured, so let me get this through your thick skulls, during such occasions, let's just say leniency gets as far away as possible from me, So in simple words, Any mistake, Any hesitation, Any misstep.. I'll roast you alive, That is all."

Said the chief of police and the princess of the fire nation, Azula, dismissing her soldiers who were more than grateful to just get out of her line of sight because right now the princess was so far away from happy as possible..

_I'm gonna have to stand guard during the ceremony, The Ceremony that Aang will attend._ She thought groaning inwardly, Azula has never felt so weak, Yes, that thing they feel when someone thinks dearly of someone else, it makes people weak, and now, it's making her weak, Why him of all people ? She could never understand.

Had someone told her that'd happen before it happened, she'd have probably roasted him alive, But now, Now she wasn't so sure, She felt so embarrassed to even think about it, That Night, she meant, she felt something tingling in her stomach, What do they call these feelings ?

She couldn't care for the moment, as she remembered his smooth skin against her own, his incredible shiny bald head, his dazzling silver eyes that were filled with lust, the way he teared her gown off of her..

_Ugh, Stop it, I hate you, Mind !_ She thought bitterly, yet still that tingling feeling in her stomach still there, she stood abruply not even remembering when she sat down on her chair, she went out of the room to meet with her companions, The two people in her life that don't make her sick to her stomach, Though the other people have different ways of making her sick to her stomach, one with his charm, and the other with his existence..

Yes, she hated her brother, She hated him so much, He was the one that stole her mother's love from her, he was the one that was promised to be the next fire lord, though their father preferred Azula, that wasn't Enough for her.

She had to clear her mind from such thoughts at the moment though, she had a job to do, and you can't do your job while thinking about the brother you loathe, and the man who fucked you and then told you that you're just friends..

_Minds Are Evil._ She thought as she finally arrived at her companions's location..

"Why do you always feel so obliged to tangle your braid ?" she heard the distant emotionless voice of Mai.

"In case you haven't noticed, i'm an acrobat, i tend to do moves that cause my braid to tangle, it's not my fault." She heard the cheerful voice that of course belonged to Ty Lee, as she came to the place where they were seated on a hill Mai was, as usual, untangling Ty Lee's braid, These girls are stupid sometimes, to be fair though, in Ty Lee's case, she's stupid all the time.

"Having a nice time, Girls ?" Azula decided to interfere, the girls were startled by the sudden emerging of the princess, but then relaxed again immediately.

"Hello, Azula, We were waiting on you." said the cheerful voice of Ty Lee.

"Waiting on me for what ?" Azula said clearly confused by Ty Lee's statement.

"We're so bored." came Mai's dull voice.. "Zuko doesn't wanna go out today, and Ty Lee doesn't have work, so we were waiting on you to maybe suggest something exciting."

Azula sat beside the girls chuckling a bit. "You know exciting for me, doesn't have to mean exciting for you, i mean, i get so excited whenever i see people quivering in fear before questioning them, i get so excited when Father says that i'm better than poor Zuzu at everything, i get so excited when i see..."

The Princess stopped Abruptly, looking behind her as if someone had just called her name, but she was just trying to hide the faint red color that appeared on her cheeks.

"When you see what ?" Came the confused voice of Ty Lee.

"Umm, when i see... uhm, Enemies fall to the ground after i strike them with lightening." She said looking the girls in the eyes, she was too smart to fall for such a mistake, Maybe Toph figured her out in the past, but She's Toph, and we all know Toph is always an exception.

The girls looked convinced by her answer, they just nodded their heads, though Mai looked a little more interested than her usual dull, emotionless self, I think she's getting skeptical, i better not fall for such mistakes again, talk about irony, i was just talking to my soldiers about mistakes..

_Fuck You, Aang_. She thought bitterly, before Ty Lee finally spoke.

"Well, what do you suggest we do now, Azula ?" She asked with hopeful eyes, Azula thought for a moment before she finally had an idea.

"Do you like Scamming ?" Azula asked in a somewhat excited tone.

"Of Course, i like it, This is gonna be so Fun." Ty Lee said squealing and clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, the princess of the fire nation will roam the capital on foot scamming and having fun with two of the most famous girls in the whole fire nation, Smart, Azula." Mai said in a very dry tone.

"Oh, Come on, Mai, you thought that'd slip my mind ? we're gonna roam the capital in disguise." Azula said with a smirk on her face, finally Mai nodded and they started packing their things to begin their journey in the capital.

After hours of roaming the capital in disguise, scamming and making a lot of money, thanks to Azula's great skills in such things, they felt like teenage girls again, having fun during their off day, Azula felt like she was free as a bird.

She came home happy that night, but still her thoughts were around Aang, and that didn't get any better the day he arrived with Toph and Uncle Iroh at the capital.

_Present Day -_

Azula was in her office in the police station, she had finished work ages ago, but she decided to stay at the office, how could she return to the palace when He was there ?

Yes, Aang has returned to the capital in the company of Toph and Uncle Iroh, She thought this was the universe's way to torment her, The mighty Azula who was feared by many, is afraid of going back home to meet with the avatar like children are afraid of first day of school.

This is gut wrenching, this is Outrageous, this is so wrong on so many levels, Why am i feel so bad about that feeling i feel for Aang ? Her head was spinning, she felt like she couldn't breath, she stood abruptly and decided to go for a walk..

As she was walking, she thought of that night again, what started it ? she had to remembered everything again..

**Flashback **

_She saw him walking by the wall of the portraits of the fire lords, they looked so very small in comparison to Aang, he was heading to the exit stumbling on his feet, he looked so drunk, which she wasn't surprised of, after all he was spending a night with Stupid Zuzu.._

_"Hey, Aang, do you need a hand ?" She found herself saying after she couldn't take it any longer, Aang looked startled at first, but then relaxed again._

_"Oh, Don't worry, Beautiful, I can make it out on my own just fine." She heard him say drunkenly, she came to his side anyway as he looked like he was about to fall, not showing any sign that his compliment warmed her heart._

_"Don't be silly, Aang, you're wasted and it's raining outside, you have to stay here, would you like to stay with Zuzu or me, or should i tell the servants to prepare a room for you ?" Azula offered not sure where that generosity came from, but it just felt so right for her at the moment._

_"I TOLD YOU I AM FINE !" Aang yelled at her making her flinch and step back a few paces.. "I'm sorry, Azula, i shouldn't have done that.." He got closer to her putting his hands on her arms sending shivers down her spine. "Will you forgive me, Please ?" he pleaded with that drunken voice of his._

_Azula couldn't believe how close they were at the moment, though she was 17 years old, she has never been with another man before, or even been in a platonic relationship, she's always been strict and cruel towards everyone, But when it came to Aang, she just couldn't help herself._

_And she couldn't help herself right now either, When she realized how close they were, she inched closer to him, and smashed his lips with hers, his lips felt so soft and tasted of berries and... before she could identify it, Aang pulled back sharply looking Azula in the eyes with a shocked look on his face,_  
_Azula looked on the ground and cowered back saying. _

_"I... I shouldn't have done that, that was irrational and stupid, I..." She didn't get to complete her sentence as she felt lips crash to hers again, and this time it had more urgency, more lust, more ... sweetness, She kissed him back with the same urgency He pulled her up from the ground and she wrapped her legs behind his back, her arms wrapped together behind his neck, still kissing with urgency and lust, Aang now regaining some control over his feet but not enough consciousness to know what was going on, led them to her bedroom, he threw her on the bed, and they kept kissing like long lost lovers who had just found each other, Only that was the case for Azula only, Finally Aang decided to be more practical, he tore the gown off of her making Azula gasp in shock and excitement.._

_"Aang, What're you doin ?" She said in a weak whispering voice that only helped in making Aang more wild.. "We can't do that... Aaaah." She gasped yet again as Aang decided to take things to the next level, as he took off her underwear and decided it was time to pull his tongue out to do some work in that area, Azula didn't know the feeling, but she loved it.. loved it So Very Much._

_After half an hour of So much hard work and so much effort, they both fell asleep on the bed, needless to say when Azula woke up, Aang was no where to be found, and there was tiny drops of blood on her bed sheets, indicating that the princess is no longer a Virgin._

**End Of Flashback **

She sighed bitterly, Aang and her never talked about that night ever again, mostly because on Aang's part he must've forgotten about it, and on Azula's part, she couldn't even believe it happened, She wished Aang loved her as well as she did, but that was probably the same case as her mother, an unrequited love, and that was definitely the case but she realized she still wanted Aang, something she was so angry at herself for.

Since when is she a sorry excuse of a woman ? She's the princess of the fire nation, one of the strongest, cleverest most cunning people of their time, she groaned inwardly, but kept walking, she had no time for that today, she has to meet with a General from her father's court, so she was walking straight to his place in the capital, his large Palace with all his guards, and it wasn't looking so well, as she was gonna ask something from The General on her father's orders, something the general would probably refuse.

"Tell your master, Princess Azula is here to meet with him." The Princess told one of the guards who became so frightened as she revealed her name to him, and ran inside the house almost stumbling to tell his masters about the arrival of his uninvited guest, soon after the guard returned to tell the princess to follow him inside the house.

General Shinu's house was absurdly large, probably as large as the fire nation royal house, why'd someone have a house that large if he isn't a Firelord, and has a family consisted of 2 people, his wife and his son, who she heard might be roaming the world right now, and not even living with his father anymore, she pushed the thoughts aside as the general came to her line of sight.

"Princess Azula, What an unexpected pleasure, It's good to see you." The General greeted her, and Azula was so smart to discover that it was a fake greeting, but then again that's the thing with all the fire nation officials, We're all Liars here.

"The Pleasure is mine, General, I'm sorry for coming without sending a messenger hawk, but we can't risk revealing the matter we're about to discuss to anyone." She said her eyes hinting that if he revealed their plans to anyone, she'd do unspeakable things to him.

"I swear not to reveal the plans to anyone, Princess, but what plans are those ?" The General asked curiously, so the princess started talking..

"As you may know all too well, there's still a rebellion going on against my father and the avatar for keeping the peace with the other nations, We want you to support the rebellion." The Princess said with a steady face, unlike the general whose face turned to a complete one of shock.

"What ?... But.. that's... This is treason... We can't.." The General kept stuttering that the princess had to snort at him.

"Keep your cool, General, My Father isn't planning to overthrow himself, thank you, Very Much." The Princess said grabbing the general's attention once again, she kept on..

"We want you to lead the rebellion, get inside their base, offer your support to them, support them with anything, Soldiers, Weapons, Supplies, anything they want, as soon as you're in control of the rebellion, we can form them to whatever we want, we could make them our dirty-work soldiers." The princess said considering the possibilites in her mind.

_Maybe order them to kill a few waterbenders, I love killing waterbenders._ The princess mused happily, She turned her focus on the general once more, to find him still not convinced with the proposition.

"But, why don't you support them yourself, Why me ?" The General asked confusedly.

"Oh, Come on, General, go to the people who loathe us and offer our support ? wouldn't that make them a little more than suspicious, i thought you were smarter than this."The Princess said teasingly making the general pout and feel offended for a while but then brushed it off and finally decided..

"I can't do that, Azula, it's too risky, if anyone found out i'm inside the base of the rebels, your father wouldn't hesitate to take my head to avoid the avatar and the other nations' rage." At the mention of the avatar, the princess felt an uneasy feeling pass her stomach, but she brushed it off and kept her focus on the general.

"We assure you, you won't fail, we have all the information you need, we have all the money and supplies you need, and even if you fail there're certain assurances, Surely my father would imprison you and order your execution, But.. Prisons can be escaped from, right ?" The Princess said keeping the glint in her eyes.

"You know it's not your father, nor the prison that make me refuse, Unlike you, Princess, i hate to be an oathbreaker." The General said uncaring of the consequences of his words.

"Oathbreaker ?" The Princess said with a laugh. "Such an ancient word that hasn't been used since my grandfather." She said teasingly again, The General's pout returning to his face, he was about to comment but the princess cut him off.. "We're not breaking any oath, General, we're ending the rebellion.." The princess told him keeping her steady gaze.

But then her face turned to one of anger and threat, she continued.. "But, if you refuse my father's orders, Now that's 'oathbreaking'.." She said motioning with her fingers.. "My father has enough power to put you down, and then no one will ever pull you back up." The Princess said with malice and threat to her voice, but the general never flinched.

"Power ? You know i've thought about that word a lot.." The General started, making Azula sigh as she thought she was in for another one of her uncle's boring lectures, but the General continued.. "What makes real power ? Is it Force ? No, Lu Ten had that, yet he couldn't even save himself, No, Is it Money ? No, Lord Beifong is the richest man on earth, do you call that a powerful man ? Then, Do you know what makes true power ?" The General asked the now interested Princess.

"What, General ?" She asked with a steady face not showing any curiosity.

"I know about you and the avatar." The General said with a wicked smile on his face, The Princess's face lost its facade, her face drained from any color and she was so shocked to even speak, but her face showed everything, The General saw it and kept smiling, Azula finally had the breath to speak..

"What ? What're you talking about, Old Man ?" The Princess asked trying as hard as she could to steady her voice, but she couldn't.

"I'm talking about something that can give me power over you." The General said still the wicked smirk on his face.

"And what's that ?" The Princess asked slowly regaining her control of herself.

"Knowledge, Princess, that's what true power is." The General said keeping his steady face, The Princess looked at him, finally deciding that wicked smile had to be removed from his face immediately,Sudddenly and in a sharp move, She extended her hand as far as she could, tilting her head up, she unleashed a mighty roar of blue fire, that went almost as the far as the eyes can see..

The General cowered back and ducked on the ground and so did his guards, keeping their hand on their faces for protection and curling into a ball on the ground, They were in the palace garden that didn't have a roof, and that was something the general thanked the spirits for later, becasue had there been a roof, it'd have been destroyed from Azula's mighty roar, but the walls were damaged nonetheless..

Finally Azula finished her roar and looked around her, wreckage everywhere, she looked at the general with a wicked smile of her own, Finally showing her point..

"This is what true power is." she said pressing on the word "This" and pointing on the wreckage around her, to emphasize her point, she saw the fear in the general's face as she kept on.. "See some time away from your busy schedule, locate the rebels and persuade them to join you, we'd really appreciate it." The Princess finished throwing the information papers at the general, the general finally nodded with a frightened face from his place on the ground, and The Princess decided it was time to leave.

She left the palace, so satisfied with her work, she had many ways of persuading people to do her dirty work, had one way failed, she could use another, had the other failed, she could use another, and so on, and so forth, that was the essence of it, Never have limits, keep on, find another way, and everything will be yours eventually, she had a smile on her face, but that smile slowly disappeared as she was walking back to the palace to finally meet her life's one failure, the man she didn't know any way of persuading or finding another way with, Aang.

* * *

**Yes, you probably guessed it right, that last scene between Azula and The General, was a tribute to the master scene from Game Of Thrones between Cersei and Little Finger. "Power Is Power." with some modifications of course.**


	7. The Arrival

**Zuko **

"So, you still drink, huh ?" I said as i saw Aang put his pouch of wine in his pocket after taking a sip.

"I'm just preparing myself for a couple of days in the fire nation, as i've already told you before, The Wine here tastes like rotten Tofu." The Avatar replied sticking his tongue out which made Zuko chuckle a bit.

He missed Aang a lot, How long has it been ? a year ? he couldn't even remember, after Aang left his hideout more than a year ago, he stayed with his friends for a couple of months, but then he left for the air temple, this is his first visit to the fire nation since then, Zuko thought Aang would've quit drinking by now, considering that in the temple, he's staying with the monks and all, but he couldn't care less for now, he was just so happy that his friend is back to the capital after so much time, and he was planning on spending every second of his stay with him and his uncle of course.

"What about you, Uncle ?" looking at his uncle who was walking next to them, his uncle perked up sharply to look at Zuko as if he was in a trance, which turned out to be true.

"Huh, What ?" Iroh replied as if he hadn't heard any of the conversation between Zuko and Aang, that grabbed Aang's attention too and both of them fixated their sights on the former general with concern in their eyes.

"Something wrong, Uncle ?" Zuko asked concerned about the man he considers his real father.

"Oh, Nothing, My Boy, it's just... This is my first visit to the capital in a long time, i feel like a stranger here." Iroh said with a sad tone.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other not sure what to say to comfort the former general, but then Aang looked at the man he considered his father as well, and tried to comfort him anyway.

"It's okay, Iroh, It's my first visit to the capital in a long time too, Zuko doesn't make us feel like strangers, and it's gonna be even better when we arrive at the palace, i hear they even appointed new palace maids, and they're as hot as the volcano itself." Aang quipped, earning a laugh from both Zuko and Iroh.

"Oh Spirits, i really should warn them about you once we arrive." Zuko said still chuckling a bit.

"Well, Palace maids aren't so bad, i even got to bed one of them when i was younger." Iroh said looking like he was trying remember the maid's name, but then regretted the words that poured out of his mouth as soon as he saw the looks on both Aang and Zuko's faces.

"What in Agni's name did i just hear ?" Zuko said with shock written all over his face.

"Iroh, i was just joking, You actually got to bed a house maid ?!" Aang said with a voice that Zuko couldn't identify as excitement or anger, but before Iroh could say anything, Aang's reply came.. "What did it feel like ?" The Avatar said with excitement as if he was waiting to hear a story from the old general.

"No, Shut it, Both of you, i don't want to hear anything, i just had Breakfast for spirits's sake !" Zuko said yelling, his face turning green as he just imagined his old uncle actually being in the same bed with a palace maid.

_'Well, How should i remember how my uncle looked when he was younger, if i wasn't even there ?'_ he asked inwardly, cursing his uncle for even saying the story out loud.

"Anyway.." his uncle finally tried to change the subject for which Zuko thanked the spirits, a second longer and he would've hurled his breakfast, his uncle continued.. "Where's your father ,Zuko ? Aang and I need to talk to him" Iroh said, earning a confused look from the prince.

"He's in the palace, i think he's still asleep, he had a busy night planning the ceremonies last night, Why do you want to talk to him ?" Zuko asked with confusion on his face.

"Don't worry, Zuko, you'll be there too, and i'll reveal everything there, but for now, let's just worry about the celebrations." Aang said reassuring his friend that they wouldn't keep anything from him, and Zuko actually felt reassured.

"Well, i was thinking we should, you know, roam the city in disguise, just me and you, like old times, i wish Toph was here though, we'd have scammed together like old times, what did you say she stayed at the harbour for again ?" Zuko asked.

"Her parents are about to arrive in a ship for the ceremonies, she stayed at the harbor to receive them, At least that's what she told me." Aang said with a sly smile on his face, giving Zuko the impression that he was hiding something, but he just brushed it away.

"So, what do you say ?" Zuko asked remembering that he hasn't received an answer to his earlier proposal.

"Of Course, I'm in, you know i can't say No to fun." Aang said with an excited voice that made Zuko smile, finally he gets to have some of his old life back, a life he almost forgot as almost all the people in his life either left or disappeared, he only had Mai in the capital and she made him feel at home, but he always felt as if something was missing, and the return of Aang and his uncle made him feel as if that missing thing has finally returned to its place.

they finally arrived at the palace, said their goodbyes to Uncle Iroh, had their disguises on and made their way through the capital, it was more than a fun day to say the least, it was like old times again.

They drank, they scammed, they played games, they had fun, they had real fun, for the first time in a while, and from the look on Aang's face, he might've shared Zuko's thoughts exactly, they finally decided to rest in an inn, they ordered drinks and sat to have a conversation.

"What do you think about Azula ?" Zuko asked Aang, Aang perked up sharply, his eyes widened, giving Zuko all the information he needed, but Zuko just kept sipping his drink casually as if he hadn't noticed anything, Aang's stuttering afterwards made everything even more clear.

"What... ? What are you ...? I don't know what ... Y-you're talking.. about ? What do you mean ?" Aang stuttered, Zuko was having a hard time keeping a straight face right now.

"What ? i just asked about your opinion on Azula, is that a very hard question ?" Zuko asked still sipping his drink casually, as if he wasn't indicating anything else.

"I don't have an opinion.. on.. Azula, why do you ask that ?" Aang asked his eyes still wide from the shock of the unexpected question, as fun as it was to torment him, Zuko finally decided to put an end to it.

"Listen, Aang, i know that my sister has feelings for you, i'm not sure if you share her feelings or not, that's why i'm here to ask you, and warn you if you really have feelings for my sister." Zuko said sarcastically, making Aang smile nervously, soon the smile faded and Aang decided to tell Zuko the truth.

"Listen, Zuko, there's something i have to confess, something that no one knows but Me, Azula and Toph... Me and Azula, We.."

"Had Sex ?" Zuko interupted the avatar putting his hand under his chin and resting them on the table, Aang's face paled of any color, giving Zuko a hard time to keep a straight face again.

'Man, if he keeps doing that, i'm gonna burst out' Zuko mused.

"How did you know that ?" Aang asked with a frightened voice.

"What ? you thought i was some kind of dumb turtle-duck ? I knew this was gonna happen for a long time, i know my sister has strong feelings for you, but i'm still not sure about you." Zuko finished, giving the avatar the freedom to speak again.

Aang took a very deep breath and decided to speak his mind for the first time.

"I'm not sure about my feelings towards Azula, Zuko, i mean, i love her, but not more than a sister, i can't love her more than that, it's just my instincts tell me that she's not the one for me, you know, you ever had such feelings ? like the universe is controlling your feelings and sometimes actions ?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, i feel it all the time actually, i saw many beautiful girls in many cities but i've never chosen anyone but Mai." Zuko said certain that Aang would understand what he meant.

"Thank the spirits for it, At least you found the one you were looking for.." Aang said, but then his eyes fixated on something behind Zuko, Zuko followed Aang's line of sight, and looked behind him.

he saw a water tribe girl, no older than Azula, she had tanned skin, blue eyes, caramel brown hair, she was sitting alone in the inn, Zuko wasn't sure why such a beautiful girl would sit alone here, but he couldn't care less, he was just curious as to why Aang was staring too long at that girl ?

"You know that girl ?" Zuko finally asked as Aang stayed silent for too long.

Yet Aang stayed silent still staring at the girl, so Zuko had to repeat the question and he finally caught Aang's attention.

"Oh, No, i don't actually know her, we just kinda bumped into eachother in the northern water tribe, Like, Literally, bumped into eachother, she was so angry at me." Aang said with a somewhat bashful face.

"And ?" Zuko asked still not grasping why'd that make him stare too long at her.

"And i never got a chance to apologize so i thought this could be a perfect opportunity to apologize for what happened." Aang was scratching the back of his neck and looked so nervous, so Zuko decided to push things a little farther.

"You like that girl, don't you ?" Zuko asked with a sly smile on his face, Aang gave a startled look again, and this time Zuko couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, Aang, you don't have to hide anything from me, it's written all over your face." Zuko continued still chuckling a bit.

"Will you just shut up, i'm trying to will up the courage to go and talk to her, if you won't support me, then i suggest you leave." Aang said in an irritated voice, making Zuko chuckle even more.

"Alright, I'm gonna Support. Go Aang ! Go Aang ! The Air nomad handsomeness and the water tribe beauty, Let's Make Babies Great Again !" Zuko said excitedly, but only loud enough for Aang to hear, but still made Aang redden a bit, And Zuko laughed in the process.

"I think you should leave, Didn't you have something to discuss with your father ? Just Go." Aang said visibly irritated and embarrassed, so Zuko decided to stop, he already had his fun anyway.

"Actually, i'm going to confront my father for you and uncle if you hadn't noticed but you're right, I'm gonna leave, Enjoy the water tribe beauty." Zuko said with a sly smile and left, leaving an grumbling Aang behind him.

On his way back home, Zuko made sure to collect his thoughts before going in to confront his father, he never liked to confront his father, he was an expert in bursting his bubble, it was like he never wanted to see Zuko happy, not ever, but Zuko made his way there anyway, he wanted to set up a meeting between them, and to know what Aang has to say because it sounded important, and he asked Aang about it a couple of times during the day, but Aang wouldn't talk, he didn't know why, but that made him more curious than before.

he finally arrived at the palace entrance and he made his way to the war room where he knew he'd find his father sitting in the office of the war room signing some papers concerning the ceremony, he asked for permission to enter.

"Father, May i come in ?" Zuko asked.

"Come in." His father said in his usual thick voice, Zuko sighed.. This is gonna be a long day, he thought as he entered the room, sat on one of the front chairs and waited for his father to sign the remaining papers.

he waited and waited, the room was silent as a tomb, nothing to be heard except for the sounds of turning papers, the scratching of a quill, and Zuko's fingers drumming on his chair sides, Zuko grew bored of the silence and decided to grab his father's attention.

"Lovely new office, i like the new decorations of the walls." Zuko said pointing at the newly decorated walls of the office, of course fire lord Ozai had to redecorate the whole palace for the ceremonies, but even though Zuko made his remark, his father kept signing his papers as if he didn't say anything, as if he wasn't even there, Finally after a couple of seconds the Firelord decided to speak..

"You wanted to speak to me ?" The Firelord asked stating the obvious, as if it wasn't his intent to keep Zuko waiting for him to finish, Zuko brushed the thought aside, this was his father after all, he knew this was his way of doing things.

"Yes, Father. i know how hard it is for you to talk to me, but i'm not here to make a request for myself, it's for my uncle and Aang." Zuko said keeping a straight face while looking at his father, The Firelord finally left the quill on the table and fixated his attention on Zuko, which made Zuko flinch a bit by The Firelord's intense stare.

"I'm sure you know how busy i am preparing for the ceremonies, so, you know all too well that i don't have the luxury of sparing time for your uncle and the avatar." The Firelord stated, but Zuko knew better as to the real reason why the firelord doesn't want to meet with Aang and his uncle.

"I know, Father. but they said it's urgent, Aang wouldn't tell me, but he did tell me that it's a matter of world security." Zuko stated, The Firelord looked at him, Zuko wasn't sure what that look was, but he knew that he finally grabbed his father's attention.

"Alright, I'll arrange a meeting for the avatar and your uncle, tell them to come to the war room by nightfall." The Firelord said, getting back to his quill and papers, as relieved as Zuko was by the agreement, he stayed there, looks like he wasn't finished after all.

"You're still here." The Firelord stated the obvious again, but this time in a questioning manner.

"Yes, I wanted to make another request, Father, this time for myself, do you have the time ?" Zuko asked the Firelord, No, he asked his father, as the next conversation between them was supposed to be a father-son conversation.

"No, i don't have the time, but you've already interrupted me, might as well speak your mind." The Firelord said in a calm voice, to which Zuko was grateful, had his father yelled at him, he'd have left the room immediately.

"After me and Azula helped you and Aang with dealing with the rebels and defeating them for good, you named Azula the city's chief of police.." Zuko looked on the ground trying so hard to keep calm so not to spoil his chances, so he continued.. "But not the least bit of gratitude for me." Zuko finished, he tried so hard to control his voice, but his voice cracked at some of his words, he was so broken when it happened.

"And what would you consider gratitude for your work ?" Zuko heard his father ask and he perked up sharply to look at his father, not in the eyes of course, he has never been able to look his father in the eyes.

"I want what is mine by right, i want a place at your court, something to prepare me to be the next firelord." Zuko said with a confident voice, but soon his confident posture dropped as he heard his father laughing.

_Did i say something funny ? What's he laughing about ?._ Zuko asked inwardly, he wasn't sure what was going on, and he kept looking at his father, until finally the laughing subsided and his father looked back at him.

"Firelord ? Are you serious ? Who said i'm naming you the next Firelord ?" The Firelord asked still chuckling a bit, Zuko looked at his father with eyes as wide as large plates.

_What did he just say ?_ Zuko asked inwardly his words caught in his throat unable to pour them out of his mouth, he was so shocked, angry, frightened, he was feeling all the horrible feelings at the moment, finally he cleared his throat and was finally able to speak.

"What did you just say ?" Zuko said in a hoarse voice as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on, making his father stop laughing all at once, but kept his place on the chair and kept looking at his son with intense eyes.

"Watch your tone, Prince Zuko." The Firelord said in a calm voice but filled with malice and the ability to murder, Zuko was actually so afraid of his father's tone that he sat back down on the chair and tried clearing his head by messaging them, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then he spoke to his father again.

"Why'd you do that to me ?" Zuko asked, he didn't ask the question that would come to anyone's mind in his position, he didn't ask who would you name as the heir to the throne, because he knew all too well, his father will name his cruel sister as his heir, rather than that, Zuko asked the question that came to his mind, why does his father love to torment him ? the answer came rather quickly..

"Did you really think i'd name you as my heir ? a drunken, weak firebender to rule the nation ?" His father asked standing up abruptly and came beside Zuko's chair to talk down to him, The Firelord continued..

"What ? did that hurt your feelings ? But this is the truth about you, you're nothing but a weak, drunken little kid who had always hid behind his mother instead of going out and having a real fight.." Zuko obviously flinched at the mention of his mother, but before he could respond, the firelord continued..

"and now you come to me and tell me to give you a high place at my court and name you my heir, just because you're my son ?"

The Firelord kept his angry tone while speaking down to Zuko.. "The spirits decided to torment me by making you my son, The son of the firelord of all people, but they can't decide the fate of that son now, can they ? they can't decide whether that son will become the next firelord or not, that's for me to choose, and i choose the next firelord to be your sister, Now, since your mother isn't here anymore, you better get back to the things you love the most, your drinks and your friends.." The Firelord said, all the while Zuko was listening to his words with a glassy heart that almost shattered at his father's words, he felt the urge to cry, but decided to keep them in to keep whatever pride he had left, he kept thinking about his father's words but The Firelord wasn't finished yet.

"But, after all as despicable and spiteful as you are, you're a member of our family, unfortunately your pride is intertwined with ours, so i'll give you a place at my court, maybe that will make a better man out of you." The Firelord stated, Zuko just kept silent for a while, then stood up, looked his father in the eyes for perhaps the first time in his life, he only saw malice and hatred there, Spirits, what a huge difference between his father's eyes and his mother's, Zuko felt the urge to strike his father right then and there, but as hurt as he was he was smarter than that, so he decided against it, instead he kept his morals..

"Thank you, Father." he said with a bow, he came back up, and saw a slightly amused look on his father's face, then Zuko turned on his heels and left the office, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, Hurt ? Fear ? No, he was feeling hatred, hatred for his father, for the first time in his life, Zuko felt the urge to kill, and that was saying something.

he made his way to his room, a single tear trickled down his cheeks, he wiped it, composed himself, and made his way to Aang and his Uncle to tell them the news.

He found his uncle sitting in the garden, But Aang hasn't returned to the palace yet.


	8. Sparks Of Love

**Aang **

_Just After Zuko Left The Inn -_

Aang grumbled as Zuko made his teasing remark and left the tavern, Promising himself that he'll get back at him for it, But deep down, he knew Zuko was probably right, He probably likes that girl, that water tribe beauty, that he still doesn't know how to approach.

_Should i do a trick to get her to talk to me ?_ He asked inwardly, but then refused the idea, it'd probably just set her off again, So Aang thought the best idea is to approach her, right then and there, so at that moment he was just gathering enough courage to take the risk.

Finally the avatar was filled with enough courage to do the job, he stood up from his chair leaving his drink at his table, he looked at the girl where she was sitting just a few meters away, and he finally took the first step in her direction, and then the second, followed by the third and so on, till he finally reached the girl.

she seemed to not notice his presence as she was looking the other side, so he had to clear his throat to grab her attention, she looked back at him abruptly and finally her eyes settled on him, Aang saw the slightly confused look on her face, she was probably trying to remember where she had seen him before, so Aang finally decided to speak.

"Hi, I'm Aang, we met at The Northern Water tribe, by accident anyway.." he said scratching the back of his head, trying to collect the right words, he continued. "We kinda.." before he got to finish his sentence, he was cut off..

"Bumped into each other." The Water Tribe beauty finished his line, Aang looked down at her, he found that she was pouting slightly, he didn't think of it as offensive, or dismissing, No, Oddly enough, he thought it was Cute, so he decided to continue.

"Yeah, Well, i didn't get a chance to apologize for what happened, So... I thought this could be a perfect time.." Aang said again still scratching the back of his head, looking at anything but the girl's eyes, he continued.. "I'm sorry." he finished, finally looking the girl in the eyes, her facial features eased down a bit, she was no longer pouting, No, she was actually looking at him with a soft expression.

"It's alright, it was kinda my fault too, you didn't have to apologize.." The girl said finally accepting Aang's apology, But Aang's focus was lost on something else entirely..

_Damn, i thought that girl was cute pouting, but seeing her with a soft expression, that's something else entirely._ Aang mused, Finally he heard something the girl asked that caught his attention.

"Are you an air bender ?" The girl asked, Aang broke out of his daze, and finally focused on the girl.

"Yeah, Kinda, I'm Aang from The Southern Air Temple, You ?" Aang asked extending his hand, The Girl shook it and introduced herself.

"I'm Katara, from the southern water tribe." She finished flashing him one of her cute smiles, to which he smiled back.

"Katara, that's a nice name." He said in all honesty, he didn't say it to flirt with the girl, he was planning on doing that later, but he actually liked the girl's name, she blushed slightly and thanked him.

"When i asked you if you're an Airbender, what did you mean 'Kinda' ?" Katara inquired with a confused look on her face, which made Aang feel nervous all of a sudden.

"It's a long story.." he said brushing it off, he tried to change the subject.. "I've been standing for too long, those poor old legs need relaxing, may i sit ?" Aang said with a puppy face, making Katara giggle slightly.

"Of Course, take a seat, but you're not that old." Katara said still chuckling a bit, Aang took a seat in front of her, they kept talking and talking for what seemed like hours, they felt like a bond was being created between them, Aang felt like he was having a good moment for the first time in three years, but of course Aang made sure to hide his true identity though the whole conversation, he never liked people considering him their friend because of his title, that's why he found friendship in Zuko, Toph and Azula, they weren't interested in his title, and he hoped Katara would be the same, they kept talking until they reached an interesting point..

"Well, i like disguising myself as old men, I once wanted to enter Omashu, but they had strict rules and i was 13 years old, so it was unlikely for me to enter the city, so i diguised myself as an old man called Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis The Third, it worked wonders, i think i even scared one of the city guards." Aang finished his story, making Katara laugh loudly this time.

"Bonzu what ? What kind of name is that ?" Katara asked clearly amused by the story, which warmed Aang's heart, he was finally in the right direction with the girl.

"I don't know, i just made it up, if you thought the name was weird, you should have seen the mustache, it was made of pure bison fur from my flying bison Appa, it was so itchy, i often wonder how he lives in this stuff ?" Aang wondered comically making Katara laugh even more, but she stopped laughing as she realized something.

"You have a flying bison ?" She asked clearly shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah, all air benders have flying bisons, Wanna see mine ?" Aang asked her with a smile on his face, Katara looked around one more time and then focused on Aang

"Well, since it looks like my brother won't show up at all, i guess i've nothing better to do, besides i've always wanted to see a flying bison." Katara stood up and walked with Aang to where Appa was in the barn beside his house talking all the way, they found him eating his hay.

"Hello, Boy, i'm back." Aang stated as he entered the barn, Appa welcomed him with a lick and got back to his hay, Aang laughed and cleared the saliva with Airbending, careful not to use Waterbending in front of Katara, as he was still hiding the fact that he's the avatar from her.

"Appa, i brought a friend with me, her name is Katara." Aang introduced her, she stepped forward with a smile on her face, Appa look at her, clearly examining her first, Katara looked nervous, but then she eased down again, as Appa gave her a lick, Aang heard Katara's musical laugh again and smiled.

"Looks like he likes you." Aang said the smile still on his face, Katara looked back and had the same bright smile, clearing the saliva from her face with Waterbending, Aang looked back at her and then pointed at the bison.

"You wanna take a ride on Appa ?" Aang asked the smile still plastered on his face, Katara was taken aback, seeing a bison is one thing but riding a bison, too dangerous.

"I don't know, it might be dangerous." Katara said hesitantly, her hesitation made Aang even more determined to give her a ride on Appa.

"Come on, you must've learned by now that to be a bender you have to let go of fear, even if you fell, Appa and i will catch you, don't worry." Aang said with a smirk on his face, Katara's worried face returned again.

"Thank you, that really made me feel better." She said sarcastically, but after a couple of seconds, she grew determined, she continued.. "Alright, I know i'll regret it so much if i don't take this chance, So let's go." Katara finished, making Aang smile a bit, in a bold move, he put his arms around her and in a swift move he jumped to the saddle with air bending putting her there, Aang looked at Katara and saw the faint blush on her cheeks and the quizzical look on her face, he decided to speak..

"Sorry, but you gotta admit that way is faster." Aang made his remark, making Katara giggle a bit, and she agreed with him, he jumped to the front, resting his legs on the bison's head.

"Alright, First Time Flyers, Hold On Tight." He said in a formal voice, making Katara giggle again, he continued. "Appa, Yip Yip." Appa gave a loud grunt, making Katara nervous, but all of a sudden he ran to the outside of the barn, and took off to the midday skies, Katara closed her eyes, but after a while she felt the stillness in the air, she decided to open her eyes, and she thanked the spirits that she did so.

The Sight was magical to say the least, Aang saw the look on her face as she was staring at the sight ahead, and smiled inwardly, and decided to make some small talk while he's at it, so they can get to know each other.

"So, you like flying so far ?" Aang asked clearly knowing the answer, but he just wanted to start a conversation with her, but he never got an answer, he looked back and Katara was still staring at the sight ahead, Astonishment and Wonder written all over her face, so he decided to call her name again..

"Katara.." At the mention of her name Katara broke out of her daze and looked at Aang asking "Huh, What ?" So Aang repeated his question.

"Oh, Yes, i gotta admit i was a bit scared at first, but this.." She said pointing at the sight ahead of them, "This makes up for everything." She finished her statement.

"I'm glad i was able to help, You know me and Appa do this all the time, even Zuko and Toph used to join us, Toph wasn't fond of flying much, but Zuko loved it." Aang said, clearly not noticing the confused look on Katara's face.

"Um, Toph ? Zuko ?" She asked, Aang looked back at her and fought the urge to smack his forehead, Of course, how could she know of them ?

"Oh, they're my friends, we used to do everything together." Aang said leaving some important details, like Zuko being the Fire Nation prince and Toph being his earth bending instructor, because that would give away his true identity, and he still wanted to remain unknown for her to see her true intentions.

"I imagine doing things together while being on a flying bison seeing sights like this everyday is more fun." Katara stated, Aang had to turn his face looking ahead so she couldn't see the bitter smile on his face..

_Yeah, More Fun, fighting rebels and killing them does sound more fun_ Aang mused bitterly, but he kept the smile on his face for Katara's sake, and decided to speak..

"Yeah, it was fun, we might be flying for a while by the way might as well use the time well, you know getting to know each other." Aang said looking back at her with a smile on his face, Katara smiled back.

"Okay, As i've already told you I'm from the southern water tribe, but what i haven't told you is, I'm the daughter of Chief Hakoda, head of the southern water tribe.." Aang looked back shocked by what she said, but Katara continued anyway..

"I'm a master Waterbender, just finished mastering it actually a couple of weeks ago, when we met in the northern water tribe, i was on my way back home from losing a fight with some young man called Petu, and that made me lash out at you the way i did, Sorry for that again by the way." Katara said with a small smile on her face indicating how sorry she really is.

"It's okay, Katara, had the roles been reversed i'd have probably done the same things." Aang said, again leaving out a little piece of information that he knew Petu, because that might lead to a couple of question that could end up giving away his identity.

"Had the roles been reversed and you did what i did, i'd have probably punched you in the jaw, I'm glad you didn't have the temperament for it." Katara said sarcastically, which made Aang laugh and Katara immediately joined him, Of course she is quick-tempered at times, but right now, she's like an angel in his eyes.

They spent the next few hours like this, making small talks, talking about their past and present, Aang of course left out some details, the details that would give away his status, he realized that with each words they utter he gets closer to her somehow, and he noticed the same thing for Katara, she seemed to warm up for him, she even told him one of her dark secrets, and shown him a gift from master Pakku that he gave her when they left the north pole and on their way to the southern water tribe.

"Master Pakku gave me this." She removed one of the necklaces that was wrapped around her neck, or what Aang thought was a necklace anyway, it was some kind of a flask, Aang had a confused look on his face, so Katara continued..

"This is Water of the spirit oasis at the north pole, Master Pakku said it has special properties so i've been saving it for something important." she clarified, Aang had a look of, of course he knew which spirit water she was talking about.

"It's Amazing, i hope you don't have to use it though, it'll only mean catastrophe" Aang quipped, which made Katara giggle a bit, but she agreed with him, she hoped she'd never have to use it.

They finally finished their flight when Aang saw that the tired look on Appa's face and on Katara's face as well, it was night fall already, he didn't even notice the time, his full focus was on her that he forgot where he was or what time is it, so they decided that it was time to turn in for the night, they said their good-byes promising to see each other again, but next time Aang promised inwardly to tell her his true identity.

he left her at her house, and took off with Appa to go his room in the Fire Nation palace, as he arrived there he found Iroh and Zuko waiting for him with an irritated look on Zuko's face.

"Where have you been ? We've been waiting for you the whole time." Zuko said angrily, at first Aang didn't know why so angry about him being late, but then he remembered he had an appointment with the Fire Lord, he smacked his forehead.

"Oh No, Sorry, Guys, i know we had an appointment with Ozai, but i was just having a good time for the first time in a while and that made me lose track of time." Aang stated, and that statement brought a smirk on Zuko's face.

"Yeah, Having a very good time." Zuko said sarcastically, making Aang faintly blush in return.

"Is there something you're not telling me ?" Iroh said clearly confused by their antics, Aang looked at Zuko he still had a smirk on his face, Aang grumbled inwardly.

"Nothing, Iroh, i was just roaming the capital on Appa, but we still can see the Firelord now, right ?" Aang asked clearly wanting to avoid the subject but Iroh brushed it off all the same..

"Yeah, Ozai told Zuko that the meeting would be at nightfall, so it'll start in five minutes, we better get moving." Iroh said, Aang noticed the slightly angry face Zuko made when Iroh mentioned his encounter with his father, Aang took a note that he'd ask him about it later.

All three of them made their way to the Firelord's war room, they asked for permission to enter, and they entered, they found Azula sitting beside her father, Aang fought the urge to gasp, when he saw Azula, he never thought he would find her there, and clearly she was avoiding to look in his eyes as well.  
"Hello, Avatar Aang, Iroh, We've been waiting for you." The Firelord stated as they entered the room.

"Hello, Brother, it's been a long time." Iroh said, and Aang noticed that he choked the words out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's been. i suppose you had a good time in Ba Sing Se, how's your tea shop ?" Ozai asked, as Aang and his companions sat on the mats on the floor in front of the Firelord's place, but Aang knew the question wasn't good-naturedly.

"Work has been great, My shop is now the most famous tea shop in the city, even the earth king comes by to have tea sometimes." Iroh responded clearly enjoying the talk about his tea shop, which made Ozai grimace a bit, looks like that wasn't the answer he was expecting, but Aang decided to cut the talk.

"Yeah, Work's been great, Your majesty, but we're not here to discuss tea, are we ?" Aang asked with a smile, had he looked at the person on the Firelord's side, he'd have noticed a small smile playing on her lips.

"I suppose not, Avatar. so what have you come to discuss with me ?" The Firelord asked, focusing on the avatar, so Aang decided to tell them what happened in the north pole and the problem of the spirits, and what caused that problem, he told them the whole tale, which resulted in shocked faces from all the people in the room, except for the Firelord who decided to speak.

"A war between humans and spirits? why do i find that hard to believe?" The Firelord inquired, clearly not convinced by Aang's words, so Aang decided to reply.

"I'd have said the same thing had i not gotten the information from Avatar Roku himself, Firelord, i went to the old forest, met the avatar there, and he told me himself." Finally he got a reaction from the Firelord but he replied with a question he didn't have an answer for..

"Even if what you're saying is correct, what can we do ? There hasn't been a war between Humans and Spirits in ages, we don't know how to fight them." The Firelord said still keeping a straight face, not a shred of concern on his face, Aang wondered sometimes if that man was made of stone.

"This is exactly what i'm here for, to contemplate our choices, and find a way to fight them, i can't do it alone." Aang said with all honesty, he spared a look in Azula's direction, he found that she was sitting there clearly still shocked by the news, but she looked as solid as ever, without a look of fear on her face, just a shocked look, he looked back at the Firelord who finally looked convinced by Aang's words.

"Alright, we'll talk about it after the ceremonies, Surely the spirits still have a long way to go to raise an army, am i correct ?" The Firelord inquired again, and Aang nodded, so the Firelord spoke again.

"It's settled then, This meeting is adjourned until the ceremonies are finished." The Firelord finished the meeting, clearly not as concerned as everyone else about the news, but Aang knew that he hit his mark, and he finally got the Firelord's attention and that was more than enough, he left the room with Iroh and Zuko.

"So, earlier today you told me Toph was in the harbor because she was waiting on her parents, but 'you knew better'" Zuko made hand gestures to emphasize his point, he continued.. "What are you hiding from me ?" Zuko asked, and even though tired Aang had a sly smile on his face.

"Alright, but don't tell her i told you anything, or i'll end up with tokens of her esteem all over my body." Aang said, making Zuko chuckle a bit but he nodded all the same, so Aang continued.. "Haru came today as well." Aang said with a smirk on his face.

A look of understanding passed on Zuko's face and suddenly he laughed loudly, Aang joined him immediately.

"I can't believe Toph would do that !" Zuko said still chuckling a bit.

"Well, you know, it's for everybody, even Toph." Aang said, knowing for sure that Zuko understood his point.

"Yeah, you're probably right, well, Me and Uncle are going to stay awake for awhile, you're welcome to join us if you like." Zuko offered, but Aang thought otherwise.

"If i did, i might end up sleeping on one of your laps, it's not gonna be a pretty sight." Aang quipped tiredly, which made Zuko chuckle a bit.

"Actually it might be a pretty sight, i've always wanted to slap that bald head of yours." Zuko teased, which made Aang pout in return.

"Do it, and you'll have your pretty face cut in half." Aang threatened good-naturedly, which made Zuko laugh even more, Aang said good night to him, and made his way to his room, finally he arrived at his door, he opened it and got in, but as soon as he did that, he wished he hadn't.

"I've been waiting for you." he heard a female voice from the inside, although he knew who the voice belonged to, he lit a candle to get a good look at the person sitting on his bed.

_This is not going be good._ he thought, still looking in shock at the person's face.

"Azula ?"


	9. The Conspiracy

**Azula **

_Why am i here again ?_ Azula mused, as she saw Aang enter the room, she called his name and saw the shock in his eyes even through the dim lit room, she still doesn't know what she's doing here but she couldn't help herself, she had to talk to him, in order to achieve inner peace, one must face his problems head on, and Aang was her main problem, of course there was the problem of her Mother's love that still bothered her, but Aang was the main problem, she saw him light a candle with his Firebending, then he turned around to look her in the eyes..

Azula almost flinched at his intense stare, it was almost like his eyes were talking to her, telling her to go away, her pride told her to just turn on her heels, and leave him be, but she let her pride slide away this time, she had to have this conversation with him, she heard him call her name in a questioning manner, and she finally decided to speak.

"You haven't been here for a long time, and i wanted to welcome you back, i didn't get the chance in the war room." Azula said without any hesitation in her voice, she stood as solid as ever, as though her insides weren't crumbling at the moment.

"Yes, and that's 'so you' to welcome someone back, right ?" Aang asked sarcastically, Azula understood his remark and gave a soft chuckle.

"Well, you know me, there're certain people that i can't keep my strict manner with them." Azula said making sure she didn't show too much, but at the same time, not showing too little, she wanted Aang to get the message without feeling that she's head over heels for him.

"Zuko must be one of those people, right ?" Aang made another remark as Azula saw him fetching something from his luggage, that weren't unpacked yet, Azula got a glimpse of what he was trying to remove from the luggage, it was a wine flask.

"Yeah, Zuzu is really one of them.." Azula said but her focus was on the flask in his hands as he removed the bottle cap and took a sip.. "You shouldn't drink this piss you know, we have better wine here for the ceremonies."

Aang snorted at her statement, she thanked the spirits that he gulped his drink before snorting.. "Do you really believe that what i'm drinking is the piss and not your wine ?" Aang quipped taking another sip from the flask, Azula felt offended, she's been drinking Firenation wine almost ever since she was old enough to drink, and now he's calling it piss ? but Azula decided to brush it off, as there were more important matter at hand, but before she could say a word Aang decided to speak again.

"When we were conversing you and your father about the spirits problems, i noticed that you haven't said a single word during the whole meeting." Aang said all of a sudden, Azula felt the color drain from her skin, she didn't know what to say to that, but she tried anyway.

"What you said shocked me to the core, i didn't know what to say, you talked as if it was the end of the world." Azula half-lied, of course what Aang said shocked her and she believed him even though her father had his doubts, but that wasn't the full truth about why she remained silent, but Aang believed what she said anyway.

"More or Less, If the dark spirit went on with his plans without me there to stop it, It's gonna be the end of the world as we know it." Aang informed taking another sip of his flask, Azula felt real fear surge through her body, she suddenly forgot her problems with Aang, forgot about her father's plans, she decided to discuss the important matter.

"But, Aang, isn't there a way to stop that from happening ? i mean, there must be a thing The Avatar Spirit can do to stop The Dark Spirit as it did for a thousand of years." Azula said, as she saw Aang looking down, his brows furrowed, his lips pursed together, finally Aang decided to speak again, still looking at the ground..

"The Avatar spirit would've stopped him, if i wasn't The Avatar." Aang said sadly, that stunned Azula even more, Aang had many remarkable qualities, but Self Pity wasn't one of them, what happened to the real Aang ? The Aang that made her forget about her mother's love, the strong Aang that stopped another war from happening, nonetheless Azula didn't what to do to comfort him, comforting people wasn't actually her territory.

"I suggest you go jump in a volcano and be done with it." Azula said making Aang perk up abruptly with a slightly irritated look on his face.. "Aang, i've known you almost my whole life, i've never seen you this wimpy and weak, the real Aang would've been ashamed of this version of Aang." Azula said in a calm vocie, but she made sure her tone emphasized her point, she saw the look on Aang was face made sure that she achieved her goal, at least for now she grabbed his attention..

"What're you trying to say ?" Aang asked with a slightly stronger voice, that warmed Azula's heart, finally she's making progress.

"What i'm saying is, you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself, Aang, feel sorry for the world, maybe then you'd serve it better." Azula said, she knew this was the only way to make Aang feel better, to encourage him this way would make him stop his self-pity and care for the world, Aang isn't a kid anymore, comforting him would only make him weak, but encouraging him, that'd leave a mark on him, and Azula got what she wanted as Aang was finally convinced by her words.

"You're right, as offensive as that sounded but you're right, Thanks, Azula." Aang said with a smile, then he took another sip from his flask, his smile warmed Azula's heart, and she remembered again why she came to his room in the first place, she wanted to find an approach to start the conversation, as she saw the slightly tired look on his face, what she's going to say must be interesting so that he doesn't tell her to go out making excuses about sleep.

"Aang, i wanted to talk to you about what happened between us a year ago." Azula said straight forwardly making Aang's cheeks turn bright red as he looked at her with, she felt heat rush to her cheeks as well, but she decided to continue anyway.. "We've never discussed it, and it bothers me a lot, so i decided to just come here and talk to you about it." Azula clarified waiting for Aang to speak.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about it too, but not right now, Azula, i'm too tired to speak." Aang said, taking another sip of the flask, Azula's blood boiled as he said exactly what she was thinking, she grasped his shoulders almost making the flask fall to the ground and said..

"No, Aang, we need to discuss this, i've been having sleepless nights, because of this, we need to discuss it NOW !" Azula yelled making Aang visibly flinch, but he decided to put the flask on the desk beside the bed, he removed Azula's hands from his shoulders and he decided to speak.

"What's there to discuss, Azula ? i can't even quite remember that night, i was drunk, remember ?" Aang stated, making Azula even more angry..

"Drunk ?! so you come to my bed, you fuck me, and by the way that was my first time, and then you don't remember any of it ? As if it was nothing !"

"I know it was your first time, that made me feel more guilty than ever, but you brought me to your room."

"Yes, I did ! but i never told you to fuck me, i just offered my room to you because you looked too tired to go back home alone !"

"You should've let me go home, at least i wouldn't have felt this guilty." Aang said with slight anger in his voice.

"Yes, i wish i did too, but what happened has happened and we need to discuss it."

"We're discussing it."

"Yes, but we're not here to discuss how we slept together, we're here to discuss our feelings." Azula informed, immediately regretting what she just said, she hated herself for stuttering and saying words she hadn't thought of in front of Aang.

"Our Feelings ?" Aang asked, he knew Azula had feelings for him, but he never thought she would want to converse him about it.

"Aang, almost everyone knows i have feelings for you, it's true i do.. but these feelings are making me weak, i'm not the princess i used to be, every time i think about you i lose focus, and i can't think straight, it's just so frustrating." Azula said with an angry tone, she saw the look on Aang's face, it was a look of bewilderment and and confusion.

"You have feelings for me ?" Aang asked, Azula fought the urge at laugh at his expression, but this was a serious situation, and she was beyond confused and angry at herself to laugh at the moment.

"Yes, i do, and i have confessed it, what about you ?" Azula asked feeling somewhat hopeful, she saw the look of bewilderment on Aang's face turn to one of embarrassment, he looked like he didn't know what to say..

"Aahhh... I was.. Look, Azula, i knew for a long, while that you have feelings for me, and i have feelings for you, but it's complicated, we can't be together." As Aang said this, Azula's hopes were crushed from the look on Aang's face, it must have been very visible on her face, she decided to gather herself.

"Yes, that's not what i was asking of you, Stupid, i only said that i have feelings for you, and that i need to get rid of them to be the same person i used to be." Azula said in a somewhat squeaky voice, but Aang hadn't noticed the hurt in her voice and that was enough for her.

"Alright, how about we get to know each other again as friends, Azula ? that way, we might stop feeling that way for each other." Azula was somewhat satisfied when he said 'for each other', but she decided to brush it off, Aang was right, she had to move on.

"Though i'm not convinced by your plan, but anything to stop feeling weak again." Azula said, looking at the ground.

"Though i'd like to see you look weak from times to times, instead of that constant solid posture that makes you look like a boulder." Aang remarked sarcastically trying to lighten the mood, and Azula chuckled a bit, but she saw the tired look in his eyes and she decided to turn in herself, she stood up.

"Alright, Aang, I can see the tired look in your eyes clearly, have a good night's sleep, Aang, don't let your stupid nightmares kill you." Azula quipped as she was walking out of the room, she heard Aang laugh and say good-night to her, she opened the door, got out and closed it behind her, as she got out, her facade dropped and she looked as broken and hurt as ever, she wished Aang would die, she hated that he rejected her, even though she hadn't clarified her feelings for him, but she that was still a rejection..

_he said 'We can't be together' ? Why ? should i be a tavern wench for him to like me ? That Bastard !_ she thought bitterly, making her way back to her room, she hoped that she'd feel better during the ceremonies the following morning, because right now her insides were burning with rage and she just felt the urge to kill somebody.

**Crescent ****Island, Near Roku's Temple, The Fire Nation.**

General Shinu finally arrived at the edge of the island with his war ship, he brought a crew of ten men with him in case of any misfortunes, but he decided to enter the island alone, because that's exactly what The Princess asked of him, he didn't know why, or what she or The Firelord are plotting, but his life was in danger, his wife's life was in danger, maybe they know where his son 'Shun' is, and maybe his life is in danger too..

he groaned inwardly but kept walking cursing himself with every step of the way that he decided to enter the world of politics, he was a peaceful man when he was younger, he just wanted to have a family and home, but his love for his nation drove him to be the man he is today, had they reversed the time he might have done the same thing all over again, but he still cursed that he's that kind of man, the kind of man that'd put his country's concerns before his own,

he sighed as he kept on walking to the place he was supposed to infiltrate in, The Rebels' base near the volcano of Roku's Island Of course, The Island was abandoned ever since the great eruption of the volcanoes, they said the eruption was heard and felt throughout the whole Firenation, people who lived to tell the story from the island including Avatar Roku himself, who decided to abandon the island along with his people when he knew that even with The Avatar State there was no hope, they said it was nothing like anything they've ever seen, it was like 100 dragons attacking the island all at once, it was a catastrophe indeed, one he wished he'd never have to suffer,

He almost reached the place The Princess told him about, when something stopped him all of a sudden, he heard some movements from behind the rocks, he raised his hands in surrender knowing very well who's behind those rocks.

"I came in peace, I'm not here for a fight, you can come out now." The General said in his gruff voice, still raising his hands, suddenly one of the rebels peeked out from behind the rocks and said a word General Shinu never thought he'd hear it again.

"Father.. ?" The General's head shot abruptly in the direction of the speaker, he was too stunned to even mouth the words he was here to tell, turns out the rebel who peeked out from behind the rocks was a young man in his mid twenties, light skinned, dark brown hair and golden silver eyes,

his son 'Shun', so many thoughts were running through his head right now, he finally mouthed some words but they came out as stutters..

"Sh-Shun... W-What.. I, What ? What The h-hell are you doing here ?" The General finally said the words, he wanted to do a lot of things right now, hug him and tell him how much he missed him, strangle him for being here with the rebel group, shout at him for letting him and his mother worry all those years, The General had a deep scowl on his face, but surprisingly enough Shun had a smile on his face as he came out from behind the rocks to confront his father..

"Hello, Father, it's been a long time." The smile on Shun's face was even more disturbing than the situation at hand, doesn't he know how much trouble he is in right now ? doesn't he know how much trouble he's caused his family ?

"Stop evading the question and answer me, What're you doing here, Shun ?" The General said in a high pitched tone, displaying his anger and frustrations with his son, Shun's smile didn't even falter, as he confronted his father once again..

"What you have always taught me to do, serving a bigger purpose, serving my nation, Father." Shun said, determination filling his eyes, which frightened his father even more, nothing is worse than a man thinking he's doing the right thing.

"Serving your nation by rebelling against it ? That's what you've been doing ever since you left home ?" The General asked his tone as angry and frustrated as ever.

"Guessed it right as always, General, I've been serving my nation ever since i left home." Shun said still keeping the smile on his face, and his posture sa relaxed as ever, his father never saw his son so relaxed and looking so powerful, it's true his son was a Firebending prodigy before he left home, but he was never this confident with his powers, The General never knew whether to feel proud or angry about this.

"That's not serving your nation, that's treason against your nation." The General huffed, His breaths coming out in fire from his anger, suddenly he heard another voice from behind him that caught his attention immediately.

"And of course, you think of yourself as the savior of this nation, General." Shinu turned to make sure his ears weren't fooling him.

"Commander Zhao.. ?" The General breathed in disbelief, the shocks that he had to endure today would last him a lifetime.

"No longer a commander, but i appreciate the compliment." This was a lot to take in for the general, Both his son and Zhao working for the same organization that threaten the safety of The Firenation, he couldn't even speak anymore, Zhao saw the look on the general's face, and decided to elaborate some facts for the general.

"I'm the leader of this group of honorable men and women, General, they're a group of people who really want to serve their nation and Firelord." Zhao clarified, The General gave Zhao a startled look, clearly the words of Zhao had a deep effect on him.

"Their Firelord ?" The General mouthed the question in utter disbelief.

"Yes, Father, their Firelord, We're no traitors, it was Firelord Ozai who summoned us to do a mission he is incapable of doing." Shun elaborated more.

"Now, i believe The Firelord sent us some information with you." Zhao said with a smile extending his hand for the general.

"I have nothing, he sent Azula to ask me infiltrate your base and join you, she gave me papers of the location, nothing more." The General mouthed the words finally, he was unable to speak for a while, too much Shock.

"That's exactly the paper we need, Father." The General gave his son a questioning look, not sure what he meant, but he handed Zhao the paper anyway.

"You see, General, The Mission we're about to do, only the Firelord and us know about it.." Shun lit his hands for Zhao, and Zhao put the paper on the flame, "Azula doesn't know anything about it, so the messages had to remain hidden." Zhao finished still keeping the paper on the small flame.

"Hidden where ?" The General inquired.

"In The Messages, Father." As Shun finished his sentence, The Words written in the hidden ink finally showed clear as day, Zhao took the paper and began to read the message while Shun, The General and the rest of the rebels kept anticipating, Finally Zhao's brought his face up after he finally he finished reading the words.

"I can't believe it.." Zhao said in a very stunned but somewhat happy voice, which set an uncomfortable look on Shun's face, Zhao looking genuinely happy ?

"What's it ?" Shun inquired from his leader, Zhao looked at him, a real smile on his face, his eyes almost glistened with tears.

"It's time." Zhao informed, The General didn't know whether to feel good or bad about the look that set on Shun's face, can only be matched by the look on Zhao's face.

"Are you saying.. ?" The General heard Shun ask looking into Zhao's eyes trying to make sure, as if the pure shock made him at a loss of words all of a sudden.

"Yes, Shun, It's time.." Zhao gave Shun the paper to read, and turned to his men.. "The Day we've all been waiting for is finally here, Lads, OUR MISSION IS FINALLY UNDERWAY!" Zhao yelled at his soldier in a motivating voice, The Crowd of soldiers erupted in cheers, the sound of the cheers could be heard a mile away, The General still didn't know what was going on, he gave his son a quizzical look, but his son still looked stunned to the bone of the news, finally his son turned his face to his father smiling genuinely this time.

"The Mission is finally underway, Father." His son whispered in a happy voice.

"What're you Morons talking about ?" The General inquired clearly still clueless, thought he didn't show it, but that smile on his son's face frightened him to the core.

"Patience, Father, The Ceremonies are drawing near." Shun informed his father in a menacing voice, Now The Fear showed clearly on The General's face.

Looks like the ceremonies aren't gonna be that fun after all.


	10. The Ceremonies

**This is the longest one yet, it's the defining chapter of This Story, so fasten your seat belts, bring your popcorn**

**This is going to be a long And Emotional Ride.**

* * *

**Zuko **

_The Fire Prince was standing in front of The Fire Nation gateway, waiting for someone dear to him, he hasn't seen him in a year, his uncle was standing beside him waiting for the same man, but with much, much dire anticipation, he hasn't been this anxious and fidgeting in a while, he wondered how much he changed it's been a year after all, a year can change a person, for worse or better, he kept hoping it was the latter, Zuko understood his uncle's concern completely, he had been facing similar problems himself, he kept wondering how he had changed, _

_but the question was short-lived, as he received the answer just moments after he asked it, there stands at the harbor gateway, a young man his brown hair styled in a perfect ponytail, he had golden eyes, the year hasn't changed him to anything but a very handsome warrior, This is how a Firelord should look like. Zuko found himself musing as he saw the man strolling towards him and his uncle. _

_"Hello, Father." His voice above a whisper, yet it still held a certain command of respect to it, Uncle Iroh couldn't hold it much longer, with tearful eyes he enveloped his son in a bone-crushing hug, and his son returning it just as soon as it came, they looked so at peace, that Zuko thought about sneaking away without making any noise just so he doesn't break this beautiful moment, finally after what seemed like hours but in fact just a minute, they broke their embrace and The Lieutenant turned his head and fixated his sight on Zuko._

_"Hello, Cousin." Said Lieutenant Lu Ten, opening his arms for Zuko to embrace him as well, as soon as Lu Ten opened his arms, Zuko closed the gap immediately and enveloped his cousin in a much awaited embrace._

_"Lu Ten, I missed you so much." Just as Zuko broke the hug, still holding Lu Ten at arms's length, he looked at him with teasing eyes and said.. "Or Should i say Lieutenant Lu Ten Now, you know formalities are in order." Zuko finished with a smirk making his cousin groan and roll his eyes._

_"Please, Zuko, i've had enough formalities that'd last me a life-time in the navy just don't do it Please." Zuko snickered as they fully released their grips on each other and his cousin fixated his sight again on his father._

_"Dad, Is something wrong ?" Lu Ten asked when he noticed his father's eyes were on him the whole time and his eyes still glassy with tears._

_"No, Son, None at all, i just still can't believe you're back." Iroh said with a sob as a tear trickled down his cheek immediately wiping it away, Lu Ten put his hand on his father's shoulder and assured him that it's going to be alright, as he was planning to stay for a long while this time, they finally walked with Lu Ten back to the palace, guards surrounding them from the mob of people that wanted to see Lu Ten, _

_Zuko wanted them to go back to the palace immediately so they can deliver the good news to his mother and father, but Lu Ten insisted on taking a stroll through The Capital for a while, he missed being in The Capital, so Zuko and Iroh said why not and went with Lu Ten, as they walked through The Capital, thousands of people greeting them, mostly the greets are for the returning Lieutenant Lu Ten, he kept waving at the mob of people as he was walking through the capital, finally they stopped when someone called his name._

_"My Lord Lu Ten, come have a taste of my tasty drink, Sire, Please, Sire, i have kids and i need the money." Zuko couldn't understand the connection between the two phrases but of course this peddler wanted to gain Lu Ten's sympathy, and indeed he gained so._

_"Of Course, i'd like to taste it, What's it ?" Lu Ten asked a smile brightening his cheerful face._

_"It's a special Tea of my making, Sire, you'll love it, i swear it, Here, have a taste." The Peddler offered Lu Ten the mug, Lu Ten looked back at his two companions._

_"Wanna have a cup of tea ?" Lu Ten asked them._

_"You know i don't drink any tea of anyone's making but mine." Iroh replied._

_"And you know i don't drink any tea of anyone's making but Uncle's." Came Zuko's reply._

_"Well, this man looks so desperate, you know i can't live with myself if i don't." Lu Ten said with a shrug, taking the mug from the man's hand and taking a sip, from the look on Lu Ten's face, the tea was awful, but he took two sips nonetheless, before his stomach screamed 'No More !', he handed the peddler his mug "Good Tea, here's your prize, Good Man." Lu Ten handed the man two gold pieces, the man looked at him with thankful eyes, he transformed them into words, Thanked Lu Ten and left._

_"Well, that wasn't so bad." Lu Ten said his face turning green as they kept walking._

_"Yeah, Sure.." Zuko said sarcastically._

_"Actually, the tea was awful, but the man looked.." Lu Ten Coughed. "he looked nice so.." He coughed again, this time holding his throat. "so i had to reward him and.." Lu Ten gave a loud cough this time, he stood abruptly as he continued coughing._

_"Something wrong, Lu Ten ?" Iroh asked as he, Zuko and the guards stopped as well to check on Lu Ten, but he just kept coughing, he looked at Iroh with frightened eyes while holding his throat and apparently choking, Zuko looked back at the place where the peddler was standing, And The Peddler was no where to be found, finally grasping the situation, he turned his head to his cousin._

_"Lu Ten !" Zuko screamed and raced to his cousin's side, as Lu Ten took three steps away from them and landed on his stomach coughing and then puking, Iroh and Zuko landed on their knees beside him trying to roll him over, when they did, they saw a sight they really shouldn't have seen, Lu Ten's face turned completely green and he was still puking but instead of coming out on the ground, the puke came back to his mouth._

_"My son, Please, Talk to me.." Iroh said in whispers, tears returning to his eyes as his son was choking in his arms._

_"Someone Help Him ! Please !" Zuko screamed to the guards who some of them stood motionless staring at Lu Ten, and the rest trying to stop the marching mob from reaching Lu Ten, all the while Lu Ten was still choking and puking, Finally his body gave in to the pain, and he rested his shaking hands on the ground, his hands finally stopped shaking, but not because he was healed, it was because.._

_Lieutenant Lu Ten, Son Of Prince Iroh, Was No More._

Zuko screamed himself awake, his head spinning, whole body shaking and filled with sweat, tears glistening his eyes, What a terrible Nightmare, No, it wasn't a Nightmare, It Was a Memory..

One of the worst if not the worst situation he's ever been in, he saw his cousin die in his father's arms in the most ferocious and viloent death one could think of, he still remembers that day, it was 5 years ago, right before his mother disappeared and his father became Firelord, such a horrendous couple of months, his cousin dies, his uncle leaves the capital, his mother disappears, his grandfather dies and his father becomes the new Firelord.

Zuko stood up from the bed and realized the sun was rising, Finally the first day of the ceremonies is here, he felt a sudden feeling of excitement surge through his body, completely forgetting about the nightmare, he decided to go take a shower and finally prepare for the ceremonies.

**Toph **

"This isn't about me, Dad, This is about the family !"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything about you, Big Sister ?"

"Shut It, Luna !"

"Toph, you're being irrational, Why'd we refuse The Firelord's offer ?" asked her Father, his patience wearing thin.

"Ok, how about Luna reads the message one more time so that my idea can get to your Thick Skulls !"

"Toph !" Scolded her mother as she saw the angry expression on their father's face.

"Just Read It, Luna !" Her sister unfolded the paper and read it aloud one more time.

_"Greetings, Lord Beifong, i'm sorry i couldn't come to welcome you personally to The Capital, But i'm sure you understand how a Firelord's job can be, Nonetheless, I welcome you to The Capital and i hope you enjoy your stay here, also, i'd be honored if you decided to come by The Royal Palace by night fall,_  
_to discuss some matters that might be in your interest._  
_Sincerely Firelord Ozai." _Luna folded the message as soon as she finished reading, just as she did so, Toph continued her rant.

"Doesn't that trigger any of your senses at all ?" Toph asked in an aggressive tone.

"Toph, first of all, i'd like you to change your tone to a softer one while talking to me.." Toph rolled her "rather useless" eyes as her father said so, but he kept on nonetheless. "And secondly, What screams 'Conspiracy' about this message ? The Firelord wants us to come by for Tea, Big deal ?" he asked impatiently.

"Dad, The Whole letter screams Conspiracy, Think about it, Why'd The Firelord want to invite the richest man in the world for Tea at Nightfall, During the time of the ceremony, He wants to discuss something with you that everyone else mustn't know, Even i can see that and i am Fucking Blind !" Toph yelled,

everyone in the room gasped and put their hand on their mouth as Toph said the curse word, Which led Toph to say "I'm sorry, but you're driving me insane !"

"Toph, to finish this petty conversation, I'm Going to the Firelord's Palace this Nightfall, and nothing you might do or say could change my mind." Her father said inevitably, making sure to silence his eldest daughter, not to mention that he failed terribly at doing so.

"Well, you can go fall into his trap, I'm not going." Toph said folding her arms and taking a few steps towards the door.

"Toph, Wait !" She heard her mother yell as she walked out and slammed the door behind her, walking away from the house.

_This is the worst family ever._ She thought as she stomped her way to no where in particular, just roaming the streets of The Capital, trying to find something that'd clear her mind from all the bad thoughts, How can someone cope with such family ? More importantly how could someone like my father make this much money ? he doesn't have a slight piece of intelligence in his brain, and My Sister and My Mother are just followers, they follow everything he does and says.

_Ugh, My Brain is going to explode !_ she massaged her temples trying to get the bad thoughts outta her head, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Toph, What're you doing here ?" she turned her head towards the voice.

"Zuko, is that you ?" She asked incredulously, she had greeted The Prince the day prior at The Harbor of course, but she hadn't been in touch for a long time, and she hadn't spent enough time with him for her to remember his footsteps again.

"Yeah, it's me, What're you doing in The Market ?" Came the confused voice of The Prince.

_I'm in the market ?_ asked Toph inwardly, she had been lost in thought for a long time, that she didn't realize she arrived at the market.

"Oh, you know, i like to come here more often, clears my head." Toph said dismissively, she tried to hide her embarrassment way too hard, but she failed miserably and Zuko must've seen the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Wait, are you lost ?" Zuko said, Toph could feel the smirk on his face as he said so.

"No, Of course Not.. Why'd you say that, Sparky ?" Toph said bashfully, She heared Zuko laughing and her face turned to one of anger, so did her voice as she said.. "Fine ! I'm lost, i must've dozed off a bit as i was walking, Big deal ? Everybody Does It, Hot-Head !" she heard Zuko still laughing..

"Oh, Man ! this is one of those situations you wish would happen everyday." Zuko said wiping a tear from his eye, Toph came dangerously close to him, pointed a finger at him and said.

"Another word, and you won't wish for the situation that follows to happen everyday." She threatened punching Zuko's arm for good measure, she had a smirk of her own as she heard the prince ache in pain and rub his sore arm.

"Jeez, Why so grumpy today ?" Zuko asked still rubbing his arm from Toph's Tough punch, Toph focused her sightless eyes on the ground as she said.

"Nothing, it's alright, Zuko." Toph informed hesitantly, You could spot the lie a mile away.

"it's not alright if you call me by my real name, Toph.." he looked at her expecting her to laugh, but she still had a dark scowl on her face, so he continued.. "you know we're friends, you can tell me anything." But before Toph could respond, he gave another proposition..

"Look, there's an inn nearby, how about we have a drink while telling me everything, I'm sure Mai wouldn't mind me being late for an hour or two, That or i'd go to the ceremony with a body full of knives, but i'm sure it'll be worth it." Zuko said casually, making Toph burst out laughing, he did make her feel better even if it was for a brief moment and that's why she accepted his offer..

"Alright, Spraky, Your treat." She said motioning him to go towards the inn so she could follow him.

"Oh Agni, i really shouldn't have proposed that." Zuko said with a deadpan expression, as they made their way to the inn.

**Sokka **

"When you attempt to punch someone, you have to set the other arm on defense mode, to shield your face from the following blow, you can't just fight with both arms." Suki scolded as Sokka failed to block Suki's punch for what seemed like the 100th time.

"I'm sorry, attacking comes so easily to me, but defending just doesn't come as easily." Replied Sokka, trying to hide that he was so distracted today so that Suki doesn't ask him what's wrong, but nonetheless the question came.

"Sokka, this is the first time since we started training that you fail at lesson, what's wrong with you today ?" Suki asked impatiently, Sokka had to admire her smartness, even though no one else would've blown his cover, Suki did it with ease, he fought the urge to tell her the truth, but he failed once again at keeping something from her.

"Listen, Suki, today is the day of the ceremony and you know, every year there's a ball hosted by The Firelord himself.." Sokka hesitated while Suki was still looking incredulously at him waiting for him to finish, so Sokka continued..

"Well, i was thinking, maybe we can go there together, as a.. a Date." finally Sokka finished his words, and now he was awaiting her response which was harder than he thought it'd be, he looked at Suki and saw the look of surprise on her face, he didn't expect this, they had been very good to each other for the past couple of days, why'd she refuse him now ?

To Sokka's ignorance of romantic matters, he didn't know Suki was thinking the same thing, she liked him and she wanted him to ask her for the dance, but hoping for something is one thing, seeing it actually happen is another entirely, but Sokka took the silence as refusing, he tried to mask the hurt expression on his face as Suki took a long time to respond, so he decided to speak..

"I'm sorry, that was unworthy, i shouldn't have asked you to.." but before he could finish, Suki's eyes widened and she interrupted before he could do or say anything stupid..

"What ?! No, of course I accept, Sokka, i was just surprised that you actually said it." Suki said, a smile playing on her lips and her eyes still as wide, Sokka practically jumped from his position as Suki said so, for a moment he thought this was the moment he'd no longer believe in Love.

"Wait, you accept ? and what do you mean 'you were surprised i actually said it', were you expecting this ?" Sokka asked, his face still shocked.

"Well, i had hoped for it, and i really wanted you to ask me to the dance, i just wasn't sure you'd actually do it." Suki informed, her cheeks reddened from what she just said, Sokka's heart was practically dancing right now, he didn't know Suki liked him this much, and he was determined on making this worth it, he was determined on not disappointing Suki, and be the man she thinks he is.

"Well, it was hard to be honest, mostly because i never thought you'd actually accept, i wasn't sure you liked me the way i like you." it was now Sokka's cheeks's turn to redden at what he just said, he looked at the ground not once looking at Suki after he said so.

"Yeah, i do like you too, Sokka." Sokka raised his head abruptly and focused his sight on Suki, he saw nothing but pure emotion and honesty in her words, Maybe he finally found the girl of his dreams, he found the girl that'd be his for the rest of his life, they kept staring into each other's eyes for a while, before the moment was broken by none other, than Sokka's own Sister who was standing at the door..

"Awww, you look so cute together." she said, making the couple jump and focus their sights on the person at the door, both their cheeks reddened again, and Suki started whistling and staring at everything but Katara, while Sokka was filled with pure anger for breaking this beautiful moment with Suki.

"What do you want, Katara ?" he said with a high pitched tone, making Katara laugh in the process.

"Hey, take it easy, i didn't mean to barge in on what ever you were gonna do Next, Big Brother." She said still laughing a bit, Now it was Suki's turn to be alerted and shocked at Katara's words.

"We weren't doing anything, i swear !" Suki said, her cheeks now look like a tomato.

"Katara, if there's anything you came here to say, just say it." Sokka said his patience wearing thin.

"Alright, Big Bro, let's leave the teasing to another time, Mom and Dad want to see you, something about the ceremony today." Katara informed.

Sokka nodded "Ok, i'll be right behind you." while Katara was still sniggering.

"Alright, just don't do anything awkward, Big Brother, you can't do that on first dates." Katara joked as she turned on her heels and walked away toward their house.

"I'm sorry.. My sister is just.. you know." Sokka tried to apologize to Suki for his sister's behavior.

"It's alright, i envy you actually, i wish i had siblings growing up." Suki said sadly.

"Oh Trust Me, it's not that great, having a sibling like Katara would make you hate your life and pretty much everything else." Sokka tried to make her feel better by joking, and he succeeded at doing so, as Suki giggled.

"Alright, better follow her before she thinks we're doing anything 'Awkward'." Suki said motioning with her hands, Sokka chuckled at her antics, he said goodbye to her and turned on his heels as well towards his home.

Sokka arrived home to find his mother and father sitting at a table with some kind of a letter in his father's hand, He greeted his parents as soon as he entered the house, they greeted him back, and Sokka tried to get to business as soon as possible, he was still irritated they broke his moment with Suki.

"The Firelord invited us and the rest of the world leaders to a private meeting after the ball, i think The Avatar's invited as well, the meeting will be in The War Room of The Palace." His father informed him, Sokka had a skeptical look on his face, but he was just so irritated to voice his opinion of the matter at the moment.

"And does that have anything to do with me ?" Sokka asked his voice soft, but his words betray his facade of calmness, he saw a confused look pass on his father's face, he looked at his mother who sent him a disapproving look, so he decided to prettify his words a bit.. "I meant, you're the one who's invited, so is there anything i can do ?"

"Of course, son, you're to become The New Chief after me, doesn't that mean that you have to learn the rules of leadership ? this meeting is a perfect opportunity for you to learn." Replied Chief Hakoda, motioning to the letter in hand to refer to as "The Meeting".

"Besides, you should be there for your father, Son, your sister and I can't go, you're the only Family member who can be in your father's back." His mother chimed in, making another question pop in Sokka's mind.

"Where's Katara by the way ? i haven't seen her ever since i came here." Sokka asked clearly asking by the only member of their family who he hasn't seen ever since she broke his beautiful moment with Suki.

"She's preparing for the ceremony tonight, she went out with that Airbender friend of hers to help her shop in The Capital, it's a very big place for a young woman to roam alone, you know." His mother laughed, but that wasn't the case for Sokka as he focused on the "Airbender friend" part more than he should have.

"Airbender friend ?" Sokka asked clearly confused and irritated at the same time.

"Yeah, Katara said his name's Aang, he looked like a fine Young man, and he's so handsome as well, Katara must think she's so lucky." His mother had a smile on her face as she said so, totally ignoring Sokka's fuming face with every word she said.

"Please, Mom, Just stop, i don't want you to put disgusting images about my sister in my head.." Sokka said trying to calm himself and clear his head from the images, but something came to his mind, and he voiced his thoughts out loud, "Wait, Airbender ? Aang ? as in 'Avatar Aang' ?" Sokka asked totally shocked and incredulous.

"No, Son, i asked Katara myself, she said she didn't know that The Avatar's name is Aang, but if he were he'd told her, must be a common name in air nomad culture." Kya replied, as she had the same doubts herself, Hakoda decided to change the subject all of a sudden, clearly unamused by the conversation at all.

"So, Sokka, Have you decided yet ? about going to The Firelord's meeting with us ?" The Chief asked his son with hopeful eyes, Sokka dare not refuse a request from his Father, he just loves too much to refuse.

"Fine, Dad, I dare not refuse an offer from The Chief of my tribe." Sokka said with a smile on his face, "I'll see you after the ball." he finished, his father thanked him and he stood up to prepare for The Ceremony himself.

**Zuko **

"Alright, Toph, i'll see you at The Ball and after, we'll go with our plans, Ok?" Zuko asked as he was a few meters away from Toph going to the other side towards his palace, while Toph was going the other way towards her home to prepare for The Ceremony.

"Okay, Sparky, i hope it doesn't turn out as bad as the other ones, Bye."

"Bye." as Zuko almost reached The Palace door though, he saw a figure sitting on a bench in The Palace Gardens, he came closer to it to see who it is, only to find it's his Sister, The Chief Of Police, Azula, sitting alone in The Gardens obviously in thought.

"Something on your mind, Dear Sister ?" Zuko asked breaking her line of thought as she looked up abruptly to see whose voice just called, Zuko saw Azula's face turn into its usual frown as soon as she recognized him.

"Nothing, I'm alright, Dear Brother." she brushed him off trying to get back to her moment of peace, but Zuko pressed on by sitting beside her on the bench, regardless of what his father told him the day prior, he was sure Azula had nothing to do with it, and he shouldn't blame her at all for his father's decisions.

"Listen, Azula, i wanted to talk to you." Zuko tried to begin a conversation to get closer to his sister, he always hoped they'd get along as real siblings, only for his attempts to become failures courtesy of none other than his sister.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, i already have a lot on my mind as it is." Azula said impatiently trying to send Zuko away, but Zuko didn't even try to give up this time.

"Come On, Azula, just hear me out, we're siblings, Family, i'm your only brother, don't you have a second for your only brother ?" Zuko asked softly, making Azula lose her train of thought immediately and shoot him a shocked and confused look, Zuko understood it completely, since when was he this nice to her ? that must be the question going on her mind.

"Hello, Zuko in there ? Just come out Zuko this new host of your body is making me uncomfortable." Azula said casually knocking on Zuko's head to emphasize that she's still shocked and bewildered of this 'new' Zuko, nonetheless, Zuko laughed at her antics, making Azula even more bewildered.

"No, it's really me, and i want to have a brother-sister conversation with you, for once in our life let us accept each other as siblings, Azula, i've always been hopeful that one day we might have this chance together." Zuko said with a smile plastered on his face, even though Azula was obviously still in shock, she finally nodded allowing her brother to speak, Zuko gave a sigh of relief and finally started to talk..

"I just wanted to talk to you about something Father just told me yesterday, something that made me realize that no matter how many times we've been in each other's throats, and how many times we came this close to killing each other.." Azula gave a small smile as Zuko said that part, Zuko couldn't help but return it as he was still talking, "Our Father told me, that i'm no longer the heir to The Firenation throne, You Are."

Zuko finished that part only to see the look of shock and bewilderment intensify on Azula's face, her jaw reached her collarbone, and her eyebrows almost reached the tip of her head, Zuko knew immediately that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What ?" Azula asked her confusion as visible as daylight.

"Yeah, i had the same reaction when Father told me this, i suppose he hasn't told you yet, huh?" Azula was still too stunned to speak, so Zuko decided to continue..

"Well, he did name you his heir, and i just wanted to say, no matter what happens, you're still my sister, and i'll support your claim to the throne, i just hope you make as good of a ruler as you are as Chief." Zuko finished, he nodded his head to her, stood up from the bench and left a speechless Azula on the bench to her thoughts.

As soon as Zuko reached his room, he saw his uncle waiting outside his door with apparently a costume in his hands, his uncle was wearing typical Firenation general costume with his hair arranged as a topknot, he was obviously waiting for Zuko to arrive to go the ceremony together.

"Hello, Uncle, What's that ?" Zuko motioned to the clothes on his uncle's hands.

"Hello, Zuko, This's The Costume Lu Ten used to wear during The Peace Ceremonies, i hope you're fit enough now to wear it." Uncle Iroh informed, looking Zuko in the eye with a smile on his face, as soon as Zuko grasped what his uncle was asking of him, he couldn't control his emotions and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Are you sure ?" Zuko asked hesitantly, as he wanted to wear the costume so bad, but in the meantime, he didn't want his uncle to feel Lu Ten's presence again and desperate for the rest of the ceremony.

"Yes, I'm sure, no one is more fit than you to wear it, because you're my son." Zuko shed a tear at his uncle's words, and hugged him, thanking him for being a great mentor and father for him, he then took the costume from his uncle and went inside his room to try, when he came out, he saw that it was his uncle's turn to shed a tear.

"You look just like him." Iroh told him wiping a tear from his eye, Zuko had a smile on his face, as Iroh continued.. "Well, he was more handsome of course, but you still look just like him." Zuko laughed at his uncle's teasing remark and hugged him once again, as they broke the hug, they looked at the window and realized it was finally time for The Ceremony to start.

Zuko and Iroh headed outside to enjoy the atmosphere and the annual gathering of the four nations.

**Katara **

"Alright, We're here." Announced Katara as they arrived at the ball, of course Sokka wasn't in their company as he was waiting for Suki to arrive, but the rest of her family were there, but that wasn't on Katara's mind right now, she had a feeling she'd see Aang here, even though he never actually asked her to be his date, but she had a feeling she'd find him here, they arrived at the table reserved to them by The Firelord himself in The Gardens,

which had new decorations, Katara had to admire The Firenation people's sense of elegance here, they put decorations of all Four Nations, and the best part is, they fit together flawlessly, making Katara question if The Four Nations were that different after all, she was lost in thought that she didn't hear her mother calling her name at first..

"... might ask you to dance." She snapped her attention towards her mother, clearly confused about the bits and pieces she just heard.

"What ?" Katara asked for her mother to repeat what she just said.

"I said that boy has been eyeing you ever since we arrived, do you think he might ask you to dance ?" Her mother had a teasing smirk on her face as she pointed at the young man sitting at the corner of the Northern Water Tribe guests, Katara turned her attention to him, only to have an irritated look take over her face, she turned her attention towards her mother visibly irritated now.

"No, he's not going to ask me to dance, his name is Petu, he must've come in the company of Chief Arnook.." Katara had a bashful look on her face, as she continued.. "He was the only one that beat me in a straight fight when i was learning Waterbending in the North Pole."

"Aw, Sweetie, don't be so upset about it, him beating you doesn't make you any less of a strong Waterbender, you're still the best i've ever seen, you might not be the best in combat, but you have other abilities that makes you the great Waterbender you are." Kya tried to soothe Katara's anger but all in vain, as Katara was still visibly angry.

"I don't want these abilities, Mom, i want to be able to defend myself when the time comes, If i can't beat Petu, then maybe i'm not that good of a bender after all." Katara said while keeping her gaze on the floor.

"If you're not that good of a bender, Master Pakku wouldn't have given you that." Her mother said pointing at the amulet around her neck, Katara looked at her mom, then at the amulet, but her mom continued nonetheless.. "Out of all the female benders that participated you were the one he accepted, and not just because he had an old story with Gran Gran, he accepted you because he saw something in you, everyone did, Petu is just another boy Waterbending prodigy, but a girl Waterbending prodigy, now that's something you rarely see, and no matter if Petu beat you or not, you're still the one that made a whole tribe proud of you." Finally Kya earned a smile from Katara's mouth, she hugged her mother, who happily reciprocated.

"Thank you, Mom, you always make me feel better." She sighed happily in her mother's embrace.

"Should i feel jealous or something ?" Hakoda asked making a hurt face at both of them, that made both of them laugh while breaking apart.

"Well, you should be, because you know i'll always be her number one, Chief." Kya teased her husband, making Katara and Hakoda laugh even harder, but the laughing died down as a guard announced the arrival of The Firelord.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF ALL NATIONS, HIS MAJESTY, FIRELORD OZAI !" The Guard announced and the people of all nations clapped, some of them genuinely clapping and the rest is just clapping for public notice, and that was the case for Katara's family, she sighed at her Family's antics, before The Firelord positioned himself at the platform.

"Greeting, Brothers and Sisters of all Four Nations, I'm happy that you're all here for this annual ceremony, Celebrating the end of a war that would've destroyed and made the world a miserable and depressing place, Thank the spirits for Avatar Roku's interference, and later on Avatar Aang's stand against the blossoming of a new war, he made peace between The Four Nations without a single drop of blood, and Now our current prosperity and evolution are all thanks to him."

All the people of the four nations were now clapping genuinely at The Firelord's words, Avatar Aang was a well known man, and no matter the rumors about his personal life, he still bravely saved the world, The Firelord continued his speech.. "And Now, The Savior of the world is here, Ladies And Gentlemen, AVATAR AANG !" The Firelord called happily while clapping for The Avatar who was currently ascending the stairs to the platform.

All The people in the room roared, clapped and whistled at The Avatar's arrival, while a particular female waterbender was in shock and stunned to the core.

_'I've been hanging around with The Avatar ?'_ Was all that came to Katara's mind as she saw Aang ascend the stairs to the platform, when he arrived Katara saw him smile his goofy smile while waving at the people, but she could've sworn when his eyes laid on her he shot her an apologizing look, but as soon as it happened Aang returned his attention to the people, but enough for Katara to catch it, she heard faint words coming from his mouth looks like he was delivering a speech to the people,

but Katara was in so much shock that she couldn't hear any of it, as soon as Aang finished his speech though and the people roared, clapped and whistled in delight and joy again, Katara was snapped out of her daze.

"Excuse me, i don't feel well, i'm going outside for some air." She'd already stood up when she said this to her parents, who turned their attention from The Avatar to her.

"Are you Alright, Sweetie ?" Asked a concerned Kya.

"Nothing, Mom, i just want to get some air." Before any of her parents could respond, Katara was already at the opening, making her way to the other side of the gardens towards The Turtle duck pond, thank the spirits it wasn't occupied this time, she sat down looking at the pond with wide eyes, still in disbelief of what she just saw, Why'd Aang lie to her about something like that ? Even if she had any doubts he made sure to shut them down, I should've been more clever, I should've found it odd that an Airbender was in The North Pole, Stupid Katara !

She kept scolding her self mentally, and lost in thought before a certain Airbender saw her walking away from the party and followed her to the pond, he snapped her out of her daze.

"Everything Alright, Princess ?" Katara turned her head up abruptly from her position on a bench near the pond, only for her face to be visibly consumed by anger and hurt when she laid eyes on a certain smiling Avatar, whose smile turned into a frown when he saw the look on her face.

"Please, Aang, just Go Away." Katara said in a calm voice, trying to contain her anger.

"Just let me Explain, Ok ?"

"Explain What !" Now she was yelling in anger and frustration.. "That you lied to me ?! That you kept the truth from me ? You know what the worst part is ? That i can't find a reason for what you did other than your distrust in me !" Katara couldn't contain her anger any longer as she lashed out at Aang.

"Of Course i trust you, Katara, do you think i'd have let you ride Appa if otherwise ?" Aang tried to soothe her anger in a calm voice.

"Then Why'd you keep the truth from me ?" she asked her tone still as high-pitched.

"Because i don't like to use my title to know people, i wanted you in particular to know me and befriend me for who i am not for what i am." Aang said taking a place beside her on the bench, making Katara scoot away, she knew he had a hurt expression on his face after the gesture but she couldn't care less as she was even more hurt at the moment.

"Doesn't that equal what i just said ?"

"No, it doesn't, Katara, that doesn't mean i distrust you, it means that i value your friendship, Friendships that are built on titles don't last long, i mean.. you kept the truth from me at first that you're a water tribe Princess, why did you do that ?" Aang asked having a feeling that Katara had the same standards, which of course she did, and that's why her face softened a bit but not enough for it to be Soft, as she was still a bit angry.

"Well, i did tell you literally a couple of hours later on Appa, remember ?"

"Yeah, but you meant to keep it from me at first, maybe it was just my undeniable charm that made you say it." Aang said with a smirk trying to lighten up the mood, Katara almost smiled at his remark but she decided against it.

"Ha Ha, Very Funny, maybe you're right, but i'm still angry at you."

"Yeah, I am right, My Charm is undeniable." This time Katara couldn't hold her smile, she turned her head towards him to see the smirk still plastered on his face, she punched his arm aggressively making him yell in pain.

"Not What I meant !" She said in an angry tone but couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, while watching him rub his sore arm.

"Ow ! And i thought Toph was bad enough, Oh My Poor Arm.." Aang whined comically making Katara almost giggle at his antics.

She sighed dramatically, "Ah, that made me feel better, Alright, I forgive you, Avatar, you're good at convincing people, you know, should i be scared ?" Katara asked looking at him sideways with a teasing smile, Aang was still rubbing his arm at the moment.

"Oh, No, you don't have to fear from me, I'm The Avatar, remember ? I'm the savior of the world." Aang said raising his head proudly, making Katara teasingly grunt in disgust.

"Ugh, if this is the savior of our world, then we're really doomed." Although she meant it in a teasing way, she saw an odd expression pass on Aang's face, he looked really flustered by her words, she thought it was her fault.

"What ? you're getting upset by some words now ? didn't take you for that kind of guy." Katara tried to lighten the mood, and of course she did, but she had a feeling Aang was hiding something.

"No, it's not your words that upset me, i just remembered something.." Katara thought Aang was about to talk, but he looks like he decided against it, as he cut her off by saying.. "Nevermind, it's nothing important, Anyway, i came here for another purpose entirely." Katara contained her hurt over the feeling that Aang was once again keeping things from her, and decided to listen to him.

"What's it ?" Aang looked perplexed and bemused at first, but then he took a deep breath, and decided to tell Katara what he came here to say.

"Well, as you can see, This is a ball, and the people inside are dancing, and as you can also see i don't have a date tonight..." Now, it was Katara's turn to look perplexed and bemused, does he mean what i think he means ? she asked herself inwardly before Aang continued.. "Will you be my date tonight ?" he finished with a smile.

Katara was speechless for a while until Aang was now visibly confused, before he had a chance to address the situation, she rushed to give him an answer.  
"Yes, Of Course, Aang !" The Happiness in her voice was unparalleled, making Aang grin widely, while Katara was blushing madly.

"Alright then, Shall we go inside now, My Lady ?" Aang stood up, extending a hand to her while consuming a Lord's voice and a gentlemanly look on his face, Katara giggled at the sight.

"Why, Of Course, My Good Sir." She went on with the act, and she took his hand, and together they strolled inside to dance, Aang might've kept the truth from her, he might even be still keeping some things from her, But One Thing she knew for sure.

Tonight, she's making a valuable Friend, and maybe More..

**Zuko **

After the ball was over, it was time for the people of The Four Nations to gather for a feast and a celebration, at which they drink and get wasted till the morning, and people were doing just so, except for Aang, The Firelord and the rest of the world leaders who were having a closed meeting inside the war room at the moment.

Zuko wasn't invited of course, nor was his uncle, so they decided to spend some time with Toph, who was sitting with them at a table, he wished Mai could stay for a little while longer, but she had to leave with Ty Lee to do something for Azula, as for Toph's date Haru, he had to leave with his father as well, he told Toph that him and his dad don't drink and they are early sleepers so they had to leave the party early before they might doze off on one of the tables.

"You know, I just realized that us Three are the perfect examples that The idea of a father in the family isn't that good." Toph joked as she took a sip from her drink, Iroh and Zuko laughed at her joke.

"Hey, it's not like your father's a monster who's threatening World Safety.." Zuko started, "Maybe his father was like that.." Motioning at his uncle, and then he motioned at himself. "And my father is like that, but your father just cares for you too much, it's not that big of a problem." Zuko finished and took a sip from his own drink, he looked around him and found Azula standing at the gateway of the palace, giving orders to her comrades, protecting the place, he smiled a bit.

before Toph could respond though, Iroh ,being the only one of them who's drinking Tea, decided to be the wise voice of the conversation, As Always.

"Our Fathers just had difficulties with their lives, i mean, maybe your grandfather was too easy on your father, Toph, and that made him spoiled when he was young, that's why he's treating you that way.." Toph looked somewhat convinced by Iroh's words, as she heard the same words from her mom a while ago, Then the wise former general continued.. "And my father was raised by Firelord Sozin, Nothing else to be said." Iroh finished, making Zuko confused.

"Wait, What about my father ?" Zuko asked, Iroh hesitated for a bit before Toph responded for him.

"I think he doesn't want to break his morals and say that your father's just pure evil and a douchebag." Zuko and Iroh laughed harder at this one, totally agreeing with Toph.

All of a sudden they heard a Loud Bang inside the palace, Zuko, Iroh and Toph reflexively ducked behind the table and shielded their faces.

"What The Hell Was That ?!" Yelled Zuko, Toph tapped her foot on the ground to get a better look.

"This Is Not Good, Not Good At All." Toph responded, with a horrified face, Zuko looked at the palace gate, only to find out that Azula disappeared.

"Oh, No.." Zuko said and before they knew it another Loud Bang happened in the gardens, and a large group of Warriors and some of the palace guards, were attacking all the guests, Killing every single one in their path.

**Inside The war room moments ago **

Aang looked around to find all the world leaders and their families inside the war room, He looked around to find Chief Arnook and Yue, whom he greeted earlier, also he saw Chief Hakoda, he kept his wife and daughter outside to enjoy the ceremony, but by his side at the moment sat his son, Sokka, who kept eyeing Aang for the entire ordeal, he wasn't sure why, or was he ?

anyways, he also he saw Earth King Kuei, and his weird pet bear Bosco, which The Earth King takes with him everywhere, Aang loved Animals, but that Animal just looked so weird, Anyways.. he was also sitting beside the monks that raised him, who he never appreciated that much, Monk Passang and sister Yeshin, whom he had an encounter with earlier before his speech..

_"Welcome, Avatar Aang." He could sense the mocking in the elder monk's voice, Aang decided to give a response of his own._

_"Oh, Now i'm Avatar Aang ? I thought It was 'The Drunken Lush Unfit to be Avatar' Aang." Aang replied to the approaching monk._

_"You'll never stop being a despicable human being, won't you ?"_

_"Always your student, My dear Teacher." Aang replied bowing to him in a mocking way, making the elder monk frown in irritation._

_"Come Now, Aang, at least greet us properly for once in your life." Said Sister Yeshin, whose words looked genuine at least._

_"I'd have tried had Monk Grumpy Over here been nicer to me." Before the monk could voice his disapproval the sister spoke once again._

_"We're not going to remain in this world for a long time, Aang, all we're looking for from you is some appreciation, that's all, Have a good day, My Dear." She finished, and she strolled back to the party taking the elder monk with her, leaving a confused Aang to his thoughts. _

Now, All the world leaders and their advisors were sitting in front of the Firelord, but their advisors couldn't make it, because they were keeping things in order in their respective countries until the rulers return, For Earth King Kuei in The Earth Kingdom it was Long Feng, For Chief Hakoda in the south it was councilman Voccak, For Chief Arnook in the north it was his nephew Hahn.

The World leaders were discussing matters of Mutual Trading between the Firenation and the other three nations, The Firenation still had some difficulties dealing with the rest of the world and It was The Firelord and The Avatar's duties to deal with such problems, they needed a solution fast, or else The Firenation might face certain supplies problems in the near futures.

As The Northern Chief almost finished his entry in the matter though, something happened that concluded the meeting, and the rest of the ceremony, A Loud Bang consumed the hall, followed by smoke that blinded the sitting leaders.

"What the hell ?!" One Of the people present yelled, Aang was trying to get a better look at what was happening, he was trying to reach anyone in the hall, but unfortunately he couldn't reach anyone, unlike the rest of the leaders who were all settled in a corner screaming for the other leaders and the avatar to follow their voice, before they could finish though..

The Sound of slaughter were heard, Aang had a panicked look on his face, and yelled for the other leader..

"Hey ! My Lords ! Yue ! What's happening ?!" Finally after regaining control of his senses, with one motion of his hands, Aang cleared the smoke with Airbending, Only to wish he hadn't..

All the world leaders were slaughtered and their bodies laying on the floor, he'd have noticed that Chief Hakoda and his son Sokka weren't in the room had he not been too stunned at the moment to even speak, Earth King Kuei and his pet bear, Monk Passing and sister Yeshin, Firelord Ozai was pinned to the floor by a dozen firebenders, but that wasn't the worst part, he saw it from the corner of his eye, then he turned to see it completely..

Chief Arnook, and his best friend, practically his sister, Yue laying on the floor with opened throats, blood staining every inch of the floor.

Before Aang could scream or do anything, he was shot full of arrows, he looked around as he was being shot to find archers on the pillars of the hall with face paint, shooting him with four arrows dropping him on the floor next to the victims, Aang was now was fighting to remain conscious.

**Outside The Palace**

Hakoda and Sokka made their way outside the palace, only to find an identical scene to the one they just left inside, People were being slaughtered everywhere, as soon as they made their way to the entrance of the palace, they found three people trying to make their entrance in.

"General Iroh." Called Hakoda as he saw all three of them rushing to their side.

"Hakoda, What's happening ? What happened inside ?"

"I don't know, General, some people attacked inside, everyone inside's down, Where're my wife and daughter ?!" Hakoda asked in panic.

"What about Aang and My Father, are they alright ?!" Zuko asked him, while they kept arguing Sokka had had enough and tried to leave them and go search for his sister and mother himself, only to be caught by his father.

"Wait, Son, You can't go there alone, i'm going with you." Hakoda called.

"Then Let's Go, Dad !" Sokka called, and together he and his father left a horrified trio behind.

"Zuko, Aang and my family are still inside, Let's Go !" said a horrified Toph, and together they made their way to the inside.

**The Firelord's office **

"What's happening outside ?! Toph's out there right ?!" Said a frightened Lao Beifong from his position inside The Firelord's office, beside him his wife and daughter who were as frightened as he were, he was originally here to make a deal with The Firelord, only to find out later that It wasn't the deal at all.

"Don't worry, My Lord, everything's under control." Said a voice from behind a pillar.

"Who're you ?!" Said Luna taking an earthbending stance.

"My Name's Zhao, former Navy commander and current leader of the Firenation Rebel movement.." announced the former commander, "and you're here for safe keeping, i'd advice against what you're about to do little girl, because if you look around you, you'd find that you're clearly outnumbered, Think of your family." finished Zhao.

Luna looked around and found that Zhao was absolutely right, other than The Firebenders following Zhao to the scene, there were several archers positioned in various places around the office, Luna had no choice but lay down her arms and surrender.

"Smart Choice, Little Girl." said Zhao with a menacing smirk.

**Outside The War room **

"Alright, Zuko, this is it, i can feel them all inside the hall right now, and..." Toph stopped for a second before her face got consumed by a horrified look once again.. "Oh, Spirits, Aang is badly hurt."

Zuko almost rushed inside, before Iroh held him down. "No, wait until the perfect moment, Wait." Zuko hesitated but eventually settled down with a broken look on his face, he wanted to just rush inside the hall, save his best friend's life no matter the cost, but his uncle was right as usual, he had to wait for the perfect moment, so he just banged the back of his head to the wall, and waited beside his uncle and Toph outside the war room.

**Inside The War Room**

despite being badly Injured, Aang was crawling on his stomach with his hands, not to attack the rebels who were at the moment threatening Firelord Ozai's life, No, he was crawling to the side of his Friend, The Girl who was more than a sister to him, she laid motionless on the ground, Aang held her head in his hands with a crushed and broken soul, reflecting in his tearful eyes and the crushed and broken look on his face, not because his body was shot full of arrows, but because of the sight that was in front of him, the carnage that just happened, and it was all his fault.

He laid Yue's head gently back on the floor and felt rage building up inside him, Anger consumed Aang, and before he knew it, his teary eyes and tattoos glowed with white fury, sending a gust of wind making everyone in the room fly in opposite sides, and despite his injuries, he ascended to the air making everyone in the room believe they were definitely facing their Doom.  
And of course, They were..

**Outside The Palace **

Sokka and Hakoda were battling their way in the middle of all the carnage that was happening to the Guests, all the other three nations guests were being slaughtered, and they were fighting their way through all that to reach Kya and Katara.

as they were making their way through the rubble, A frightened Katara was sitting beside an injured Kya in a corner of the garden.

"Katara, Please Leave me and go, they'll kill you." Kya said calmly, trying not to yell, for her injured shoulder and so they don't be heard.

"Don't even Think about it, Mom, i'm finding a way out of this.. Please, Sokka and Dad, Be Alright, Please.." Katara said hopefully, while trying to find an opening to take her mom and get her out of here, as she was looking suddenly two men made their way towards them after killing another rebel in their way, they arrived at the scene.

"Kya, Katara !" Hakoda yelled, and he immediately rushed to Kya's side, and Sokka held a visibly broken Katara close to him.

"Katara, Have you seen Suki ?!" Sokka asked worried, after he made sure his sister is ok, and his mother is somewhat ok.

"No, never saw her since the ball, What's happening, Dad? Who're these people ?!" Katara said in a frustrated hushed tone.

"They're rebels, Katara, they attacked the inside of the palace as well, All the people inside are down." Hakoda's voice broke as he finished his sentence while holding Kya close to him, Katara's eyes widened and she was filled with more frustration.

"Aang was in there." She said completely broken now, but suddenly she had a determined look on her face. "I have to go help !" She made her way outside their hideout, only to be held by Sokka.

"Where do you think you're going ? You're not going out there !" Sokka said determinately.

"Aang is The Avatar, Sokka. if anyone can save us from all this, it's him. I have to Help Him !" Katara yelled.

"No, you won't.." Before Sokka could finish, he was interrupted by his mother.

"Go with her, Sokka, Protect her." The siblings turned their attention towards their mother.

"What ? What about you ?" Sokka responded obviously in shock of what his mother just said.

"We'll be fine, don't forget that i taught you everything you know, Boy, i can defend us just fine." Hakoda said trying to lighten the situatio a bit, but unfortunately it was un-lightenable, Sokka didn't even crack a smile, so Hakoda pressed on.. "Please, Son, Katara's right, Aang's the only one who can save us from all this, Save him for the world and for us." Sokka was now more confused than ever, but eventually he had to agree with his father, maybe he'll have a chance to search for Suki in the meantime.

"Alright, Dad, Be Safe." Sokka hugged his dad tightly, then turned to his mom and hugged her too. "You too, Mom." Katara did the same to her parents with a tearful goodbye between her and her mom.

"I'll be fine, Mom, but if you leave me, i won't be, so please, Take Care of yourself." Katara said with tearful eyes, and Kya nodded.

"I'll be, My Girl, Be safe for me, and whatever happens don't come back." Kya responded, and Katara hesitated but after seeing the look on her mom's face she nodded, and both her and Sokka strolled out of the scene.

**Outside the war room **

Zuko, Iroh were watching it while Toph was feeling it, The Full rage of The Avatar being brought out in full force, for Zuko and Toph that wasn't a new thing, but for Iroh he was seeing it for the first time, and it was incredible.

As Aang was ascending the air with full force of The Avatar State, his eyes and tattoos glowing shiny white, his face enraged and twisted, his posture as strong as ever, Aang almost reached the roof to gather all four elements around him and begin showing his real rage to the present people.

Only for Toph, Zuko and Iroh 'and for Sokka and Katara from behind them' to watch a scene they'll never forget that brought tears to all their eyes.

Avatar Aang being electrocuted in mid-air, he was shot with lightening in the back from an unknown source, but Zuko knew that the source didn't belong to the rebels as he knew who's the person other than his uncle and Azula that could produce this much lightening, His Father.

Zuko and the rest looked in shock as Firelord Ozai stood from his position behind Aang and shot him with lightening, the scene was cruel to say the least, it was monstrous, Iroh, Zuko and Toph heard scream from behind them as they were still stunned to the core.

"Nooooo !" Katara rushed to the room, Sokka following closely, as Aang dropped on the hall floor, they saw Katara bringing out her pouch, and Sokka with his boomerang and club and charging towards the rebels as Aang's body made contact with a thud to the floor.

Zuko, Toph and Iroh followed behind them after they came out of their shock, all five of them surrounding Aang's body, and attacking the rebels, suddenly all stopped attacking and lined and from behind them came Firelord Ozai and a young man who looked in his mid-twenties.

"I've always known you're a traitor, Brother, but turning my son into a traitor ? Now, that's immoral." Ozai taunted with a smirk on his face, while The Avatar's friends were still angry.

"You're The Traitor, Ozai, and You'll Pay For This !" Iroh gave a loud battle cry and charged at the forces while The Firelord and Shun stood behind their forces once again, Zuko yelled at the water tribe sibling and Toph.

"Toph, take Aang and get out of here, we'll hold them off !"

"I won't leave you here, Zuko, we're in this together !" Toph looked at the water tribe siblings, the girl was holding Aang's head in her hands and she appeared to be crying, Toph continued.. "there's no time ! Listen to me, you two, i can feel a secret passage this way, take Aang and go this way, get him out of here !" Sokka was about to protest as to why a blind girl would give him orders, but Toph beat him to it, "There's no Time, Water Chunk ! Help your sister get him out of here !" Toph yelled and with a battle cry she joined the fray with Iroh and Zuko.

Katara and Sokka took Aang and ran to the passage Toph pointed to, they found there was a secret door indeed and they ran outside, when they arrived at the other side of the door, they were in the back of the palace.

"Sokka, What about Mom and Dad ?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should get back." Sokka replied, Suddenly they heard a loud growl come from the sky, they thought it was a threat and reflexively tried to protect themselves.

"Wait, it's Appa !" Yelled Katara, but she returned to her concerned posture, as she thought about who was riding Appa.

"Don't worry, i'm not here to hurt you." Came a female voice from atop of Appa with Firenation clothes, Sokka and Katara took their stances again still not trusting her, The princess landed on the ground from atop of Appa, with a flying Lemur who came to Aang's side with a concerned and horrified look.

"As soon as i heard the bang i knew what my father was up to, so i went on searching for Appa and i thought i'd find you here, jump on Appa and take him somewhere safe.." She looked meaningfully at Katara. "Please, Save Him." Azula said with a calm face, making sure her emotions don't betray her at the sight of a motionless Aang.

Katara nodded and they helped Aang up on the saddle, Sokka positioned himself on the bison's head, while Katara was trying to find a way to heal a dying Aang on the saddle.

"Fly !" he yelled but Appa didn't seem to have heard him, and he was in so much pain for his companion and friend.

"You should say Yip Yip." Azula called from underneath.

"Right, Thanks, Yip Yip !" Appa ascended to the air, with a sad growl, Sokka looked around and saw the carnage that just happened in the capital, people were being slaughtered everywhere, he almost thought about returning to his parents and search for Suki, but he thought against it, for his sister and the avatar, and together the siblings and The Avatar left The Firenation palace, leaving Azula behind to break her facade as a tear trickled down her cheek.

**Inside The War Room**

Zuko, Iroh and Toph were still fighting the rebels and their leader, Shun, now joined the fray as the rebels together weren't able to stop them, the fighting was still on and their focus was on the firelord from behind his forces "Give it up, Iroh, The Avatar's dead, the world leaders are dead, the whole world will soon be mine, give it up and i guarantee you safety." The Firelord offered, only for Iroh's nostrils to flare and his eyes to narrow.

"Guarantee our safety ? Like you guaranteed my son's safety to the spirit world ? You've already killed one son of mine, i won't let you kill the other, You monster." At his uncle's words, Zuko felt himself almost choking from the shock he just had.

_My Father Killed Lu Ten ?_ He asked inwardly, he turned his attention completely to his uncle, losing focus completely, he wasn't prepared for the coming shot, as Shun shot him with a Fire stream, that Zuko's shock disallowed him from blocking.

it hit its mark on his left eye, Zuko released a scream of pain and fell on the floor.

Iroh and Toph watched the scene before them, and as The Prince fell the fighting stopped and both of them rushed to his side concerned, Firelord Ozai came to the front with a smirk.

"You Fool, you could've saved him, Now, all of you're under arrest.." He turned his attention from Iroh and Zuko to Toph, "don't try to do anything rash, little girl, your family are in our custody." Toph had a panicked look on her face, but then she surrendered.

So did Iroh.

"Smart Choice, Big Brother." Ozai said with a smirk, "Shun, take them away."

"Where should i take them, Sire ?" Shun asked with a smirk on his face.

"The Firenation Capital Prison, Until i find a way to deal with them, keep them in prison." Ozai replied, looking at Zuko's burned face, he almost felt sympathetic for him, but Sympathy is what almost cost Zuko his life, he won't make the same mistake, he turned and went outside.

"Sire, What about the bodies all around the palace and the capital." Asked Shun before The Firelord made his way to the door, Ozai shot him a serious look.

"Pile them up and burn them, then throw their ashes in the sea." The Maniac Firelord then left the room to check on the Beifong family, leaving Shun and his men to carry out his orders.

As he was walking away, he had a proud smile on his face, his face finally found Happiness, he finally succeeded in his goals for a better future to The Firenation.

The Avatar Is Dead.


	11. The Aftermath

**The Firenation Royal Palace**

_What've i done ?_ Was the first thought that entered General Shinu's mind as he came to a halt in front of the huge gates of The Palace, the sun was still rising and the awful night of bloodshed had finally ended, but the scenery was something beyond imagination, it was Brutal, cruel, very unpleasant to look at, he wanted to gouge his eyes out just as he saw the blood flooding the place, and the bodies of men, women and children being collected like some dead animals ready to be transported to some barren place to pile them up and burn them there but the worst thing was..

that his son was one of the reasons for this, his son, his first and only born, Shun, was one of the people responsible for this carnage, he wished he could go back in time, refuse Azula's offer and stop himself from delivering the message to Zhao, his son and the rest of the maniacs that were responsible for this, the tremendous guilt and regret the general felt at the moment would have made a younger and less experienced men commit suicide,

as he walked towards the palace main doors that led to the war room where people from all around the Firenation were gathered to hear The Firelord's new announcements for the new world following The Avatar's presumable death, The Firelord had to clarify the new rules to The Firenation people and make some new changes concerning The Firenation colonies in the earth kingdom, and plan for the upcoming war with the other three nations, and as one of the Highest officials in The Firenation he had to be present for the event,

he kept looking to his left and right as he was walking towards the doors that led to the inside of the palace, he had to focus on the road ahead and stop himself from looking at the awful scene, in all his years in the military he's never seen something as cruel and monstrous as this, he even felt tears stinging his eyes for the first time in more than 20 years, but he had to blink them away for there were palace guards everywhere,

he finally arrived at the doors and pushed them open, he made his way to the war room, he could hear faint voices of Firenation officials inside the hall, he hesitated a bit before he pushed the curtains to reveal the inside of the war room, he scanned the room for any familiar faces,

and indeed he found that the whole room was filled by Firenation officials, rebels "including his son Shun and Zhao" and the far end of the room there sat the Firelord Ozai on the throne and by his side was The Firenation princess Azula, who Shinu noticed wasn't in the mood at all for celebration, but then again, when has she ever been ? Shinu made himself visible for the rest of the room, and he heard sighs of relief in the entire room, the general had a confused look on his face, before the Firelord clarified for him..

"Our beloved General Shinu, we've been waiting for you, what took you so long ?" Shinu hasn't even cracked a smile and still had his brooding look plastered on his face,

"I'm sorry, My lord, the road was too long for an old man like me to walk fast." Ozai and the rest of the room chuckled lightly at the general's joke, as he made his way to the front of the two lines of officials where his son and Commander Zhao stood and eyed him warily, but he refused to stand by them and instead he chose to stand in the front of the other line of people opposing his son and the former commander, he looked at his son from the corner of his eyes, and as soon as Shun saw his father's disapproving look, he made a 'mocking' hurt face at him, making the general fume inwardly.

"Well, General, i'm glad you made it here without a heart attack.." The Firelord started earning another round of chuckles from the present people, but he decided to get into business.. "Alright, My Lords and Ladies, it's time for us to start talking business." The Firelord and the rest of the war room kept talking about the previous night's events and what's to follow, giving the general some time to keep musing over his guilt and regret, he looked briefly at his son for a moment before returning his sight to the ground, he fought the urge to make a Fire Sword, go for his son and Zhao and kill them instantly, but as a diplomatic man he had to restrain himself from doing anything stupid.

he stood there pretending to listen to the words the officials and the firelord had been saying but his mind was off completely, but he did notice that Princess Azula hasn't participated in the conversation at all, but as the firelord started talking about future events, he stopped his musing and focused his full attention on the firelord.

"As most of you know, some of the nations are under our control now, in The Earth Kingdom, we have The leader of the Dai Li Long Feng, he's our confidant and he's the man The Earth King placed the city of Ba Sing Sae under his rule, so now he's still the interim King allowing us to have full charge of the city, until we fully take it when we gather enough forces to conquer it.." The Firelord finished making the general frown as he was the one that sent the Firelord's message to Long Feng, but he never thought about reading what it said, he fixated his look on the ground once more with guilt and sadness, The Firelord continued..

"As for the Southern Watertribe, the councilman that Hakoda put in the city under his control there is also our confidant, his name is Voccak, both Long Feng and Voccak sent me messenger hawks telling me that they have everything under control, and the Ba Sing Se and the Southern Watertribe are under our grasp." The People in the room cheered and clapped as The Firelord finished his speech, it was definitely a joyous event that deserves clapping and cheering for,

_Yeah, Clap, you sons of whores._ The General thought bitterly, but his thoughts came to a halt as one of the present voiced his thoughts, and that one is none other than his son Shun.

"But what about the other nations, My Lord ?" Shun asked making Shinu fume again at his cheerful voice, how could he be so joyful during such a dark event ?

_i should have stained your mother's breast with ya instead of putting you inside her, you little cunt._ The General took a mental note to punish his wife for telling him to thrust inside her that night.

"As for the other nation, Shun, King Bumi is still the king of Omashu and i'm afraid that one won't be taken down so easily we have to bring him down by force, The Northern Watertribe is in a sorry state under the rule of that degenerate nephew of the late Chief Arnook so we'll face easier odds with that one, as for the air nomads, well, we're still working on a solution, No living man has ever climbed those mountains and lived to tell the story except the air benders." The Firelord finished, making Shun frown at last, and making General Shinu sigh in relief at his son's frowning face,

_so you do know how to make a non-smiley face, you cunt._ little did he know that Shun wasn't frowning in disappoint, he was frowning in thought over something that he decided to voice aloud.

"But what about our people in The Firenation colonies the Earth Kingdom, My Lord ? These places are the closest to target by Earth Kingdom rebels and they're pretty much defenseless." Shun asked, making the Firelord look at commander Zhao and smile, Zhao returned the firelord's smile and decided to tell Shun the news himself, he spoke in a high-pitched tone so that the whole people present could hear.

"Well, Shun, that's when your part comes to play.." Zhao informed, his smile still plastered on his face, Shun regarded him with a confused look, but not just Shun, the whole room was, including Azula and his father Shinu,

"The Firelord has decided to make me the head of the Firenation court, that's the second highest place in the whole nation.." That made him receive a dirty look from Azula, but Zhao decided to continue.. "He also gave me full control of The Firenation colonies, including the biggest and oldest one Yu Dao.." That ignited another round of applause from the room, except from Azula and General Shinu who had shocked faces at the time,

Meanwhile Zhao was looking Shun in the eyes and continue.. "As the head of the court, i can't assume my role as leader of the colonies, that's why i'm sending you and your group of formidable warriors there to rule in my stead." Zhao finished, making the room erupt in applause,

while Shinu and Azula were staring daggers at both The Firelord and the duo of rebels, Shun was having a hard time believing it, it was like he spaced out of the room for a while, but then he snapped back to reality, his face turns into a huge smile, then laughter, a genuine laughter of pure joy, but then he had to restrain himself and address his leader in a formal way to accept the position.

"Thank you for your trust in me, Commander Zhao, i'd be honored to assume that role." He bowed to a smiling Commander Zhao and then he bowed to The Firelord.

"Thank you, Firelord Ozai for accepting the commander's proposition, i'll make sure your trust in me is worth it." He came up from the bow and the room erupted in another fit of applause, while Zhao was giving Shun a look of approval and pride, his father was staring daggers in his back, it wasn't out of jealousy, it was out of disappointment..

the general once again fought the urge to walk out of the room, and leave this place once and for all, suddenly he had to force a smile on his face because his son turned his face towards him, the smile was so forced that the general knew if he saw someone smile like that he would definitely cringe, but he was thankful that Shun only regarded him with one of his menacing smiles and brought his attention back to the Firelord.

Finally, the horrible meeting was adjourned, again the general couldn't be more thankful as he got out of the room, quickly making his way to the gates, before he made though his movement came to a halt as someone called from behind..

"General, wait !" The General stopped dead in his tracks, he recognized the voice and with an inaudible sigh he turned his face with a smile to his caller, Commander Zhao, Now Head Counselor Zhao, and following him as always, Shinu's son Shun.

"Ah, Commander Zhao, or should i say Head Counselor Zhao now ?" The General greeted teasingly, trying to sound as normal as he could, and to do so he had to restrain himself from looking at his son, and focus on Zhao.

_Can you imagine ? I had to focus on Zhao's face to remain in check, Oh The Irony._

"Make yourself comfortable to call me whatever you want, General, we've been friends for a long time." Zhao replied, Shinu forced a smile again but without retorting this time, he knew if he made a retort about The "Friends" statement, he'd be arrested, so Shun decided to speak as neither of them spoke for a while.

"So, Father, what do you think about my new job ? i'll take my leave to assume my new role tomorrow, do you consider me one of the nations's patriots now ?" Shun asked maintaining his aggravating smile.

"Of Course, Son, i'm sure you'll make an excellent ruler of the colonies." Shinu replied with a smile more forced than usual.

Shun pursed his lips and made a child voice mocking the situation. "Oh, you won't even tell me you are proud of me, My Feelings Are Hurt." Shun taunted, and then 'mockingly' wiped a tear from his eye, General Shinu was more aggravated and angry than ever, so Zhao had to intervene before the general could do anything stupid..

"So anyways, I wanted to speak to you, General, about your new role in the new Firenation.. You're no longer just a general of the military, i've asked The Firelord for a personal favor, and by decree of Firelord Ozai, you're to be the second head of The Firenation court and my personal advisor." Zhao finished,

making sure not to show any amusement at the general's expression that followed the statement, The General literally didn't know how to feel, Shock that Zhao chose him to be his advisor, Skepticism that Zhao and Shun might be manipulating him, Anger that his son's smug smile's still plastered on his face meaning that he knew of this prior to this conversation, so the general retorted with the first thing that came to his mind..

"Why ?" Yes that was the right question, Why ? why'd they even consider him ? why'd they pick him to play a role in The "New Firenation" ?

"Because of your Integrity, your love for this country, General, you have been serving this country for as long as i can remember, it's the least we could do to reward a true patriot and legendary warrior like yourself." Zhao finished his eyes showing genuinity, but The General knew better than to trust Zhao, the man could've won a medal for lying if there was one, as Shun saw that skepticism was still on his father's face, he decided to intervene.

"Listen, Father, what the head counselor is trying to say is, No one in this nation could be worthy of that role more than you, it doesn't matter if you see that how we got here is wrong, the important thing is, you're taking that role for the good of the people, and we know that you will never fail the people." Shun chimed in, making the general more uncomfortable but as time passed and he thought about it, The General found the proposition in his favor, they might be up to something with this proposition, but Two can play this game, it's not like he can refuse anyway, so he has to make do with what he's got, and he will.

"I accept, tell The Firelord i'll come to court to assume my role tomorrow, but right now i need to go home and have some sleep." The General finally said after minutes of thinking, Zhao and Shun expressed a sigh of relief, the aggravating smile returning to Shun's face making the general question his decision once again..

"Smart Choice, General, i knew we trusted the right man for the job, Congratulations." Zhao said extending his hand with a smile, the general took it with a smile of his own, and decided to turn in for the day, whatever happens he won't ever let Zhao, Shun or Ozai go on with their for the world, he'll have to stop them somehow, maybe some sleep will clear his mind to make it easier to think.

Only he didn't know if he could sleep or not because of the nightmare he might have of the scenery he saw earlier..

**Inside the Firelord's office **

"I trust you're enjoying your stay here with us, Lord Beifong.. don't tell me the guards caused you any trouble." The Firelord informed the wealthy man as he entered his office where Lord Beifong and his Lady Poppy were being held.

"Where're my daughters ?" Lord Beifong inquired harshly as he had had his fill of the Ostrich-horseshit that's been happening to his family ever since the ceremony last night, they still haven't been informed of Toph's whereabouts and to make it even worse, some fire nation soldiers barged in on them this morning and took his other daughter Luna to spirits know where.

"There's no need to worry about their safety, My Lord, your daughters are under our custody as well, but in a more secure place than this, as you know, your daughters can be a little tough sometimes." Ozai wrinkled his nose playfully to emphasize his point to lord Beifong and to trying to show goodwill, but Lord Beifong wasn't even fazed, if there's anything that mattered to him more than his wealth and his work, it's his family, and he would rather die than watch them getting harmed.

"I swear to the spirits if anything happened to my daughters, I'll-" But before Lord Beifong could keep his rant, he was cut off by the Firelord putting a hand in front of his mouth to silence him and said..

"Please, Lord Beifong, i mean you and your family no ill-will, at least not until you hear my proposition and agree on it, otherwise, i might hold a little grudge against you and your family." The Firelord 'politely' threatened, and Lord Beifong understood what he meant instantly, so he had to agree to listen to his proposal, Lao nodded his head for the Firelord to urge him to continue which the firelord accepted gladly..

"As you might have heard of what happened outside, we might have started a war between us and the other 3 nations, while we might be controlling most of the world, there're still some places that aren't under our control, and they'll definitely start to oppose us, My Lord.." The Firelord looked meaningfully at lord beifong, as much as he was in shock at the conformation of what he had been thinking all along, he still doesn't know why the firelord is telling him all this, so the firelord continued.. "We want you to fund our nation during this war." The Firelord finished.

Lao Beifong was at a loss of words, so was his wife Poppy beside him, they couldn't even imagine how more evil this man can be, trying to turn them against their own Kingdom, trying to make him fund the firenation, that was utterly absurd.

"What're you talking about ? you want me to turn against my own nation ? How Dare You Suggest Such Thing ?!" Lord Beifong raised his voice, and the Firelord's guards were about to attack making Lord Beifong shrink back to his seat afraid for his wife's will-being, but the Firelord raised a hand to the guards, and told them to stop, then he gave Lord Beifong another meaningful look.

"My Lord, you're clearly unable to grasp the situation here, i'm not Suggesting, i'm ordering.." The Firelord narrowed his eyes still looking at Lord Beifong dead in the eyes and raised his gruff voice. "Your daughters' lives are under my mercy, so it's either your funding or your daughters, i'm sure my soldiers will be more than happy to 'play' with them for a while before eventually burning them to crisp." The Firelord finished his threat, casting another evil look at Lord Beifong and his lady, Lady Beifong clasped a hand on her mouth and she screamed..

"No, No ! You can't do that to my daughters, Lao, Please do something !" While Lord Lao Beifong was still in shock at what the firelord just said, apparently he was wrong, there's more evil to that man than meets the eye.

"You're a monster.." Lord Beifong whispered shookingly making the Firelord give a menacing laugh.

"So, what will you decision be, my lord ? and please hurry up i don't have all day and i'm losing the sun." The Firelord taunted, making Lord Beifong fume inwardly but eventually, he knew he had no other choice, Lord Beifong's slumped his shoulders in defeat, giving the Firelord his answer without even speaking, to which the Firelord gave a menacing smile.

"Smart Choice, My Lord."

**Zuko **

_5 days after the ceremony-_

_Where am i ?_ was the first thought that came to The Prince's mind as he struggled to open his eyes, his head was spinning wildly, his whole body ached and he felt some heat rush to the left side of his face, he still hadn't regained full consciousness and was about to shout for help, but stopped the second he felt he couldn't move his body, he turned his head slowly to find his whole body strapped and tied up to the bed he was lying on, even his mouth had some kind of plaster on it, not to mention the bandage around the left side of his face..

_Bandages around the left side of my face ?_ Zuko almost jerked himself up suddenly, only his inability to move, memories rushed back to his mind instantly, as he remembered the events of the ceremony, An Explosion, The Carnage in the gardens, The Carnage in the war room, Aang lying on the ground presumably dead, and someone shooting fire at him, Zuko could feel the heat and pain rush to the left side of his face as he remembered everything, he glanced back to his surroundings and from the very first look, he knew exactly where he was being held,

An infirmary inside The Caldera City prison, he wondered what happened to Mai, as he hadn't heard of her ever since she left him after the ball, his uncle and Toph who fought valiantly at his side, he thought about Aang and what could have happened to him after they helped him escape, he thought of all the innocent lives that died because of his father's ill schemes..

Zuko narrowed his eyes dangerously at the thought of his father, he was so angry, so furious, he felt the need to kill someone right now just to calm himself down, but then he heard the door knob being turned followed by the squeaking voice of the door getting opened.

"He's in there, Princess... Oh What a pleasant surprise ! looks like he's woken up as well." Zuko didn't have to ask who the visitor was "Not that he could've asked due to the bandage around his mouth", but he knew who his visitor was as there was only one Princess in the Firenation.

"Thank you, Lili, Now, i'd really appreciate it if you left us the room." Azula informed with a smile.

"Of Course, Princess." The Nurse known as Lili pulled herself out of the room instantly leaving Zuko alone with his sister..

he stared at her dumbfounded, he never imagined his sister of all people would pay him the first visit, Azula looked at him, looks like she knew what he was thinking about as she shrugged and went on to grab a chair to sit by the side of the bed, Azula sat down next to him and then Silence.. that kept on going for a while, all the while Zuko still trying to figure out what his sister was doing here, suddenly Azula broke the silence.

"Well, won't you say something ?" Zuko raised an eyebrow in her direction, but Azula got the wrong message.. "Oh, I see, you think i was involved in the catastrophe father caused 5 days ago." Zuko was surprised for a lot of things that he raised both his eyebrows at her this time in shock, first he learned Azula was telling him she wasn't involved, but that's understandable since 'Azula always Lies' but he was also informed that he had been asleep for five days ! he was in shock and again Azula got the wrong message.. "Yeah, Zuko, and believe me i'm not lying this time, but i know you'd never believe me, after all i'm your monster of a sister, right ?" Now, Zuko was in even more shock..

_Is that guilt i see on her face ?_ Zuko asked inwardly, no Azula always lies, it's not real, she's not really guilty.

Azula still thought Zuko doesn't want to talk to her, so this time she raised her voice.. "I wasn't involved in father's schemes ! why won't you beleive me ?! i was tricked like everybody else, why wouldn't you talk to me ?!" Azula screamed the last, then had to take a few breaths to calm herself down, but Zuko just muffled and tried to point to the bandage but his hands were tied up, so he pointed at it with his eyes, Azula smacked her forehead in annoyance, clearly she wasn't impressed with her stupidity either,

"Oh, Sorry, i guess i have a lot of my mind." She removed the bandage from his mouth hard that Zuko winced, but then fixated his sight on her..

"Spirits, all that time you haven't noticed the bandage on my mouth ?!" Zuko shrieked, Azula just smirked but Zuko knew her too well, she was hiding her shame behind that smirk, but Zuko had no time for this, he had to ask the important questions.. "What happened after i blacked out ? where's Mai ? where're my uncle and Toph ? did Aang manage to escape ? tell me Azula, please !" Zuko begged her, and Azula grimaced again at the mention of Aang, but decided to brush it off..

"Woah, Woah, Slow down, one question at time, Zuzu.." Now it was Zuko's time to grimace at the mention of that nickname, but like her brushed it off to hear the news.. "Well, when Mai left you it wasn't because i sent her and Ty Lee on a secret mission like she informed you, i sent Mai and Ty Lee home because i knew what was going to happen and they might have recieved the same fate as you along the way.. she even tried to come visit you now but i refused for her own safety.." Azula started, and Zuko had a somewhat grateful look on his face, he really never thought his sister would have a heart,

"As for our tea-loving uncle and our dirt-worshiper friend, well, they met the same fate as yours, they're locked up in cells right here in this prison for different reasons, of course you and uncle because you are family, but as for Toph and her sister, well.. Father didn't tell me but we both know we can surmise that.." Zuko had a understanding look on his face, he knows Toph's father is the wealthiest man in the world and of course Ozai would need his help,

"As for Aang, well.." Azula grimaced again and had a sad look on her face, Zuko prepared for the worst and really fought the urge to cry at Azula's saddened look, but she continued nonetheless.. "I don't know what happened to him, i let him escape with his two water tribe companions after he was shot, the girl looked so determined on saving him, so it's all her right now, let's just hope she found a solution." Azula finished pulling herself up from the chair to fix her sight on the ground while folding her hands on her lap, Zuko was speechless for a while as well, before something came to his mind..

"Wait, you said you knew what was going to happen ? How ?" Azula fidgeted and again that guilty look returned to her face, Zuko couldn't believe his sister was actually feeling guilty, she did a lot of bad things in the past, and this is the first time he saw a guilty look on her face, still fixing her sight on the ground she decided to tell him everything..

"Before the ceremony, Father sent me with a message to General Shinu, he told me that the message contained a location to the rebels' base for General Shinu to infiltrate the place and try to lure the vigilantes to our side, i was somewhat unconvinced but i couldn't question father's authority, you of all people should know that by now.." She said motioning to the bandages on the left side of his face, making Zuko grimace in the process but decided to say nothing till Azula finished talking..

"During the ceremony, my father told me everything, he told me about his plans to kill all the world leaders and having confidants in most of the big cities making the world ours without so much bloodshed, i agreed to the plans and to 'lend' him my officers, on one condition.." Zuko knew the condition before Azula could even fathom the words and decided to spill it out for her..

"That he doesn't kill Aang." Zuko interrupted even though he's never been in a worse condition he couldn't help the growing smirk on his face, making Azula flush bright red and turn her face to the other side to cover it, but Azula then confirmed it..

"Yes.. but he did it anyway.." Azula trailed off, still having the saddened guilty look on her face, but Zuko was having other thoughts.

"So, if Aang wasn't there, you'd have probably lent him your officers without even making a condition ?" Zuko expressed in anger, making Azula flinch slightly at his sudden harsh tone.

"You don't understand, i had no choice ! i can't risk my position for sentiment, i couldn't even do it for Aang, you know what happens when someone defies father's orders, you wanted me to lay in a cell beside you, Zuko ?!" Azula shrieked, but Zuko still had the hard look on his face.

"Yes ! What's wrong with that ? Aang was our friend and he saved our lives countless times, not to mention that you just started a war for your precious position ! you think your position is more important that the lives of all those innocent people ?!" Zuko lashed out in return, Azula opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, unable to fathom words, but then she found her tone again, surprising Zuko by her following harsh words..

"Yes, I DO ! nothing is more important to me than my position, not even You, and not even Aang !" Zuko was at a loss of words, he thought his sister had changed, but clearly famous quotes never lie.. 'Azula always Lies.', then without any farther words between them, Azula stood up making her way to the door, but then she turned her head and gave a sideway look in her brother's direction, and she said in a formal voice..

"You're to be held here for a while until the healers permit your leave.." She then continued in a low voice.. "Try not to harm yourself, Brother." She then left the infirmary making her way to spirits know where, all the while Zuko contemplating his sister's attitude.

_Did she really mean what she said ? or was she covering up for her sadness ?_ Zuko kept going on and on in his free time thinking about his sister's current condition, also thinking about his current condition, and from the looks of it, he won't like the look on the left side of his face once they remove the bandage, also contemplating Mai, Iroh, Toph and Aang's conditions,

he was somewhat grateful to his monster of a sister Azula because he no longer had to be worried for Mai, he will miss her during his time in prison, but maybe it's for the better that she stays away from him, as for Toph and Iroh, he might have time to talk to them in prison, but what about Aang ? the man he consider his best friend, did he make it out alive ? he remembered Aang telling him that dying in the avatar state means the end of the avatar cycle, who'll save them if the avatar was dead ? so many questions popping in Zuko's mind, making him wish his mother were here, making him wish his uncle were here, making him wish Aang were here,

a single tear trickled down his face, as he finally closed his eyes and decided to rest his agonized head by having some sleep, only to be haunted by nightmares in the process..


	12. New Players

**The Southern Watertribe **

There was a mob of people standing gathering in front of the Southern Watertribe Royal Palace, where the government of the place should be seated making plans and providing strategies for the good of the people, but now there was now time for strategies, no time for plans.. it was time for a Takeover.

As Kanna Mother of Hakoda and Grandmother of Sokka and Katara stood in front of the palace with her now fiance Master Pakku, he decided to travel to the southern Watertribe shortly after he trained Katara and she told him of the location of his long-lost love, they finally met again at the Southern Watertribe and decided to make up for their lost time, but Alas things would never go according to plans, as Catastrophe fell in The Firenation,

Kanna and Pakku were now waiting impatiently among a mob of angry Southern Watertribe men and women screaming their support for the former Chief Hakoda and calling for the immediate evacuation of the palace, which now hosted Voccak and his men, As much as Kanna and Pakku tried to stay away from politics as they could, but this concerned Kanna's family, not to mention concerned Pakku's favorite student, they needed to see a solution to this catastrophe, after all a problem doesn't exist without its resolution,

Finally Kanna and Pakku heard the mob's screams turn into Boos as they spotted Voccak and his men coming out of the Palace, as Pakku started observing the man as he was seeing him for the first time in his life, Voccak was wearing his usual dark blue Southern Watertribe costume with the famous crescent-shaped Watertribe insignia on the middle of his chest, he looked to be in his late thirties, His eyes were dark blue, he had brown hair that was styled in a Wolf-tail just like most Southern Water tribe Warriors, he had a goatee and a mustache, he had a well-built body for his age and Pakku heard the man was a Master Waterbender,

he also had a smile plastered on his face, raising his hands and waving at the mob as if they were cheering for him, making Pakku frown in response, he might have initially thought the mob were overreacting but now he understands their point of view, this man looks so agitating, but he decided to put looks aside and focus on what the man was about to say..

"Good Evening, Respectable Men and Women of the Southern Watertribe.." Voccak started as the crowd began to silence a little bit giving the councilman the space to speak, "Thank you for attending this public announcement and granting me this opportunity to clarify some misunderstanding between us, as a result of some events that happened of late, I'm saddened to inform you that Chief Hakoda and his family along with some of the other world leaders and The Avatar got brutally murdered by the hands of the betraying and cruel Firelord Ozai and his men.." That statement ignited some startled gasps from the receiving crowd,

The people of The Southern Watertribe had so much love and respect for Chief Hakoda, his family and The Avatar, they were truly saddened when Councilman Voccak confirmed their suspicions, Voccak exploited the crowd's eerie silence to make some decisions on his own without enraging them..

"But we promise you ladies and gentlemen The Southern Watertribe and the rest of the 3 nations will never never rest unless The Firelord and The Firenation pay dearly for our beloved lost ones, Chief Hakoda and his family were lost, but not forgotten, and as long as we draw breath, The Firenation will be in danger, and We Will Be That Danger !" Voccak shouted his face swirling with emotions, making the crowd erupt with him for his genuine feelings, as he finally got to the Southern Watertribe people, Voccak decided it was time to inform the crowd of the real reason why he called them out..

"That's why we're about to run an election, ladies and gentlemen to choose a new Chief for this tribe, the decision won't be made by me, it won't be made by the rest of the council, this decision concerns you, so the decision shall be made by you." This ignited a round of applause by the gathered crowd, making Voccak's smile widen as his plans were going more smoothly than he expected..

"The Elections is to start in a couple of days, i hope you make the right choice as always.. Enjoy the catering and have a good night." Voccak finished and the crowd erupted in another round of applause.. and Voccak wasn't joking when he said "Catering", as promised Free food and drinks were being delivered by the sexiest of maids to the present crowd, Pakku was staring in disbelief at how smart and intelligent that man is, He really won over the crowd with just small words and gestures, How can someone be so clever ?

As Pakku was about to voice his concerns he looked to his right only to find that Kanna disappeared, he scanned the place for his fiancee only to find Kanna making her way inside the palace after Voccak just entered, Hastily Pakku ran through the present crowd murmuring apologies to the angry people he bumped into along the way, until he finally made it inside the palace where his fiancee and Voccak were standing, she appeared to have initiated the talk with him, as Voccak was looking at her nervously obviously doesn't have a clue of what is going on..

"... I suggest you tell me the truth now, Voccak !" Pakku heard Kanna screaming in an uncharacteristic tone, usually Kanna's voice is calm and steady, but now it's just not her.

"I really don't understand what you're telling me, Lady Kanna, are you implying that i lied to the people of The Southern Watertribe ?" Voccak replied with some malice to his voice, Kanna didn't have the chance to respond as Pakku made his way to her side and interrupted..

"What's going on here ?" Pakku asked as he made his way to his fiancee's side.

"Master Pakku, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Voccak greeted bowing to the older man, making Pakku's expression soften a bit at the gesture.

"The Honor's mine, Councilman.. Now, Can somebody fill me in with what's going on here ?" Pakku asked after returning the greeting with a smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Master Pakku, apparently it's just a misunderstanding." Voccak replied hurriedly, making Kanna narrow her eyes and speak her mind again..

"Misunderstanding ? You told the people my family are dead, yet you have no proof of your words !" Kanna shrieked once more, Pakku wrapped an arm her, rubbing her arm gently to let go of the stress, but apparently it was to no avail, as she was more anxious and angry as ever.

"I fully understand your inner conflict, my lady, but words have arrived this morning of The Firelord's betrayal, We have eyes everywhere in the Firenation, and they informed us of the Firelord's plans as it happened.. The Firelord wanted to get rid of the world leaders and The Avatar permanently, the messages that arrived this morning said that The Firelord succeeded with his plans, so it's safe to say that.." Voccak trailed off making sure to look sympathetic and understanding of Kanna's situation so he decided to make his words softer..

"I'm sorry to say this.. But My Friend, Chief Hakoda and his family are gone." Voccak fixated his gaze on the ground with sad eyes, making Kanna frown with tears threatening her eyes, but she decided to blink them away as her suspicions weren't cleared yet.

"But who informed you of the news, Voccak ? Where does your allegiance truly lie ?!" Kanna made the insinuation making both Pakku and Voccak give a startled gasp, but clearly both for different reasons.

"How could you accuse me of something as horrible, My Lady ?" Voccak asked with hurt in his eyes.

"I don't know and i don't care anymore, All i know is my family are still alive, and they're coming back, so you better call off your 'election' scheme because we all know it's going to end in your favor, Which i will never allow as long as my son is still alive, you hear me, Voccak ?! It will never happen !" Kanna yelled and once again Pakku trying to be the peacemaker decided to intervene, and took a struggling Kanna by the arm and pushing his way to the door.

"We're truly sorry about this, Councilman, I hope we haven't caused any trouble, Have a good day." At Voccak's understanding expression, Pakku existed the Palace holding a grumbling and struggling Kanna close to him.

"What's wrong with you ?! This man is trying to use my family's disappearance in his favor and we're just gonna walk away !" Kanna shrieked after they were at a long distance away from the palace.

"Kanna, this isn't the way to go about it, This man is more clever than i thought, didn't you see how easy he won over the crowd ? we can't get information out of him by yelling and screaming." Pakku told her calmly, and as much as Kanna hated to admit it, she knew he was right.

"Then what do you suggest we do ? The Election is in a couple of days and that means when Hakoda returns he won't be able to rule." Kanna voiced her concerns aloud, making Pakku tap his chin and close his eyes in thought, trying to come up with something but failed all the same..

"I don't know, but we'll think of something i promise, They're your family so that makes them my family too, And i'll protect my family no matter the cost." At this Kanna gave a sad smile and let her tears fall freely as she fell into Pakku's embrace voicing her thanks and melting into his embrace as all her concerns, sadness and anger dawned on her, she felt all kinds of feelings as she heard about what happened in The Firenation, but she still had hope and with Pakku at her side, he's making sure that hope's still there.

**The Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se **

The Great Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se, The City Of Walls and Secrets, How long would you say you can survive in such a place ? Well, it depends on which ring you are staying on, If it were the lower ring, well, you need the power of the avatar to survive that one and not for very long, The middle ring ? Let's just say that's a safer place, but not safe enough, The Upper Ring ? Yes, now that's the place you can survive in.. Not at the moment, No.

As Long Feng stood at the steps of the palace, watching as new decorations were being done to the gardens of the palace at his orders with a satisfied grin on his face, Without a shadow of a doubt Long Feng is the safest man in Ba Sing Se, this man has the best group of Earthbenders at his disposal, The Dai Li Agents, An Elite group of Earthbenders led by none other than his nephew at the moment, since Long Feng is now the interim Earth King, they make him feel safe, they make him feel at home, like the whole world is at his disposal, which was his ultimate goal.

Yes, Long Feng wasn't a man whose ultimate goals is to follow orders from a shameless Firelord, but now, he has to, otherwise his goal of taking over the earth kingdom and eventually the world will turn into dust, he has to follow the orders for now, and so he will do, he was engrossed in his musings that he didn't hear the call from his nephew, the current leader of The Dai Li.

"Uncle ?" Long Feng turned his head to find a young man in his early twenties, with a Dai Li costume, he had green eyes, a tanned skin from roaming the whole earth kingdom, and a well-built physique, Long Feng smiled at the boy, he's always been proud and fond of him, that's why he entrusted him with the Dai Li, fully trusting him to lead this elite group of warriors to the right path.

"Hello, Tolan." Long Feng smiled as he greeted his nephew.

"You zone out a lot these days, are you sure spirits don't pay you a visit at night ?" Tolan regarded his uncle with a sly smile, making his Long Feng give a light chuckle.

"No, as much as i'd love to have their support, looks like they fear me as much as everyone else does." Long Feng stated giving a sly smile of his own.

"I concur, Uncle." Tolan said with a chuckle, but soon all laughing subsided as Long Feng decided to address the serious matters with Tolan.

"Well, you might be wondering why i called you here."

"I'm sure it's worth my time, Uncle." Tolan stated as he knew his uncle wouldn't call him if the matter wasn't serious.

"Indeed, but we can't discuss it here, we need to be in a more secure place, Follow me." Long Feng stated making his way to the inside of the palace, Tolan following him closely, soon they arrived at the large hall where the council of five are used to making place for the kingdom, as he made sure no one was here, Long Feng motioned for Tolan to sit down, as he did so, Long Feng began..

"You might've heard of the massacre that happened in the Firenation, correct ?" Long Feng asked, Tolan fixated his sight on the ground as he was saddened and angry of the news, he's always loved the earth king kuei, probably one of the few people in the city that do, he loved his pet bear Bosco, he loved making conversations with him, he loved having tea with him and attending his parties, but he never showed that to his uncle Long Feng, as he's always told him, by joining the fools, you're encouraging their acts.. and let's face it, The Earth King was a fool, but an admirable fool nonetheless.

Tolan straightened himself forward once again, and regarded his uncle. "Yeah, that was a tragic event, I suppose we ought to plan revenge on The Firenation now ?" Tolan inquired, turning skeptical as the look on his uncle's face was passive,

_I hope he's not thinking what i think he's thinking._ Tolan mused, he wasn't dumb, he knew his uncle sought the throne for a long time, but Not like this, finally his suspicions were confirmed..

"No, We ought to join them." Long Feng stated making Tolan's eye pupils shrink in shock.

"WHAT ?!" Tolan shrieked making his uncle visibly flench at his tone.

"Just hear me out, Tolan !" Long Feng retaliated, only to be cut off by a rant from Tolan.

"Hear you out ?! You just said we ought to join them, Join the Firenation in their cruel schemes to take over the world, including our nation ? How could you say that ?!" Tolan Asked with a high-pitched tone once more.

"We're Joining them.. For a time." Long Feng finally stated, making Tolan cool down a little, but obviously not completely calm yet.

"What do you mean ?" Tolan inquired incredulously, Finally Long Feng gave a sigh of relief as his nephew gave him some space to speak.

"The Firelord is going to take over the world anyway, Tolan, but not just take over it, he's going to destroy it, which means all the people of Ba Sing Se killed in an instant.. He offered me to join him on his cause, and i accepted on the condition that no harm shall be laid on the Earth Kingdom.." Tolan had his eyes as wide as plates now from the revelations of his uncle, he knew this man would do anything for his own good, but not like this.. "I did what i did for the good of the earth kingdom, Tolan, had i refused our city would have been nothing but ashes." Long Feng finished, Tolan kept silent for a while taking all the information in, before he asked the big question..

"So, you knew that The Firelord was going to execute the world leaders prior to the massacre ?" Tolan eyed his uncle warily as he asked the question, Long Feng showed no nervousness at all, but he confirmed Tolan's thoughts with just one word..

"Yes." Tolan took a sharp breath and slumped back on the chair, he didn't know what to do or say, he was at a loss of words, what will he do ? he can't just murder his unce right then and there, he loved him, and used to respect him, he can't just leave his job as a Dai Li agent and wander the world on his own, not even knowing if the avatar was alive or not to support his cause, he just kept sitting there in shock, Long Feng eyeing him warily, so Tolan decided to confront the issue instead of finding a way to repel it.

"Why ?" Tolan asked his uncle, Long Feng gave another sigh of relief as he found out Tolan was willing to give it a chance.

"I just informed you of The Firelord's plans for the earth kingdom, he was going to kill everyone, every man, woman and child would've all turned into a pile of ash had i refused The Firelord's offer, would you have preferred it if i chose the Earth king and his pet bear's lives over the lives of all these innocent people ?" Long Feng asked calmly making his point to Tolan.

"But this is treason, you practically set the earth king up for execution to take over the throne for yourself." Tolan accused the shock wearing off slightly.

"The Earth King has never been the true power of Ba Sing Se, He's always been just a name to fill on papers and attend offical parties, even i used to fill on some of his papers for him, so don't tell me that his life is more important than all these innocents."

"But you're avoiding the point ! The Point is, how should i know that you agreed on The Firelord's terms to save the people and not to take the throne for yourself ?" Tolan accused once again, all the while Long Feng bottling up the accusations inside him as to not lash out at his nephew, and decided to keep a calm posture..

"Maybe i do want the throne for myself, but not for my benefit, you think i wasn't happy as the leader of the Dai Li ? as a kid that was more than i ever thought i could achieve, but when i did become the leader of the Dai Li, i saw things that needed to be changed, and the only way to change it was to take over Ba Sing Se."

"But you're in charge of Ba Sing Se, you were the earth king's personal advisor, nothing has ever been decided without your consent." Tolan argued.

"Yes, Nothing in the city.. but what about outside the city ? i want what is good for the whole earth kingdom and not just Ba Sing Se." Long Feng retaliated once again.

"So, to keep people from harm, you join in a massacre orchestrated by the most evil man in the world ? that's your idea of saving the world ?" Tolan kept arguing, Tensions were high at the moment, and Long Feng felt his patience wearing thin.

"Do you think the earth king's ancestors took the throne because they were guru goodie-goodies ? you're unbearably naive, Tolan, The Earth Kingdom was built on conspiracies, so why not keep the tradition going ?"

"Are you being serious right now ?!"

"What i meant to say was, This is not about us, this is about the people, and like i said we aren't supposed to follow the firelord forever, Spirits know how much i hate this man, but we had to, and we will keep that going until the time is right." Long Feng spoke with a sense of finality to his words.

"If it allows you to sleep at night, then keep telling yourself that, Uncle." Tolan spoke making Long Feng avert his eyes to avoid eye contact, Finally Tolan stood up from his chair and made his way to the door and out of the palace leaving Long Feng to his bad musings.

**The Southern Air Temple **

Peace and Comfort, that's one way to describe the feeling at the Southern Air Temple, one of the four most magical places in the world, even in a world filled with benders and magical beings, these places still wonder whoever steps foot inside them, Everywhere you go you can hear joyful shouts, wherever you go, you can smell freedom in the air... Not anymore.

As on the highest ledge of the temple, there stood a lone figure hearing the panicking voices of the air nomads after she came with the news, she stood there watching the sunset, this magnificent sight from the top of a temple is another level of magnificence, Alas, she couldn't enjoy the sight as her mind was reeling back to the bad memories of the past few days, the air was blowing her blue dress and caramel hair as she took a break from attending to a specific patient to have some air and clear her head from the terrible thoughts,

how can we blame her ? her parents' state was unknown, the state of the world was unknown, she only had her brother and the one man she felt some affection towards, she still doesn't know whether he would live or... the other result, but she had hope, she had faith, she would never give up on him, there she stood with determination,

she decided to bring him to his home of all places due to its safety compared to the rest of the world at the moment, she still doesn't even know what happened to her own home, but she still had hope, she still had faith.. she still doesn't even know what to do next had he woken up, but she still had hope, she still had faith.. those are the two things this incredible Waterbender would never give up on, Hope and Faith, she was so engrossed in her musings that she hadn't noticed some heavy footsteps from behind her..

"Katara.." Called her brother from behind her to grab her attention, she turned around almost panicking but relaxed her posture as she saw her brother and allowed a smile to grace her lips as to not make him feel worse than he already feels..

"Yeah, Sokka ?" she responded with a soft tone, but try as she might, she couldn't fool her brother.

"Are you alright ?" Sokka asked with worry and concern written all over his face, making Katara frown in the process as her plan failed.

"What do you mean ? Of course i'm fine." Katara said her voice cracking between the lines, she turned her face towards the view one more time to avoid eye-contact with her brother.

"You don't look fine." Sokka said worriedly.

"Then how does Fine look like so i can mimic it ?!" Katara growled with frustration.

"Katara, I'm your brother, i understand you more than anyone, i know you've been bottling up inside yourself for the past couple of days, this isn't good for you, Sis, Please, talk to me." Sokka pleaded softly, making Katara melt at his soft words, as a tear trickled down her cheek, still facing away from Sokka, she put her hands on her face and let out a sob..

"I don't know what's Happening to us, Sokka ?! This was supposed to be a fun trip, everything turned upside down in a heartbeat, we weren't even prepared ! Those bastards just took Our parents, our friends, The World Leaders, The Avatar, Everyone, I don't even know how to feel anymore !" Katara broke down in sobs now, Still her hands on her face as tears came freely down her cheek, she felt a pair of strong arms grabbing her and enveloping her in a tight hug, making her melt in the embrace still sobbing..

"It's ok, Katara, i feel the same way, and those bastards are going to pay dearly for what happened to the world leader, but we still don't know what happened to mom and dad.. we still don't know what happened to Suki.." Sokka trailed off, shutting his eye briefly to keep the bad thought away from his brain, he has his doubts himself but he's trying so hard to push them away for the sake of everyone, but before he could continue, his sister, who was still clinging tightly to him, her tears staining his clothes, spoke..

"But we still don't know whether Aang will make it or not, i used all the spirit water on him and his vitals are all going ok, but he still hasn't woken up, The World can't make it without him, Sokka, how do we know we will have revenge on them and save the world ?" Katara sobbed while trying to comfort herself as much as her brother is trying to comfort her, but to no avail.

"We don't, Katara, we don't know, all we can do is hope." Sokka mimicked Katara's words with a smile, she looked up at hi, when he finally voiced those words to her to find him smiling down at her, she knew instantly what he was trying to imply, he was trying to tell her to follow her own words and help yourself with them, as she helped her family and everyone in crisis she met with the same words, "Have Hope", Finally Katara allowed a genuine smile to grace her lips, hugging her brother again but in gratitude this time.

"Who knew you could do pep talk sometimes ?" Sokka chuckled lightly at his sister's words, while she was smiling widely against his chest.

"Well, i don't know, maybe because i live with the queen of pep talk under the same roof." Katara chuckled at her brother's teasing remark and slapped his arm playfully, as have finally they reached a point where they can be normal people again, the problem is, they still don't know whether Aang will be Okay or not, it's been six days since he got shot and he still hasn't woken up, Sokka and Katara decided to stay at the temple with the new head of the council of elders, following Monk Sashing's death, the council had to elect a new leader to the council of elders and they chose a elder monk in his early fifties named Tenzin,

Katara noted the man was so kind and appreciative, yet he was somewhat grumpy and old-fashioned when it came to preserving the monk traditions and customs, Katara was hoping she could make a difference in her -hopefully- brief stay at the temple, as Aang told her about his struggles as a kid in the temple, maybe her stay with the monks could change their ways of teaching the new students as she did at The Northern Watertribe with Master Pakku,

Of course the situation here seems to be a lot harder than The Northern Watertribe, but she's still stuck to her own words, Have Hope.

* * *

**A/N : Tolan is the youngman that took the Earth Rumble belt from Toph at Chapter 5.**

**He's Long Feng's nephew.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.**


	13. Revelations

**Aang **

_Where am i ?_ Aang asked himself as he opened his eyes and groaned, he sat up holding his aching head not remembering anything or anyone at all, he was in a foggy place, not a trace of life anywhere within a hundred miles from his position, he kept holding his head, groaning and turning, that gruesome headache, what caused it ? he wouldn't know, his body was fine, not a trace of a wound anywhere, yet he felt the ache all the same, still on the ground he looked down to check his body of any possible wounds, only to give a startled gasp as his body was somewhat fading..

_This isn't my physical body.._ He acknowledged inwardly, he stood up panicking at the fact, looking everywhere, his surroundings couldn't actually be identified due to the fog, but he realized he was on top of a hill, suddenly, a light came near him, the panic intensified for Aang, he wasn't sure if this was a friendly or otherwise, the light came with intense speed, making the avatar take a few steps back, only to stop dead in his track at the ledge of the hill, soon the light came to an abrupt halt when it arrived in front of the horrified youngman, only for Aang to realize that the light wasn't actually a light..

as it transformed and took the form of a human, A female, with orange robes and an arrow tattoo on her forehead,

_Strange. i could swear i've seen these tattoos somewhere._ Aang thought as the woman made her way in front of him, he was still assuming a defense stance, not sure what he was doing but it felt like the right thing to do. The Woman then just laughed as she saw him taking his stance making Aang frown in confusion..

"What're you trying to do ? you can't bend in the spirit world, Avatar." Aang then raised an eyebrow again in confusion at pretty much everything the woman just said.

"Spirit World ? Avatar ? What're you talking about and where am i ?" Aang noticed his harsh tone, but he just couldn't care less for the moment, and the woman didn't seem to mind as she just kept smiling and giving Aang a look of understanding and... sadness.

"Oh, you don't remember, do you ? i assumed that would happen.." Aang still hasn't any clue what the lady was saying, but the arrow tattoos on her forehead gave him some kind of comfort towards her, he still wasn't sure why. "Let me touch your forehead and i'll make sure all your memories are restored." Aang still looked incredulously at the smiling woman, not sure what to do.

"How do i know i can trust you ?" Aang inquired, only for the woman's smile to widen.

"You already have when you saw my arrow tattoos, Youngman." Aang's eyes widened at how the woman knew his inner thoughts, but only for a few seconds later to agree of the woman's proposition, and getting on his knees to allow her to touch his forehead, the woman reciprocated with touching his forehead, suddenly her eyes and tattooes glowed with a magnificent white beam, Aang's eyes and tattoos following suit,

and before he knew it, he felt memories rushing back to his head, his days at the temple, his life before being informed he was the avatar, his bad relationships with the monks afterwards, Stopping Azulon's attempts to start another war and making peace with the other nations, learning all the elements and meeting all his friends, Yue, Iroh, Zuko, Azula, Toph, killing his first man, his days of solitude, meeting Katara, the war between humans and spirits, and finally the gruesome event that is this year's end of war celebrations..

After the woman finished the process, Aang yanked back with a gasp, he remembered everything, the good, the bad, the amazing, the hideous, everything, he remembered the rebel attack, The Firelord's betrayal and worst of all.. Yue's death, he felt the urge to cry, only to remember he was in the spirit world, so he can't cry, but a voice stopped his musings.

"Wishing you would have stayed with that amnesia, don't you ?" He raised his head to the woman that he forgot was still there, only for his eyes to widen again when he found that the woman with the familiar tattoos was none other than Avatar Yangchen, The Air nomad avatar before him.

"Avatar Yangchen.. ?" Aang breathed and the former avatar regarded him with a sad smile, knowing full well of his condition, and his well-being

"Welcome back, Young Avatar, we've been looking for you for so long." Aang regarded her with another shocked expression, not fully getting what the avatar was hinting at..

"So long ? How long have i been here ?" Aang asked weakly, his bad condition was unparalleled that he couldn't even find his voice at the moment.

Yangchen hesitated for a moment, before putting everything on the line and telling the avatar the truth. "For about 2 months of the physical world timing." Yangchen informed..

_This was too much, Shock after Shock after Shock, had i gotten so many shocks with my physical body i don't think i'd have endured it._ Aang thought bitterly, he slumped to his knees in front of Yangchen, she was having a bad time confronting him as it is, she never wanted to see him in his weakest state, but there they are, she went to his side and put a hand on his back to which Aang never flinched as he was so absorbed in self-pity at the moment.

"Come on, Avatar, don't make this harder than it's supposed to be." Yangchen informed, suddenlt Aang regarded her with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Avatar ?! How could you call me that ?! How could you insult the avatar's name that way ?! I don't deserve it, i should've died alone but No. I had to take the avatar spirit with me !" Aang yelled, Yangchen raised an eyebrow at The Avatar's statement, but then realized he still doesn't know that he's still alive, because that wasn't part of his memories.

"The Avatar spirit isn't dead, Aang, you're not dead, both of you have been saved.." Aang raised his head from the ground clearly in shock and confusion so Yangchen continued.. "Your Waterbender companion saved your life after you passed out, your physical form is fine at the moment, but it's your spiritual form that needs healing, that's why you are still here." Aang had to take a moment to absorb all the information, he couldn't believe he's still alive but after all the shocks he just endured, what's one more ?

"What do you mean my spiritual form needs healing ?" The Avatar inquired, to which Yangchen gave a sad frown.

"When The Firelord shot you, your seventh chakra was locked, cutting off your connection to all the spiritual energy, and that happened to happen when you were in the avatar state, so Raava had to take sometime to find and connect with all the other avatars, i came here as soon as she connected with me." Yangchen informed with a sad frown, the same look reflecting on Aang's face.

"So, what you mean is i can't get into the avatar state anymore ?" Aang asked grievously.

"Yes, but i know you'll find a way to get it back, you always do." Yangchen encouraged with a smile, but Aang's state was far beyond sorrowful to return her smile.

"So, if Raava restored all her connection with the other avatars, that means she's fully healed so what am i still doing here ?" Aang asked incredulously, to which Yangchen looked back and refused any eye-contact with the young avatar, Aang didn't have any idea what was going on, but he was sure he wouldn't like what Yangchen was about to tell him.

"Because.. our greatest fear has happened, Aang." Yangchen informed looking depressed before continuing.. "Vattu has been set loose." Aang was at a loss of words, he just felt a lump in his throat that his physical body might have felt at the moment from the shock he received,

he had some time to regain his senses before he asked weakly.. "What ?"

"Yes, Aang, Raava was holding Vattu imprisoned in the tree of time, and her getting shot, set him loose." The former avatar informed grievously, but she decided to subside her grief to encourage the avatar that looked like was on the verge of a panic attack.. "But you still have time, you can still fix this." Yangchen said determinately.

"Fix this ?! You just said Vattu has been set loose, how in the world can i stop that beast ?! I don't even have the avatar state !" Aang shrieked, his panic taking over him as he slumped on the floor once more, only for Yangchen to take him roughly by the shoulders to force him to look her in the eyes.

"Of Course you can fix this, Avatar, for your world and ours, we trust you, Your life has been saved for a reason, can't you see that ? that reason is to save us all, Vattu is coming for both world, he's gathering an army at the moment but you still have time, The portals aren't opened yet and time in the spirit world doesn't go as time in the physical world, Vattu will take a lot of time raising an army, all the while you can fix your problems in the physical world, find another way to access the avatar state and raise an army to fight Vattu.. Please, Avatar, be filled with hope, you're the world's last chance, and i know the spirits' trust in you will be worth it." Yangchen finished her speech with a genuine encouraging smile, that Aang couldn't help but regain some of his confidence and with a determined nod he said..

"I'll try." with that Yangchen's smile widened and pulled him up to his feet.

"That's the spirit.. Literally." Yangchen quipped, making the avatar frown for a while to understand her joke, and then give a small smile despite his condition, "We'll keep on informing you of Vattu's movements and progressions as long as we can, and we'll try to help you unlock this chakra as well, you're the world's only hope, Aang, please don't disappoint the world." Yangchen finished with pleading eyes, and Aang nodded determination filling his eyes.

"Thank you, Avatar Yangchen, For everything." Aang said with an appreciative smile, and Yangchen returned it with a nod.

"Alright, that being said, i have a friend here that's been eager all day to bring you home." and before Aang could realize a familiar giant Panda spirit came out of nowhere and stood between him and Avatar Yangchen.

"Hei Bai !" Aang greeted the spirit with a hug and climbed his way to the top of it, but before he went on his way he had to ask a curious question to the avatar that came and brought him out of his misery.

"Um, just one question before i go, Yangchen." Aang inquired, to which the former avatar replied with a nod giving Aang the permission to ask.. "Why you ?" Yangchen tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry ?" She gave a question of her own to the young avatar, who grabbed the back of his head nervously at her misunderstanding.

"No, No.. i meant Why out of all of Raava's connections, you were the one that answered the call and came to me ?" Aang explained his question.

"Because i was the nearest one to your location, Silly." Yangchen said with a chuckle.

"Oh, that makes sense then.." Aang scratched the back of his neck giving a nervous laugh..

"Farewell, Avatar, we believe in you." Yangchen said moments later waving with a genuine encouraging smile, to which the avatar waved back and then ordered Hei Bai to move and get him home, unknowingly to him, that after he left Yangchen's smile turned to a sad frown remembering the disaster Vattu already started in the spirit world.

**Zuko **

_Two Months.. Two Months of rotting in this damn prison._ Mused Zuko as he was resting his head on a the wall of the prison cell, fiddling with his growing hair, touching the scar that he's starting to come to terms with on the left side of his face, when they removed the bandages and saw it for the first time, it was like a nightmare, he even closed his eyes for some time waiting, hoping it'd be just one of his nightmares, and he just might wake up any moment,

but alas, it was no nightmare, it was the real deal, Aang is dead, The World leaders are dead, him and his friends imprisoned and his father is plotting to take over the world, but nonetheless, Beauty does come out of ashes, as good things came from his stay in prison..

his relationship with his sister improved widely, they finally started to have the brother-sister moments Zuko was hoping for, Azula visited him more often, She even brought Mai with her twice just to see Zuko's happy face once again as risky as it is, but Zuko saw the genuine happiness on her face when she saw him talking comfortably to Mai, as hard as she might try to hide it, Azula does have a heart..

but none of this mattered now, it's been two months since he's been thrown to that prison, there had to be a way to get out of here, someone had to figure out something, he was starting to feel the mind-manipulative prison feelings, he started to think he was going crazy, maybe his father was right, maybe he was too soft to be Firelord, if a Prison in the middle of the Firenation did that to him, what'd ruling do to him ? He was so afraid, anxious and tired, Prison life can be tough sometimes, he felt that all over his body from the flogging, the beating, the electrocuting.. Yes, Firenations prisons can be so hard sometimes with their methods of torture, he's seen first-hand what happens to war prisoners.

Yes, he was considered a war-prisoner, and he assumed same can be said for Toph and Iroh.. Although Azula told him that Toph was receiving a more gentle treatment because of her father's 'influence' on the Firenation, but he doubted it, maybe it was 'more gentle', but not actually gentle,

suddenly two guards came to the front of Zuko's cell, Zuko was startled thinking they came to torture him more, he brought his head up from the wall instinctively thinking the worst, but then another presence made visible known in front of Zuko's line of sight, his eyes were now as wide as large plates as he recognized the figure that was standing in front of him, his mouth was agape and his head tilted slightly in confusion before he finally breathed the words..

"Father.. ?" The Firelord smirked in return watching Zuko's reaction.

"I suppose i don't need guards for this visit, dismissed." He said motioning for the two guards to wait for him outside, all the while Zuko was still at shock and couldn't find the appropriate words to say..

"What're you doing here ?" Zuko demanded as his father was grabbing a nearby chair to set in front of the former Prince, only the cell between them.

"Really ? that's the first thing you say to me after two months of absence ? you're breaking your old man's heart." The Firelord taunted, mockingly wiping a tear from his eye, Zuko watched as he placed the chair in front of the cell and took a seat, Zuko has had enough..

"STOP YOUR MIND GAMES AND ANSWER ME ! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE ?!" Zuko shouted as loud as his lungs could manage, he was too exhausted but the sudden apperance of his father ignited some inner energy inside him, The energy of hate.

"Alright, Alright, take it easy, tough man." His father was actually chuckling at his response, like he was still mocking him which earned him a death glare from Zuko, so The Firelord continued with a serious expression.. "Believe it or not, i just came to check on you, Zuko." The Firelord stated, but Zuko wasn't having any of that..

"I said don't play mind games !" Another shout escaped Zuko's lips, as he closed his fists tightly, feeling the rage and anger build up inside him.

"I'm not playing any, i came here to check on you, why's that so hard to beleive ?" The Firelord informed calmly, his expression still serious.

Zuko tapped his chin bitterly.. "Oh, Let me see, maybe the fact that you've never liked me, and you were the reason i'm in this wretched cell in the first place receiving all this torture.." The Prince informed with teary eyes but managed to blink them away in time before being seen. "And the fact that you were the reason that my face is now deformed !" Zuko shouted again, but then silence ensued, and at the silence Zuko slumped back to rest his back and head on the wall of the prison cell.

"I never meant for it to happen that way, you stood in my way, and i promised myself to never let anything stand in the way of my plans, even if it were you or Azula." Zuko widened his eyes at his father's whispered confession, his father has never been this sensitive, Hell, he's never remembered a time when his father showed emotion at all.

"Supposing i believe that you actually care about me, Why're your plans so important to you ? why do you want to destroy the world ?!" Zuko blamed in a high-pitched tone once again, but this time his father's calm and relaxed posture turned into one of anger, one of which Zuko knew very well.

"I don't want to destroy the world, i'm trying to save it !" The Firelord barked, gaining a bitter laugh from Zuko.

"Really ? And i'm supposed to beleive that ?" Zuko asked his face still showing bitterness.

"Yes, You should." The Firelord informed calmly before standing up from the chair and pace around the chamber. "Believe it or not, but we don't have all the materials to supply our people with what they need, so we get the rest of them from the earth kingdom and the water tribes, But the world has been in complete disarray for a very long time, rebels have been everywhere through the earth kingdoms and the water tribes attacking and killing our Import companies' workers, killing everyone of them and sabotaging our machines, If the earth kingdom and the water tribes can't defend our import goods, then we can't have any of them, which forces us to try doing something about it." The Firelord finished throwing his hand in the air trying to get his point to Zuko, but Zuko still didn't have any of that.

"So, if you want to import some goods from another nation, and the nation can't defend your imported goods and workers, so the answer is to kill their leader and takeover their cities ?" Zuko inquired, wondering how more cruel can this man get.

"If they can't protect themselves and their people, then they should be replaced." The Firelord argued.

"Replaced by people from their nations, not by outside invaders !"

"What if their people are as ignorant and shallow minded ? Think about it, Zuko, The Firenation is the highest authority in the world, now why do you think it's so ? Because we have competent leaders and rulers that make it a great place, much can't be said for the rest of the nations." Zuko felt he was at a loss of words for a moment, but he managed to continue the debate with his father.

"You still don't have the right to choose for these people, by invading their lands you're not turning it to a better place, you're throwing the whole world into chaos !"

"You're finally starting to understand, Zuko, sometimes Chaos is exactly what the world needs to be a better place." Zuko was so silent, he seriously didn't know how to respond to this madness.

"What ?" He managed to breath that word.

"I'm not just going to invade these lands, Zuko, I'm taking it gradually.. Till the people of the earth kingdom and the water tribes beg me to rule them." The Firelord finished with a satisfied smirk, making Zuko groan in discomfort.

"Explain more." Demanded the former prince, silently believing he wouldn't like the answer, but The Firelord just smiled and decided to tell Zuko his plans.

"Even though the world leaders are dead, neither the earth kingdom nor The Watertribes are ruled by The Firenation at the moment, they're ruled by some confidants of ours, some confidants that will ensure those nations descend into chaos and more disarray, and after that, The Firenation will offer their help and support to end this chaos and make sure discipline and order return to the world and The Firenation will become the public hero they're supposed to be, and then.. and that's how we will takeover the other nations." The Firelord revealed his plans, making Zuko's eyes widen as large as plates, he had to silently admit, as mad and cruel as his father is, he was an evil genius.

"But how'd the other nations forget that you were the reason behind this chaos in the first place after killing the world leaders and the avatar ?" Zuko inquired silently hating this question as it made him remember Aang once again. he closed his eyes for mere moments before opening them again.

"That's why we have confidants ruling the earth kingdom and the water tribes, to make sure these are just rumors." The Firelord Responded

"But how can you fully expect that the people would buy that ?" Zuko asked.

"We don't, but we have to have faith, and because our intentions are genuine and just, i have no doubt that in the end we'll be rewarded." The Firelord stated, making Zuko snort.

"Yeah, Genuine and Just. Father, you don't have to lie to me, there is no one else in here." Zuko kept chuckling bitterly as he said so.

"And why would you think i mean otherwise ?" The Firelord inquried anger flashed on his face for mere seconds before disappearing.

"I don't think so, Father, i know so.. since when do you care about anyone but yourself ?"

"I care about Azula. and i cared about you enough to come and check on you." The Firelord stated his feelings looking genuine, but Zuko knew more than that.

"You're still trying to convince me with that ? Please, stop trying." Zuko stated calmly, making The Firelord groan.

"You see that's why i never liked you all this time ! Because you never appreciated my efforts, and your mother has always been your safety net and not me !" The Firelord groaned at his confession, but he had to let Zuko know.

"What're you talking about ? All my life, i've sought nothing more than your approval, but you always shunned me or put me down !" Zuko argued.

"Because you were just another soft boy hiding behind his mother's skirts, well, i suppose it's a good thing she got killed." The Firelord informed before he could hold himself, only to regret those words as Zuko's face twisted into an unreadable expression, he was beyond shock and anger and every possible feeling there is, that his face turned blank.

"What ?" Zuko breathed out, wanting nothing but to shoot down his father at this very moment, if it wasn't for the chamber that's blocking the rays of the sun making his Firebending very weak, he'd have shot his father immediately without hesitation, as his father just confirmed his assumptions all these years.

"I suppose i owe you a confession now, don't i ?" The Firelord asked calmly, making Zuko giving him his full attention.

"What happened to my mother ?" Zuko inquired fully anticipating a story.

"You wouldn't like that." Zuko thought of something to make the firelord open up, and that's angering him.

"JUST TELL ME THE STORY, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH !" Zuko shouted at his father suddenly jumping to the front of the cell and clinging to the metal as if in an attempt to break it.

"You dare talk to me that way, Boy !" The Firelord Stood up once again his voice raising, Zuko thought his plan was working.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER !"

"I KILLED HER !"

Zuko's face turned blank, slumped back to rest his limp body on the wall of the cell, tears suddenly falling freely from his eyes while staring to the roof with an expressionless face, he never spoke after that, but the firelord felt so obliged to tell him the entire story.

"After I killed Iroh's son.." Zuko didn't even snap his head up at The Firelord's sudden confession, he was still in shock he couldn't speak, so The Firelord continued.. "I asked my father, Firelord Azulon to make me his heir to The Firenation throne, explaining that Iroh can't have children anymore, while i have two, he refused but more than that he was enraged so he demanded that i suffer the same as Iroh, and kill my own son, and i had no choice but to do it, so your mother interjected and proposed a plan to remove the former Firelord and make me the new one, so we went on with the plan and it worked, but then after a while your mother started making threats, everytime we argued she threatened me to expose me to the public.. so i went on with her threats, but silently planning her murder, and then i went on with my plans and sent a couple of assassins after her and the rest is history." The Firelord finished his eyes glued on the floor,

Zuko was still at a loss of words, he still doesn't know what to do or say, his head returned to its usual place, resting on the wall of the cell, before he weakly breathed out four words.

"I will kill you." Zuko's body was still so limp to shout the words so he breathed them out weakly but enough for The Firelord to hear, The Firelord then lifted his head, flashing a look of shock at first, but then decided to calm his posture, and mock the prince instead.

"You'll try, My young prince, looks like the father-son moment i planned failed, Oh well, better prepare for your execution then after i execute your uncle and friend, Farewell, Future Firelord." The Firelord said with a smirk,

his plans were exposed but Zuko knew earlier that his father didn't come to this cell to bond with him, he had a plan and his plan failed when his tongue slipped and he told me the truth behind my mother's disappearance, looks like not matter how much intelligence my father stores inside his brain, his hatred towards me would always make him slip up, soon The Firelord stood up from his chair and made his way to the door, but before he got out, Zuko managed to make him hear those four words once again.

"I WILL KILL YOU !" This time he shouted them, making The Firelord cast him an evil smile before sliding out of the room, Zuko then slumped back to his usual resting place, but this time he rest his head on the floor, laying down, crying in agony, but his Promise still stands.

He will kill his father.


	14. The Awakening

**Aang **

He struggled to open his eyes on his spot on the bed, he felt a throbbing pain all over, he couldn't even remember anything, but things were coming back gradually, slowly squinting into the light, he groaned as the throbbing pain rushed to his head, giving him a severe headache but it left as soon as it came, he turned his head weakly left and right, soon he had the strength to push himself up from the bed, he sat up, pushed his legs to the left and settled them on the floor while he was still sitting on the bed,

he whispered "Where am i.. ?" but one glance at his surroundings and he knew exactly where he was,

_This my Room.. How did i get in here ?_ He asked inwardly, no memory has still rushed back to his head, only bits and pieces, he was having a difficult time regaining his memory, so he kept massaging his temples, pushing his head to the back and twirling it trying to relieve himself from the throbbing pain and in the mean time trying to fill his mind with memories again, but to no avail, after some failed attempts, he finally gave up, and looked to the corner of the room to find his staff laying there, he stood up to grab it, only for his legs to give out and he fell back on the bed again, he groaned from the pain he received after the woeful attempt,

so he thought as an airbender and tried to find another way to the staff, soon he got an idea, he put his hands on the bed, pushing himself up and moving his hand to push his legs, until he reached the wall, on which he positioned himself, panting and tired in the process, but he had to go on, he kept putting his hand on the wall to stabilize himself, he kept going until he finally reached his staff at the corner of the room, he grabbed it and put his weight on it, using it as a clutch till he reached the door and opened it,

only to be met by a pair of ocean blue eyes, a pair of screams were heard in the hallway including his, and both fell on the floor with a grunt but for Aang it was worse as he fell on his back instead of his rear as he couldn't hold himself up..

"AANG !" He heard a voice as he was holding his head on the floor from the impact, but soon he regained some of his consciousness when a pair of arms were pulling him up and sitting him up on the floor..

"Aang, i'm so sorry, I can't believe you've woken up ! Are you alright ?! I'm so sorry !" He struggled to open his eyes again but when he did he found a panicking Waterbender that he recognized..

"Katara.. ?" Aang called her name in a questioning manner.

"Yes, Aang, it's me.. let's get you back on the bed, I can't believe you're awake, i feel like i'm gonna cry !" She exclaimed excitedly and when Aang turned his head to look at her, he really found her eyes shimmering with genuine tears, but he still had a confused look on his face, asking too many questions in his head but he saved them till he felt better,

Katara took hold of his arm and brought him up to his feet, putting his arm around her head with one hand while the other was positioned behind his back to balance him, soon they reached the bed and she laid him there, when he finally regained consciousness once more, he spoke to an overly excited Katara..

"What happened, Katara ? Why are we in the southern air temple ? and how long was i out ?" Aang asked incredulously, Katara's face twisted into a concerned frown.

"Take it easy, it's alright, i'm going to tell you everything you need to know, just don't panic it's not good for your condition.." Katara warned softly, and the airbender accepted it and just listened to her,

Katara spoke again, "Look, if you're not tired i might give you another healing session, it'll make you more comfortable." Katara suggested after calming down from her excited state.

"Of course, i guess it'll help.." Aang said scratching his bald head.. Only to find out it's not bald anymore, he scanned his head once more with his hand to find that he wasn't feeling it, no it was real.

"Katara, have you been force feeding me cactus juice or do i really have hair ?" Aang asked with an almost panicking state, Katara couldn't help her smile while responding..

"Yeah, you do... a beard too." She said motioning to the light beard that grew while he was in a coma, after Aang put his hands on his jaw and really felt growing facial hair in that area, he was about to go into a full panicking state before another question popped in his head.

"How long was i out ?" Aang asked and Katara saw the panicking look on his face, she contemplated lying to him, but she decided to tell him the truth.

"Two Months." Katara responded, and finally the full panicking condition clicked, Aang was panting and was having difficulty to breath, until his mind finally gave out from too much shock, and he dropped back on the bed landing on the back of his head.

"AANG !" Katara rushed to the airbender's side and felt guilty for forcing such information on him in such a grievous state, but she couldn't lie to him, she started doing some procedures taught to her by healers to get Aang back up, she only hoped his reaction wouldn't be the same to the other shocks..

**Azula **

"I don't think the people In the countryside near the colonies are willing to cooperate, Head Councilor, So what'd you propose as a course of action ?"

"Have you gone soft, Admiral Zheng ?" Azula heard the admiral groan, Zhao really knows how to provoke people, "I said try to solve the problem with diplomacy, But if the diplomacy fails then you you have no choice but to Burn their farms, Let them know that The Firenation isn't a force to be trifled with, Am i clear ?" Zhao made his point to the general, and the general nodded and left the council room, While Azula listened and observed the situation carefully.

They were in the middle of a council meeting when Admiral Zheng interrupted to tell The Head Councilor of the news that the peasants of the countryside don't want to cooperate with The Firenation, Those fools thinking themselves as some kind of heroes, Even The Avatar couldn't withstand the force, and you peasants think you can ? Azula kept her musings as the council meeting continued, she kept half of her concentration with the meeting and the other half somewhere else, thinking of many things that happened as of late,

her reconciliation with Zuko, her position as Chief of Police and Princess of The Firenation, which would require her catching criminals as well as attending council meetings, Not that she seemed to mind, she loved her work more than anything, but it was getting more stressful and stressful by the day, The Firenation is going through a Period of change, so that means quadruple the work.

"General Shinu, Any disturbing news from The Earth Kingdom ?" Azula heard Zhao ask his second-in-command, who happened to be sitting next to Zhao and across from Azula.

"No disurbing news, Head Councilor, a letter from Shun arrived this morning saying that since his arrival at Yu Dao to presume his role as Mayor of the colonies, he faced many obstacles from rebels, led by the former Mayor Morishita's daughter Kori, and another group called The Freedom Fighters led by a guy named Jet, but Shun assured in his letter that he's handling them very well, but The Firenation army has to be ready to afford soldiers and supplies in case he needs them." General Shinu informed.

"Of Course, General, write back to Shun telling him The Firenation is ready with any support he deems necessary.." Shinu nodded, allowing the head councilor to continue. "General Yuan, write to our navy troops near The Earth Kingdom and inform them of Shun's requests." The General nodded, allowing Zhao to continue.. "Princess Azula, Any disturbing news from The Police Center ?" The Princess focused her attention to the head councilor who was now eyeing her with a serious expression.

"Yes, Head Councilor, i waited to be the last to contribute because i do have some disturbing new.." Azula paused momentarily before finally telling them the news.

"Lee Chan, also known as The Combustion Man, has escaped from prison." Azula informed the head councilor whose face twisted in shock, the rest of the council as well, whose faces turned into one of fear and shock.

"This is absurd ! Totally absurd, how could you let him out of your grasp, Azula ?! you know he's the most dangerous criminal in the whole Firenation !" Zhao shouted.

"You just said it yourself, he's the most dangerous man in the whole country, of course no prison in the country would ever hold him down." Azula shouted back defensively.

"Really ? That's your excuse ? It's your job to keep him down, you should've been the one to think of a solution." Zhao said, Azula tried to speak back, but she couldn't, As hard as it is to admit but Zhao was right, The Combustion man was her responsibility and she should've thought of something, so she fixated her sight on the ground without a word, Zhao was about to scold her again until General Shinu interfered.

"I'm sorry, Head Councilor, but more shouting won't solve anything, The Combustion man is still on the loose, we need a plan of action to hunt him down." Shinu succeeded at his work and the shouting stopped as Zhao was now thinking of a way to rid The Firenation of this criminal, he kept tapping on his chin, trying to find a way and brainstorm with the rest of the generals.

"Fuck !" Zhao groaned in frustration, he stood up from his place and headed towards the window, all the while Azula was eyeing him carefully, thinking of a plan herself, She felt conflicted, at one hand she felt like she failed at her responsibility and she deserved the scolding from Zhao because of her failure, at the other she was finding it difficult to accept any scolding from Zhao, not two months ago he was nothing more than a scum, just because he is the head councilor doesn't mean he gets to treat a princess that way, but then Azula chose the wise and smart choice of listening to Zhao until she finds a way to get rid of him, soon after so many thinking the idea came from General Shinu while Zhao was still staring out the window.

"I found it, Sir, i know how to track down The Combustion Man." Zhao turned back abruptly to look at the general.

"What is it, General ?" Zhao and Azula inquired at the same time, with Azula groaning inwardly for thinking of the same thing as this scum.

"I know a lady named June, she has an animal called The Shirshu, it's able to track down people by their scents no matter their place in the world, you just have to find something The Combustion Man was holding or wearing, anything he touched and we'll be able to track him down." The General contributed, making a small smile find its way to Azula's lips, but Zhao was still frowning.

"How'd we find something that this mysterious criminal touched ?" Zhao asked disappointedly, but Azula maintained her small confident smile.

"Don't worry, Head Councilor, i still have his prison clothes, apparently he found it not charming to wander around with it so he left it inside the prison." Azula informed, making Zhao's face twist into a smile as well.

"Then What're we waiting for ? Send for June, General Shinu, it's time to get rid of this criminal once and for all." Zhao informed with a sense of finality in his words, igniting the same enthusiasm he had to the rest of the room including Azula, who was determined to never fail again, this time she'll get rid of this criminal once and for all.

**Toph **

"Mom ! Dad !"

Toph felt Luna run into their parents' embrace as they came for a visit, it's been two months for them as well inside this stinky prison, recieving a less amount of pain than the other prisoners, but for Toph the pain didn't matter, it was the stay in the prison itself, she had to get back to the world somehow, she's been thinking of a way the whole past two months, but the metal cell they were imprisoned in wasn't any help, so now they were having their weekly meeting with their parents, which Toph wasn't fond of doing but she had to for her Mom, she walked towards her parents after Luna finished embracing them.

"Hi, Mom.. Hi, Dad." Toph said rather dryly, then took her seat on the table they're supposed to meet at, the only relief that comes to Toph by this weekly meeting is that she finally gets to see by feeling earth again after days of not seeing inside a metal cell, but alas she couldn't do a thing about all the earth beneath her as one wrong move, and all her family would be snapped out of existence, her rather dry greeting didn't escape her family's notice but they decided to brush it off and sit with her on the table.

"How're you faring, Girls ? I hope those wretched soldier aren't giving you a hard time like The Firelord promised me." Lao Beifong said, which made Toph grunt in disgust, earning her odd looks from the rest of her family, but Luna decided to save the situation by replying to Lao's question.

"It's alright, Dad, They couldn't do it even if they tried, you raised a couple of strong daughters." Luna replied with a smile, her parents smiled back.

"Yeah, a couple of strong daughters whose only fault is that you're their father." Toph murmured, but loud enough for the whole table to hear, earning her a death glare from Luna and her mother, but a rather guilty look from their father who fixated his sight on the ground.

"I know this is all my fault, and i've apologized for it everytime i came to visit, and i'm doing everything i can to get us out of this situation, what more do you expect me to do, Toph ?" Lao said defensively but hurt lurking in his voice.

Toph snorted. "If you think this is a situation you can come out of by apologizing, you're gravely mistaken.." Toph started, Luna tried to jab her sister in the ribs lightly to shut her up, but to no avail..

"This is all your fault, we're trapped in a firenation metal prison cell where i can't see, because of you, All our money is being spent preparing the enemy to invade our homeland because of YOU ! Our Life has been and always will be a living hell because of YOU !" Toph shouted appearing to genuinely mean every word she said, the whole table was silent, with Lao Beifong still fixating his sight on the ground, his guilt and hurt taking over him that and Toph deduced that with the amount of shaking and the rate of his heartbeats, he must be feeling tears stinging his eyes,

_Good, because that's exactly how i feel right now._ Toph said inwardly. after minutes of silence, Lao Beifong decided to speak..

"I know whatever i'm going to do or say won't matter to you, Toph, because you'll still hate me anyways, and i deserved it, it's true i've always been a terrible father to you, and even to Luna.." Toph felt Luna shaking her head in their father's direction telling him that he wasn't a terrible father, she's always been soft. "But it doesn't matter, because i will always keep trying to please you, Toph, i will always do my best for you and your sister, until you forgive me." Toph felt Poppy put a hand on Lao's back to comfort him, but Toph wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah, You will try, Father, but unless we both can live for a thousand years then i don't think you'll be able to pull it off." Toph said bitterly, Poppy glared at her again.

"Toph, Stop! Your sister is locked up with you inside the same cell, do you see her giving your father a hard time everytime we come to visit ?!" Poppy shouted still putting a hand on Lao's back to comfort him, Toph lost it right then and there, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood up abruptly from her seat.

"You think the reason i hate this Sorry Excuse of a human being is because i'm locked up inside a cell because of him.. ?!" Toph shouted, the gasps that followed from Luna and Poppy didn't escape her notice but she couldn't care less for the moment, she pointed at her father.

"You, Lord Lao Beifong, are the worst father who has ever stepped foot in this world, and you'll always be that way, because you don't even know what the concept of a father Means ! A father is a person who comforts his children not giving them a hard time, a father is the person who knows when to give some liberty to his children and when to restrict them, A father is a person who appreciates his children not always undermine them and think of them as lower being than he is, My life's always been a living hell because of YOU ! And if you have an ounce of humanity you'll leave right now, and only send Mom for the next visits because i'd rather be locked up in a metal prison cell for the rest of my days than feeling your gruesome, Hideous ugly PRESENCE !" Toph finished her shouting, panting in the process,

The whole table was in so much shock no one spoke a word, but she could feel Lao Beifong having the worst condition of them, and Luna and Poppy were just staring dumbfoundly at the secrets Toph was keeping from her family, after a long awkward silence filled with hurt, grief and sorrow, Toph decided to end this..

"Soldier, Please get me back to my cell." Toph called the soldier who brought her and Luna here, The Soldier obliged and guided Toph to her cell, she was in front of the soldier, so she could shed some tears without his notice, they arrived at the cell and the soldier just threw her in, which snapped Toph out of her sorrow to glare at him.

"You don't have to throw me in everytime you bring me here, i can get in myself." Toph scolded the soldier, who just smirked in return.

"I know, But i just like to give Dirt benders like you a hard time." The Soldier taunted, making Toph scowl darkly at him.

"You'll regret it deeply when i'm out of here." Toph warned, but the soldier just laughed in response.

"Oh, i believe ya, Little girl.." Toph's dark scowl deepened at that stupid nickname. "But this isn't one of your low-life dirt prisons, this is a Firenation prison, not to mention it's made of metal, you might be a good Earthbender, but even you can't bend metal.." Toph's head snapped at the soldier's words, giving her the best idea that she's been thinking of for weeks. "Enjoy your stay with us, Dirt bender." The Soldier left the place guffawing, but Toph didn't care at the moment, she walked towards the prison cell and touched it the metal.

"Oh My Spirits !" Toph whispered excitedly, what she felt made her day a lot better, she felt pieces of Earth within the metal, Of Course, How couldn't she think of that ? Metal is originally a part of earth that's been purified ! her only problem now was to find out a way to bend this metal, and she will, she sat back down on the metal floor waiting for Luna to get back from the meeting with her parents to tell her the news.

**Aang**

Aang woke up from another coma and Katara helped him with another healing session, he started to remember the awful event again, but still not the full memory has returned, so he was sitting with Sokka, Katara and Monk Tenzin who were now telling him the story after he blacked out.

"After what happened in The Firenation, we had to take you to safety, The Firenation princess helped us escape on Appa.." Aang's eyes shot up at Sokka after mentioning the firenation princess,

_Why'd Azula help him ?_ Aang asked inwardly not sure why it surprised him why Azula helped him, she was his friend after all, or was she..? he kept listening to Sokka who continued..

"After that, we decided to take you to your home, because it was the safest place we could think of at that moment and indeed it was, Monk Tenzin helped us settle in, and in exchange for his kindness, Katara and I are helping his people prepare for the upcoming war." Sokka regarded the old monk with a nod, to which the monk returned, Aang looked up at Sokka again.

"War ?" Aang asked confused.

"Yes, Avatar, The Firenation started a war, they already took over the southern Watertribe and Ba Sing Se, although they won't publicly announce it, but we all know the interim rulers of the cities work for The Firenation." Sokka finished, and Aang didn't know how to feel anymore,

The Firenation was getting out of hand, and after Katara's healing session he remembered the spirit war that's happening, he didn't know what to do, how to act, and he was bottling everything inside him, never elaborating anything to the water tribe siblings.

"I never wanted it to come to that, i failed to maintain peace.." Aang whispered sadly, but only Katara who was sitting next to him heard it, and she put a comforting arm on his back.

"Don't worry, Aang, we'll figure something out." Katara encouraged with a smile, but the sad look never left Aang's face, he turned his face to Sokka..

"And what do you mean preparing my people for war ? They've never participated in any war before." Aang told them, only for the old monk to respond for them.

"I thought the same when Sokka came to me with the idea, Aang, but him and Katara helped us greatly and i think our people are slowly becoming established warriors, but still preserving of our ways and customs Like you... Or rather like you used to be.." The older monk uttered, making Aang narrow his eyes dangerously at him.

"And what does that suppose to mean?!" Aang rebuked, but the older monk was unfazed.

"You think i'm unaware of your activities outside the temple, Aang? I don't want to say it loudly so you might still maintain what's left of your dignity." The older monk scolded.

"No, Please, Enlighten my friends, what were you gonna say ? that i'm a 'drunken lush unfit to be avatar' ? That i bed women i have no feelings for ? that i... ki.. that i killed a man!" Aang Shouted at the old monk, making Katara gasp loudly, and flashing a hurt expression but decided to cover it quickly, but enough for Aang to notice.

"Yes, You just said it." The Monk informed The Avatar.

"Yes, my life has been low, Yes, i have never been the avatar anybody wanted me to be, but i tried and tried and tried and you were part of the reason i gave up, people sin, people make mistakes, doesn't mean you should shun them or drive them away, you should guide them to the right path, not treating them like they're outsiders that came to FUCK YOU UP !" Aang scolded loudly, he lifted himself up to come face to face with the older monk..

"Look me in the eyes and tell me i'm wrong when i say that you people were the reason i am what i am, Monk Tenzin, Just LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND SAY IT!" Aang finished eyeing the older monk, who was speechless and unsure what to say next, the older monk just fixed his gaze on the ground and didn't say any farther words, Aang knew the man didn't approve of Monk Sashing's teaching ways, that's probably why he is feeling guilty at the moment.

"Alright.." Sokka finally interfered breaking the awful tension, while Katara recovered and brought Aang back to his position..

"I suggest we act on what's going on right now, Gentlemen, because that's not a good time to argue.. The Firenation is coming for all of us, and we need to save the world from their tyranny, they've already sent their forces to back their colonies in the earth kingdom, that means they're not that far from doing the same to our home and Ba Sing Se." Sokka informed the avatar, Aang had a difficult time breathing but he decided to get some words out.

"Alright, What's your plan ?" Aang asked older warrior.

"Actually, right now i don't have a plan at all, but we need to find out as fast as possible, Avatar, or we're all doomed." Sokka informed Aang worriedly.

_You don't even know half of it._ Aang thought bitterly, Aang was having a difficult time keeping the information to himself, but some minutes of silence that allowed him to think, he decided to elaborate.

"That's not the only problem we're facing, Guys.." Aang began, grabbing the attention of the water tribe siblings and Monk Tenzin. "There's something i need to tell you, something more dangerous than Ozai and threatens world safety." His crowd had horrified looks on their faces.

"What's it, Aang ?" Katara asked carefully, to which Aang responded..

"The Dark Spirit has been unleashed."


	15. We Have Not Forgotten

**Yu Dao **

Shun was walking the streets of Yu Dao on foot and in disguise, for the past two months since his arrival he's been ruling the colonies, but he was ruling through fear and torture, whoever decides to rebel against The Firenation would be executed or tortured, to set an example to his followers, as time progressed, Rebels ceased to exist in the city, only two groups of rebels, one led by Kori Morishita, the former mayor's daughter, and one which was more dangerous and more rebellious led by a guy named Jet,

Shun wanted to capture Jet more than anything in the world, he wanted to torture him, dismantle him, as much as he loved torture, but he doesn't even remember wanting so badly to do that to a human being, but now he does, it was mid-night, and it the rain was drenching the entire city, so nobody was outside to see Shun, with a shawl wrapped around his head to cover his face, as he was walking towards one of his bases.. his bases of torture.

He finally arrived at the place, he entered finally removing his shawl, heating his entire body to cool his temperature and evaporating the water on his clothes, after he finished the process he walked towards the hidden door that leads to the secret room, which was basically a wall but marked with a sconce, you turn the sconce to the right, and the door opens, after the door opened, Shun marched in, taking the stairs and going down to the basement, when he arrived he found three of his men circling around a youngman,

remarkable features of the youngman, he was fat, his hair was styled in a top knot and he works for both Jet and Kori, being Jet's friend and Kori's boyfriend, finally Shun made his presence felt.

"Hello, Sneers." The three men and Sneers, who was tied up to the wall, looked at Shun with a start, he raised a hand to his men to put them at ease.

"Shun ? so you were the one that captured me ? No wonder those fools never told me who did." Sneers sneered at the guards, who gave him death glares but Shun interfered.

"At ease, Boys, this one here is our guest.." Shun kept marching towards Sneers until he reached an arm's length distance from him, Shun had that menacing smile plastered on his face as he kept talking.. "Now, Sneers, how's Kori ? i hope it's going ok between the two of you, more importantly How's Jet ?" Shun asked, his face flashing anger for a second but gone a moment later, Sneers understood Shun's frustration with Jet and had a smile of his own on his face.

"Oh, they're pretty good, especially Jet, sometimes he gets tired of capturing your street patrols and compromising your attempts to capture him, but other than that he's fine." Sneers taunted, Shun's confidant smile wavered, his eyes twitched, but he kept his cool.

"Well played, Sneers, but as you can see, i have no time for this, you see these boys get tired of so much talk after a while, they might do unspeakable things to you, they frighten even me to think about, you might want to reconsider your choices." Shun threatened calmly, but Sneers's confidence still hasn't swayed.

"Go To Hell." Sneers offended, which set Shun off, as he held a now frightened Sneers by the collar roughly, brought him face to face with him, and yelled to his face.

"WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR FAT FACE AFTER I DEFORM IT ! Does it finally get a little thinner, or does it blow up like a bubble from so much FATS ?!" Shun threatened with a high-pitched tone, making Sneers truly frightened at the moment from the menacing look in his eye, but he still won't sell his friends out,

Soon Shun removed his hands from Sneers's collar and stepped back a few paces with a chuckle, Sneers was looking utterly confused at the moment, as Shun kept laughing.. "I GOT YOU ! Admit it, I GOT YOU !" Shun pointed at Sneers still laughing and clutching his stomach, while Sneers was still panting and looking in confusion at the man, soon Shun's laugh subsided, and he regarded Sneers with the menacing smile once again, "Now tell me, Where is Jet ?" Shun asked, and waited until Sneers regained his cool, and stopped panting.

"GO.. TO .. HELL !" Sneers yelled and spit on his face, Shun's smirk was wiped away, as he put his hand on his face to remove the saliva.

"That wasn't very nice.." Shun said as he was staring menacingly at Sneers' face, after fully wiping away the saliva,

"Chit Sang, Take him to the reforming room." Shun said with a sense of finality, Chit Sang had a smile on his face after Shun mentioned the reforming room, which made a shiver run down Sneers' spine, Soon the three men untied Sneers and took him to the reforming room, while Shun left the room and got upstairs with a neutral face, getting his shawl and getting out of the house.

_Foolish Boy, he had to make me let him visit the reforming room._ Shun thought disappointedly shaking his head, he made his way through the rain once again.

_I'll catch you, Jet, you can bet your life on that._ Shun made a promise as he was making his way back to his secure house in Yu Dao.

**Aang**

People were stunned after they heard Aang's story.

It wasn't like he told any more than the three people in front of him, but if his story rendered the three people in front of him speechless, what would it do to the other people of the world, he just told Sokka, Katara and Monk Tenzin about the upcoming war between Humans and Spirits, a war Aang could have deflected if it wasn't for his stupidity and weakness, Katara was the only one that tried to comfort him, but the other two didn't have anything to say, Aang saw the look of disapproval on Tenzin's face which was expected,

but as for Sokka, he had a pensive look on his face, maybe he was gradually falling for that man, in a time where you should be panicking, making excuses to go cry in your room for your presumed dead parents, he was thinking for a way out, he was thinking of other's safety before his, no matter how little he shows it, but Aang's ability to read people made him sure Sokka was that type of guy, and he admired him deeply for it, at the moment they were still frozen at the moment after Aang told his story, there were awkward silence, even Katara wasn't sure what to say, Aang noted, and he waited for Sokka to be the first to contribute.

"So, do you know of any way to fight those spirits ? Like an ancient way, or how the original humans used to fight spirits ?" Sokka asked his concern showing.

"There's an ancient way, but only Waterbender can do it, they can peacefully return the spirits to the spirit world with their Waterbending, if their spiritual side is active." Aang informed, making Katara's face light up at the information, Aang knew she loves it when she discovers new merits to Waterbending.

"But, not all the people in the world are Waterbenders." Sokka said, Aang didn't want to tell them this other peace of information for the safety of the good spirits that got turned by the evil spirit, but he just had to..

"Well, when Vattu decides to come back to the world, the only way is through one of the locked portal, so he will have to find a way to open it sooner or later after gathering an army, and after they open, Spirits are just as vulnerable to be stricken as men." Aang said his gaze fixating on the ground, he wanted to uphold this peace of information, but he couldn't the world's safety was at stake, and it was all his fault.

"When do you expect the dark spirit to come here ?" Monk Tenzin asked after regaining his voice for the first time since Aang dropped the news on him.

"Time in the spirit world doesn't work the same as in ours, so if Vattu is going to take a month to gather an army, that means approximately a year or more in our time, maybe less i'm not sure.." Aang trailed off, he was still not sure whether the dark spirit would take a month to gather an army, but he was told as much by Avatar Yangchen.

"Is there anyway for you to solve this without conflict ?" Katara asked still putting a hand on Aang's back for comfort.

"There could have been had Ozai decided to help me, but all he did was block my chakra and now i can't even go into the avatar state." Aang said calmly, but his face showing eternal conflict and anger, for which Katara rubbed his back more gently to calm him down.

"It's alright, Aang, i know we can find a way, This is not the end." Katara said with determination, Aang was having none of that at the moment and he stubbornly turned away from her, grabbed his staff to help himself up, Katara offered to help but Aang just held a hand to her, saying he can walk on his own, he excused himself and without farther words he limped on his staff making his way to another side of the temple, while he knew all eyes were on him with concern, but he wanted to be alone at the moment to think,

he contemplated running away, facing this evil on his own to prevent the world from doing the same which would mean certain death for everybody, but then he decided against it, not until he informs his friends first, He decided he will tell them about it after his short tour around the temple,

as he kept walking he saw new students still learning to use their staff for flight, that reminded him of his early practices to fly with a staff, he remembered trying to twirl the staff during flight to boost him upper than his other friends' level, only for his hands to give out and he fell, his Airbending saved him at the last second before the fall crushed him and he landed gracefully on his legs, but the fear of the fall itself made him faint anyway, Aang smiled faintly at the memory, as he kept holding into his staff to move around the temple,

he finally spotted his best friend, his flying bison Appa, who was at the moment playing with other Bison, Aang smiled at the sight as Appa got reacquainted with his friends, but Aang frowned again as he remembered his own friends, what happened to Zuko, Toph and Iroh after The Firelord shot him, he hoped they're still alive and well, as he'd blame himself again if otherwise, he finally reached Appa's place and Appa was flying above him with the other Bison.

"Appa !" Aang called, and the bison heard him, with a happy grunt he headed towards him, Aang was now afraid for his life but there was no where to run, but Thankfully Appa landed in front of him and gave him a playful lick, Aang laughed and hugged the huge bison, but carefully not to damage his sore body, Appa released another happy sound,

Aang smiled and replied. "Yeah, I missed you too, boy.", from where Aang and Appa were the view was breathtaking, so Aang decided to just relax, he took a seat on the floor, and gazed at the setting sun at the far side of the world, maybe the company of Appa and this magnificent sight would clear his head, Aang kept gazing with Appa beside him as he refused to go play with the other Bison as his best friend came to be with him, but then Appa released another grunt but this time it was to greet the other presence that made itself felt to the seated companions, Aang turned around to see who was approaching, only to see the pleasant sight of the woman who saved his life.

"Lovely sight, huh ? i'm used to come here everyday to watch the sunset for the past two months." Katara announced as she came to a halt, she greeted Appa with a pat on the nose and took a seat beside a smiling Aang.

"Yeah, the sight is lovely." Aang agreed nodding his head to her, but then turned his head to gaze at the horizon again, having no more words to say and the silence that followed was so awkward until Katara broke it.

"So, how's your back ?" Katara asked to make conversation.

"It's getting better, by the way i've been meaning to ask you, the shot left a scar on my back, right ?" Aang asked, and Katara gazed on the ground with sadness but then she nodded.

"Yeah, there's a scar on your back, but don't worry, i'm sure your new hair and beard will make up for it." Katara said trying to lighten up the mood, but all she did was dampen Aang's mood more.

"First of all, i checked the beard it's not a full grown beard, and secondly i will shave my head and beard as soon as i get the chance."

"But it looks good on you, like really looks good." Aang regarded her with a confused expression making her blush and avert her eyes in return, but then he decided to brush it off.

"But i don't feel like myself with it, i might have let go of my air nomad teachings, but this is just unacceptable." Aang said, suddenly feeling the weight of what he just said, the guilt.

"That reminds me.." Katara spoke hesitantly and Aang regarded her pensively, knowing full well what topic she wants to talk about.. "Is it true ? What you said in front of Monk Tenzin ?" Katara asked slowly turning her head towards the now setting sun, Aang didn't know what to say, he did admit his actions in front of them.

"I talked about a lot of things in front of Monk Tenzin." Aang said in an attempt to dodge the question, but failed when Katara spoke again.

"You know what i mean.." Katara said hesitating again, which unsettled Aang but she kept speaking.. "is it true you let go of your air nomad teachings ?" Katara finally voiced her question, and Aang kept thinking of words to say as both of them weren't looking at each other at the moment, he finally decided to remember the truth.

"Yes." Aang said and he heard Katara release a sigh, what sounded like a sigh of sadness, but Aang kept talking.. "It all started when i took down my first man, it was too much to handle, i felt like i failed as an airnomad, as an avatar, so i ran away from the world, resided in a small Earth Kingdom town hiding my arrow tattoo with similar hair and a headband, i dedicated my life to drinking and eating and doing nothing useful for nearly two years, until my friends found me a year ago and brought me back to life." Aang confessed the hard truth, but apparently that wasn't the part Katara was asking about.

"And the other part ? Bedding women you have no feelings for ?" Katara asked still not looking straight in Aang's eyes, Aang looked abruptly towards her, having the grace to blush deeply at her words, remembering slightly remembering the time he had with The Firenation Princess, to this day he still can't believe it happened, he looked down shamefully.

"It was one time, and i was drunk, i only said it in front of the monk like that because that's what they said about me in the temple." Aang confessed in front of Katara, having no idea why he confessed all that to Katara, a girl he just knew two months ago and if you don't count the days he spent in a coma you'd say he knew her for less than a week, while he never confessed it to any of his other friends, Katara opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it again, Aang understood her inability to speak at the moment and decided to speak again,

"Like i said, Katara, i'm not really proud of that either, and i tried fixing everything because fixing it was the only way to have a chance against Vattu, but then came Ozai and.. you know the rest." Aang was speaking with difficulty but he was glad Katara regarded him with a nod nonetheless..

"But, if you had no feelings for the girl you bedded why would you do it ?" Katara asked once again.

"It's not that i don't have feelings for her, she's my friend after all, but i don't have romantic feelings for her, that's why i felt guilty for it as well." Aang said with guilt, normally it would be so hard for him to speak about the topic but with Katara there, it just felt right to confide in her.

"Is it The Firenation Princess ?" Katara asked suddenly, making Aang take a sharp intake of breath and coughed roughly, 'How did she know that ?!' Aang screamed inwardly, but then he decided to calm himself down.

"Why would you say that ?" Aang asked incredulously, not sure what Katara was implying, Katara shrugged nonchalantly.

"She looked pretty terrified for your condition when we were escaping The Firenation, and you said she was your friend, so i assumed it was her." Katara said appearing not to care about the topic that much, but Aang saw through her facade.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore, we settled it between us as soon as we had the chance, and that eased my conscience a little bit." Aang wished what he said was true, but he never got rid of the feeling of guilt towards Azula.

"Well, why didn't it work for you ?" Katara asked again, Aang's patience was wearing thin as he wanted to let go of the topic, but he decided to answer anyway.

"Azula wasn't the one for me, i don't know how but it just feels like a cosmic feeling telling me that she isn't the one for me, and we were never destined to be anything more than friends." Aang replied feeling ridiculous for voicing this thought out loud, Katara might think he's stupid and superstitious.

"Actually i can relate to that, many Watertribe men tried to propose to me when i reached sixteen, but none of them felt like they were the one for me." Katara agreed with Aang, to which he released a sigh of relief.

"Thank the spirits, i thought you were gonna say i am being stupidly superstitious." Aang said chuckling lightly, with Katara joining him in laughter.

"I guess we're both stupidly superstitious.." Katara murmured and both her and Aang laughed louder, after the laughing subsided, Katara spoke again.. "Aang, you don't have to hold onto the past, sometimes we have to let go to live and protect those we love, you have to stop thinking about the past to ensure a better future for the world and for yourself." Katara said with a smile.

"But what if i can't do that ? What if my inner struggle is stronger than my inner strength ?" Aang asked sadly.

"Well, that's where my part comes to play." Katara said with determined look and a smile still gracing her face, giving Aang the courage he needed to slightly let go of the past, maybe he still hasn't fully recovered, but he'll keep fighting for the world, for his friends and for himself, finally a smile found its way to Aang's lips causing Katara's smile to widen.

"Thank you, Katara, For my life and for everything else." Aang said with tears shimmering his eyes, Katara let the happy tears fall freely on her cheeks and then she hugged him tightly, Aang winced from the hold at first but then he hugged her back, feeling safe to be in her arms, this is where he belongs. He found out, this is when the cosmic feelings stopped haunting him, because he finally found the one for him.

**The Countryside near Yu Dao**

Kori Morishita daughter of former Mayor Morishita was planning something disastrous.

ever since Shun arrested her boyfriend Sneers, Kori has been in a state of panic, she gathered her followers and recited her plan to rescue Sneers from that monster, who knows what unspeakable thing he might be doing to her sweet boyfriend right now ?

Of course, everyone rejected the idea, saying she's sacrificing herself which means sacrificing their whole movement against Shun for one man, It wasn't fair for the rest of the movement, but Kori couldn't care less about fair right now, the man she's fallen in love with was being tortured and scarred, but the rest of the movement still weren't convinced, as they were gathered in front of a small fire in the countryside outside Yu Dao.

"You're planning on putting the whole movement on the line for one man ? do you think Sneers would have approved of that ?" Said her archer friend Shu, one of her brothers in arms, as he was sitting holding onto his bow.

"I don't care about that, Shu, our friend is being tortured, had the roles been reversed, would Sneers have abandoned you ?" Kori asked rather aggressively.

"We're not abandoning him, but we can't sacrifice you, send someone else in your stead." contributed Bao, her sister in arms.

"I can't sacrifice any of you either, it has to be me." Kori replied, but before any of her companions could reply, another presence made itself felt.

"Allow me to present the alternative." Kori and her friends stood up abruptly, assuming their fight stances, only to drop it seconds later once they figured out the approaching figures.

"Jet, you scared the heck out of me." Kori put her hand on her chest as she observed the other companions following Jet, of course his freedom fighters, Longshot, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak and The Duke, Jet smirked with his trademark wheat in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, i couldn't resist you looked so engrossed in whatever shitty plans you were making." Jet taunted playfully, making Kori glare at him, but before she could say anything, Jet turned to her friend Shu who was holding his bow at the ready..

"You still hold onto that bow, Shu ? i thought you shoved it up your ass when Longshot beat you for the millionth time." Jet taunted the archer, making his whole gaang burst out laughing, except Longshot who had a proud smile on his face, and Kori's archer friend Shu had a faint blush on his cheeks, he turned his face and muttered inaudible curse words.

"Just state your business and tell us what you are doing here, Jet?" Kori asked impatiently, and Jet chuckled lightly.

"Take it easy, I'm not here to merely pick on you and go, i came with some good news." Jet announced with a genuine smile, that made Kori rather suspicious, his friend is being held captive and he's happy ?

"Nothing is good nowadays, Jet, but i'm willing to listen anyways, just get it over with." Kori stated but silently hoping Jet's news would be actually good, Jet cleared her throat to create an exciting atmosphere for the revealing of the news, and finally he said it.

"Aang is alive." Silence. Kori's whole camp was rendered speechless after Jet dropped the news, Kori had a million thought running through her mind right now, Aang is Alive ?! Of course she knew Aang a long time ago when Sneers introduced him to her, when Aang first met Jet and his gang including Sneers, Jet was about to blow a whole Firenation village, but Aang was there to stop it from happening and he helped Jet change his way to fight real threats and not innocent people,

and since then Aang and Jet became good friends and actually Aang used Jet and his gaang's help to fight the firenation rebels along the way until Aang drew himself away from the world three years ago, Kori and Jet actually started their movements again after they heard the news of Aang's death, Kori remembers Sneers telling her what a bad mood Jet was in, when he heard the news, his anger drove him to almost destroy his whole room,

but then he was motivated to avenge him, that's why he decided to start with The Firenation government in the colonies, and he's doing a pretty good job with it so far, with Kori's help of course, but now, Jet revealing that Aang's still alive could change the entire game, if Aang is still alive, their chance in the fight against the firenation triples, Kori finally regained some control over her senses and was finally able to speak..

"You're lying.." Kori couldn't mutter anymore words as the shock was truly overwhelming.

"Why'd i lie about that ? one of the Airnomads from The Southern Airtemple came down to one of the earth kingdom villages to buy some supplies and after some interrogation skills from the merchant he revealed that the avatar is still alive and well, recovering at the temple, the merchant is one of ours, we recruited him alongside many others to tell us of The Firenation movements, and he told us." Jet informed proudly, Kori was still speechless at the first but then found her voice.

"So, that's how you caused as much trouble as you did to The Firenation army in the colonies, you have spies everywhere.." Kori surmised, and again Jet nodded proudly with that smirk still plastered on his face, "Clever.. i can't believe he's alive, what're you planning on doing now ?" Kori asked and Jet held onto his wheat and that only means he's thinking.

"I'm still thinking of a way to reach him and get him back to the real world, but it's too dangerous to send a messenger hawk." Jet said with concern.

"You have to think of something quick, if the information of Aang's survival reached you, that means it will reach The Firenation as well in no time." Kori stated, and Jet nodded apprehensively still holding onto his wheat.

"I know, that's what worries me, also if Aang joined our cause, The Firenation will be defeated in no time, we need him, and we have to reach him as fast as possible." Kori thought for a while before Shu finally interfered..

"Jet, we have no choice but to send a messenger hawk to Aang, i know it's not a safe way, but there're no other way, nobody has ever climbed one of those mountains and lived to tell the story." Shu voiced his thoughts, and Kori agreed with him, Jet had a frown on his face for a while before he finally sighed.

"I hate it when you are right, Shu, makes me believe the end of the world is truly near." Jet taunted and Shu gave a sigh of irritation, before Kori broke the tension and announced to the recieving crowd from Jet's gang and her gang.

"Alright, let's get The Avatar back to the world, it's time to end this war once and for all." Kori annonuced with a boost of confidence, and transmitting it to the rest of the people around her, even Jet had a smile on his face, with the avatar's help, there's no stopping them,

it was truly time to end this war once and for all.


	16. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Zuko **

"I missed you so much, Mai." Zuko said as he held hands from behind the cell with his dark haired girlfriend whose hair wasn't apparent at the moment as she was cloaked so as not to be seen, Azula was standing guard outside as she brought Mai to visit Zuko. he thanked her for it, only for Azula to tell him that Mai have been bugging her like crazy for the past two months and she couldn't take it anymore, causing his girlfriend to blush at his sister's words, those were one of the rare moments that Zuko felt genuinely happy, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, feel her body against his, but the cold metal cell was preventing him from doing so, so he settled on holding hands with her from behind the bars.

"I missed you too, How are you faring ? I hope those guards aren't giving you the rough treatment, not that you don't deserve it but you know what i mean.." Mai made an attempt to joke, only to be faced by the grim look still on Zuko's scarred face, it's been nearly three months now in this prison, and this is the third time he's seen her, he tried to sound and look cheerful for her sake, but he couldn't, the current circumstances were just too overwhelming, Zuko noticed the odd look Mai was giving him after his silence, he turned his gaze to her once more attempting to smile this time.

"I'm doing good, How about you ? how's your family ?" Zuko asked attempting to dodge any question about his welfare, Mai took the hint and decided to go on with it, Zuko noticed.

"My family is doing fine, as a loyal servant of Firelord Ozai, my father has been promised to be the warden of Omashu once they take it from King Bumi, and once that happens we'll go with him to live there, that is unless Azula thinks otherwise, she still needs us in The Police Centre, you know." Mai informed her boyfriend,

Zuko's feelings were surprisingly neutral considering he just heard his father is about to conquer another big city, he's had enough surprises in those past three months that would last him a lifetime, but what intrigued him the most was that Mai might travel to a foreign territory where it might be filled with earth kingdom rebels.

"So, you might go with your father to a dangerous territory were you might be captured or worse ?" Zuko asked with concern.

"Gee, Thanks, Zuko, that made me feel so much better.." Mai said dryly.

"What i meant was, even if my father takes Omashu, you have to fight to stay here, who knows what could be waiting for you there." Zuko noticed Mai's face turn to a grimace as she took in his words.

"and what about my family, Zuko ? They're still going there, who's going to protect Little Tom-Tom ?" if Mai was angry with Zuko's suggestion, she made no effort to show it.

"I understand and i'm sorry, i just.. don't want to lose you." Zuko said keeping his gaze on the ground guiltily, and then he felt a hand under his chin, when he lifted his gaze again, he found that Mai has reached to him from behind the bars that separates them and regarded him with a loving smile.

"You'll never lose me, Zuko, we'll find a way, i think i can promise you as much." Mai said, Zuko had the faintest of smiles for a second before the sad look returned to his face, from the corner of his eyes he could see the pity in Mai's eyes, he needn't pity right now even if it was from his girlfriend, he turned his face away with a grimace and Mai must have noticed as the next question startled Zuko.

"What have they been doing to you here, Zuko ? and don't lie to me, Please." Mai urged, making Zuko think twice before his next words.

"I don't think i can tell you, Mai, it's too painful." Zuko informed still not facing her.

"Zuko, look at me, Please." This was probably the second time in her life that Zuko saw her plead, the first was seconds ago, Zuko realized his girlfriend was at pain of his condition just as much as he was, he hesitantly turned his face to her and made her see his downcast, hopeless amber eyes that lost their spark, he became a shell of a man filled with a scarred face, uncombed long hair and a not very long beard, Zuko saw the broken look on Mai's face as soon as she saw the broken side of him,

"What happened to you.. ?" Zuko heard the faint whisper from Mai, suddenly the blood boiled in Zuko's veins and he unleashed his rage.

"You want to know what happened to me ? Fine !" Zuko began with a shout, "I've been tortured in this wretched prison, I've been whipped, electrocuted and beaten up by filthy soldiers, and you know what's worse ? Those soldiers do it on my father's orders ! MY OWN FATHER !" Suddenly Zuko turned his face again as that was the only way to tell Mai the truth about his hopeless new persona.. "But that's not the worst of it, that's not why i'm in so much turmoil and anger.. it was my father's visit the other night." Zuko said calmly with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"What did he tell you ?" Zuko heard Mai ask as his gaze was still on the wall away from Mai, Zuko hesitated for a couple of minutes but Mai waited patiently, until he finally said it.

"My father killed my mother." Zuko heard the loud gasp that escaped Mai's lips and at that tears fill freely from his eyes, he tried wiping them away but they just kept coming, he finally unburdened himself from this fact and talked to someone about it.

"I can't believe it.." Mai said with a low voice, Zuko turned around sharply to face her.

"What can't you believe about what i just said ?! My father is a monster, he is willing to do anything to keep the throne !" Zuko was now fully facing Mai and she had a frightened look on her face as someone might hear him and punish him for his words.

"Please, Zuko, lower your voice, a guard might hear you."

"And what if he does ? there's no greater damage than already done.." Zuko said calmly his gaze still on the ground, "You know, sometimes i hope i never get out of this prison, just because of the horrors i'm going to do to my own father once i'm out." Zuko informed with calm yet gruff and dangerous voice showing how much his personality has changed, he's willing to kill his own father for the sake of revenge.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. we'll find a way to get you out of here, but please, don't let revenge be your sole purpose in life." Mai said with concern.

"You know when My father told me the truth, he didn't just inform me that he killed my mother, he reminded me how weak i am compared to him, telling me in my own face that he killed my mother and i couldn't do anything, i'm not going to have revenge on father, Mai, i'm too weak to do it." Zuko confessed the hard truth.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU ?!" Zuko was startled and looked sharply at Mai who just shouted at him, he wasn't sure he was startled by the voice or by the fact that Mai was showing heavy emotions..

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR ?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE ?!" Mai yelled at him once again, and Zuko was still speechless. "You're saying that what makes you so sad and hopeless is the fact that your father killed your mother, yet you don't even remember what your mother told you years ago !" Mai said in a high pitched tone once again, Zuko looked confusedly, his mother told him a lot of things.

"What's that ?" Zuko said with a low voice, still startled by Mai's outburst.

"When you came out of the war room six years ago, Don't give into despair, Zuko. now i'm reminding you of it. Please, Zuko, i beg of you, Don't give into despair, don't let your heart be consumed by hate and anger and don't forget who you are. you're the prince of The Firenation, your cheerfulness gives me hope.." Zuko remembered the conversation with his mother, tears gathered once more at the corners of his eyes, Mai reached a hand inside his cell once more and put it on his cheek to wipe away the falling tears, "We've been through so much together, and we've come out of it, consider this just another one of those situations, we'll come out of it, I promise." Mai finally informed and Zuko closed his eyes as she was wiping away his tears, and then another presence made itself felt in the place.

"I hope you've finished talking, Love birds, because the visit is over." Azula informed Mai and Zuko as she entered the room of the cell.

"It's alright, We're done here." Mai informed Azula, Zuko looked at Azula and saw that her eyes were on the ground and she looked like she was trying to say something but hesitating.

"Something wrong, Azula ?" Zuko asked with concern for his sister.

"Yes, there is, i don't know how to tell you this." Azula's words filled Zuko with so much concern, if this is too stressful that even Azula can't speak about, then it's something he might not be able to handle.

"What's it, Azula ?" Mai asked after Zuko and Azula went speechless, Azula was at a loss of words for a couple of seconds opening her mouth and closing it a couple of times, before she finally said it..

"Father sentenced Uncle Iroh to death, they will execute him in a week."

Silence. Eerie Silence ensued, two shocked faces from Zuko and Mai, one guilty face from Azula that found interest in looking at her shoes all of a sudden, a chill ran down Zuko's spine, but he just couldn't speak, They were going to execute the man he loves the most in this world, he just rested his head on the wall, still too shocked to speak, too shocked to make another move, before long Azula took a concerned Mai and got out of the room before someone sees them, Zuko heard Mai say some words to him before she got out but he was too shocked to comprehend it.

"No..." was all he could voice after a long time of just resting his head on the wall completely silent.

**The Southern Watertribe **

Councilman Voccak was taking his daily walk through the capital of The Southern Watertribe, he had his blue robes that was embroidered with The Southern Watertribe Sigil, he was still building trust between him and the people of the tribe and so far he was doing a great job, the man had his guards following his cart on foot as he was standing on the cart waving to the people, with loud cheers from left and right piercing through the usually quiet morning atmosphere, he was all waves and smiles that reached his eyes, he knew how to play the role flawlessly, he knew these people needed to trust him no matter the cost, so he did everything he could to build the trust of the tribesmen and women for the upcoming event, the event was.. his separation from The Firelord Ozai.

Yes, the man wasn't planning to stay that way forever he was hoping to seize the tribe for himself, and hopefully one day, the whole world.

he knew the world needed better leadership, the world needed better guidance and who is better to give it to them than him, he was an established politician but also he was raised among the common folk, he knows what the common folk need, they don't need empty promises, they don't need decisions that don't effect them directly, no, they want something physical, they want to put meat on their tables, that's how you earn their trust and love, you give them their physical needs, for you will always have the support of the common folk when you supply them with their needs not their wants.. what they need is filling their bellies and getting their cocks tickled, and the man knew how to supply them with just that, in just three months the man has made many effective and impactful decisions.

he reopened the brothels in the once traditionalist city, this decision took its big toll on the traditional folks, but there are no more than a hundred of them in the whole city, and the councilman knew how to deal with them, but the rest of the folk just wanted something to warm their cold weather, and where better to warm your body than with a brothel whore ? as for the next decision he ordered his men to deliver loads of supplies to the common folk daily, the city was more than happy, cheering for the councilman whenever he passed by, their cheers were like music to him, he loved every bit of attention regarded to him, he knew there was still a high ladder to climb for his plans to work, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get to savor every bit of enjoyment every time he climbs a step.

"Do you see that, head councilman ? The people love you." He heard his right-hand man Councilman Hedrick say as he was standing right next to him on the cart.

"I would like it more if you address me as new head chieftain, Councilman Hedrick." Voccak said with a solemn voice that disturbed the other councilman.

"I'm sorry, Head Chieftain, i meant no disrespect..." Before the right-hand man could finish he stopped abruptly as he heard The Head Councilman laugh at his stuttering.

"It was a joke, Councilman, there is no need to be flustered.." Voccak said as he turned his face to his right-hand man still chuckling, then Hedrick followed with an uneasy chuckle, Voccak turned his face to the crowd once more and kept talking..

"And yes, Hedrick, these people love me, but what about the other people ? I still need to gain everyone's trust in order to take full charge of the city, i know we will win the election but i don't want it to be followed with commotion and criminal acts." Voccak told Hedrick.

maybe Hedrick was his right-hand man but still Voccak couldn't trust him with all his plans, as far as Hedrick knows, The head councilman and future chieftain will always be under Firelord Ozai's wing, and Voccak wanted to keep it that way for some time, Voccak trusted no one, that was the first rule of The Head councilman, Never trust anyone with your future, even those closest to you, for that way nobody will have the ability to shape your future but yourself.

"Don't worry, Head Councilman, we have the support of the majority now, the minority can be stopped easily." Hedrick tried to reassure the head councilman.

"You'll never understand, Hedrick. it's always the minority that you should be fearful of, for those are the only people in the world with purposes, otherwise why would they accept to be minorities ? and nothing unsettles me more than a man with a purpose." The Head Councilman said his smile turning to a frown for a second before it rose up again to brighten the common folk's moods.

"I understand, Head Councilman, but all i am trying to say is you don't have to be afraid of anything, we have got your back, and before they reach you they'll have to go through us." Hedrick said with determination that put a genuine smile on the Head Councilman's face.

"And i thank you for it dearly, Councilman Hedrick, but we still have to be tactful, I don't want there to be violence as we will need every bit of help from the common folk, the majority and the minority."

As they finally reached the palace both the head councilman and his right-hand man exited the cart making their way to the palace still chatting and voicing quick thoughts for the upcoming plans, as they finally reached the palace, they found an unpleasant guest waiting for them.

"Hello, Head Councilman, I was waiting for you." It was Master Pakku husband to Lady Kanna and step-father to the deceased former Chieftain Hakoda, Voccak didn't even grimace as he saw him and kept his smile as he knew how to act very well.

"May i ask to what do i owe the honor of your presence in our humble palace, Master Pakku ?" The Head Councilman retorted with a question as he took Master Pakku's extended hand and shook it.

"It's not that humble come to think of it, Councilman, but who am i to talk ? I'm just a poor old man.." The Head Councilman and his right-hand man chuckled lightly at the Old master's joke, "As for what i am here for, well, maybe we ought to discuss it over a cup of tea if you don't mind." The Head Councilman hesitated for a bit before nodding his head with a smile.

"Of Course, Master Pakku. Hedrick, Order the servants to prepare two cups of tea, and then take your leave to finish our work.." The Right-hand man nodded his head, gave a respectful bow to the old master, which the old master returned, and then took his leave..

"Alright, Master Pakku, Shall we head to my office.. This way." Voccak motioned to the route they shall take to reach the office, when they reached the office, The Councilman seated himself on the main chair and asked Master Pakku to sit on one of the chairs at the front, after they seated themselves, a young female servant entered holding a tray with two cups of tea, she placed the tray on the table nodding her head to the old master and smiled at him before she left, for which the master turned his head confused towards the Head Councilman after the girl left the room.

"This is Miki, Sweet girl of Sixteen, she asked me to tell you that she'd like to be your student but my top priorities to the tribe prevented me from doing so." The Councilman informed with a smile on his face.

"Tell Miki that i'd be happy to train her and she's welcome to come to my class at sunrise, although i know your top priorities never prevented you from telling me so, you just didn't want to meet with me, Councilman." Pakku said calmly unsettling the head councilman.

"I don't think i have the slightest idea of what you are implying, Master Pakku." The Head Councilman replied just as calmly.

"Well, for starters i asked for an audience with you many times for the past month and you were no where to be found, may i ask why ?" Pakku asked.

"I think i just mentioned something about my top priorities to the tribe and.."

"And your top priorities never prevented you from meeting with your supporters, you even take a tour through the city daily just to wave hands and pose fake smiles." Pakku interrupted rather aggressively.

"Look, I don't have time for your quarrels, Master Pakku, so if you'd get straight to the point i'd be more than grateful." The Head Councilman retorted impatiently.

"You're right, i should get to the point.." Pakku started and the head councilman motioned for him to start as he took a sip from his tea, as Pakku did the same, he started "As you might well know The Firenation started taking full control over their colonies in The Earth Kingdom, that means they have officially declared war, and that means it's just a matter of time before they get to us, so do you have any plan in process of how to stop them ?" Pakku asked, and the head councilman took another sip of his tea.

"Of Course we have a plan, Master Pakku. The Firenation declared war ever since they killed the world leaders and the avatar, and ever since then we've been preparing for the upcoming war, but we're still facing a bit of a problem." The Councilman informed as he took the chance to try and lure Pakku to his side, his visit might be unpleasant but this was the perfect opportunity for him to try and seduce Pakku to join him and see the good in him.

"And what's that, Councilman ?" Pakku asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"The Councillors and I think we might be on the brink of civil war, There are still some traditionalists that refuse our new way of order and might destroy this whole city given the chance, we need your help to stop them." The Councilman requested with hopeful eyes.

"Traditionalists they call themselves, eh ? Pretentious name, don't you think ?" Pakku said, a taste of mockery to his words that unnerved the councilman.

"I don't think we're in any position to admire a group of outlaws, Master Pakku."

"I think you took a big gamble reopening the brothels in this city, Head Councilman. none of this would have happened had you followed the traditional way through to the end." Pakku told the head councilman his face dull and serious.

"I'm fully aware of the consequences that followed the decision, but i'm also fully aware of the merits, maybe reopening the brothels made me the villain for some outlaws, but it made me the hero for the majority of people." The Head Councilman said with a smile.

"And i fully respected your decision, you're the head of this city you do what you see fit, but that doesn't mean all people should accept it." Pakku replied.

"That's why i'm asking you for help, Master Pakku. I can't get to these people but you can, they will listen to you, convince them that the city will perish if we don't stand together to face our common enemy." The Head Councilman asked with a pleading voice that made Pakku's disgusted posture fade, and was replaced by a thoughtful one.

"And what makes you think they will listen to me ?" Pakku asked, Voccak could only chuckle and relax back to his chair.

"Come now, Master, you train half of these people's kids, almost everyone in the city knows who you are and everyone listens to you, i'm sure if you called for a coup, you'll be the chieftain of this city by tomorrow but you didn't because you know i am right, and you know we need each other to face our common enemy, so what do you say, Master ? Have we got a deal ?" The Councilman offered his hand for the master that was still in deep thought, he looked at him dead in the eye for some time and Voccak felt the urge to avert his eyes at the intense stare but he knew Master Pakku was checking his genuinity so he kept his eyes in place, until the master finally took his hand and shook.

"You have a deal, Voccak." The Master informed a now smiling Voccak as he took the last sip of his tea, pushed his chair backwards, bowed to the councilman and without any farther words he made his way to the door.

as he got out he was drowned in thought as to what he would convince the outlaws of this plan, but even more importantly how would he convince Kanna of this plan, the woman was still a wreck even after nearly three months from the ceremonies, she was still upset over her family even though she was still stuck to the belief that they weren't dead, she still had hope, As Pakku made his way to the outter door of the palace his thoughts were interrupted by a musical voice from behind him.

"Master Pakku !" He turned around to find the girl that served him the tea.

_What was her name again ?_ he thought, he couldn't remember the name correctly but kept hoping he might remember it during the conversation, the girl was too sweet and beautiful to get her feelings hurt, her beauty could only be rivaled by Katara, she had deep blue eyes, Tanned skin and brown short hair that only reached the back of her neck with a side fringe, Pakku could only stare at her beauty in awe before he snapped out of his daze to listen to what the girl was saying as she looked very excited..

"I hope you liked my tea, Master." The girl said with a timid smile, Pakku smiled back as he finally remembered her name, and addressed her back.

"Oh, your tea was nice, Miki. And as for your request, I accept to be your master, only on one condition, I start my lessons at sunrise, If you arrive any second later then you lose the day, Got it ?" The Master asked with a faint smile, The girl looked to be holding her excitement in for the moment.

"Yes, Master, I swear i will never be late." Miki informed the master, he regarded her with a smile and then left the hall, before he left he could hear Miki squeal loudly, that only made him chuckle lightly as he exited the palace, this girl truly provided him with some happiness during such dark times.

**Ba Sing Se **

Tolan and his Dai Li agents were in hot pursuit.

They were strolling through the city during their night patrol when Tolan saw a man trying to steal food from a fruit stand, he tried to approach the man peacefully when suddenly the man took the fruit and ran away, Tolan ordered his agents to go the other way around to prevent the man from taking the alternative road while he went head on to chase the man, the man was so fast and agile, it was hard to keep up with him but Tolan kept up and even though the other Dai Li agents lost track of the pursuit, Tolan still followed the man until they reached what looked like an old junkyard, that's when the man stopped abruptly and turned around to look at Tolan, Tolan was panting heavily but he still took an Earthbending stance and started talking to the man..

"Surrender.. Now .. Scum !" He voiced out through heavy panting trying to recover while the other man stood tall without showing any trace of fatigue, Does this man even have lungs like the rest of us ? Tolan asked inwardly while still maintaining his Earthbending stance, suddenly the man smiled smugly and an uneasy feeling found its way to Tolan's spine, before a huge object hit him on the back of the head knocking him out cold. That was the last thing Tolan remembered from the night.

When he woke up, he was sitting in a chair while someone was holding what looked like a torchlight, he was also speaking softly to him..

"Wake Up, M'Lord. It's past sunrise, you're late for school." The man holding the torchlight sounded like he was taunting him, The blur on Tolan's vision started to clear, he realized that he was chained up to the chair he was sitting on, and he saw the man holding the torchlight, He looked to be in his mid-thirties, tall with an ugly scar on his cheek that terrified Tolan to the bone, and that wasn't even the most intimidating sight in the room, behind the man was a bald man with a beard, with a expressionless face but what distinguished him the most was the thing that looked like a third eye on his forehead, and his metal arms and legs, The man looked like a walking machine.

Tolan was now afraid for his life, but he dare not show it as those men would eat him alive if he did, so he kept a neutral face..

"Who are you.. ? and where am i ?" He asked tiredly as the effects of the hit were still present,

the man could only favor him with a smug smile as he said.. "The name is Ding, and this Lee Chan, also known as Combustion Man, as named by a water tribe scum whose name i forgot, and you're in an Firenation Ship on your way to safety, M'Lord." Ding replied making Tolan snap into reality.

_a Firenation ship ? How long was i out ?_ Tolan thought not realizing he voiced his thoughts loudly to which Ding replied.. "You've been out of it for five days, My Lord, To be honest you were quite the chunk to be carried around but.. we had orders and we had to carry them out." Ding said smugly chuckling a bit.

"Orders from who ?" Tolan asked as he started to grasp the situation.

"Why, from The Firelord of course, M'Lord, You're to be held in our custody until your uncle carries out his end of the bargain." Ding replied from the chair he was sitting on opposite to Tolan while Combustion man was standing beside him..

"Wait, Combustion Man ? I've heard of that guy, he's a wanted criminal in The Firenation." Tolan said looking at the gruff face of the huge man, Ding chuckled a bit looking at Tolan.

"Both of us are wanted criminals, M'Lord.. The Firelord released us to carry out this special mission that he can only entrusts in criminals like us, as he always have." Everything started to view in front of Tolan's eyes as he heard Ding's words.

"So, The Firelord uses you to carry out secret missions, and he was the one to help Combustion Man escape prison a few weeks ago ?" Tolan asked, and Ding nodded.

"I wouldn't call it 'Using us', M'Lord, It's mutual benefit between us and The Firelord, although i'd call his relationship with The Pirates 'using them'." Ding said a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Pirates, Hired Criminals and Rebels.. This man is all sorts of Evil, isn't he ?" Tolan asked disgusted by the mere thought of the matter, making Ding chuckle once again.

"And 'Confidants' in other nations to which your uncle belongs, Don't forget them as well." Tolan found it hard to argue with his assessment, his uncle is a traitor to The Earth Kingdom as hard is it is from Tolan to admit.

"So, the reason for abducting me is in case my uncle doesn't go on with The Firelord's plans and decided to betray him, you'll use me to force his hand." Tolan inquired, and Ding nodded once again.

"You hit the nail on the head, M'Lord." Ding intoned with a wry smile.

"Well Played for the plan to lure me to your base in that old junkyard, and well played to the Firelord for thinking of using me to force my uncle's hand, but that's all for naught as my uncle is most loyal to The Firelord but he will stop being so after i escape from this ship." Tolan said confidently, making Ding laugh loudly..

"Escape from where, M'Lord ? We're near The Serpent's pass and from there we'll head right to Yu Dao where Lord Shun will be waiting us to transport you safely to The Firenation Capital, I don't know where your confidence comes from.." Ding lifted himself up from the chair, came beside Tolan and whispered in his ear.. "but don't worry we'll make sure it fades with time." Ding finished giving one last meaningful look at Lee Chan and then he headed for the exit, leaving Tolan with Lee Chan alone, but before he left the room, he gave one last look at Tolan.. "Don't worry, M'Lord, We promised The Firelord not to hurt you.. Much." Ding said with a smug smile and left the room leaving Tolan in the hands of Lee Chan.

"Well, I suppose he's the tongue and you're the arms.. I hope your arms are as lame as his tongue." Tolan said before he received a punch in the face from Combustion Man's fist, but that was only the beginning of the punishment, and Tolan realized in the end that Lee Chan's arms surely aren't as lame as Ding's tongue.


	17. Midnight Visit

**Azula **

She walked the corridor to her destination with slow and calculated steps, careful not to be heard by the occupants of the place.

The Firenation Prison is a well-guarded place, but everyone here knows that she pays frequent visits to her brother to persuade him to join his father's cause, so they let her in to visit him..

_Those Fools, easily manipulated._ Azula thought as she remembered the first time a guard caught her trying to get into her brother's prison chamber and she told him to stand in her way if he wants to live for the rest of his life without his balls, The poor man gulped thickly and stayed out of her way, but not before Azula told him that she was sent by her father to persuade him to join their cause, and the dim-witted guard believed her, she pondered the thought of changing the guards of this prison, as those fools were easily manipulated.

But today she had to be incredibly sneaky if she was to get to this other prisoner she wants to visit, She walked the corridor slowly with a flame of her own making in her hand to light her path, and a hood over her head to cover her flowing hair that would give away her identity, in The Firenation, they know you are of royalty from your hair.

She finally reached the chamber, she peaked from the small window of the door, the room was dim-lit but the smell gives away how dirty this room must be, Azula opened the door to the room with her light in her hand and searched with her eyes for the prisoner, he was sitting in a corner with his head down, his grey hair ragged and mussy from the back, she couldn't look at his face as his back was to her, she hated seeing him like that, as much as she hated him when she was a child, she couldn't bear the condition her uncle was in right now.

"Who's there ?" Iroh voiced out thickly as he appeared to have never talked to anyone in ages.

"It's me, Uncle." Iroh turned his head slowly, as if in disbelief that this was really happening.

"Am i having another daydream?" Iroh voiced confusedly, making Azula smile sadly..

"Why would seeing me be a dream, Uncle? It could be a nightmare." Azula said as she sat down on the cold floor of the chamber, she wondered how her uncle endured sitting on this floor all this time.

"As much as you might think otherwise, but looking at you has always been a pleasant sight for me, My niece." Iroh said sweetly.

"Can't say the same for you. To be fair, I've always hated you, Uncle." Azula stated bluntly.

Iroh looked down with a sad smile on his face, "I know.. I don't know what i've ever done to deserve such treatment, but it seems like i am not going to live for much longer, so whatever it is, i beg your forgiveness." Iroh asked regretfully,

Azula looked so confused of the statement, she opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, What should be her reply to this ? Should she comfort him before his execution ? Or should she lash out at him and tell him why she hated him, Eventually she chose the latter..

"You don't know what you've done? Oh.. You don't know what you've done?!" Azula started, making Iroh visibly flinch from her tone.. "You and my mother were the worst two creatures in my life ! You've never cared about me, and always saw me as a monster.. You've always loved Zuko more than me, and that was the main reason i hated my brother for as long as i did.. BECAUSE OF YOU !" Azula stopped herself from shouting any longer, it was too risky but at the same time, she couldn't just hold it in any longer.

"Hated?" Iroh asked after Azula stopped, and she looked at him confusedly.

"Hated what?" She asked.

"You said 'Hated' your brother for as long as you did.. Does that mean you don't hate him anymore ?" Iroh questioned hopefully and Azula had to frown at his question.. Did she really stop hating Zuko ?

"Maybe.." she responded. Even after three months she was still confused concerning her new relationship with Zuko, Did she really start considering him a brother? A person to rely on and Love? She couldn't tell, but Iroh seemed to have caught on with her thoughts.

"Give it some time, Azula.. you're starting to get to know your brother again, not as bad of a person as you thought he was, right ?" Iroh asked, and Azula pondered the question for a bit.

"You know, Uncle.. i've never really considered Zuko a bad person.. I guess i was just jealous of him because he was that little sweet boy everyone likes who had mother's love and i am the monster no one likes.. Even though i earned the respect of everyone especially my father, i still wanted the only thing Zuko earned in his life, the love of my mother." Azula poured out her heart to her uncle, not sure why she did so, but the old man had a way with words.

"Zuko has always loved you.. When you two were little, he had always been fond of your abilities and skills, when i was teaching him Firebending, he would do moves that i've never taught him, and when i ask him why, he would always say 'Azula does it that way.', it made me quite jealous at times." Iroh finished with a grin, and Azula couldn't help but return it, she did miss the days when they were young and had no fear and no thoughts of what to come, No search for Combustion Man, No thoughts of saving her uncle before his upcoming execution, Nothing at all.

"I already have a lot on my plate to feel bad for, Uncle.. No need to put more pressure on me." Azula said, making Iroh give a chuckle but it was filled with weariness and sadness, she never imagined she would ever see her fun-loving Uncle be this way.

"We've always loved you, Azula.. We tried to make you see the right path but your father's influence has always been greater than ours, you are his child after all.. His prodigy.. And somewhere along the way you started thinking the same as your father, that achieving power and control is the only option." Iroh stated somewhat with a scolding voice.

"What did you want me to do ? Enlighten me with a better option that would keep my position and ensure that i don't end up like you and Zuko." Azula responded calmly.

"So you only follow your father because of your position and not because you love him ?" Iroh asked, She truly didn't know how to answer this,

_Do i really love my father ? The man who murdered Aang, the man who imprisoned my brother, the man who wouldn't think twice before selling me out if I started getting lazy with my work ?_ Azula kept pondering the question without a visible answer.

"I don't know.." Azula answered, that's twice this day her uncle asked her a question she couldn't answer, what was happening to her mind ? She has always been the one to know everything..

"You've always been the quickest to grasp a situation, unless that situation is about Family." Iroh handed her the answer to all her questions, that's why she can't answer his questions, because they are about the only topic she never understood, Family.

"Oh and you are one of the spirits' angels with the wings on your back, Correct me if i am wrong, Uncle.. But aren't you the one who left the family for more than Five years, only returning when it's time for a ceremony ?" Azula fought back, narrowing her eyes, as much as she would try not to show it but her uncle's words about her lack of understanding of the concept of family have cut deeply inside her, her uncle looked down, sadness and uncertainty clouding his face, Azula thought he might be debating telling her the reason for his disappearance from the capital and taking residence in Ba Sing Se, and indeed it was.

"Your father killed my son." Her uncle said when he raised his eyes to meet hers, Azula was taken aback by her uncle's sudden outburst, she has always suspected her father would be behind such a thing, Lu Ten was loved by all, commons and nobles both, why would anyone think of killing him, unless there is a prize to it ? And her father was the only one who would claim a prize from Lu Ten's death, but those were all thoughts, thinking of something and confirming it are two different things.

Azula chose to defend her father, "I don't think my father would do such-" she was interrupted with a loud outburst this time,

"YOUR FATHER KILLED MY SON !" her uncle shouted with the roar of a dozen firebenders making Azula's push herself away from the cell a little, she has never seen Iroh this angry, and she thanked the spirits she wasn't the one causing this fury, Azula found it hard to find words after her uncle's outburst, she kept opening her mouth and closing it, until her uncle spoke again, this time more softly,

"I had to leave so not to let my fury take over me and take revenge on your father, revenge was the last thing i wanted and i know that if i did, the whole family would have been torn apart for good, and maybe another family will come and take charge of the firenation, as much as i hate it, sparing your father was the best option available, so i decided to leave, shove my pride aside and start fresh and it worked until that cursed ceremony." Azula was taken aback by her uncle's admission once again as she saw sincerity in his eyes,

As much as her father would claim otherwise, her uncle has always cared for the welfare of the family, that was the reason he left in the first place.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that.." Azula said, clearly distraught by all this new information.

Iroh decided to speak once again, "The hardest part about me leaving was that i left you and your brother to this monster, and it was even harder for me when i learned that Ursa disappeared from the capital a few weeks later, I knew he would do it, Ursa was not one to stand by while all this treachery and deceiving were happening." Iroh said.

Azula set her mouth agape as soon as Iroh finished the sentence, "What ?" Azula asked with a face that spoke volumes, she wasn't sure if she heard it right.

"Yes, That's the truth, your father eliminated your mother after she helped him ascend the throne, Your mother told me everything before i left the capital, Even after your father killed my son and made me heir-less, my father still refused your father's request to make him heir to the throne because he had you and Zuko, not just refused him, but ordered him to kill his own son, Zuko, as punishment for taking my loss to his advantage, when your father informed your mother of this, she saved Zuko by suggesting the alternative, an old and rare poison that would kill without showing any side effects making the victim look like he died naturally, and indeed they succeeded in their endeavor, but afterwards your mother kept threatening your father every time a fighting happened between them, i was still in the capital so your mother came to me, she confessed everything to me and asked me for protection, My anger overtook me after she informed me of her part in murdering my father so i refused to help her, and i left the capital immediately afterwards, a couple of weeks later i learned of her disappearance from a colleague of mine." Iroh finished, with an astonished Azula staring holes at him,

her eyes immediately watered and she felt all the weakness in the world, she couldn't respond, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything except sitting on the ground staring at her uncle.

Iroh saw the look on Azula's face and decided to keep talking, "Your father isn't the man you think he-"

"SHUT UP !" Azula interrupted her uncle ferociously and the old man immediately shut his mouth, a few minutes later she stood on her feet with her uncle's eyes on her, and silently she walked out of the prison chamber, she kept walking with a neutral expression on her face until she reached a place outside the prison where nobody saw her, and she broke into a fit of sobs, Azula kept crying like it was her first time crying in years, had anyone been around, he would have heard her as her sobs were very loud for anyone to hear.

Her mother wasn't the monster she thought she was, she didn't leave her in her time of need, it was her father who drove her away, her heart telling her to avenge her mother and destroy her father, but her mind telling her that to keep her position, she has to rethink it, the fight between her heart and mind resolved in another loud fit of sobs, she kept at her spot crying until dawn.

She came to the prison still debating whether to save her uncle from execution or not, but now, she's debating doing actions that will not just help save her uncle, but Zuko, Toph and her family, and all the people who were threatened or imprisoned by Ozai as well.

* * *

**A Rather short chapter, but one i intended to make to enforce Azula's character arc, and it will help me shape the coming events of the story.**

**I Hope you enjoyed it, until we meet again. Peace. **


	18. The Trial Of A Dragon

**Sokka **

"Up.. Down.. Right.. Left.. Great, Great.. you are starting to act like real men at war.. Now, The great blast, On the count of three, 1.. 2.. 3!" _BLAST!_

Sokka watched as the boys of the southern air temple assumed their stances and in one motion they all blasted air at the huge target in front of them, knocking it down with Sokka clapping for them afterwards, it was a huge statue made of rock, Sokka asked the masters if there is a ground where they can destroy things freely, and the masters showed him this ground at the bottom of the mountain with all the rocks and ancient statues but not of use to the masters anymore, Sokka thought statues can be rebuilt, but these boys needed to destroy things in case the firenation turns their eyes towards the temple.

That has been the case for the last three months, Sokka training the boys to be soldiers with Katara supporting and encouraging them, The siblings got to know some of the boys and they created quite the bonds with them, including a boy named Senge, the boy was twelve yet Sokka took a liking in him for his bravery and energy, out of all the young airbedners, the boy was the first one up and the last one to sleep, his Airbending skills could be compared to a master's even though he hasn't received his tattoos yet, not to mention the boy was incredibly funny, all the qualities that Sokka hoped to find in a human being so he could befriend him, and indeed he found them.

Katara hasn't been as frequent as Sokka concerning teaching those kids, she has been paying more attention to Aang, the fallen Avatar, The young avatar has been recuperating in the temple for three months, Sokka couldn't help but think he sacrificed everything for naught, he didn't leave his parents and Suki behind and come all this way to the temple so he could watch someone else recuperate from battle scars, he wanted to fight, maybe his father is missing, but his men are still stationed in Chameleon Bay led by Bato, his father's best friend,

_Poor man must be devastated ever since he heard the news._ Sokka thought as he remembered that Bato might not be Father's best friend anymore.. as there is no more father..

The feeling angered Sokka to no end, _why should i wait here when i can call the men and free our tribe ?_ He kept musing until one of the kids snapped him out of his daze..

"Master Sokka ! Are you in there ? I said we finished the move, what do you want us to do next ?" Sokka looked at the kid who asked this confusedly, the kid turned out to be the funny and brave lad Senge, Sokka was trying to remember where he stopped, he couldn't remember so he called a halt to today's lesson.

"That's it for today, Boys.. Don't forget to practice in your rooms at the temple.. and remember, The world is..." Sokka stopped allowing the kids to continue the phrase..

"OURS TO SAVE !" The boys finished in a courageous voice, making Sokka smile proudly and motion for them to leave, after the boys left, Sokka was packing his things to leave as well until a presence made itself felt..

"The world is ours to save, huh ?" Sokka brought his head up knowing already who the voice belongs to, but wasn't sure what he was doing here.. "Well, i suppose it's no longer mine to save since i am no longer an Avatar." Aang finished with a smile, Sokka was still wondering..

"Aang ? How long have you been here ?" Sokka asked.

Aang crossed the field to come by Sokka's side and took a seat on the green field Sokka is standing on. "I can't be one hundred percent accurate, but i guess fifteen minutes." Aang stated.

"You've been watching us for fifteen minutes and i just noticed now ? What, Are you a trained assassin or something ?" Sokka asked sarcastically, making Aang chuckle lightly.

"You should've watched me sneaking around rebel territories when i was younger, my foot used to be even lighter, Toph still calls me Twinkletoes for it till this day.. Well, till the day she was captured defending me anyways.." Aang trailed off sadly, the memory damping his cheerful mood.

"I am sure Toph is fine, Aang.. the question is are we fine ?" Sokka decided to take the opportunity and put an end to his frustrations, he took a seat beside Aang and looked him in the eye, with Aang looking back at him confusedly.

"What do you mean ?" The avatar asked.

Sokka sighed and decided to confess, after all Aang has been his friend ever since he woke up a month ago, Sure he would be understanding..

"Aang, i have been facing lots of problems ever since we lost track of my parents and my friend during the cursed ceremonies, I still don't even know for sure if they are alive or dead, all i know is i need to avenge them, i need to move against the firenation, we've been here for three months knowing all too well that the southern watertribe is under Ozai's rule and i am just sitting here, my parents might be out there waiting for someone to rescue them, and i am just sitting here, The Firenation is taking over the whole world and we've just been sitting here for three months, i understand you are recuperating, but i just need to know our next course of action, i need someone to assure me that what i am doing, what i am sacrificing isn't for naught, Please.." Sokka finished looking at Aang who averted his eyes and looked at the ground with a pensive yet somewhat sad look, making Sokka instantly regret his words thinking he might have hurt Aang, but before Sokka got the chance to clarify himself, Aang spoke up..

"You think i don't scold myself daily for the same reason ?" Sokka was taken aback by Aang's sudden confession, maybe there's more to the young avatar than meets the eye.

"It's okay, Aang, you are injured, it's not your fault." Sokka tried to reassure him, only for the avatar to shake his head violently with a scowl growing on his face.

"Please, Sokka.. no more sugarcoating the situation, i get more than enough of that from your sister.." Sokka chuckled at the young avatar's remark, fully agreeing with his assessment about his sister, after the laughter went down, Aang kept talking, "I can't help but feel that i let the world down, i let everybody down, the living and the dead, ever since i woke up, i have this gut-wrenching feeling that i failed and there is no way back." Aang confessed again, making Sokka feel bad for voicing his inner thoughts.

"But, Aang.. there was nothing to be done about it, we've been betrayed all of us, I'm sure if any of the other avatars were in your position, he would have met the same fate, but the spirits gave you another chance to fix everything, this is where your complete focus should be on." Sokka encouraged, but Aang looked like he didn't feel the need for a pep talk, and Sokka didn't blame him for it, he's been receiving the same words for over a month, so Sokka decided to bring up another topic.. "Is there any news of the chaos in the spirit world ?" Sokka asked, damping Aang's mood even more.

"No, I tried to contact the spirits multiple times but no response, Looks like Vattu started his master plan and they're doing what they can to stand against him, but not for long, Sokka.. He's coming, and when he does, none of this will matter." Aang said grievously.

"So we need to move against the firenation now, Aang.. we still have a tremendous amount of work, so we need to move now." Sokka said.

"You and whose army ?" Aang started, "We don't have the soldiers, i don't have the avatar state, Once we move, there will be no going back, Sokka, so we need an army and we need a plan." Aang reasoned.

"But we do have an army, My father's troops at Chameleon Bay, i told you about them, they would follow me to the end of the world and back, they know i was going to be the new chief before that stinking rat Voccak took over." Sokka said disgustingly, ever since he heard the news of Voccak taking over the southern watertribe, he felt nothing but the will to strangle the life out of the man.

"Your father's troops won't be enough, Sokka, The Firenation is the biggest force in the world, and in order to focus on the spirit war we have to get the whole world on our side not just the southern water tribe, so we have to start with the colonies, then the rest of the earth kingdom, then the southern water tribe-" Aang was about to go on, until Sokka interrupted him.

"Wait, Wait ! What did you say ? the last bit ?" Sokka asked, Aang looked confused but spoke the words again,

"Uhm.. Then the southern water tribe-" Sokka cut him off again..

"No, No ! The bit before that, The rest of the earth kingdom, the earth kingdom isn't even fully taken, Aang, You forgot King Bumi !" Sokka reminded, making Aang's eyes light up for a second.

"Yeah, i met the guy before, he was incredibly funny.. wait, you are saying that Omashu is still free ?" Aang asked.

"Yes ! Omashu is still free, and they have some of the best earthbenders in the world, we can call for King Bumi's help, Aang.. The old man can provide us with troops to fight the firenation." Sokka said with an enthusiastic smile and soon Aang returned it.

"You're right, we have to talk to the guy, i hope he would agree to help us with-" Before Aang could finish, a bird landed between him and Sokka, causing Sokka to shriek loudly, and Aang to step back all of a sudden, mostly because of Sokka's loud shriek, it turned out to be a messenger hawk.

"What the hell, Man ?! You scared the life out of me !" Aang left Sokka to yell at the bird, and unfolded the letter after he grabbed it from the bag attached to the bird's back, while Sokka was still angrily yelling at the bird, he heard Aang mutter a word.

"Jet..?"

**Azula **

It was time for one of the biggest events in Firenation History.. A Firelord ordering his own brother's execution.

Azula was standing on a platform in front of the huge mob who came to witness The Execution, all these people came to see her uncle's neck being snipped, what a disgrace, She stood there in silence beside her father with whom she had a conversation earlier, before the execution.

"Father, we need to talk." Azula said to her father who was preparing for the event,

her father frowned as soon as he saw the desperation in her eyes, "What's wrong, Azula ?" Ozai replied almost sweetly, Azula kept wondering why he wasn't the monster everyone claimed him to be when he was talking to her..

"Father, you don't need to do this, The public's point of view won't be the same as you think it would be, people won't see you as the just man who executed his brother for the good of the nation, they will view you as a cruel leader who wants to take his brother out to have complete legitimacy, You shouldn't do this." Azula said desperately, maybe she got over the disastrous thoughts she had the night before after meeting with her uncle, that might have put her in a catastrophe, but that doesn't mean she got over wanting to spare her uncle's life, the old man doesn't deserve this.

"You are right, Azula, but your uncle is a traitor and i don't care how people will view me as long as i am doing the right thing." Ozai replied his eyes never betraying him, Azula saw that her father believed every word he just said, he believed he was doing the right thing, which was more Horrendous.

"Father, you can't really mean it, We both know you wanted the throne more than anything, Uncle Iroh doesn't want it, he wants nothing but a peaceful life, Luckily i have just the solution." Azula proposed, her father looked upset at the first part of her statement but then looked intrigued.

"Which is ?" Ozai asked.

"I am going to ask Uncle Iroh to legitimize your claim to the throne in front of the whole firenation, shutting down all his supporters, and in return his sentence will be banishment instead of Death." Azula proposed, hoping with every inch of her body that her father would find her proposition reasonable,

_ Please say Yes, Please say Yes.._ Azula kept hoping inwardly as her father kept pondering.

"Done." Her father called suddenly, making Azula's eyes widen as huge plates.

"What ?" Azula might have thought of the proposition but she didn't know her father would reply with approval that easily, he looked like he knew Azula was going to say that.

"I agree to the proposition, if your uncle confessed to the whole world that i am the rightful ruler of the firenation, he might get to keep his head on his shoulders for a couple more years." Ozai said, finally he finished preparing for the event and took his leave, Azula still standing gaping at where her father was standing, she finally snapped out of her daze and went to visit her uncle before his trial, whatever the cost she is going to convince him to do what's necessary to keep his life, she hoped her father will keep his word this time.

Azula raced to the place where her uncle was kept, in a wagon cell beside the city hall of Caldera City, she asked permission to speak with him and she was granted the permission, not only because she is the princess, but because she is still the chief of police, she thanks the spirits for being royalty everyday.

"Hello, Uncle." Azula greeted as she entered the cell and sat beside a chained Iroh, her uncle was covered in chains from head to toe.

"Came to say goodbye, My Niece ?" Iroh asked as Azula took he lifted his head to look at Azula.

"Goodbye is the least of my concerns right now. Listen to me, Uncle.. I asked my father to keep you alive, he agreed on one condition-" Before Azula could finish, Iroh responded..

"To proclaim him the undisputed ruler of the firenation." Iroh finished for Azula, who was astonished by her uncle's knowledge.

"How did you know ?" Azula asked causing Iroh to regard her with a sad smile.

"That's the only thing Ozai would agree to keep my life for, darling. that's the only thing he cares for in life, The Throne." Iroh said.

"Well, that's what i proposed to him, that you legitimize his claim to the throne in front of all the people to shut down your supporters, and in return your sentence will only be banishment." Azula informed.

"You want me to legitimize the claim of the man who poisoned my son, who murdered your mother, who killed the boy that i considered a son of mine, Aang.. who wants to bring the whole world into complete chaos ?" Iroh asked angrily.

"I want you to save your life !" Azula yelled back.. "Not for yourself, For Zuko, and for the rest of us, We Need You." Azula let her desperation show in front of her uncle as well, and she knew that he saw it clearly on her face as his own face softened a little, she didn't care at that moment for showing her weakness, she just wanted her uncle out.

"You'll be able to live without me, i am just an old man whose time has come, your father is a smart man for accepting your proposition, but i will never grant him his wish, at least when i die i get to meet my son again, your father can rot in the spirits' hell." Iroh replied ferociously, causing Azula to pull aback, her eyes glimmering with tears before she blinked them away angrily,

"You are a selfish person, i understand now why i hated you all my life, you deserve to be hated because you don't care for anyone but yourself ! You can go die for all i care! and i hope your son accepts you with open arms when he finds out that you betrayed Zuko and me !" Azula said in high dudgeon before walking out of the wagon, locking the cell behind her, she walked away in anger stomping and kicking on everything in her way, it was just an hour before the trial, and she hoped her uncle would change his mind by the time.

She was standing on the platform beside her father waiting for the soldiers to bring her uncle in chains, with the executioner waiting with his great sword awaiting the firelord's order, Azula looked at the man in disgust, he looked hideous, she didn't know his name but she despised him.

finally the soldiers arrived grabbing her uncle roughly by both shoulders, he looked even worse in broad daylight, his hair appearing to be even more mussy and filled with dirt, and so was his beard, Azula felt even worse for him now, especially for the words of resentment he might deliver her father during the trial, she hoped he changed his mind, but that was a low hope as she knew her uncle's mindset.

The soldiers stood with their uncle in front of the executioner looking at the mob who were cheering against her uncle, wanting the firelord to order his head cut off, Azula never realized how much supporters her father had, but from the looks of it, there were too many.

"Iroh Son Of Azulon of the firenation, for your crimes against the firenation, in particular the crime of treason, the judges of the nation have decided that the punishment for your crimes is Death.." The crowd cheered even more as Ozai mentioned the death part, Azula wanted nothing more but to jump on those people and kill them all one by one,

her father motioned for the crowd with his hands before he spoke again, "But my daughter the crown princess Azula, and one of my loyal councillors General Shinu have asked mercy for the accused.." Azula turned her head roughly to look at General Shinu beside her, the man looked back at her with a smile to which Azula returned faintly,

_maybe there are still good people around.._ She thought.

her father spoke again. "But the punishment cannot be dropped until the accused confesses his treason and asks for mercy, So Iroh of the firenation, Do you wish to confess ?" Azula looked hopefully at her uncle who was standing in chains pondering, with the crowd cheering against her father's decision of giving Iroh a chance, Iroh kept standing there on the platform with all eyes on him, finally he spoke up.

"Yes, Firelord Ozai, i wish to confess.." A sigh of relief escaped Azula's lips, she turned her head to look at Shinu who still had a worried look on his face, she turned her head back to her uncle again as he regarded the crowd with a broken look on his face..

"I come before you to confess my treason, i betrayed the trust of every firenation citizen and the trust of my brother the firelord, i plotted to murder him during the ceremonies to seize the throne for myself, May the spirits accept my prayers and forgive me for my sins. hence, I, Iroh Son of Azulon, do hereby proclaim my brother, Ozai son of Azulon, the rightful ruler of the firenation, may the spirits help him during his reign." Iroh finished looking at the ground in desperation.

Azula was even more devastated now for the lies she forced her uncle to say, but at least that was enough to save his life, the crowd was restless after Iroh's confession, they still kept calling for his head, Azula was now more furious than ever and wanted to shut those people up for good, but her father's voice stopped her..

"The accused has spoken, and we all heard his confession loud and clear, as the high judge of the firenation i must name his sentence.." Ozai stopped for a moment and Azula's heart stopped with it, she held her breath waiting for her father's decision, with Shinu beside her doing the same, until her father named the sentence..

"Death."

The crowd erupted in cheers as the firelord named the sentence, Azula felt her blood cold in her veins, she couldn't even move, she couldn't speak, Her uncle was being driven to the floor of the platform showing the back of his head for the sword to land on, Azula saw the executioner unsheathe his sword with the crowd still erupting, that was when she regained control over her senses and took two steps forward to stop this madness, before she was stopped by someone's hand on her, she looked back to find that the hands belong to General Shinu who kept shaking his head in her direction, Azula tried to break free of the man, but he grabbed her roughly to him and forcing her head away from the scene, whispering words in her ear,

"Your uncle wouldn't want you to do this.. you can't save him but you can save yourself to avenge him." General Shinu kept holding Azula tight forcing her head away from the scene, Azula stopped resisting and hugged the man tight with tears falling from her eyes, she kept imagining Zuko and Aang's looks of desperation had they been present at this moment and that could only make her feel even worse.

the moment she heard the click, she knew it was over, and a dam of tears broke free from her eyes.


	19. Hurt And Sufferings

**New POV characters in this chapter and the upcoming chapters, that will be useful in our story, i hope you enjoy them as well.**

* * *

**Sneers**

He opened his eyes finally regaining consciousness wishing he hadn't with every sore and burned part of his body.

He's been The Lord of Yu Dao's guest of honor for more than a month now, Ever since Shun ordered his men to put him in the "reforming" room and he started to know the meaning of pain, physically and mentally, it was a living hell, it was torture in the most horrible ways, and he knew that the reforming room earned its name.

First of all, the room was empty of any torture machines or tools, just an empty room with a naked Sneers tied to a wall by every end of his body, both hands and both legs, and then they would play a little game, Answer the question or get a part of your body burned, it was a fun game for sure for Shun and his men, and Sneers knew the game was created by none other than Shun himself, but it wasn't as fun for the victim, Sneers felt the pain of every burned part of his body for days, first day they burned off his pinkie finger until, the skin and flesh incinerated off and only left the bone with Sneers screaming throughout the whole ordeal, and after they burned off the flesh and skin, they broke the bare bone using their hands, and that was just the beginning.

For a whole month, they burned a different finger of his hands every three days, Shun said you have to leave the victim for three days until he feels the full pain of the ordeal and then start another pain, until this moment, they burned off the pinkie and ring fingers of both hands of Sneers, but they didn't focus on just the fingers, they burned some of his toes as well, and they burned off some flesh in various parts of his body, Every time Sneers would look down and see his naked body filthy and muddy and burned, he would turn away to look right or left to find two of his fingers burned off, every direction holds the picture of a painful sight, so he would just weep for his condition and attempt to sleep,

even though it's hardly found due to the pain, not to mention his sore muscles that's been aching for being in the same position for over a month, and the scarce food and drink they offer him, his body trimmed down and not in a good way, he looked miserable and he just wanted a way out.

Before he got a chance to shut his eyes, he heard the door to the cell being opened, and that could only mean one thing, Sneers closed his eyes for the upcoming collision of water on flesh, wait for it..

and _SPLASH ! _"Wakey Wakey, Sneery boy." One of Shun's men whose name is Jeri called as he gave Sneers the wake up call with the splash of water, and Sneers could only gasp for breath.

"Oh Come on, Sneers, my boy asked you to wake up." _Oh No.._ Sneers recognized the voice, Shun is here, and that could only mean double the pain.

"I am awake, I am awake, Please.." Sneers pleaded, and Shun just made a tsk-tsk voice.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sneers, how dare you forget what i said about the word 'Please' ?" Shun said mockingly disappointed.

"Forgive me, M'Lord. 'Saying please makes me sick, it just proves that i haven't taught you a thing.', I remember every word, M'Lord, it was just a slip up, Forgive me.." Sneers learned not to rebuttal when it comes to Shun scolding him for saying the word 'Please', the last time didn't end well.

"Alright, I'm in a celebration mood, i'll have to forgive you this time, Sneers.. Jeri, tell him the good news." Shun asked of his soldier, And Jeri smiled with the same menacing eyes that Shun has.

"We've finally taken full control over all the firenation colonies in the earth kingdom, all of them in three months, that's a record of some sort i am sure.." Jeri trailed off waiting for his teammates's approval that it's indeed a record, and they did nod with approval, so he continued.. "Also, we're closing in on your friends, we've received orders to take action against all the rebels of the countryside, not cooperating means setting your whole place on fire, and soon enough, your friends will have no where to go, Sneery boy." Jeri finished, and Sneers just gaped at them with weary sad eyes.

"So.." Shun started, as he got closer to Sneers who would have stepped back a little if not for the wall behind him, Shun realized his moves and held him down, "Relax, Sneers, i'm not going to hurt you, Relax.." Sneers was still wary of his touch but attempted to calm himself down with his gaze on the ground with a complete and utter broken spirit, but he could feel Shun smiling close to him as he said, "Sneers, i have offered you a way out, i did, but you never listened, this is what happens to bad boys when they don't respect their elders' choices, their parents put them in the naughty chair, while yours isn't necessarily a chair, but.. it is for naughty people.." Shun's soldiers laughed while he still smiled in Sneers' face, "I don't want this anymore for you, So how about you tell me everything, and i guarantee you, No more naughty boy treatment for you, just tell me everything.. Okay, Sneers ?"

Shun cupped Sneers' cheeks with both hands forcing his head up to look him in the eyes, Sneers struggled to avert his eyes but to no avail, Shun managed to bring his face close to that of Sneers, and a chill ran down Sneers' spine, he was so terrified and out of shape to say No, so he finally chose a way out of this pain. "Yes, i will tell you everything you need to know about Jet." Sneers responded with a shameful look on his face.

"Ata Boy, Sneers. Now, you started heading towards the right path." Shun responded with a sweet smile.

**Aang **

"I don't know why, but i have such a bad feeling today."

Was the first thing Aang said after he woke up and went out to meet with his friends at the breakfast table, he sat down beside Katara who placed a bowl of stew in front of him, for which he thanked her, and sitting across him was Sokka and Monk Tenzin.

"Of course you would have a bad feeling about today, we're moving out of the temple for the first time in three months, as much as i want to fight the firenation, but i got to admit i have gotten used to this place." Sokka contributed, as he took a sip of his own bowl of soup.

"No, it's not that, i knew that we were going to move out of the temple at some point, it's just my avatar instincts tell me that something really bad has happened." Aang has always been genuine and true about his feelings, same goes for his avatar instincts, it never gave him a hard time unless something really bad has happened.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Aang, maybe it's just your growling stomach speaking." Katara quipped, and a smile found its way to Aang's lips despite the depressing feelings, Katara always knew how to lighten a situation.

"Besides, we have important matters to focus on right now, we have to continue our discussions about the letter your rebel friend sent." Monk Tenzin said, earning him a scowl from Aang.

"He's not 'my rebel friend', his name is Jet, and he hasn't always been rebellious." Aang replied with an irritated voice.

"The point is, you shouldn't trust this letter completely, you have to be cautious about this meeting." Tenzin said.

"How many times should i say this ? I told you the writer of the letter wrote at the end, 'P.S: your dagger is still as astonishing as ever', Uncle Iroh gave me that dagger as a gift and as you all know i have no use for daggers, so i gave it to Jet as a present for his bravery during the fight against the rebels, nobody knows that Jet owns this dagger but me, Jet and his close friends of the freedom fighters." Aang replied again with the same irritated voice, it was getting harder and harder to accept the monks.

"Still, it doesn't mean you should trust them completely, what if Jet is captured and all this is a trap ?" The Monk said, and before Aang responded, it was Sokka's turn to interfere..

"As much as i love to side with you, Aang, The Monk is right. you shouldn't trust this letter completely and be cautious about it, we just want your safety, man." Sokka said in a friendly voice unlike the gruff, formal voice of the elder monk, which softened Aang a bit.

"I guess you are right, but that doesn't mean we should make Jet feel like a traitor, we need him and his men, The freedom fighters with King Bumi's soldiers, we'll have a chance against the firenation." Aang said with determination.

"You are right, Aang. But if you are going to meet with Jet, who's going to Omashu ?" Katara decided to join in the conversation, and her remark only made Aang frown.

"What do you mean ? We'll go there together of course." Aang said confusedly.

"As much as i hate to say it, Aang, but we have no time, we need every second of time if we are going to defeat the firenation and then have a chance to fight the dark spirit, so i say the best option is we split up." Katara proposed with a serious expression, and Aang only scowled and gaped holes at her.

"W-What ? What do you mean Split up ? Of course Not, we need to stick together if we're going through this, we need each other, Katara." Aang said in a rush, and Katara put her hand on his to calm him down.

"Aang, it's not forever, you have to meet with Jet and we can't wait until the negotiations are over until we meet with king Bumi, we need to do both at the same time, so someone has to go to King Bumi while you meet with Jet." Katara said with her hand squeezing harder on Aang's hand, he shut his eyes and brought his gaze down pondering the whole situation.

Sokka decided to join in the conversation, "Not to mention that i have to go to Chameleon Bay while you meet with Jet as well, we need every soldier we can get as fast as we can, Katara is right, the best option is to split up." Sokka finished, and Aang found it hard to concentrate on anything at the moment, he kept massaging his temples, thinking about the possibilities, what if something bad happens to them without him there to save them, what if something bad happened to Katara..

"Guys, I don't know.." Aang responded with uncertainty, he rose to his feet and went to the window looking outside to get some air, Katara rose to her feet as well and stood beside him.

"I know how hard this is for you, believe me it's hard for me too, it's going to be so hard spending time away from you unsure how you fare, and every passing minute will be a torture because i don't want to lose you again.." Katara stopped looking at the ground, and Aang looked at her to find that tears found their way to her eyes, he held her hand murmuring her name and she blinked her tears away and continued with much determination..

"But we need to do this, Aang. it's our best chance against the firenation and the evil spirit, to make use of every passing second and gather enough army to fight back, it's going to be hard, but then again Life has always been hard, what we do is live on, because Life is the dark spirit's greatest enemy, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right ?" Katara asked rhetorically as she squeezed Aang's hand with a smile, and Aang returned it, she gives him a reason to admire her more with every passing second, he never admitted it in front of them, but being away from Katara is the only reason he disagrees with the plan, but she is right, they needed to side with life, as Life is the Dark spirit's greatest enemy, and any enemy of the dark spirit is a friend of Aang's.

"Alright..Let's do this." Aang said, and Katara only smiled wider and hugged him fiercely, Aang could only let the pleasant feeling sink in and hug her back, they hugged until they heard a cough coming from the other side of the room, they broke apart and looked at Sokka who cleared his throat obviously irritated with the show, and Monk Tenzin finding the whole situation amusing as he had a faint smile on his face.

"Uhm.. we were saying ?" Sokka asked narrowing his eyes, Aang looked at Katara and found her cheeks turning red with both embarrassment and anger, and he felt the same if truth be told, but he let go of her and trailed back to the table,

before they could discuss what just happened, a bird came from the window and stood on Sokka's head, Sokka shrieked again and tried to get the bird off him, until Monk Tenzin took the bird off Sokka and placed him on the ground, it turned out to be a black messenger hawk, black means trouble..

"Why does this always happen to me ?!" Sokka said angrily and gave the bird a death stare, Katara giggled lightly, but Aang looked at the monk who unfolded the letter with anticipating eyes, as if this letter is the reason for the bad feelings he has been having all day.. Aang felt even worse when he noticed that the monk's look turned into one of sadness.

"What is it ?" Aang asked weakly not sure that he wanted to know, Monk Tenzin looked at him with compassion in his eyes.

"It's Master Iroh..." Aang took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening already knowing what this is about, he turned his gaze to the ground and let the tears fall freely.

**Azula **

Azula opened her eyes slowly, she wasn't aware where she was, or how long she has been sleeping, but the throbbing pain inside her head was enough to convince her that she isn't fine.

She sat on the bed holding her head as she kept rubbing her temples, but to no avail, she remembered the cause of this gruesome pain seconds later, as she remembered that she's been crying for two days, ever since the execution, she lost track of time, and she hasn't been to work ever since, she has just been crying with bottles of wine in her room, the last time she saw anyone was when she ordered the servants to bring as much wine as they can to her room, and she kept on drinking ever since, she can't believe she forced her uncle to do that..

She felt fresh tears gathering in her eyes once again as she remembered before the conversation she had with Iroh before the execution..

_DAMN YOU, FATHER !_ Azula screamed internally, she then held her head again from the devastating pain that followed, she stood up from the bed and went to the window completely naked, she didn't care that someone could see her through the glass, she didn't care for the scandal that might follow something like that, she just didn't care anymore, her uncle died a traitor, and it was all because of her, the tears fell freely from her eyes and she fell to the floor sobbing loudly and pulling at her hair, she then managed to calm herself down as she slumped back against the wall, she grabbed a bottle of wine and began sipping at it, she then started to remember the conversation she had with her father after her uncle's execution.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE ?! I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT YOU WILL SPARE HIS LIFE HAD HE LEGITIMIZED YOUR CLAIM ?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ?!" Azula shouted as she entered the firelord's office following the execution.

"Because i can.." The Firelord responded calmly, and Azula could only gape at him in surprise, The Firelord decided to continue, "Your uncle was a menace to the people and to us, you think he would have stopped opposing me had i spared his life and banished him ? No, he would have gone to his little organization of grumpy old men and together they would have formed a bigger threat than any of us has the stomach to deal with, would that have made you feel better, Azula ?" Ozai asked his eyes narrowing, but Azula didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"What in Agni's name are you talking about ? What organization ?" Azula asked impatiently, and Ozai could only smirk at his daughter.

"Oh, you mean to tell me your uncle didn't tell you during your little chit-chat in prison ? A real friend of yours he was, wasn't he ?" Ozai asked sarcastically.

"JUST GET TO THE DAMN POINT !" Azula shouted.

Ozai grabbed the cup of tea on his desk, took a sip and responded, "Your uncle has a secret organization that he told no one about but me and father and i think he told your lecherous wimp of a brother as well, it's called the order of the white lotus, a stupid name for a stupid organization of old men who could do nothing but play Pai Sho and know some ways of tea and failure, but together.. now that's the real problem, Azula, together they form a legit threat, a threat none of us want to deal with at the moment, i discussed this with Zhao, and he agreed that your uncle had to be terminated." Ozai finished, taking another sip of his tea while Azula was fuming with anger.

"ZHAO ?! you discussed this with a fucking piece of shit like Zhao, and not me your own daughter who has been the most help to you during your reign ?!" Azula shouted again, not caring for the moment that she was conversing with the firelord, nonetheless the firelord smiled.

"And you still are.." The firelord got closer to Azula and he put a hand on her cheek, surprisingly enough she couldn't resist, "You are my daughter, my heir, Zuko was never meant to rule this nation, even if he wasn't a traitor to our cause, i would have still made you my heir, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, even the throne i wouldn't choose it over you.." Azula felt tears gathering in her eyes as her father gazed into them, he finally slipped his hand away from her cheek and looked the other way and Azula took a sigh of relief as she finally regained control over her senses,

The Firelord decided to continue.."But your uncle's death was a necessity, believe me i would have spared his life if it wasn't, but Iroh had always hated me, even though he kept trying to hide it, it was all rather obvious that he was jealous of me, and that jealousy cost him his life." Ozai said, and Azula was more than astonished to hear such words from her father.

"You chopped off my uncle's head because you thought he was jealous of you ? he wanted nothing in the world but to return to Ba Sing Se and restart that tea shop of his! You are a monster, you've always been and always will be!" Azula said in a fit of rage, not actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"AZULA !" The firelord roared and Azula felt real fear surge inside her, as much as she tried to hide it, her father has always terrified her, she brought her gaze to the ground sadly and couldn't mutter another word, she felt her father turn to face her again,

"I warned your uncle, during his act of bravery saving the avatar, what would happen if he kept on doing this, he refused to listen to me and instead he attacked me and kept fighting until Zuko fell, you think someone like that cares for you ? or for Zuko ? he just cares for himself and for his so called claim that he never earned, he was the true monster not me, i am trying to save what's rightfully mine and will be what's rightfully yours when i am gone, he would have lost the throne probably two months after his ascension to it and brought our name to the dirt, because he was weak and fat and lazy and all the bad traits that you wouldn't find in a true leader.." Ozai said angrily and Azula kept listening with her gaze to the ground,

Ozai continued, "Please, don't make me regret choosing you as my heir, Azula, you have so much potential and it would be hard for me if you turned out otherwise, are you otherwise, Azula ?" The Firelord asked, and Azula realized it was a real question and was waiting for an answer, finally her mind took over once more and she decided to save her position, there was no time for empathy.

"Of course not, Father, i am what you have always thought of me and more." Azula responded confidently, masking her anger and hurt towards her father with her usual smug face that her father loved, and apparently still loves as she saw the smirk return to his face as soon as she did so.

"You've always made me proud, Azula, and i am sure you will always do so."

_Guess what, Father, you were wrong._ thought Azula as she stood up after her two days of locking herself in her room, she put on her clothes and her battle armor, and decided to go on a stroll, she opened the door to her room for the first time in two days and walked out of the palace, she found it was night time, maybe that's why the whole palace was quiet and no one heard her loud sobs earlier, Azula kept thinking of the latest events as she kept walking towards her destination,

_Maybe i have treated uncle badly, but there are still some people who i might make amends with, it's time to follow through with the plan i started that night i visited uncle with my good ol' friend Toph._


	20. Change Of Plans

**Tolan**

_Ah, The Pain.._ Tolan woke up still chained to the chair he has been chained to all week, but his back pain was the least of his problems.

_Damn, That Combustion Man really earned his reputation._ Tolan thought groaning, as the marks of Lee Chan's metal arm was still visible on various parts of his body, the pain was wild everywhere, But Tolan wasn't just a trained soldier of the prestigious group of fighters The Dai Li, he was their leader, so that gives him the title best of the best, and he had to hold on to it, he had to endure the pain and never give them the information they want, Not that he knew what they required in the first place.

That stupid rat-faced piece of scum Ding kept asking him of his uncle's plans to take over Ba Sing Se and betray the firelord, Tolan kept feigning ignorance but he was half-lying about his ignorance, it's true he knew his uncle is going to betray the firelord sooner or later, but he knew nothing of his plans, he doesn't even know if his uncle started making plans to take over Ba Sing Se in the first place, so he truly had nothing to say, but that only helped doubling the pain every day for the past week, and there are still more to come.

_Oh, Man. I really need to get out of here._ Tolan thought with his eyes closed, daydreaming of a nice meal in the best restaurant in Ba Sing Se, The thugs only fed him enough to keep him alive, but not enough to keep his growling stomach at ease, Tolan was facing all kinds of pain but he knew that there is a prize for endurance, so he endured and he kept on defending his uncle in front of Ozai's thugs,

_I hope you are worthy of the sacrifice, Uncle._ Tolan mused as he has no doubt his uncle loves him, but he was starting to doubt his love for his uncle.

It was the break of day, and the sun was rising so that only meant one thing.. the door to Tolan's chamber in the ship flung open and entered Ding and Combustion man, Tolan sighed grievously, _And So it starts again.._ Tolan thought before Ding came and took a seat in front of him looking at him with his beady eyes, his face who perfectly resembled a rat was looking as smug as ever.

"Looking good today, m'lord, i see the scars are growing on ya." Ding started tauntingly.

"My sincere thanks to your huge friend by your side for blessing my face with them." Tolan replied with a tired smile.

Ding snorted. "I can't believe that you're still resisting, i gotta say as much as it's fun torturing you but we're nearing Yu Dao and we still had nothing from you. trust me if you think we're bad, wait till you see Lord Shun's ways of torture, he absolutely feasts on it, we're spirit angels compared to him, so you better start talking now and spare yourself some hassle." Ding said, Tolan for a certainty doesn't know who Shun is, but if Ding and Combustion man undermine themselves compared to him, then he sure is a big deal.

"What do you want me to say, Ding ? I have nothing to provide you with, i told you i know nothing of my uncle's plans to take over Ba Sing Se, you think if i knew i would have kept this metal beast of yours tearing me apart for over a week ?" Tolan replied with a high-pitched tone.

"I know you are hiding the truth from me, and that disappoints me and my metal beast, disappointment isn't something to be trifled with, it hurts our feelings, M'Lord." Ding said with a mocking voice.

"I told you countless times i am telling the truth, you can get a truth seer and ask him yourself if i am telling the truth." Tolan said angrily.

"What's a truth seer ?" Ding asked, genuinely confused which amused Tolan and he almost laughed at the sight, but kept it to himself.

"Uhm.. it's an ancient art of the old earthbenders, they use their foot to feel the heartbeats of the accused and through it they have the ability to know whether or not the accused is lying." Tolan replied.

"Wow, a marvelous trait indeed, but i am afraid all earthbenders hate us." Ding said.

"Don't say that, Ding. I like ya." Tolan replied with a steady face.

Ding scowled, "You're trying to make fun of me, boy ?" behind him Combustion Man took a step towards Tolan.

_i shouldn't have opened my mouth._ Tolan thought, taking a note to cut off his tongue if he made it out alive.

"No, i wasn't, i was just stating a fact, i've been here for a week, of course you've grown on me, man." Tolan said with an apologizing tone, but Ding didn't buy it.

"You have a sharp tongue, boy, but i am sure you'll do okay without it.. Lee." Ding motioned to combustion man with his head, and the combustion man came forward.

"No, No.. you can't be serious, Ding i said i like ya, man, you can't be seriously thinking of chopping off my tongue." Tolan said in a rush, and Ding had a pensive look on his face.

"You know what, i didn't actually command him to do that, but that's a bright idea, Lee, his tongue." Ding replied and a thought at the back of Tolan's mind said it might actually be a good idea,

as once again his tongue put him in trouble, yet Tolan tried to resist yelling 'No!' and 'I would do anything!' but Combustion man never listened, he came near Tolan with his metal arm, and put it on his face, trying to open Tolan's mouth and pull his tongue out.

Suddenly, screams and yelps of pain were heard outside the room and yells for help boomed through the whole ship, Combustion Man let go of Tolan who breathed a sigh of relief and went with Ding to the opening of the door, all of a sudden, the door flung open and a rush of water came towards both men, the water froze with both of them inside the icicles, Tolan was still frozen to his place when he saw a young man of about his age or younger, with chiseled chest and muscles defining his features, and a northern water tribe sigil embroidered on his chest, he came in and saw Tolan chained to the chair.

"Who are you ?" The young man asked coming forward passing by the frozen thugs.

"My name is Tolan, i am an Earthbender and these people captured me, please, let me out." Tolan pleaded, leaving out the part that he is a Dai Li agent to enforce his chances of survival, the door flung open again and three girls with make-up came in, and behind them a tall man at his forties with a goatee and a southern watertribe sigil embroidered on his chest came in as well.

"What's happening, Petu ? Why have you lingered here ?" Asked the young woman in make-up which Tolan finally identified as Kyoshi island make-up, those girls are Kysohi warriors and the girl who talked is probably their leader.

"This guy right there says he is Earth Kingdom and Those thugs that i just froze captured him, Suki." The guy whose name turned out to be Petu replied.

"Wait a second, i know you.." The man behind the kyoshi warriors spoke, "You are Tolan, Long Feng's Nephew and the current leader of the Dai Li agents." The man finished.

As the man came into view, Tolan was absolutely shocked when he recognized him,

"Chief Hakoda ? You are still alive ?" Tolan asked the man, he still can't believe what he is seeing, maybe it's another daydream or this is just a ghost, it can't be.

"No longer a chief, Son, a Confidant of the firelord took my place just like your uncle, the firelord's other confidant, took the earth king's place." Chief Hakoda said, and Tolan's shock wore off as he realized he was in so much trouble.

"If it makes any difference, i told my uncle to his face that he is a traitor of the nation for doing so." Tolan said sadly while still chained, and a look of compassion passed through Hakoda's eyes but only for mere seconds.

"We'll see about that once we reach our camp, son. Suki, take your warriors and guide him to my ship. Petu, lift these thugs and throw them in the water, and order the men to take control of this ship and bring it with us." Chief Hakoda gave commands and soon after breaking his chains and providing him with fresh ones, Tolan found himself being driven by girls to the other ship that Chief Hakoda harbored beside Ding and Lee Chan's ship, Tolan found special amusement as he saw Petu lift the icicles containing Ding and Combustion man and throw it in the water, Ding floated but Combustion Man sank in the water due to his heavy armor and that was the last Tolan saw of them.

Maybe Chief Hakoda captured him, but at least there will be no more torture as he saw from those vile thugs, also he still has a lot to talk about with Chief Hakoda concerning his sudden resurrection.

**Aang**

Aang was sitting atop Appa's head, wondering how in the spirits' name has everything went on so fast.

Just the day before he was weeping all day in a secluded room for Master Iroh's death, Now, it's almost midday and he is atop his bison flying towards the earth kingdom, it's been a rough morning for Aang, but Aang wasn't a pessimistic guy, so he remembered that at least he didn't use drinking to ease his pain this time, even Aang himself was surprised that he endured the pain and never asked for any wine to ease his pain like he used to, that was something to be think brightly about, right ?

Aang looked back at the saddle of his bison, to find the kid fast asleep even though it was past midday but he was tired from a long night training, Aang smiled as he remembered this morning when this kid came to Aang and applied for a position that Aang saw very dangerous, the kid in the saddle was Senge, the twelve years old Airbending prodigy, and if it wasn't for Sokka, Aang wouldn't have accepted him coming with him to the earth kingdom.

"Master Aang, May i come in?" Aang heard someone say as he was sitting in his usual seat at the breakfast table beside Katara, who was having extra care over him at the moment, for obvious reasons, and Aang didn't seem to mind her attention.

"Of course you may come in, Senge." Aang said to the kid doing his best to smile for the sake of the kid, he entered the room with a smile gracing his lips, Aang couldn't help but think this kid reminded him so much of his younger self, he even looks like him.

"I just want to ask you something, and i hope you say yes, Please.." Senge pleaded and Aang tilted his head.

"Of course, Senge.. what's on your mind ?" Aang asked, as all people in the room were driving their focus towards Senge.

"I want to go to the earth kingdom with you." Senge said, and the room fell silent, Aang kept staring agape at the little guy.

"You are being serious, aren't you?" Aang asked confusedly and the boy nodded confidently, Aang narrowed his eyes at him, "Senge, you can't be really thinking that, do you know how dangerous this is?" Aang asked.

"I know how dangerous this is for you, that's why i am asking you to let me come with you, i want to help you win this war." Senge boosted and Aang couldn't help but admire the little kid's courage, but he knew the hard way that courage isn't even a merit in the war against Ozai.

"I won't allow it, Senge. my decision is final, now go back and resume your training." Aang said as he brushed off the kid and returned to his meal.

Senge's eyes narrowed and he started shouting, "You think i am weak?! I am twelve years old, you got out of the temple and started fighting at the same age, tell me what makes me any different?!" Senge asked angrily, and Aang flinched at the boy's tone but not visibly.

"Uhm.. let me think for a second, Oh, i remember, Maybe The fact that i am the avatar and i had to?" Aang asked sarcastically.

"That's beside the point, you weren't even a fully realized avatar back then, you were just an airbender, and you learned the other elements along the way, i am the same as you were at that age, let me come with you, please" Senge pleaded one more time and Aang could only look at the boy with surprise,

_how could he stay this persistent about the thing? i don't remember myself being this excited about going to war._ Aang thought with astonishment.  
"You think war is a game? you could get yourself killed, and if you die..." Aang sighed, "Listen, Senge, my conscious can't endure more burdens, ok? it's already hard enough on me, so please, stop these childish acts and go back to training." Aang said and motioned to the outside.

"It doesn't matter, why do you and your friends get to sacrifice yourself for the world and i get to sit here and wait for the results? I am a fighter, Avatar Aang, and if i die, then i will be more than pleased to die a fighter." Senge said, looking more mature than his actual age, Aang truly couldn't respond to the boy's assessment, he never thought someone would render him speechless other than Katara, much less a boy of twelve.

"I can vouch for the kid, Aang." Aang turned his head sharply towards the familiar voice of his friend Sokka.

"You can't be seriously agreeing with this, can you?" Aang asked Sokka angrily.

Sokka took a sip at his tea and reasoned with Aang, "I've been training this kid for more than three months, Aang, he's got it, he is the bravest, smartest and most skilled kid i've ever seen, and he can hold his own during a fight, trust me, i know a fighter when i see one." Sokka said, Aang was still unconvinced and look at Katara for confirmation, Katara only shrugged agreeing with Sokka that the kid should come, Aang got the message and finally agreed..

"Alright, Senge.." A look of excitement passed on the boy's face but he contained it seconds later, Aang smiled and continued, "You are coming with me to meet with Jet, while Katara and Master Tenzin will go on his bison to King Bumi, and Sokka will go to Chameleon Bay to look for his father's soldiers, prepare yourself, we'll start the journey before midday." Aang decided and Senge finally had a full smile on, and everyone went the way they were supposed to.

And ever since then he's been flying towards the countryside outside Yu Dao at the same location Jet provided him, he still felt pain for Master Iroh, for Zuko and Toph who might still be in prison, and he knew he will miss Katara and Sokka in the coming days, but everything is for a purpose and they needed to achieve that purpose if they are going to meet again, and Aang decided to work his best so they could meet again as soon as possible.

So he kept flying towards his destination, it's going to be a long flight to the countryside of Yu Dao and they will make some stops along the way, He only hoped for it to be worthy of the struggle.

**Zuko **

Sitting alone in the dimness of a prison cell for only one day could change the mind of one completely, but even though he has been at the same position for almost three months why has he been thinking the same thought every day ?

_I am going to kill my father._ That was the thought that haunted Zuko whether awake or asleep, that was his most ambition in life, that was his life's dream, he didn't care if that dream will bring him satisfaction or will be enough to heal his wounds, but he just wanted to do it, so badly that he can give up anything and everything to do it.

_Oh, Uncle.. I need you.._ Zuko thought grievously as he slumped back against the wall of the prison cell, when he received the news of his uncle's execution he has stayed motionless for almost three days, refusing to eat and scarcely sleep, he just wanted nothing to die, it was pure sadness at its worst, but soon that sadness turned to anger, hatred and a need for vengeance, the thought of killing his father occurred to Zuko when he killed Aang and disfigured him, the thought got stronger when he learned that his father killed his mother, but now.. now it's not just a thought, it's a need, it's a need to live on, and he won't stop until he does it.

Zuko sat in the corner of the cell slumping against the wall, his head throbbing with a headache that he's been having ever since he learned the news of his uncle, his face has grown used to being pale, his body scarcely has any weight left to it, his eyes tired of scarce sleeping, and his stomach growling for food, he kept pondering the thought of just ending it all, ending all the pain with a single firebending slice, just a deep cut to a fatal point of his body and it'll all be over, he wondered what kept him going, there was nothing left, he doesn't believe in anything anymore, he's been more of a cynic than he ever imagined himself to be, maybe his life before the cursed ceremonies was a living hell, but now it's nothing, a living hell is something, but nothing is just nothing.

All of a sudden he heard some movement outside his chamber, the movement interested him but he did little to move as he was still slumping against the wall, moments later the metal door to his chamber just got off its hinges and flew to the other side of the room, that got Zuko to move off his place, how could someone make a metal door fly that fast ? Zuko turned his gaze to the opening of the door to find none other than his female friend standing at the opening.

"Zuko, i can see you, why the hell is your floor made of earth and mine made of metal?" Toph made her way to Zuko's cell and he finally broke his gaze as he was still shocked at how she got here.

"Toph? How the hell did you get here?" Zuko asked more shocked than confused.

"Long story short.." Toph started as she cracked her knuckles, wiggled her fingers a bit and put them on the metal bars of Zuko's cell, "Your sister came to me the other night, telling me that she has an escape plan for us and she's going to rescue all of us, me, you and Luna, i told her i've been waiting for someone to enforce my escape plan for a long time, she asked and what plan is that, i told her that now i can do this.."

Toph simply moved her hands apart, and the metal bars of the cell went on with it, Zuko was more than astonished to see Toph metalbending the bars aside, making a way for Zuko to escape, he set his mouth agape and kept gazing at the sight, Toph noticed and continued,

"Look, i know how amazing that is, but we really need to move now, Azula is outside making a path for us with Luna on her side, she says there is a ship waiting for us at the bay leaving for the earth kingdom." Toph finished, as she grabbed Zuko and went out of the cell feeling with her feet to see if there are any soldiers nearby, when she realized there is none, she kept on going with Zuko in toe.

"But wait, who's helping you and Azula?" Zuko asked as he hurried behind Toph out of the prison.

"Mai and Ty Lee, Mai is at the docks waiting for us with the ship, and Ty Lee is at the door making sure no soldiers are coming by and to take us to the ship because Azula will stay here." Toph said, and Zuko got confused.

"What? Why would Azula stay here?" Zuko asked bewildered by the thought.

"She said she has to stay here to cover for us until we're gone, it's a long way to the docks and longer out of the firenation, you know." Toph said as they finally made their way outside of the prison, Zuko let the thought of Azula's safety sink in for now, until he found Azula with Ty Lee and Luna waiting outside the prison at a secluded area, Azula noticed them first..

"Good, you are here, now you need to hurry or else the guards will wake up and make a scene of it." Azula said hurriedly motioning for Ty Lee to take them and go, but Zuko stopped and stepped closer towards Azula.

"Azula, why are you doing this? you are sacrificing your position, is it really worth-" before Zuko got to finish his phrase, he was interrupted with a fierce hug from Azula, knocking all the sense out fo Zuko, but soon he regained control over his senses and hugged her back just as fiercely, she let go of him and held him at arms' length.

"Of course it's worth it, consider it a repayment for helping me see the right path.." Azula looked at Zuko with watery eyes and Zuko's eyes were reflecting them, "Farewell, big brother." Azula said as she let go of him and walked back to the prison,

as she took two steps away though Zuko stopped her, "Azula.." Zuko called and Azula looked back, "Thank you.. for saving me." Zuko said with a sad smile, and Azula returned it faintly, but motioned with her hands for him to go and ran back to the prison, Zuko looked back at his friends and together they made their ways to the docks, before they made it there though, Zuko glimpsed the firenation royal palace, looking calm and still, it's time for doing the inevitable.

he stopped and halted the group with him, "Zuko, what are you doing?" Ty Lee called back as Zuko stopped and fixated his sight on the palace.

"There's something i left in the palace, and i need to get it back, Toph, i need you with me, Ty Lee, take Luna and go to the docks, wait for us but if you sensed any danger close, don't hesitate to leave without us." Zuko said to Ty Lee, and it was Toph's turn to interfere.

"What? Why shouldn't i go with them?" Toph said confusedly.

"Toph, i need you, and you need to come with me to the palace too, remember, your parents are still there.." Zuko told her, Toph reconsidered for a second, but Zuko cut her train of thought, "Toph, i have no time for this, whether you come with me or i go there alone, it's your choice." Zuko said finally.

Toph groaned and looked at her sister, "Go with Ty Lee, I need to go with Zuko, and i promise i'll come back with mom and dad." Toph told her, then Luna gave her a hug and Toph reciprocated.

"Remember, you promised to come back." Luna said before she hesitantly ran with Ty Lee towards the docks.

"Alright, Spraky, which way should we go?" Toph asked.

"we can't go anyway without being seen, so we have to take it underground, I want you to make a hole in the ground and feel your way to the palace, once we get there i'll tell you which way to go to reach our destination." Zuko said, and Toph did as asked, they both jumped in the hole and Toph shut the hole again but not without leaving an opener to remember this at the way back and to provide them with some air, Zuko made a flame with his hand and Toph led the way to the palace, it was a rather short path with Toph earthbending the whole way and they finally reached the palace gardens, "Do you feel any guards nearby?" Zuko asked.

"Nope, all clear." Toph replied, and she made another hole in the ground and launched both her and Zuko up to the gardens, they made their way to the inside of the palace, they saw two guards sleeping on guard duty and Zuko noticed that the hallway to his father's chambers was empty, that could only mean one thing, his father is doing something important and he doesn't want any guards near him at the moment.

"Alright, Toph, you head that way to the firelord's office, there you will find your parents and then take them and go the hole you made in the gardens and wait for me there, okay?" Zuko said, and Toph nodded and went to the way of the office feeling the earth the whole way there.

_Alright, Firelord Ozai, your time has come._ Zuko said as he made his way to his father's office lightly, making sure to not make any noise, he slowly turned the knob of his father's door, he peeked with his eyes inside the chamber and his father was no where to be found, _Where did he go?_ Zuko asked internally.

He remembered the room doesn't just contain a bedroom, it has a bathroom as well, Zuko made his way to the bathroom checking every corner of the room on his way to make sure his father wasn't hiding something here or there, and Zuko looked at his father's desk, he found something strangely familiar..

_My two-handed sword? What's it doing here?_ Zuko asked internally as to why his father kept his sword in his chambers? But then he took the sword, he fastened it on his back, it felt great to feel the sword on his back one more time, but he kept going making his way to the bathroom, and there he turned the knob of the door and opened it, to find the most disgusting sight he's ever seen.

His father in the bath tub, cuddling with a whore.

This is the important stuff that you send the guards away for? Is there anything not disgusting about you? Zuko thought inwardly as his father hasn't noticed him yet, his father finally took notice of his presence, he gasped and almost made it to his feet but remembered that he was naked in the bath tub, so he sat down again, startling the whore with him and she screamed when she saw the prince, Zuko pointed the sword towards her face and motioned for her to shut her mouth, and she immediately did so, _maybe she was afraid of the scar on my eyes._ Zuko mused bitterly.

"I'm sorry, am i interrupting something, Firelord?" Zuko asked sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"Prince Zuko?! What are you doing here? who let you out of prison?!" Ozai asked trying to cover himself with his hands, and the whore beside him doing the same.

"Who let me out of prison? that's Azula, as for what i am doing here, it's something i told you i will do almost a month ago, remember?" Zuko asked with the same smile gracing his lips.

"You are going to kill your own father? your own firelord?" Ozai said with a high voice, and Zuko knew it was to get the attention of the guards.

"Maybe the whore made your mind a little dizzy, i get it she's incredibly beautiful.." Zuko said as he took notice of her, and the whore looked at him uneasily, "But don't let that distract you from the fact that you sent away the guards, Firelord Ozai." Zuko said.

Ozai's eyes narrowed and he brought his fingertips behind him, _Finally.. he's pissed._ Zuko thought, "I don't need guards to kill the likes of you." Ozai said, and with a grunt he moved his arms together in motion, creating lightening and he rushed towards Zuko.

_How could his father make such mistake? Maybe because he doesn't know of the ability Uncle taught me, not that i am surprised, he knows little to nothing about me.._ Zuko thought as he remembered his uncle's teachings as the lightening bolt made its way towards him..

_A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning._ His uncle once said while teaching him his self-made technique, Zuko moved his hands up and he met the lightening bolt with his finger tips,

_If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it._ Zuko let the energy in his body flow, he made a pathway from his fingertips, up his arm to his shoulder then down into his stomach,

_The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi._ Zuko remembered as he let the energy linger in the stomach while the lightening drove him back a little bit, with the whole room turning blue from the ordeal..

_From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm._ And he did as his uncle taught him, he let the energy flow out the other arm and the lightening followed it, he directed his fingertips towards his now frightened and shocked father, but then he thought of a better solution, instead of directing it towards his father, he directed the lightening to the water in the bath tub which his father was standing on, the lightening crashed through the water with a splash, his father and his whore feeling the effects.

The girl screamed and Zuko felt slightly bad for her, but the sight of his father screaming as well satisfied him to no end that he kept letting out all the lightening on the water, his father fell to the water as his body couldn't take this much energy but Zuko never stopped and the lightening continued to get out of his fingertips to the water, finally the lightening stopped and Zuko took a glimpse at the whore, she was already dead as she was deep in the water with her whole body, while his father who was standing but fell down afterwards was still breathing, even though the exchange took its toll on an already tired Zuko, but he found the energy to still walk to his father and stand beside him, his father looked up at him but couldn't speak and couldn't move, Zuko found it ironic to be the one in a position of power, and his father under his mercy.

"Also, you words hold another mistake to them, Firelord.. you are not my father, You are my father's murderer." Zuko said thinking of Iroh as he unsheathed his two handed sword and drove it in Ozai's neck, moving the sword to the side to cut the throat of the firelord completely, and his father fell silent with blood pouring out of his neck reddening the water he was bathing in, Zuko also found it ironic that Firelord Ozai died in a bath tub filled with water, the one nation he hated the most.

Zuko then felt empty inside as he took one last look at his father and his whore's dead bodies on each side of the bath tub, then he took his leave and went outside and made his way to the hole where he found Toph and her parents, he still felt nothing at the sight.

"You are back, I found my parents.." Toph said as she saw Zuko coming back with his head to the ground, not even nodding in her direction he went straight to the hole and then Toph and her parents followed suit.

they made it to the docks and they found Mai, Ty Lee and Luna waiting for them, Luna rushed to hug her family welcoming them back, but Ty Lee and Mai's gazes lingered on Zuko, he felt their gazes on him but did nothing to reciprocate, he didn't even hug Mai who was waiting for him and helped him, he just made his way to the ship, he went to an empty chamber and he just layed on the bed, feeling nothing at all..

_Maybe before i felt the need to kill my father, that was a need, now i need nothing, i feel nothing. I killed my father.._ Zuko realized as his eyes closed and he went to sleep.

* * *

**WOW, What a rollercoaster chapter right ? Thanks for everyone who is still going through this journey with me, but i am going to take a break for a month or two after this chapter, When i get back, we'll go through an entirely new path of the story as what happened at the end changed the entire dynamic of the story and we need to find new threats and discover different aspects to the story, I hope you enjoyed it..**

**Of Course this story was inspired by a lot of other stories like A Song Of Ice And Fire by George RR Martin, you should read it..**

**And other stories as well, I hope you enjoyed taking these stories and merging them with the world of Avatar.**

**Until we meet again, Folks. Farewell. **


	21. The Crisis Arrives

**Hello Good People Of Fanfiction, It's been a while, i hope you like this new chapter, and as i said, we are discussing new aspects to the story, so you will probably have new information and some odd ones even considering our story is about a fictional world, so please, forgive me if you find anything odd, it's fiction, it's a big field to play on.**

**Thank you, and Enjoy. **

* * *

**The Spirit World **

"We can't hold much longer, he's too powerful!" Shouted one avatar.

"This is a mission that can't be failed, WE HAVE TO HOLD HIM BACK!" Avatar Kyoshi shouted back grimacing tightly as she did so, from the power displayed by an evil demonic creature that's been around longer than any other creature alive except the spirit of light.

Avatar Yangchen was helping the other avatars holding the wall, using her full power and so did the other avatars but somehow that wasn't enough, Vattu was just too strong for them.

"YANGCHEN, WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Avatar Roku shouted as he, with the help of the other avatars, were fighting a battle of their own against the spirits that got turned by the evil spirit Vattu, All the avatars were using their spiritual powers to hold back Vattu and his soldiers, as this is the only power they can use with the portals closed.

"I CAN'T RISK IT, ROKU! IF I SPARE ONE AVATAR, THE WALL MIGHT CRUMBLE!" Yangchen shouted back still barely holding her own with the wall of spiritual energy they created to force Vattu back.

"IT MIGHT CRUMBLE IF YOU SPARE ONE AVATAR, BUT IT WILL DEFINITELY CRUMBLE IF YOU DON'T, I NEED BACKUP OR THEY'LL GET PAST." Roku shouted back as he launched a spiritual beam at one of the turned spirits.

Yangchen closed her eyes in despair as the burden was too much for her, but finally she made a decision..

"KURUK! GO AND HELP ROKU!" Avatar Kuruk regarded his past self with a look of surprise, but one look at the struggle Avatar Roku was in made him understand, he let go of the wall of spiritual energy and rushed to Roku's side.

With Kuruk gone, Yangchen felt the weight of the opposite force getting stronger, so she had to warn her companions,

"DOUBLE THE STRENGTH, FELLOW AVATARS. THE WORLD DEPENDS ON US TO HOLD VATTU FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER! LET'S NOT DISAPPOINT THE WORLD!" Yangchen shouted encouragingly to the other avatars, and also to herself, suddenly the weight began to loosen as she felt herself and the other avatars pushing the evil spirit back, she couldn't believe her plan was actually working, it was a miracle.

"THAT'S IT, MY FELLOW AVATARS! WE'RE PROGRESSING! KEEP IT UP!" Yangchen shouted again as she felt herself pushing the evil spirit back as well, and finally they were making progress in this fight.

Only to find out it was no progress at all, just a trick..

The evil spirit surprised the avatars from the side as he switched places with the spirits he turned that Yangchen never got to count as they were too many, she wondered how Roku was holding his own against all these evil spirits, but finally the evil spirit discovered the gap and after creating some offense, he switched places with his loyal subjects and brought down Roku and Kuruk who turned as soon as the evil spirit touched them with his tentacles, magnifying their negative emotions and swaying them to give in to the darker sides of their natures..

"NOOOOO..!" Yangchen shouted as she saw the horrendous sight in front of her, as her and the other avatars let go of the wall to try and create one in front of the evil spirit, as soon as they let go of the wall and changed their direction though, a sea of evil spirits was set free towards them, coming at them with full force that Yangchen kept staring at them for some time in fear before reacting, she tried to hold Vattu's wall with one hand and create another with the other hand in the direction of the spirits, with Avatar Kyoshi helping her as she noticed the coming of the turned spirits too, but to no avail, as the evil spirits reached the avatars and began tearing them apart..

rummaging and scattering them as they did so, making them let go of the wall in Vattu's direction, and as soon as that happened, Vattu launched an enormous spirit beam in the direction of the avatars, making a huge explosion in the process, and all the avatars were thrown back and fell on their backs with a thud, with most of them passed out and the rest struggling to find their feet, the evil spirits rounded on them and began holding them in their place, Yangchen realized what was happening as soon as the spirits rounded them, it was time for the turning..

Vattu started turning all the avatars in attendance, turning their eyes red, and their appearance horrendous, Yangchen tried to find her feet and fight back, but it was for no use.

"Why are you doing this..?" Yangchen breathed out as Vattu reached her last, after turning Kyoshi, Yangchen struggled to speak up, "Y-You seemed.. very eager.. to get to us for some reason, W-What's your plan, Vattu?" Yangchen finally finished looking at the huge evil spirit, who got bigger and bigger with every turned spirit.

The evil spirit laughed maniacally and regarded her, "Your death opens a door, it's nothing personal.." The evil spirit stopped for a second to consider, "well, maybe a LITTLE personal as soon as i find your first.." Vattu finished, his voice betraying some locked up rage, "You see, this battle has always been between Raava and I, but as soon as that human interfered and imprisoned me inside the tree of time, i realized that Raava was never my real enemy, it's you, Humans." Vattu finished.

"And w-what will.." Yangchen grimaced and grabbed her abdomen in agonizing pain, but she kept on, "W-What will finding Avatar Wan do for you?" Yangchen managed to speak..

"It will do astonishing things for me, this is why i reached out to you first, i needed to find his reincarnations and then his reincarnations will lead me to him, you are all pieces of him after all. and i finally found all of you, all that remains now is the original piece and all of you combined will be my door out of the spirit world." Vattu finished, and finally Avatar Yangchen understood as Vattu reached her, Avatar Wan was the key to open the portals of the spirit world, and he needed to find him to open the portals, he needed to find all pieces of him.

"Y-You will never find Avatar Wan, N-No one ever did." Yangchen said in a fit of rage and anguish as the realization dawned on her..

Vattu laughed yet again and said, "Until Me." And he struck her with his tentacles, Avatar Yangchen felt the light being driven out of her, and she descended into darkness.

**Aang **

They have been flying for almost a month now, and still Jet's base was nowhere near, Aang made multiple stops throughout his journey to supply themselves with food and shelter for the night, but what was most annoying about the journey was Senge's constant nagging, the boy never stopped talking, he kept asking about their destination, who are the people they are going to meet, where are they going to meet them, what's their cause of action afterwards, but the most annoying questions were those concerning Aang's past, every time the boy talked about the days of the rebellion or how Aang managed to stop it temporarily, it brought bad memories back to Aang, and immediately he would shut down the conversation, but what was most mesmerizing was that Aang found that he's grown dependent on the young airbender..

Aang realized that the boy provided him with some entertainment throughout his journey, and without him, Aang would have died of boredom. Aang realized that with every passing day he finds a new trait to the kid that was evident to his younger self, he wondered what happened to that younger self of his, died somewhere between killing his first man and the cursed ceremonies..

"Look, Aang. i can see a town nearby." Senge said cutting off Aang's musings, the boy is used to calling him just Aang now, after the constant punishment Aang gave him each time he called him 'Avatar Aang', Aang told Senge that everytime he calls him 'Avatar Aang', he won't talk to him for the rest of the day, and it worked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Senge. we're already late for Jet, and i don't think he will take our absence easily, this is a time of war, and he must be worried for us." Aang said worriedly himself, he wondered what happened to Jet after he sent the letter, each time he gets worried for Jet and his team, he reminds himself of their valor and skill in battle during the rebellion.

"But, Aang.. we need supplies for the rest of the journey, we don't have enough food to last us the rest of the journey, we have to make this stop." Senge complained.

"What? we have enough food to last us three days, How..?" Aang trailed off when the realization hit him, "Tell me, you didn't just eat all the berries.." Aang said with an unamused face knowing the answer already.

"Sorry.." Senge said with a low voice, making Aang groan loudly, Momo chirped loudly as well and flew off Aang's shoulder and went to give Senge quite the punishment, Aang smiled when he heard Senge's moans from Momo's attacks and turned Appa's reins towards the town..

"You have quite the large appetite for an airbender, kid.." Aang said making Senge chuckle nervously and mutter another apology while trying to dodge Momo's attacks.

When they arrived in town, they were met with silence.. Literal Silence.

"Where did everybody go?" Senge asked no one in particular when he and Aang got off Appa, Momo decided to stay on Appa and that made Aang worry all the more.

Aang and Senge, with Appa in toe, walked slowly towards the stands of the market to find not a soul in it, but the fruits and supplies were still there, meaning the people just left the market in a hurry, or some animal just came and ate all of them, but there was no sign of a struggle or a fight, just some fleeting footsteps, Aang decided to follow the trails..

"Aang, we have all the supplies we need right over here, let's just take what we need and go.." Senge said, the worry very evident in his voice.

"No, i need to find out what happened here, these are fresh footsteps means the people just ran away in that direction.." Aang motioned north and brought his head back to regard Senge once again, "Hop on Appa and stay here until i get back, if anything happens, take him and Momo and leave right away." Aang finished taking some steps to the north with staff in hand, but he was halted by Senge's voice again..

"No way, i am not leaving you, if this is going to be your first investigation, then i need to be with you on this one." Senge said what somehow Aang knew he would say.

Aang sighed, "Alright.." he looked at Appa and Momo, "Appa, if anything happens, take Momo and leave." Appa groaned worriedly, but Aang knew his buddy will never abandon him at any case, he just shrugged and took after the trails with Senge in toe.

Aang followed the trails until it led him to what appeared to be nothing at all, but with the technique Toph taught him, he felt with his feet a large bunker underground, Aang took off his shoes and tapped his feet to the ground to feel the opening of the bunker, he found it and he followed his earthbending senses until he reached it, when he tapped his feet once again, he found that there was indeed lots and lots of people inside the bunker, but they appeared to be in no trouble, just in an immense amount of worry.

"Can you please explain to me any of what you are doing!" Senge said loudly, and Aang put his hand on Senge's mouth to muffle his voice but the damage was already done as distort and discomfort was settled between the people inside the bunker when they heard the voice,

Aang felt people's heart rates rise significantly, and he heard some of them saying with low, worried voices "It's here, what are we gonna do?", Aang put his shoes back on and grabbed Senge to go the opening door of the bunker, and he knocked on it three times..

"Hello! Anybody here!" Aang called loudly for the people inside to hear through the metal door.

"Who goes there?" one of the people inside answered, Aang remembered that his identity needs to remain hidden..

"We're two citizens of the town, please let us in before we get hurt, i have my little brother with me." Aang said perfectly imitating a helpless person's voice, Aang turned to Senge to find the amused smile gracing his lips, and Aang motioned to him to go on with the act, when they heard the door being opened, Senge wiped the smile off his face and imitated a helpless kid's face as well, when the door was opened they found an old man with a very long white beard and a bald head, holding a staff with one hand.

"You are no citizens of our town, i don't remember having airbenders in our midst.." The old man said as soon as he saw Aang and Senge, Aang almost slapped his forehead as he forgot to hide his arrow tattos before doing the trick, but the old man spoke again,

"But don't worry, as long as you have human flesh, you are welcome to stay with us.." The old man said motioning for them to enter, Aang was confused by the phrase but entered anyway with Senge beside him, when he got in, he saw all kinds of helpless people brought in together in one room, it was difficult to watch all these people with their kids being in such worry and discomfort.

"What happened here?" it was Senge who voiced the question as Aang was too shocked to speak.

The old man answered, "Sad to watch, isn't it?" The old man asked the rhetorical question, "But unfortunately, this has been our way of living every Friday of the week."

"Every Friday?" Senge asked again.

"Yes.." A youngman by the old man's side spoke, Aang just saw him for the first time as the shock of seeing the people in such condition made him blind to look at anything else, he was a youngman in his mid twenties, with ordinary earth kingdom features and a strong built physique making Aang assume the youngman is an earthbender, "My name is Ran, and this old man over here is the mayor of our town, his name is Master Gilbert." Ran finished.

"Gilbert? What kinda name is that?" Senge spoke up with a chuckle, and Aang punched Senge in the ribs making the kid yelp in pain, the old man laughed none the less, and looked at the boy with amusement.

"Don't worry about it, I laugh at my own name sometimes as well." The old man expressed still chuckling a bit.

"I am Aang, and this kid over here is Senge-" Aang was interrupted.

"Hey! I am not a kid!" Senge complained.

Aang groaned, "Sorry, The youngman over here is Senge.." Senge gave him the look of "Yeah, that's more like it" and Old Man Gilbert and Ran laughed at this, but Aang continued when the laughing subsided, "What happened here, Master Gilbert?"

The old man's features darkened and he started to tell the story in a very slow, boring voice, "We are a very peaceful and self-dependent town, providing ourselves with supplies and resources without needing any help from outer sources. you see, we have green fields, animals, and a forest nearby, we can provide ourselves with the resources we need and there will be more to export-" before the old man got to finish he was interrupted..

"JUST GET TO THE POINT, OLD MAN!" Senge exclaimed loudly, making Aang punch him in the ribs again and another yelp escaped Senge's lips, "OW! I'm sorry, but he is just too boring.." Senge said with a low voice but not low enough for the old man to not hear.

The old man laughed again, "I'm sorry, i am too old to tell a story, Ran take after i left.." Master Gilbert said, making Aang glare at Senge who looked at him guiltily but then turned his face to look at Ran who continued the story..

"As the old man told you, we are a town blessed with resources, this is why about five months ago, specifically after the avatar's death.." Aang winced at what the youngman said but he brushed it off without Ran's notice, Ran continued, "The Firenation attacked our village, they stole our crops and resources, they killed all our town guards and slaughtered some of the citizens, they brought havoc to our town and burnt a lot of houses, but that wasn't even the worst part.." The youngman stopped for a bit to look at the oldman who gave him the OK to tell them, Ran regarded Aang and Senge again, "After they brought havoc to our town, they decided to harness the resource of an even bigger place, Our forest." Ran finished.

"And how's harnessing the resources of some dumb forest worse than killing your own townspeople?" Senge exclaimed bluntly again, making Ran and Aang send a glare his way, but the old man decided to respond himself..

"We never realized until the firenation interfered, but the forest belong to a spirit, shortly after the firenation's interference, the spirit was set free and it brought havoc to their own troops, after the firenation realized the danger, they ran away, but the spirit never stopped at that, and it started attacking us, every friday at sunset, it would come out of the forest to attack us, as Friday was the day the firenation started harnessing the resources of the forest, but it was the friday prior to the friday the spirit started attacking." The old man finished, and Aang now understood everything as the realization hit him.

_Vattu is winning._ Aang mused sadly, he understood everything that's going on, this is why he no longer can get in contact with any of the avatars anymore, Vattu is winning and he is bringing havoc to the spirit world, the spirit wasn't attacking them because the firenation started harnessing the forest's resources, it started attacking them because Vattu turned it evil, Aang looked in complete sorrow, and he brought his head down, Aang felt entitled to tell him the truth.

"I told you my name is Aang, but i never told you that.. you probably know me as.. The Avatar." Aang said and he received just the reaction he thought he would receive from the people in attendance, even those listening to the conversation without speaking released the same gasp.

"The Avatar?!" "What?!" "How is he still alive?!" "He is Lying!" The people in attendance started talking, and Aang never realized how many people were listening to the conversation, but he felt like these people needed some kind of hope, and he was going to give it to them.

"My name is Aang, i am the avatar.." Aang then went on to bend all four elements, "Air." He made a ball of air and sent it to the ceiling, "Water." He bent the water in someone's cup and back to the cup, "Earth." He tapped his foot to the ground to release a chunk of earth. "And Fire." He extended his hand to release some Fire, The people gasped again, now believing that he is truly the avatar.

"If you are really the avatar, why weren't you there when we needed you the most? you fucking failure!" One of the people in attendance said loudly and the peopel rioted once again, Aang felt the need to silence them so he can speak again..

he took in a very sharp intake of air, and released it, "SILENCE!" Aang's voice echoed loudly in the room and the people fell silent at once, Aang then started to speak again, "All this time i was recovering from the injuries delivered to me by the traitorous Firelord Ozai who as we speak might be burning down other villages as well-"

"Firelord Ozai is dead." A youngwoman said all of a sudden making Aang's head spin.

"What?!" Aang asked with shock written all over his face.

"Yes, Avatar. A passerby informed us a couple of days ago that the firelord was indeed murdered, no further beans were spilled." The Old Man Gilbert informed, and Aang was in so much shock to speak, even Senge looked to be struggling with this new information himself.

"Who's in charge of the firenation now then?" Aang spoke with a low voice.

"As the old man said, all we know is that the firelord is dead." Ran said, Aang didn't know how to feel about this, feel joy about the murder of the man who killed you and your father figure? or feel bad for the murder of a human being? or feel worried for the conditions of Toph and Zuko? he made sure to ask Jet about it as soon as he arrives, but now he has another problem at hand.

"I need all of you to listen to me as only few people in the world know of the information i am about to tell you.." The people paid close attention to Aang, even Senge joined them, "The spirit that's attacking you isn't attacking you because it thinks you want to hurt its forest, it's attacking you because it's been turned by a dark spirit who wants to destroy the whole world." Aang finished, and decided to observe the reactions of the people, which contained confusion and worry.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" "Did the avatar let go of his mind to be resurrected?!" The people started to riot again, but now it was the old man's time to silence them..

"SILENCE!" Old man Gilbert said with an incredibly high voice that made all the people silent, just as effective as Aang's airbending trick, it was weird to hear such a strong voice from such a weak old man, _or maybe he is pretending to be weak.._ Aang thought incredulously but brushed it off, and spoke again, he told the people in attendance about the war in the spirit world, he told them about Raava and Vattu, how Vattu was imprisoned for thousands of years and how he was released, the people were upset that the reason of Vattu's release was the death of Aang and the avatar spirit and they expressed it to Aang who told them they were no more upset than he is, but he promised to make things right again for everybody.

"Now, i am going to make a deal with you.." Aang said, "How about i make sure that this spirit in the forest stops haunting your town in exchange for one favor? you spread the information i just told you throughout the entire earth kingdom and the world, that the war that matter is the war of the spirits." Aang finished, looking at the people's eyes.

"If that's all it takes to rid us of that evil spirit, then we agree, Avatar." Ran said, and it seemed like all the people in attendance agreed with him.

"Are you mad? How do you know you can take on that spirit? you no longer possess the power of the avatar spirit." Senge whispered to Aang.

"It's called the avatar state.." Aang corrected.

Senge groaned, "That's not the point-" Senge said but Aang interrupted,

"I know, to answer your question, i don't know how to deal with the spirit but i have to, not just for the people here to be safe, but to prove to myself that i can beat Vattu." Aang said.

"You are going to battle a spirit to feast your own ego?" Senge whispered sharply.

"Not my ego, my confidence, i need to know that i can beat the evil spirit, and i need to find ways to know how to beat spirits without the avatar state." Aang responded calmly.

"But-"

"No Buts, i am going to face that spirit. these people here deserve it, and if i die in the process, then i guess i kinda deserve it." Aang expressed sadly, and thankfully Senge never spoke again, as he finally realized why Aang needed this fight, Aang has let people down a lot of times, maybe it's time to do something right for the people.

He's not feasting his own ego, or confidence, he's just trying to let go of some of the guilt.

* * *

**And that's it for my returning chapter, i hope you liked it, and tune in for more soon.**

**Again, Thank you. **


	22. There's still Hope

**Azula **

It's been a rough couple of weeks for Azula, but she's starting to get used to life in prison.

_Yes, this is what happens when you think with your heart instead of your brain.._ Azula thought bitterly as she rolled to her other side as she was laying on the damp cold ground of the prison cell similar to the one they broke Zuko free from a couple of weeks ago, Now Zuko is out spirits know where with his freedom and the satisfaction of murdering father, and she is here receiving the punishment of his actions for him.

_I shall never trust any man ever again.._ Azula mused as she remembered what happens every time she puts her trust in a man. Aang? he denied her love and then disappeared from her life. her father? he promised her to spare her uncle and then betrayed her, not to mention putting the likes of Zhao and his rebels in charge of the firenation against her will. Zuko? Well, that's complicated.. she didn't know if what happened truly made her hate Zuko, after all, spending some time in prison is some kind of punishment for her mistreating Zuko her whole life, Azula felt she deserved it.

_NO! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED BY THE LIKES OF ZHAO! THAT SCUM!_ she mused with more bitterness, she wanted nothing at the moment but to strangle Zhao with her bare hands, Zhao might sing his songs to the public about imprisoning Azula for freeing her brother who murdered the firelord, he can perform ballads about how great Firelord Ozai was if he wanted to, but Azula knows all too well why he imprisoned her, and him getting closer and closer to the public proves it even more, he wants the throne for himself.

Azula groaned loudly and threw her head back on the metal floor attempting to sleep, she hasn't slept in nearly two days, she had bags under her eyes, she looked tired and famished, her hair was mussy and her prison clothes were as dirty as a sewer rat, but at least she had Mai and Ty Lee by her side..

The two women never left her side after she got to prison and have been in frequent touch with her, Mai said that after Zuko killed father he looked very stunned and unable to speak that she never told him that she will stay back at The Firenation, or maybe she told him but he never listened, but Toph assured her that she will deliver the message to Zuko once he gets better.

_I have the stupidest brother in existence._ Azula mused putting her hand on her forehead, her brother never used his mind to act, he's always been hot tempered and stupid, acting on instinct, never caring for the consequences of his actions, probably why Father never wanted to crown him Firelord, he probably never realized that he murdered our father until after the incident and he probably made the decision after he got out of prison without even thinking it through, Azula knew Zuko all too well to make sure that these assumptions are true, and now she was as conflicted and confused as a woman whose husband left.

Azula never knew whether to forgive Zuko for avenging her uncle and Aang, or hate him for murdering her father, after all Zhao's words still haunt her to this day "Your father never loved anybody in this world but you, i hope you are happy knowing that you are the reason behind his murder." Zhao said after imprisoning her, making Azula get the sudden feeling of tremendous guilt and rage that she never got over, she was in an emotional reck and being in that stinking prison didn't help her condition at all, her helplessness made her cry at nights, it was torture..

"Princess. Are you up?" Azula heard the low voice that called that belonged to neither Mai or Ty Lee, it belonged to a certain individual that Azula knew very well.

"General Shinu?" Azula questioned, and indeed it was Zhao's second-in-command, the man lit a small fire using his hand and he got it near his face to show Azula that it was most definitely him, he got near to the cell with his fire until he saw Azula, Azula swore she saw a look of pity pass on the general's face, which made her all the more angry.

The General then smiled and said, "I suppose you are more used to putting people in prison than knowing what being put in prison feels like." The General said with a hint of teasing that somehow annoyed Azula.

"What are you doing here? I thought being Zhao's lackey prevents you from meeting with 'traitors'" Azula responded motioning with her fingers as she said the word "traitors", Shinu chuckled lightly making sure to make his voice as low as possible.

"Don't worry, Princess. My 'Master' doesn't know of this meeting.." The General said, motioning with his figner as he said the word "Master", making Azula give a faint smile in the process, he continued, "In fact, among other things, i'm here to scold you for being the reason behind Zhao's foreseeable ascension to the throne." The General finished making a face at Azula which she didn't take mildly.

"Scold me for what? at this stage of your life i wouldn't be surprised if you truly lost your mind. how am i the reason for the coronation of a man i loathe, Old Man?" Azula asked defensively.

"You do realize that your actions may cost your family the throne, the family that has been ruling the nation for centruies, may disappear in a puff of smoke for the action of two lousy teenagers." Shinu scolded.

"I am Eighteen and Zuko is-" Azula argued, but she was immediately interrupted by an irritated Shinu.

"You threw all your family's centuries of prosperity to the dirt, Now thanks to you and your weakling of a brother, we're going to have ourselves some rebel scums ruling us for the rest of our lives!" Shinu raised his voice this time, but fortunately no one was near to hear, his words cut deeply inside Azula, General Shinu's sincerity made it even worse for her, the man looked so frustrated that this nation might descend into chaos, truly shows what kind of man General Shinu is.

But after a long pause of reconsideration, Azula still tried to defend herself, "Zuko never told me of his plans, i don't think he ever had one, this fool acted on instinct and as soon as i freed him, he went on to murder father."

"You free a youngman whose blood was still boiling over the murder of his most beloved, and you don't suppose that he might be hell-bent on vengeance?" Shinu asked, the funny thing about Shinu's arguments is that they were all true and reasonable, yet Azula still find a way to foolishly defend herself instead of admitting to her fault, Even Azula acknowledged that in her head, yet she still tried to defend herself.

"How should i know that my brother would murder my father? is that something to be foreseen too?" Azula argued back.

"Yes! It Is!" Shinu shouted, and Azula is now wondering whether that is really the man or not, she has never seen this side of the general, he looked truly desperate that he even shouted in Azula's face, it was like he was getting all the rage and anger built up inside him on her, and Azula knew all too well that she deserved every single bit of it, the general regarded the princess again after some time of silence, he visibly gathered himself and then continued the conversation,

"Do you have a plan?" The general asked calmly and suddenly.

"What?" Azula asked with confusion.

"I'm sure you formed some kind of plan to fix this mess after nearly a month in prison." Shinu clarified, and Azula was looking at the man as if he was crazy, moments ago he was accusing her of treason and now he is asking for her help.

"Didn't you just call me and Zuko lousy teenagers moments ago? Now you are asking for my help?" Azula asked bitterly.

Shinu brought his head to the ground, "I was just letting off some steam, what happened was my fault as much as it's yours, i shouldn't have delivered this message to Zhao and i shouldn't have helped this rebels rise in power as much as they did, but now i am ready to fix everything, and with your help we can bring Zhao down and put a rightful ruler on the throne.." Shinu paused for some moments clearly considering his option, finally he looked at her with determination and said, "You."

_What?_ Azula mused, she didn't know how a person can be both confused and flattered at the same time, and yet that was the only reasonable explanation for her current state,

"M-Me?" Azula stuttered, "Y-You are not serious, are you? You want me on the throne?" Azula asked incredulously.

"I know my words might make you suspicious of me, and you might be thinking that Zhao sent me to sing these songs for you.." _That's exactly what i am thinking.._ Azula thought, but never voiced her musings, Shinu continued, "But i promise you, i choose you because i am concerned for this nation, at least you are of the royal family, Zhao is a rebel and a traitor, him rising in power was a mistake, and now i am asking for your help to fix that mistake. please, Help us." The general pleaded, Azula was even more confused when she saw again the sincerity in the general's eye, how can a guy whose life she threatened months ago, comes now to her and asks her to be firelord? for Azula that was completely unbelievable..

And yet, she believed him, as Azula has always been good at reading people, and General Shinu made it out of her genuineness test, "I'm all for it, General, but how are you going to break me out of this prison?" Azula asked, and finally the general allowed himself to smile faintly.

The General reached inside the cell and put his hand on Azula's unexpectant one, Azula looked at his hand on top of hers and looked at the general and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and his smile when he said, "I'm glad you are willing to cooperate, Thank you, Princess.." Azula couldn't help but return the smile, the general then retracted his hand, and looked at Azula with determination, "As for Breaking you out of prison, Leave that task to me."

**Zuko **

_I wish they had more wine on this stinking ship.._ He thought wistfully as he threw another bottle of wine to the corner of the room which now has more bottles than room corner has ever seen.

_And still my pain has yet to be cured, does anybody in this stinking world know how to make good wine?_ He asked internally, completely wasted that he had to return to the bed and drop himself on it like if his body was lifeless, and that's exactly how Zuko felt at the moment, Lifeless.

_Even in death, you still manage to make me feel all kinds of pain._ He smiled bitterly at the thought as his father was the reason behind all his miseries, killing him was never the answer, it felt good at the moment of execution, but then it all turned into a complete mess inside his head, the worst of the whole ordeal was the nightmares, Zuko never had a good night sleep this past month, Toph tried to get to him a couple of days ago when she delivered his breakfast herself to his chamber, and the first thing she said was "You look like shit.".

_Maybe i do, but have you seen the shit on the inside, Toph? it would make this shit look like a Birthday cake._ He thought bitterly again, checking for more bottles of wine beside him, yet he never found one, sometimes, too much drinking makes you forget that your drink is finished, and Zuko just had five bottles of wine only this morning, just as he was about to sink in his miseries and accept his fate of no drinking until they arrive, a knock on the door disturbed his brooding.

"GO AWAY!" Zuko shouted tiredly as soon as he heard the knock, if anything would put him in more pain, it's more pep talks.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME TO GO AWAY, HOT-HEAD!" Toph yelled back, kicking the door down, Zuko surmised that she used her metal-bending trick to kick it to the ground, but he was in no mood to be threatened so he just stayed on the bed not caring whatsoever, he spared a look in Toph's direction to find her completely enraged and about to flip out, so he decided to maybe intervene this time..

"What do you want, Toph?" Zuko asked still sprawled out on the bed with a careless look.

"I just came to tell you that we are about to arrive ashore, so better get ready because the last thing i want to see is a wasted Firebender on Earth Kingdom lands." Toph replied with a ferocious look on her face.

"How do you know that would be a bad thing? i have never seen it, you have never seen it, maybe it will turn out to be fun." Zuko said, making Toph fume with rage all the more.

"Zuko, i've seen many versions of you but this by far the worst." Toph hissed.

"I completely agree." Zuko replied making Toph stop in her tracks, Zuko guessed she never expected this answer, the room went to silence for a couple of seconds, and that made Zuko grateful until Toph opened her mouth again.

"Zuko, please talk to me, remember when i was completely frustrated before the ceremonies and you told me that in such situations we need someone to confide in? Confide in me, Please." Toph pleaded, if Zuko wasn't in a depressing mood he would have questioned if that was really Toph in front of him, but instead he kept the question to himself.

"I'm completely *Hiccup* f-fine." Zuko stuttered as a poorly timed hiccup escaped his lips, and the scowl on Toph's face returned.

"Are you fucking drunk? we are about to leave the ship in minutes!" Toph scolded.

"I'm very comfortable here, do we have to leave?" Zuko said, and Toph slapped her forehead in desperation, but before she could respond, a voice called her name.

"TOPH! WE'RE HERE IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" The voice belonged to her sister Luna.

"I KNOW THE WAY TO THE HOUSE, LUNA. WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU!" Toph responded, Luna didn't respond back so she must have left, Toph then turned her attention back to Zuko, "Do i have to do this the hard way?" Toph asked coldly.

Zuko hesitated trying not to fold under Toph's hard tone but he knew that was a challenge he can't win, "Can you at least tell me where we are?" Zuko responded with a question, and the look on Toph's face softened a bit, but not to the point where it became actually soft.

"We're in Gaoling, we are headed to my parents' house, settling in for a bit until we find out what to do next." Toph responded and Zuko nodded and finally got off the bed.

"Getting out of a castle to settle in another, aren't you the luckiest boy in the world, Zuko?" Zuko spoke sarcastically.

"Just for a little bit, i like this castle no more than you do, but my parents are right, we need to disappear for a bit." Toph responded as Zuko was packing up his belongings that Mai left in his chamber before leaving.

"You are going to disappear by hiding in your own house? sounds like a great plan." Zuko said sarcastically as he found something shiny in his belongings, he reached for it and grabbed it..

"This castle is highly guarded and my father has a lot of money, we are safe here-" before Toph could respond, Zuko identified the object he was reaching for in his belongings and he interrupted her by yelling loudly..

"Why the hell did Mai leave the ring i gave her behind!" "I don't know, she left that bag and told me to hand it to you, and i did so without looking inside, what ring are you talking about?" Toph asked.

Zuko sighed sadly, "After the ball at the cursed ceremonies, i gave that ring to Mai as a gesture that i am never going to marry anyone but her, she happily accepted it. why would she leave it behind? Wasn't it enough that she left me in such a situation?!" Zuko looked back at Toph who shrugged in return..

"I don't know, maybe she left it as something to remember her by?" Toph said, and Zuko couldn't help but to find her behavior weird.

"Can you please stop with the optimism? it doesn't suit you at all." Zuko responded with a hard tone.

"Can you please stop with the negative nancy attitude? it doesn't suit you at all." Toph responded calmly and only then and there Zuko decided to get all the rage he has been bottling out on Toph..

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I DON'T NEED YOU BEING OPTIMISTIC ALL THE TIME OUT OF PITY FOR ME! IN FACT I DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL! SO NOW GET OUTTA HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zuko yelled, and he couldn't help but feel bad afterwards at the hurt expression that crossed Toph's face.

"I'M NOT DOING THIS OUT OF PITY! YOU ARE MY FRIEND, AND IT'S MY DUTY AS A FRIEND TO HELP YOU IN SUCH CIRCUMSTANCES!" Toph yelled back, her expression now one of rage.

"WHAT IF I DON'T REGARD YOU THE SAME WAY THAT YOU DO ME?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDSHIP! GET OUT NOW!" _What? how could i say something like that? that is so untrue._. Zuko thought internally but it was too late, as Toph got the message and her face expression was now blank, unreadable, Zuko took a couple of deep breaths as the silence went on and on, what he said was unforgivable but he decided to try and soothe Toph a bit, "Toph, i-"

he was interrupted by her hand in his face and he closed his mouth immediately, "No need.." Toph said, "You know the way to our house, you can get there yourself." Toph finished and hurried back out of the room and out of the ship, Zuko then dropped to his knees, with his head to the ground he cried, his sobs very audible to hear, tears pouring down from his eyes.

_I killed my father and some innocent girl sitting with him in the tub, i got Azula in trouble, Mai left me to stay in the firenation, and now i am severing my bond with Toph, why does life have to be so cruel?_ Zuko berated himself and his life internally, he wished his uncle was there to guide him, to tell him what to do, but that one is no longer around as well, his life has been the worst..

Why not just end right then and there..

**Aang **

"Why do i always windup in forests?" Aang muttered inaudibly, as he didn't want Senge who was standing right beside him at the opening of the forest to hear.

"You sure you don't want me with you?" Senge asked before Aang took any further steps inside.

"It's not that i don't Want you with me, i just don't need you in there, this is spiritual business, do you know anything about spirits?" Aang asked, a faint smile gracing his lips as Senge's eyes narrowed.

"I am an airbender too, of course we know a lot of stuff about spirits!" Senge protested.

"Of course, but this business needs experts and i don't see your tattoos." Aang taunted, his smile widening.

Senge groaned, "Ugh, why do i even bother? you can go die there all you want." Senge said looking away, making Aang laugh in the process.

"What? this talk about your tattoos hit a soft spot? you widdle airbender cutie.." Aang said mocking a baby's voice and pinching Senge's cheek, Senge pushed Aang's hand away, and Aang laughed for the first time in a while, Senge only folded his arms with an amused smile on his face, Aang could only feel more attracted to the kid, he really made him feel better after a long time of desperate thoughts, "Don't worry about me, i promise i'll be back.." Aang looked up to find the sun only inches away from disappearing, "It's almost sunset, go back to the townspeople and wait for me there." Aang said.

"Yeah, whatever.." Senge turned to leave but as he took two steps away from Aang, he looked back and said, "Please, Come back." Senge pleaded, Aang smiled and gave the kid an affirming nod, Senge then left, and Aang turned his head to regard the haunted forest once again.

_Let's do this._ Aang mused stepping foot inside the forest, he noticed that the sun has finally set, and now the spirit is coming out any moment, he kept walking taking careful steps as he made his way inside the forest, he remembered the last time he went to a forest to hunt an evil spirit at the northern watertribe, he met with Avatar Roku when he was first informed of the coming war, he hoped Avatar Roku was alright, but like all the other avatars, he is unable to contact him, so Aang assumed the worst, he also hoped the northern watertribe isn't in a sorry state at the moment, he has lost all connections with the city as soon as Chief Arnook was murdered, last he heard Chief Arnook's nephew Han is the current ruler of the city, and from the brief meetings between Aang and Han, Aang again assumed the worst for the city..

The land under Aang clicked and Aang assumed a fighting stance at once, only to realize that he stepped on a tree twig, Aang then breathed in a sigh of relief, this mission was getting scarier by the second, but he had to maintain his strength, he wants to let off some guilt and that was exactly the motivation that kept him going, he will have no lesser result than ridding this town of that evil spirit, and perhaps ridding that spirit of its evil as well if he could.

as Aang arrived at a place where he found a water stream running in the forest, the last water stream in a forest he looked it, it contained Avatar Roku's reflection, could it be the same right now? Aang took careful steps towards the stream, when he arrived he sneaked a careful glance at the water, and what he found was.. nothing, there was nothing in the water save for his own reflection, with his recently shaved head and shaved beard, he then sighed desperately, _perhaps their spirits truly were turned by the evil spirit._ Aang kept musing sadly until his musings were cut by another reflection behind Aang's that appeared in the water..

Aang screamed loudly and threw himself back only for the beast to give a scream as well, Aang took a good look at him to identify him, it was a spirit he has never seen in his life it looked like a standing animal, but with flames all over it, it looked at Aang and without warning it launched itself at him but Aang was quick enough to dodge the move, he jumped to the side and then released an air blast at the spirit but the blast went right through the spirit without any harm..

Aang stared with wide eyes, _bending doesn't affect spirit as long as the portals are closed.._ he realized shockingly but his musings were cut off again by another attempt from the spirit to launch itself at Aang, Aang dodged again and tried some waterbending, again the water went right through the spirit and as Aang kept staring holes at the process, The spirit took advantage of his distraction and slapped him with its hand right across the cheek launching him several feet behind, Aang dropped on his back with a thud, and he opened his eyes to find the spirit jumping on him again with a horrific roar, Aang rolled on the ground and the spirit fell on empty space, Aang then stood on his feet only to find the spirit again launching itself in his direction, Aang couldn't summon any bending so he could only put both his hands in front of him, only for the spirit's head to clash with his hands, and the magical thing happened..

After the spirit's head clashed with Aang's hand, The spirit's red glow disappeared and it went back to normal, Aang's eyes were closed when the spirit clashed with his hands and he never noticed until he opened them that the spirit turned back to normal, Aang stared holes again at it,

_What the hell just happened?_ Aang asked internally, but he was cut off when the spirit opened its eyes as well, the spirit screamed and threw itself back as soon as it saw Aang's face, Aang did the same assuming a fighting stance.

"Stinking Humans! Ugh!" The spirit said all of a sudden as it kept wiping its head at the place it clashed with Aang's hands, Aang was shocked that the spirit could talk that he never paid attention to the insult.

"You can talk?" Aang asked mesmerized, but still assuming his fighting stance.

"Of course i can talk, you stinking human. how dare you put your filthy hands on me?" The spirit accused and finally Aang took a good look at it, Aang was astonished to find out that the spirit had an animal's body, but the face of a Lemur..

"You were turned by the evil spirit Vattu, i don't know what i did but you should thank those filthy hands for saving you." Aang said with an accusing tone.

"Saving me? I'm already dead, you dumb human." The spirit replied, and his reply did make Aang look dumb.

"Yeah, but you know.. Saving your spirit, i guess.." Aang replied with uncertainty, but there was a topic that intrigued the spirit.

"Did you say the evil spirit Vattu has been released? that explains the weird dreams i've been having.." The spirit tapped its chin in thought but then looked at Aang, "Who are you anyways?" The spirit asked.

"My name is Aang, i am the avatar." Aang replied and the spirit's Lemur ears twitched.

"The Avatar? You are the reincarnation of my friend Stinky?" The spirit asked, and Aang looked at him with confusion.

"Your friend? Stinky?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, i know they call him Wan, but i liked to call him Stinky, I was the guardian of the spirit oasis when he came by before becoming the first avatar, i didn't like him at first but then we became best friends that i supported his decision to drive us out of the physical world and into the spirit world." The spirit replied, and Aang's head was reeling at the moment, too much information.

"Are you saying you knew Avatar Wan before he became The Avatar?" Aang asked.

"Knew him? i still meet him, you fool. we're still friends." The spirit replied, and Aang's lost state worsened.

"What? Nobody has seen Avatar Wan in centuries, you are telling me that you still meet with him?" Aang asked.

The spirit raised his head, "You think i am like anyone of the other spirits? I'm his best friend, Wan cannot keep on a single day without me." The spirit folded its arms still raising his head in pride.

Aang was about to explode in excitement, "I want to know where he is, please tell me, he can help me a lot in this upcoming war." Aang pleaded.

The spirit tapped his chin again, "Hmmm, i don't know, i remember the last time i visited him, he told me to keep his place a secret as some kind of war was about to be unleashed, i wasn't listening to be honest." The spirit replied, but Aang brushed the thought of him ratting out the first avatar away.

"This war can be prevented if i met Avatar Wan and received his guidance. please, not just for the humans but for the spirits as well." Aang pleaded again and the spirit shrugged.

"You said you are his reincarnation and you did save me from that curse, i guess there is no harm in telling you." The spirit said after some thought,

and Aang couldn't contain his excitement any longer, he jumped in the air and shouted "Yes!" throwing his hand in the air, but then he contained his excitement and landed on his legs and said, "I mean, Thank you, good spirit, i appreciate your cooperation." he said with a formal voice trying to cover up for his over-excitement.


	23. The Secret Order

**That one turned out to be surprisingly.. Long xD. I'm sorry for that, but i felt like there are a lot of stories to continue from the first twenty chapter, and i wanted to include them all in one chapter, it might not be the most exciting of chapters but at least no one can accuse me of continuity problems Lol.. I hope you enjoy nonetheless as i am explaining one of the biggest shockers of the story in the first POV.**

* * *

**Flashback "Hakoda"**

_The Day Of The Ceremony _

_The heat of the fire was uncanny, too many Firebenders shooting fire at once, and for what? Being the ruler of the world? Is power really worth all this murder and destruction, Firelord Ozai?_ Hakoda thought as he was crouching beside his wounded wife Kya, It wasn't long ago when Katara and Sokka left them to go help The Avatar inside the war room, they went in and promised to get him back alive, and now it was Hakoda's turn to fulfill his promise to his children and get himself and wounded Kya out of here alive.

He noticed his wife's wincing and struggling with the pain in her leg, "Please Hold on, Kya.. I'm sorry i brought this upon us, but i promise i'll get us out of here." Hakoda said worried for his wife.

Kya frowned at him, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this.. it's.. Nobody's fault but that treacherous.. Firelord Agh!" Kya scolded still holding her wounded leg, and Hakoda started rubbing her wounded spot to soothe her pain.

"I'm sorry.. Please, just hold on.. I'll get us outta here, but until then think of the good moments.. remember when Katara got her first tooth, and she bit my hand so hard i screamed loudly?" The chief tried to lighten up the situation, and his wife did chuckle at the memory, but her chuckle only ignited more pain, The chief rubbed her leg harder, but Kya was still chuckling nonetheless.

"I was sure you'll never forget that moment.." Kya said still chuckling uneasily, and Hakoda couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. we really blessed the world with two beautiful children, didn't we?" Hakoda joked, and Kya tried to stifle her laugh to stop the pain, but alas she laughed again.

"Stop it, you are hurting me.." Kya said still giggling like a little girl, Hakoda kept rubbing her leg, but stopped abruptly when he heard an explosion nearby, Hakoda stood on his own two feet and took a fighting stance shielding his wife, suddenly a guy was blasted back their direction, he looked to be a firenation soldier soaked with water, so this guy was attacked by a waterbender..

_should i be hopeful..?_ Hakoda thought, and his thoughts were interrupted when a young man walked in on them, he noticed Hakoda and got into a fighting stance too, only to drop it as soon as he assumed it.

"I know you. you are Chief Hakoda of the southern watertribe." The youngman said, Hakoda thought he saw him before, but in the heat of the moment he couldn't remember.

"And you are?" Hakoda asked.

"My name is Petu, I came here in the company of Chief Arnook... Late Chief Arnook.." The youngman said grievously, and Hakoda immediately dropped his stance as well.

The youngman Petu noticed Hakoda's wife Kya behind him, "Woah, you are wounded.." He bent the water from his pouch and settled it in his hands, "I am a healer, Let me help you." Petu said, and Hakoda looked at him uneasily not sure if he should trust him yet, but his wife's wincing and low moans made it clear that it's a Must to trust the guy.

"Alright.." Hakoda said making way for Petu, The youngman crouched beside Kya and looked at her wound, it was indeed a first degree burn, Petu cut more of her already torn clothes just enough to see the full wound, and he bent the water to the place of the wound, Petu kept moving the water up and down, right and left searching for Kya's chi points, Hakoda knew this because Katara kept talking about it none-stop, Hakoda might have been one of the few none-benders who loved listening to stories about benders doing bending, specially Katara's healing. Finally Petu finished healing the wound, as soon as he finished though, a sound of lightening was heard coming from the firenation royal castle, the sound was sick and cruel, it made Hakoda terrified to the core.

_I wonder who got killed with that blast of lightening.._ Hakoda thought as he knew exactly the severe damage that lightening can do.

Petu heard the sound as well and stood beside Hakoda, "We need to get out of here, Chief." Petu said, and Hakoda looked back at him sharply not expecting Petu to talk to him.

"How's my wife?" Hakoda asked the youngman.

"She will be fine, her wound wasn't serious, but the severe pain made her pass out, she will be alright as long as we are alright, so i see we have to run to the docks now, you carry your wife, i will protect you." Petu said, and Hakoda had to admire the youngman's sense of leadership, Hakoda nodded, he scooped Kya up in his arms, and he stood beside Petu who was looking at the road ahead.

"All clear, Let's go." Petu said and Hakoda followed him, they walked into alleyways, getting out of one to enter another, Even though Petu saved his wife, but Hakoda was still suspicious of the man, how does he know so much alleyways in The Firenation when he is apparently from The Northern Watertribe?

"You seem to know a lot about Firenation districts and alleyways." Hakoda said, and it seemed to Hakoda that Petu sensed his suspicion.

"I've been here multiple times, Chief.. i had many friends in the firenation, i was an escort for The Northern Watertribe Ambassador before i came to Chief Arnook's service, that's why he chose me to escort him to The Firenation.. i actually met your daughter Katara in The Northern Watertribe, we had a little dispute, well, i guess that's mostly on her part, as she wasn't too happy when i beat her in a sparring." Petu said, and Hakoda frowned as he did hear a similar story from Katara.

"Ah, you are the guy who beat Katara in a waterbending duel in the northern watertribe? It was more than just a dispute if you ask me." Hakoda said as Kya stirred a little in his arms and he held her tightly, the ice in his heart for Petu started to melt as soon as he heard that he was the one who made Katara look this miserable when she returned from the northern watertribe.

Petu chuckled at Chief Hakoda's remark, "Yeah, she was very upset to be honest, Sorry about that." Petu apologized as he entered another alleyway that looked to be a market with a large Firelord Ozai statue in the middle, it was disgusting to look at him.

"No need to apologize, son.. it was a sparring, i would have done the same.." Hakoda said, as he was still looking at the statue of Firelord Ozai as they passed by it, his arms started to tire from carrying Kya for so long, but he knew in his heart that he would go to the end of the world carrying her if he had to, so he never paid attention to his tired arms, he just followed Petu, and finally the docks came in sight, "I can see the docks, looks like we are here." Hakoda said somewhat happily.

"Don't get too optimistic, Chief.. we're still not sure if it's clear or not." Petu said, as they came to the fences of the docks, they went to the gate and their eyes finally settled on a ship that looked to be parting, Petu motioned for Hakoda to run for the ship on his mark, and Hakoda nodded, "1..2..3!" Petu said and ran to the ship, Hakoda in toe carrying Kya in his arms, they kept running to the ship until they were stopped by a ball of fire..

The ball of fire landed just inches away from petu causing both men to fall back with Hakoda holding tightly onto unconscious Kya and he took the fall for her, he struggled back to his feet with Kya still in his arms, and he waited until his view cleared to see three men with Firenation army attires assuming fighting stances, Hakoda looked at Petu to find him still crouching trying to clear his vision from the fire bomb that landed inches away from him, This is bad.. Hakoda thought as he was holding onto Kya with a helpless Petu beside him.

"You may go no further, No one is allowed to leave the firenation, Water Scum." The soldier in the middle said smirking, Hakoda didn't know what to do, if he kept Kya on the ground and fought two of them might keep him busy while the other goes around and hurts her, _What will i do? Spirits help me._ He mused frightened as the soldiers came closer, Fortunately the answer came shortly after, as the spirits seemed to hear his prayers.

Outta no where, a group of warriors jumped from the parting ship that Hakoda and Petu were about to enter and started attacking the firebenders, they were four women in green attires and makeup.. as the girls rounded up the firebenders and started attacking them, Hakoda kept staring at the fight in surprise, he was sure he saw those attires before, but where?_ Oh yes, Kyoshi. Sokka was talking about them none-stop._ Hakoda thought, the girls kept jumping into the air doing acrobatic moves, and landing with punches on the unsuspecting firebenders, it would have been a sight to watch had he not been too worried for his wife, finally the girls dropped the last of the firebenders, looking at him in disdain, then they turned around to look at Hakoda and Petu whose vision started to clear and he came to stand behind Hakoda.

"Who are the chicks?" Petu asked looking at them in amusement, but before Hakoda could answer the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group came closer to The Chief, she wasn't wearing any make-up, and Hakoda identified her immediately, she was Sokka's date during the ceremony, she looked at Kya with worried eyes.

"Is she alright?" The girl asked worriedly.

Hakoda nodded, "Yes.. Thank you for helping us.. S-Suki, right?" The chief said struggling to remember her name, as he was busy planning for the firelord's meeting that he never paid attention to Sokka's date.

Suki nodded, "It is, Chief. My name is Suki and those are my fellow Kyoshi Warriors.. is Sokka alright?" Suki said worriedly and Hakoda looked on the ground sadly.

"I don't know, he went with his sister to check on The Avatar in the throne room, I haven't heard from them since." Hakoda said, and Suki looked at the ground sadly as well.

"I'm sorry, i understand both of your conditions, but we seriously need to leave this place before we get caught." Petu interrupted the moment, Hakoda and Suki nodded at the youngman and together with the kyoshi warriors in toe, they got on the ship and they left The Firenation, with each of them having their own vows.

but most importantly all of them vowed to get back at The Firenation for what they did to the world, and so began the friendship of Chief Hakoda, Suki and Petu who kept posing trouble to The Firenation ever since, with the latest trouble being setting Tolan free and capturing the ship he was on.

**Katara **

It was a strange looking city, a city Kat has never laid eyes on its kind before, It looked like a pyramid, and Katara was just awe-struck by the magnificent sight.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly." Katara heard Master Tenzin's taunting voice as they were still on his bison when the city of Omashu came into view, she's grown used to the old master's presence as they have been travelling together for almost a month.

"I've seen a lot of strange-shaped cities, but this one definitely takes the cake." Katara replied still staring at the city in front of them.

Master Tenzin chuckled and said, "You definitely haven't seen Ba Sing Se yet." The old master said.

Katara nodded, "Yeah, never been there." Katara said bashfully, the idea of her lack of experience compared to all her friends still bothered her.

"Well, anyways, Omashu is a great city and you'll be more amazed to know the story to know the reason behind the city's strange shape." Tenzin told her.

"What?" Katara asked curiously.

"Tell you about it when we land.." The Master said as he started directing the bison towards the ground, they finally made it to the city, as the bison touched down, Katara and Tenzin hopped off it, making their way towards the guards, "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down." The Master said as they arrived at where the city guards were, it looked like a deadend behind the guards as the wall had no gate or door, but eventually Katara brushed it off as they were met by the guards.

"State your business!" The Guard said in an unfriendly, Katara looked apprehensively at the guard but Master Tenzin took charge of the situation.

"We're here to see King Bumi, My Name is Master Tenzin of The Southern AirTemple, i was one of Avatar Aang's airbending masters and a current member of the elder monks council." The Master said and the guard looked unconvinced..

"Is that supposed to mean something?" The Guard said with no interest whatsoever about what Tenzin just said, Katara was getting angry at the guard but Tenzin was still as calm as an monk can be.

"I am a friend of King Bumi." Master Tenzin said.

"King Bumi knows no airbenders. and as you see, old timer, we are in a time of war, so The King's safety is responsibility number one, our job is to be suspicious of foreign bald headed old timers like you." The Guard said with a smirk on his face, and his friend beside him laughed.

That hit the spot, Katara got from behind the master and into the guard's face, she stared up at him as he was taller than her, but that made the look in her eyes no less dangerous, "Listen here, pillock. My name is Katara Daughter of Hakoda, Princess of the southern watertribe, and this man right here is Master Tenzin, one of the most important figures of the southern airtemple, King Bumi is pretty familiar with the both of us, and if he knew that two lazy boyscouts like yourselves prevented us from entering the city, what do you think he would do?" Katara asked with menace in her eyes, and the guard started gulping, clearly Katara just hit a nerve, "You don't have an answer, do you? Well, we are going into this castle one way or another, so for you own sake, let us in by the main gate." Katara concluded, and clearly the guard started sweating.

eventually, the threat was too overwhelming for the guard, and he submitted. "Alright, but we will have to send a couple of guards with you." The guard said.

"Gladly." Katara said, and the guards started opening the door for them,_ The wall is the door.._ Katara realized with hidden amusement as the guards were earthbending the three walls open, behind the walls there were other guards who were helping with the process, and finally Katara and Tenzin made their way inside the city, and Katara got a better look at a the delivery system, it was even more astounding up close.

"Welcome to Omashu, My Lord and Lady. Please, follow us to the palace." one of the inner city guards told them as he came by with his company, Katara and Tenzin nodded and followed them, the inner city was initially a mountain, so all the way to the palace they looked like they were climbing stairs, They had to take a ride as the road to the palace was long.

"Get in, Please." The guard said as they arrived in front of what looked like a car made of rock, so Katara assumed the thing gets moved by Earthbending, Katara and Tenzin got in, and the earthbenders started moving the car towards the palace, it was a long and somewhat fun ride, with her and master Tenzin discussing the situation inside the car, and the earthbenders moving their legs and pushing the car up the mountain with their hands, but they finally made it to the outside of King Bumi's palace, it was one of the biggest palaces she has ever seen, and the decorations were brilliant too, Katara and Tenzin stepped inside the palace and followed the guard to The King's throne room.

The Guard opened the door and greeted the king, "Sorry to disturb your peace, King Bumi. But there are some people that asked to see your highness." Katara saw the guard motion for them to move and she finally got a good look at the king, he looked like at least a hundred years old, very apparent in his facial features but the shape of his body was still a mystery, he looked very big but Katara wasn't sure if it was him or his massive robes.

the king's eyes finally settled on Tenzin, and he looked at the guards sternly, "That's it for you, you can go now." He waved for his guards, and they immediately skedaddled on out of the room, his voice was as stern as his look, when his gaze settled on Tenzin again, it was a friendly gaze this time.

"Well, Well, look who is here, long time no see." The King said with a laugh, and every time he released a laugh it resulted in a snort, his laugh was creepy to say the least, but Katara was thankful that he had the spirit to laugh anyways..

Tenzin laughed with him, it was one of those rare times, "It's good to see you again, King Bumi." Tenzin said, the king stood up, he was one of the tallest men she's ever seen, even though his back was bent, he was still very tall.

The King's eyes settled on Katara and he smiled, "I am not one to judge, Tenzin.. but if you were thinking of bringing me a girl as a gift, at least bring one my age." The King joked, and Katara looked confused, not sure whether the king is joking or not.

"First of all, No one is your age, and secondly cut the joking, Old Man.. we have serious matters to talk about." Tenzin said, but not able to hide the amused smile at Katara's expression.

"There are serious matters in this world? I thought this whole world was a joke. Heh The More you know.." Bumi replied, his voice full of mockery as he turned to look at his throne, "I know what your serious matters are, Tenzin, You want me to join forces with you against The Firenation, correct?" The King asked, and Katara had to admire the man's intelligence, even though he didn't look intelligent at all.

"Well, Not exactly, i want you to join forces with The Avatar against the firenation." Tenzin said, and King Bumi turned about sharply, his look full of confusion and excitement.

"Are you serious?! He's Alive?" Bumi asked.

and Tenzin turned his look to Katara, "Thanks to our beloved Waterbender over here, the avatar has fully recovered and is ready to join the fray once again." Tenzin said, and Katara couldn't help the faint blush that graced her cheeks, she smiled coyly when the king turned his look to her.

"How did you heal such wound? I heard he was struck down by lightening." The King asked incredulously.

"Spirit Water, your highness." Katara spoke for the first time, and the king smiled in return.

"It was a very well placed Spirit Water then. What's your name, girl?" The King asked, and Katara felt stupid for forgetting her courtesies, she should have introduced herself to the king as soon as she entered the throne room.

"My Name is Katara, daughter of Hakoda of the southern watertribe, your highness." Katara said, and The King smiled yet again.

"Ah, the late Chief Hakoda, a good man he was, yes.. very good. Shame his place at the southern watertribe court was taken by a bunch of scumbags." The King said, and Katara tried as hard as she could to keep her emtions in check, she's been hiding her emotions about her parents ever since she left the firenation with Aang, but she felt like she was one mention of her parents away from breaking down completely.

"We're here to ask for your help to restore everything back to its rightful place, The Avatar is alive and well and he is willing to help us win this war, but we need your help." Katara uttered uneasily, which was understandable considering her inner struggle, but the king didn't seem to notice anyways.

"You say The Avatar is alive but he needs my help? When has The Avatar ever needed help to win a war? he has the greatest force in the world inside him." The King questioned, and Katara looked uneasily at Tenzin who shrugged in return, as if telling her it's your choice to tell him the truth or not, Katara felt compelled to tell him the truth, if we are looking to establish a successful alliance, we have to start it by being sincere.

"The Lightening that hit Aang during the ceremonies.. wasn't mild.." Katara started, again feeling uneasy to speak of such drastic event, "I managed to heal his body, but unfortunately we haven't been able to heal his spirit completely, so up until now, Aang is just a normal guy who can bend four elements, your highness." Katara said looking at the ground, fearing the reaction of the king, but when she looked back, Katara was astonished to find the king staring at the ground, a look of faint sadness appearing on his face.

The King looked back at her and said, "You know, i have only met this boy like once or twice, he seemed fun to hang out with.. like if we met back in my day, maybe we would have been best friends.. When i first heard about how Ozai betrayed him, i felt all kinds of sadness and anger and.. guilt" The King said out of nowhere, causing a look of sheer confusion to appear on Kat's face. King Bumi continued, "I felt like i should have been there to help him, to help all of them, instead i stayed right here because my illness prevented me from attending the cursed ceremonies while The Avatar and.. and Iroh got betrayed.." The King looked gutted when he mentioned Iroh.

"Iroh? As in Firelord Ozai's brother, Iroh?" Katara asked and The King nodded, Surprisingly Tenzin remained calm about this and never asked, which confused Kat all the more.

"He was my friend, you see.. we met at an old age but.. he was a great man, i admired him, and so did Pakku, Jeong Jeong and the rest of the order, there are a whole lot of them for an old man like me to remember." The King said with a snorty laugh, If Katara was confused before, now she is in a state of bewilderment.

"Did you just say Pakku?" Katara asked.

"Yes, your step-grandfather.. he didn't tell you we have some kind of secret group of old men?" The King asked, Katara looked back at Master Tenzin to find him looking back at her, he shrugged as if to tell her that he already knew about this, Kat turned to look back at the king and was starting at him like he was a crazy man, but then again maybe he is.

**Southern Watertribe **

Miki was on top of the world, The former Kitchen girl for the current Chief of the southern watertribe, Lord Voccak, has been Master Pakku's student for over a month now, not only that, but she's been top of the class to the point that Master Pakku told her that she reminds him of her idol, Master Katara, Dreams do come true.

After a couple of lessons with Master Pakku, the girl decided to dedicate her life to Waterbending, she resigned as Voccak's kitchen, a resignation to which Lord Voccak paid no attention to, but Miki didn't care if Lord Voccak noticed her absence or not, she has a new path to walk now, and Lord Voccak was busy during the elections days anyways, that's why he never paid attention to anything and it was far too easy for Miki to resign, she then headed to Master Pakku's school and told him of the news, he received it happily and decided to let her work for him instead, at first she refused his generosity, saying that she can fend for herself, to which Master Pakku replied "Who says anything about fending for you? I've been looking for a kitchen girl to serve in the kitchen of the school, I don't call that me fending for you, it's you fending for yourself." The response convinced Miki and since then she has been working in the kitchen everyday after her lesson.

A lot of recent events occured in the southern watertribe lately following the demise of Firelord Ozai, The elections took place and Voccak finally achieved his dream and became the chief of the southern watertribe, surprisingly nobody seems to be bothered by that, even the traditionalists are no longer rebelling against Voccak, it was strange at first for Miki but then she learned the reason from Master Pakku, his meeting with Voccak on that day she first met him, it wasn't just a meeting between old friends, Voccak made a deal with Master Pakku that Voccak will focus on the coming war with The Firenation on one condition, that he kills the traditionalists' movement against him, to which Master Pakku agreed, and since then the riots ceased to exist, Master Pakku is a real influential man, that was one of the many traits Miki loved about him, he had the charisma to become the chief of the southern watertribe, Miki hated the fact that he was born in the northern tribe and that made him ineligible for the elections, he would have been a great chief, and he would have solved all the problems in the place, including his own wife's problems with Voccak..

Lady Kana has been restless since Voccak's ascension to the top of the southern watertribe, her disdain for the man has been as clear as daylight, maybe her husband persuaded her to settle down for the moment until the disputes with The Firenation are over, but still Lady Kana still had eyes on Voccak, Dark and Hateful eyes.

At the moment, Miki is in the middle of a session sparring with another boy called Kai, with all the other students and Master Pakku watching, they sparred as if they were having a real fight, both of them fighting for Master Pakku's approval, the top of the class, Miki, and the second top, Kai, the boy kept sending water whips her direction, but Miki's style of bending was way too tricky, let the enemy believe you are down, and in their moment of pride, you strike, so Miki was having some fun with just dodging Kai's whips and jets, just jumping from one direction to the other, sending some strikes the boy's direction to cover her plan, to make him believe that she was sending desperate moves because she was about to go down, and not because she was manipulating him..

Finally, Miki decided to slow her pace, and at last she caught Kai smirking pridefully, Finally, that's the signal that my plan is working. Miki thought as she kept pretending to be panting heavily, and sending weak strikes Kai's direction, she noticed Kai's pace slowing down as well, that's when your pride takes you too far, you slow your pace down, as if being merciful on your opponent, and that's when your opponent decides to strike..

Miki straightened up in a sudden move, taking all the people in attendance by surprise, except for Master Pakku who knew her style prior to the fight, but she was most concerned about surprising Kai, and she did just so, Miki started launching real waterbending attacks on the un-anticipating boy, sending heavy water streams and ice spears his way, finally she decided to end this fight, she bent a huge stream of water, then she turned all the water to Ice spikes with Kai looking up at it, and with a shriek, she launched the ice spikes towards Kai who put his hands in front of his face trying to shield it, but then Miki stopped the spikes in the air keeping them standing..

"Yield." Miki said as she was putting the ice spikes on hold two inches from Kai's body, Kai looked at her looking so frightened that Miki almost felt bad for him, Almost..

"I yield." Kai said with the look of defeat on his face, Miki smiled and turned the spikes to water, and she dumped the water on Kai, the whole class laughed and clapped for Miki, and Kai looked as if he didn't even notice the water being dumped on him, the boy looked so defeated that he just stepped back and left the place, Miki looked at him, she wanted to yell his name but she was interrupted by Master Pakku..

"That was uncalled for, he already yielded." Master Pakku said with a scowl on his face as soon as he approached her.

"I know, i am sorry, he just got on my nerves during the fight, and i didn't know he would be that upset about his defeat." Miki said with an apologetic look on her face, her relationship with Master Pakku developed from a student-teacher to friends after two lessons with him, aside from being his student, she made him tea after the lessons, she spent time talking to him, learning the true ways of waterbending, and hence they became friends, but that doesn't excuse if she did something as disrespectful as what she just did.

Master Pakku considered her apology for a second but then he shrugged it off, "Well, i am sure he had it coming, i might talk to him tomorrow, but as of now.." The Master paused to look at all the students, "This lesson is over, you can leave now but don't forget to practice at home, maybe one of you will be able to match Miki's abilities one day." Master Pakku finished as the students left the place, some of them leaving with a look of disdain on their face, Miki didn't mean to make all those people hate her, in fact it hurt her that some people looked at her that way, but she had to prove to Master Pakku that she is worthy of training, and so it was inevitable to be hated by other people who want the same spot, but it didn't help her hurt feelings one bit, she still wanted to make it up to those students somehow..

"Are you going to keep staring holes at the entrance way for the rest of the day?" Master Pakku called, and Miki realized that she dozed off thinking about her classmates.

She turned her attention to Master Pakku, "Sorry, i was just thinking.." Miki said turning her look to the ground, but she needn't explain any further, Master Pakku already knew, he knows everything.

"About your classmates hating you? it's only natural, Miki.. this is what happens when you are the top of the class in a competitive subject, i was hated by all of my class not just a small group of people." Master Pakku said and Miki didn't even doubt it one day, Master Pakku could be a prick from time to time.

"But, Master.. I want to make it up to them somehow, it hurts me to think that there are people who hate me." Miki said ever so sadly.

"You are too sweet, Miki.. but if you think about everyone who hates you that way, you will never be able to defend yourself.. when you are in a fight you have to keep an open mind before keeping an open heart, and i saw how you handled Kai in the fight today, that was an amazing technique, you make me think of learning it one day." Pakku said praising the girl, who blushed in return.

"Thanks, i guess it's just my natural instinct." Miki said nervously.

"Good, Now i know you can handle yourself in battles." Master Pakku said with a pensive look on his face.

"Battles? what battles?" Miki said as she noticed the master didn't just say that out of the blue, he was hinting at something.

Master Pakku considered for a moment before saying, "Your battle with me if you don't heat some tea for me, Girl." Master Pakku said jokingly, but it doesn't take a genius to notice that he was avoiding the subject, Miki complied and went to make him some tea anyways, she made a cup for herself as well, hoping to let Master Pakku spill the beans during their conversation over tea.

She came back with two cups of tea, giving one to Master Pakku who mumbled his thanks and started sipping at his tea, Miki took a couple of sips as well before finally trying to address the subject.

"So, are you going to tell me about those Battles you mentioned earlier or..?" Miki asked, and Master Pakku somehow knew the subject was coming anyways, again he considered for a moment before deciding to address his fears with her.

"I've heard rumors that are yet to be confirmed, that there is an upcoming war with the spirits." Master Pakku said, and Miki almost choked on her tea, if that was possible..

"A war with what?!" Miki said, still coughing from the tea.

"A war with spirits, a couple of months ago, there were reports from the northern watertribes that people were being attacked by spirits, a while back before the ceremonies Avatar Aang said that he fears there is an upcoming war with the spirits and he was doing his best to avoid it, but the avatar is dead, so who is avoiding the war now? it only makes sense that there is an upcoming war.. I warned Voccak about it but he just brushed me off, he told me there is no such thing as fighting spirits and that we need to focus on what matters, But i know there is a war with the spirits coming sooner rather than later, Miki, i am sure of it." Master Pakku said, and Miki was going in circles right now, Master Pakku's words shook her to the core, she did hear the rumors of the late Avatar Aang's struggle with spirits, but she never believed they were true, mostly because of Voccak's neglecting of the subject.

"But you said the rumors are yet to be confirmed, so how do you know?" Miki asked, and Master Pakku looked to be thinking, as if he was considering telling her or not.

"Look, i am going to tell you, but you have to keep this a secret from everyone, this can't be discussed with anyone, not even Voccak, Ok?" Master Pakku said, and Miki nodded with genuine eyes, The Master then relaxed and started talking, "We have a secret order, called the order of the white lotus, it consisted of old masters from all around the world, at first our order was about philosophy and beauty and truth, but when we learned of the late Firelord Azulon's attempts to break the peace, we decided to interfere, but instead of engaging in an all out war, we decided to talk to the air nomads, to make haste with teaching Avatar Aang the elements even though the boy was only twelve at the time, it was the only way to avoid an all out war, and it worked, and we decided it was time to get back to the order's original ways of life.. until the cursed ceremonies and Grand Lotus Iroh's capture and later demise." Master Pakku said with a look of mourning for his former companion.

Miki was reeling at the moment, her head was spinning trying as hard as she could to get all these new pieces of information at once, this was a lot to take in one go, she realized. "White Lotus? Grand Lotus Iroh? Secret Order? What?" Miki asked and the look on her face somehow amused Master Pakku as he smiled afterwards, making Miki feel slightly embarrassed.

But Master Pakku clarified none the less, "You know Master Iroh, The late Firelord Ozai's late brother?" Pakku asked, and Miki nodded, of course she heard of the man, he was very popular all around the world, Master Pakku continued, "He was a grand lotus in our order, a Grand Lotus is the highest ranking an offical of the order can receive, only five people in the order have that ranking, myself included, but Iroh was the highest of us, he was our leader, but most importantly.. he was my friend.." Master Pakku said with teary eyes, Miki couldn't believe the emotions the old master was displaying, she has never seen him in such state before,

_Iroh must have meant a great deal to him,_ Miki thought. Pakku continued, "The last words Iroh said to me were 'We fight not because we hate what's in front of us, but because we love what what is behind it'.. I will make sure Everyone gets the happy ending they deserve by fighting this crisis, because that's what Iroh would have wanted me to do." Master Pakku finished, and Miki couldn't help the tears that gathered in her own eyes, it was a very emotional speech that got to her very soul, it was very overwhelming seeing the old master that way, but what he said was very encouraging, and if fighting is the only way around this situation, then that's the road we're going to take, so we can see the things we love behind what's in front of us.

Suddenly a thought occured to Miki, she trusted Master Pakku completely, so why not fight beside him, "Master, I want to join your order." Miki said with determination in her eyes.

Master Pakku looked at her in surprise, "What?" The Master asked, Miki didn't believe, she actually said something the master didn't foresee and was surprised to hear, maybe that just shows how crazy her idea actually is.

Nonetheless Miki kept on her determined face, "I want to join your order, Master, you are right, this war isn't about us, it's about giving the people a happy ending, It's about saving the innocent lives that don't deserve such cruelty, it's our duty to protect them, and if i am to be of any help to this world during the war, i would prefer to do that by your side." Miki said with a smile, and Master Pakku couldn't help but to smile back at her genuine words,

The Master put a hand on her shoulder and looked the girl in the eyes with happiness in his eyes, "Your safety is top priority to me, we might have only spent over a month together, but now i see you as the second daughter i never had, this is why your safety is top priority for me, and this is why it's hard for me to say Yes." Master Pakku said, and of course Miki knew who is the first daughter he never had, it's Master Katara, he often told her that she reminds him of Katara, not just her looks but her behavior as well, and Miki couldn't get enough of Master Pakku comparing the two of them, it feels nice being compared to your hero.

Miki regarded the master with another smile, "And you are the father i never had, you know i never had a real father until i met you, and as i said, if i am to be of any help to the world during the war, i would rather do it beside you. you gave me a second chance at life by accepting to teach me waterbending.. please, allow me to return the favor." Miki pleaded remembering her own past before she met Master Pakku, she closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheeks, remembrance is a lot harder than she thought, moments later she felt the master's hand wiping away her tear and Miki opened her eyes instantly to find him smiling,

"Your convincing technique is truly remarkable, Miki.. I accept you into our order." Master Pakku said, and Miki laughed, she was on top of the world, she smiled as wide as the sea, her eyes an ocean of emotions, in a leap of faith, she hugged the master tightly in a never done before action, The Master himself was stiff and surprised at the action, but then he hugged back, awkwardly but better than nothing.. Miki thought, supposing the master has never hugged anyone in his life beside his wife.

Miki couldn't believe how the tables have turned, two years ago she was homeless and lived in a Orphanage, then she worked for Lord Voccak who provided her with a home but nonetheless her job was just being a kitchen girl when she knew her true potential was being a waterbending and being of great value to the world, now she achieved that dream as well, she became a member of an order that protects the world, Fate finally started to smile upon her, and its smile couldn't be any brighter.

* * *

**Well, there it is.. if anyone is confused who Miki is, she first appeared in chapter 16 POV "The Southern Watertribe".. She's going to be a part of our story as well, so you better treat her as a real character, not just a random OC.. Just a suggestion. **

**See ya Later, Folks. **


	24. Surprise Reunions

**Hello, guys, long time no see.. so i have decided to post a new chapter, that isn't this interesting but also isn't pointless, it's to get you caught up on what's going on with Sokka and Hakoda, and also to develop Azula's story as i have something really good up my sleeve for her character arc, so enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for what's coming. :)**

* * *

**Sokka **

It's been a long and boring sailing to the base of The Southern Watertribe soldiers, but finally after more than a month of doing nothing in a ship, he arrived.

Sokka made his way out of the ship with his luggage on his back but not before saluting the captain tastelessly, Sokka despised the old bastard, he begged him to allow him at the wheel but the captain refused, Sokka believed he deserved to be at the wheel, after all he knew a thing or two about captaining a ship, his whole nation depended on cruise ships that he guided bringing them food from the ocean, and supplies through the ocean, and Sokka was obsessed with guiding ships, to the point he almost he crashed his father's ship coming back from the earth kingdom after a peace summit, he smiled at the memory as he remembered how his father laughed and patted him on the back and told him that it was alright, he needn't be afraid of the consequences as he was still learning, his father was so supportive.

but then Sokka frowned at the memory as he remembered his father's fate, it was cruel and abominable what The Firenation did to such a good man, his mother as well and all the other good people that died that day, it made him so livid to think about it, and he wanted nothing but revenge with the same cruelty to land on the firenation, but he needn't worry about that right now as he walked through the bay he just landed on..

When Sokka came to the docks and told The Captain that he wanted a ship to Chameleon Bay, all the people there thought he was a mad man, what would make you sail to such abandoned place? not to mention that it was the first time someone asked them to sail them to that place, but Sokka was sure this place wasn't abandoned, now he is not so sure..

I can't even hear a sound.. Sokka thought as he kept walking, he thought the bay would be crowded with soldiers, it's just an empty place, he kept walking until he found a hill, Sokka then got an idea to climb the hill to have a better look of the bay, and he started climbing, it was a tough climbing due to the luggage he was carrying, but he always had in mind that he is a man of the southern watertribe, nothing could withstand us.. But of course he fell off a couple of times..

He finally made it to the top of the hill and stood on the top panting heavily, as soon as he regained control over his body and breath, he started scanning the fields, that is the highest hill on the bay, of course he saw everything, he kept looking and looking but he found nothing, until something came from the far end of the sea..

A group of ships sailing back to the bay, at first Sokka thought they were firenation and he crouched on the ground so they won't see him, they were too far and the view was hazy as the bay was foggy, Sokka kept trying to identify the ships hoping to be the ships he is looking for, and if they weren't what he was looking for, he hoped they never saw the earth kingdom ship that he sailed to the bay on, otherwise his position is exposed, and the crew of the ship are already dead, Sokka's worries kept going wild until he finally saw a beacon of hope, The first ship that was sailing came to view and it had blue cloths on its masts.. Watertribe ships.

Sokka was overwhelmed with joy as he finally found the people he was looking for, and they were a lot, Sokka saw a lot of ships coming to the bay, they will definitely help in the upcoming war.. if Sokka was overwhelmed with joy two minutes ago, now he is not too sure, as he saw a firenation ship sailing back to the bay with the watertribe ones, The Warrior kept looking at the ship and had the worst of thoughts in his mind, what if they are firenation and they captured watertribe ships, but then again he thought that it couldn't be, how could one firenation ship capture this many watertribe ships, there were almost twenty watertribe ships and just one firenation ship, it's just impossible, but again he thought it best to be careful and never do anything rash, so he kept in place watching the ships as they were close to docking.

Finally the ships docked, and out came people with blue warrior attires, Sokka was relieved that his worst thoughts weren't true, so he stood up and made his way to the docks, he was again overwhelmed with joy that he is going to meet his tribesmen again, some of them were close friends of his during his childhoods, and of course Bato, his family's long time friend..

He made it to the docks, and he found soldiers swarming out of the ships, he then decided it best to make his presence known to the warriors as they wouldn't appreciate it if they found him just lurking there.. "Hello, Watertribe Warriors!" Sokka yelled at them, and all the soldiers froze in place, some of them picking up their weapons thinking it was a threat, Sokka was overcome with fear and he rose both his hands, "At ease, Fellas.. This is Sokka son of Hakoda." The Soldiers immediately dropped their weapons as they did recognize him and they bowed their heads to him, some of them muttering apologies to him, Sokka lowered his hands and felt a load of pride and safety overcoming his emotions he almost had tears in his eyes, it's been a long time since he felt at home, "No need to apologize, Soldiers.. i wouldn't have recognized myself either." Sokka joked.

"Sokka! Is that really you?!" A male voice said as a tall middle-aged man came through the soldiers, Sokka recognized him immediately and ran to him to hug him fiercely, the man hugged back, it was Bato.

"Oh, Bato.. how i've missed feeling at home." Sokka said as he finally broke the hug and took a good look at Bato who had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you, we thought you were... H-How?" Bato stuttered as he tried to gather his thoughts but Sokka cut him off.

"We ran away, me and Katara, Katara is fine as well, Bato.. We saved The Avatar." Sokka said but he couldn't find his voice again as he looked past Bato to see the people who came out of the ship Bato just came out of.. Sokka couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a very familiar female warrior in green attire and makeup was looking at him with tears in her eyes, and another middle aged man standing beside her, the best middle aged man in Sokka's life, with tears in his eyes he finally found his voice but he only muttered one word..

"Dad..?"

**Azula **

It's this chill, the chill that runs down your spine when you feel the presence of someone important, when you counter a frightening object.. or when you are just plain cold. A cold night in the firenation rarely happens, Azula remembered the days of her childhood, whenever a cold night passed by the atmosphere of the firenation, her, Mai and Ty Lee used to do a sleepover in Azula's room, covering themselves in blankets while playing games or chatting, Azula smiled at the memory, rememebering how she used to frighten Mai and Ty Lee with stories about monsters that come out of the closet during cold nights, Ty Lee would plainly freak out and sometimes scream, Mai would act nonchalant but Azula knew deep inside she was quivering with fear,, that used to make her laugh a lot that the mere thought of it made her happy through this cold night in the prison cell.

It's been more than a month now inside the cell, and approximately two weeks since General Shinu came to her cell and confronted her, her plan for now was to convince Zhao to get her out of the prison and perhaps in the future she might take him down, but for now she decided to stick to the plan, Shinu told her that he will bring Zhao to her prison cell to confront her but he told her that it will take time, Mai and Ty Lee payed frequent visits to Azula, bringing her food and supplies, she wasn't as tormented as the other prisoners but it was still a prison, and it's not right to put a Princess in prison. Azula was thankful that Mai, Ty Lee and now Shinu are on her side, otherwise she might have lost her sanity, and she would rather die than see the day where the right-minded and calculative Princess turns into a psycho, she shivered at the thought of that actually happening, so for now she waited for Zhao to come and negotiate with her.

She finally heard the familiar footsteps of General Shinu clinking as he was walking on the steel floor of the firenation prison and it appears to be he is not alone, someone is walking beside him and Azula was certain she knows who the person is.

"Open the door." The familiar voice of Zhao ordered the officer standing in front of Azula's cell and the door was immediately opened, Zhao walked in with Shinu in toe, they walked over to Azula's cell and finally they settled their eyes on her, with Zhao's usual smirk appearing on his face as soon as he saw Azula in chains and sitting on the cold steel of the cell, "Well, Well.. if it isn't our beloved Princess." Zhao greeted mockingly.

"It's good to see you again, Princess." came the warm greeting of General Shinu for which Azula was thankful, Zhao's greeting settled an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"It's good to see you as well, Gentlemen.." Azula started, she turned her sight to Zhao, "I suppose you are familiar with the reason behind your visit here, Head Counselor?" Azula asked strictly heading to business.

"No, i don't think so." Zhao replied, his smirk still apparent, Azula knew exactly what was happening here, he knew everything but he just wanted to hear it coming out of her mouth, What a pitiful person.

"We are here to negotiate my surrender, i won't fight you, Zhao, just break me out of prison and i will be on my way." Azula said her sight fixated on the ground, she felt so uncomfortable saying so but if it is for the greater good might as well be done with it.

"Even if i don't break you out of prison, you still won't be able to fight me, so enlighten me, Princess.. what's really in it for me after breaking you out of prison because i really don't see the catch?" Zhao said, Azula couldn't find it in herself to propose anything, and it moreover Zhao added more salt to the wound by saying, "Your father loved you, you know.. the only person in the world he truly loved.. and you betrayed his trust for Zuko.. turns out you are as much of a failure as he is." Zhao finished, and Azula felt herself exploding inside, she wanted so bad to gouge his eyes out, but in the meantime she couldn't help but think he is right, her father did love her, and that made her sad for betraying him, she turned to look at General Shinu for help, and indeed he helped.

"Head Counselor, may i make a proposition?" Shinu asked.

"Of course, General." Zhao said not even looking at him and still staring down Azula with a smirk on his face.

"Princess Azula is willing to lay down everything at your feet for her immediate break out, so i suggest you ask her to do something in your favor, something that might help you greatly becoming the new Firelord.. a public pledge of fealty perhaps?" Shinu concluded and Azula's eyes went as large as plates.. _that wasn't part of the plan.._ Azula thought, her rage building up again, she thought General Shinu was on her side, now he wants her to pledge fealty to Zhao? The rightful heir to The Firenation throne pledging fealty to someone? that would make him the firelord right away, Zhao was drawn in thought and Shinu took the chance to spare a look at Azula who stared back with rage, but Shinu only nodded and smiled at her, as if telling her he knows exactly what he is doing, Azula only closed her mouth and never spoke a word.

"Why are you so silent, Princess? May i be aware of your take on this?" Zhao asked all of a sudden, and Azula turned to look at Shinu who has grown fearful, Azula knew just then that Shinu does have a solid plan and Azula's approval is the first step towards that plan, she had no other choice but to follow Shinu's plan, the throne wasn't hers to begin with, it was Zuko's, and even if the plan fails, it's still better than staying in a dark, cold prison cell.

"If it means breaking me out of prison, then i will pledge fealty to you, Head Counselor Zhao.. Or should i say Firelord Zhao?" Azula said and finally Shinu breathed a sigh of relief, Zhao laughed slightly at Azula's remark.

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Zhao said still chuckling a bit and Azula forced herself to smile with him, if this is the first step to getting rid of Zhao and his company, then it's a step Azula must take, and she knew General Shinu, Mai and Ty Lee will be helping her every step of the way.

**Sokka **

"So let me get this straight.. you, mom, Suki and this guy Petu made it out alive, you landed on Kyoshi Island and put mom there to recover from her injuries and decided to come to Chameleon bay seeking soldiers to raid Firenation Ships in the ocean, cutting off the supplies going to the firenation colonies in the earth kingdom and also attacking any firenation vessels on sight with the help of Suki, Petu while Bato is guiding the ships, and now you have Long Feng's nephew who you found on one of the ships you raided and you have him as a prisoner?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." His father replied, and Suki nodded, Sokka looked at her disapporvingly.

"You had all this fun without me, next thing you are going to say is you are grooming Suki to be Chieftess of the southern watertribe instead of me, right?" Sokka asked playfully, and The chief laughed while Suki just stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh, Sokka.. how i missed your sense of humor." The chief responded, it hasn't been long since Sokka saw his dad land on the docks of chameleon bay, he took his precious time staring at his dad and Suki who were staring back with equal shock, until he lunged at them, engulfing both of them in a bear hug, it was a joyous moment indeed, and Sokka found out it was the same for them, as they thought he was dead too.. they finally came out of their daze, and they Sokka felt even more joyful when he found out his mother was still alive too, Hakoda felt the same when he found out Katara was still alive too.. and Everyone felt joyful when they found out The Avatar was still alive too, everyone felt hope and that they finally have an advantage in this war, but Something Chief Hakoda said that shocked Sokka to his core..

after they isolated themselves in a tent with Suki talking privately away from the soldiers, Chief Hakoda told Sokka that Firelord Ozai got killed.. It was so shocking and out of the blue, Sokka has been cut off the world for over a month in a ship sailing to Chameleon bay, and he just found out that Firelord Ozai died over a month ago, so they needed new plans..

also he found out that in his father's custody, Long Feng's nephew, it was too much information for him, he just came here looking for Bato only to find out all these fresh information, it was overwhelming that he needed some time to comprehend all this, but after that he kept chatting with father and Suki, and indeed they filled him in.

"Dad, I've been so caught up with what's going on here that i forgot the reason i came here in the first place.." Sokka said as he remembered the reason for sailing here in the first place, "Aang needs your help, we are going to free the world of the firenation tyranny, starting with the colonies, Aang is going to gather a group of warriors called The Freedom Fighters, Katara traveled to King Bumi to ask for his support, and Aang tasked me with the getting our armies together and helping him take back the colonies, The Firenation have the majority of their army there, but i am sure we can take them, and as soon as we take back the colonies, it's going to be smooth sailing to the firenation.. what do you say, Dad?" Of course Sokka knew he was a bit optimistic in his speech but he intended for it to be over-optimistic so his dad might agree, but it was to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Sokka.. but the reason i gathered all these soldiers wasn't to free the colonies, it was to free the southern watertribe." Hakoda said, and Sokka was confused as to what his father means.

"what are you talking about, Dad? The Southern Watertribe isn't occupied, they just have a Chief that isn't one of our family, and we will take it back as soon as this war is over, Voccak is nothing but a firenation puppet, as soon as we defeat The Firenation, he will have no chance." Sokka said.

"You see that's what he wants everyone to think, Sokka.. I've just received information that Voccak is planning independence from the firenation, he is taking the whole watertribe to himself and his goons, he even got Master Pakku to agree on his terms, the man is very cunning and elusive but we will defeat him and take back our tribe." Hakoda replied with determination.

"So what if Voccak takes over the southern watertribe? he is still one of us after all, give him the position for a while until this war is over, and then we will take it back after the war." Sokka said, and Hakoda frowned at him.

"What do you mean leave it to him for a while? this is our rightful position, the position of Chief has been running through our family for generation, it's mine, and it's going to be yours in a couple of years, and your children will take it after you, and you want me to leave it to Voccak? and wait until he gets the public approval and then no one will want us back." Hakoda said.

Sokka was shocked at what his father said, how much can a war change a man? he is not the father he is used to anymore, "What in Tui's name are you talking about, Dad? do you really find being chief more important than saving people's lives and doing what's right?" Sokka asked, visually traumatized by this version of his father.

"Who are you to say what's right and what is not? Voccak stole our position, he is going to bring our nation down, i am doing what is right, and i am saving people's lives, OUR people, Sokka.. OUR people, those are who matter the most, and if i would give my life saving them from Voccak, then that's what i would do." Hakoda said yelling at some parts, and Sokka was still shocked by his father behavior and new attitude, he turned his look to Suki who remained silent throughout the entire conversation, Suki just shrugged helplessly at him, as if telling him i am undecided.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "I never wanted to tell you this to keep your hopes high, Dad.. but i am going to say it and please try to take it lightly.." Sokka took a deep breath and kept on, "The Dark Spirit has been unleashed." Sokka said.

"What?" Hakoda and Suki said in toe, and Sokka stopped himself from smiling as he remembered he had the same reaction when Aang told them the story.

"It's a long story.."

* * *

**So there, this chapter was just to get you caught up on what is going on, and something to get you on the Azula bandwagon, it also felt nice to get back to doing Sokka POV, i enjoy writing about his character so much, i hope you enjoy reading it too. :)**


	25. The Ambush

**Sneers **

It's been a tough couple of weeks for Sneers, even after he agreed to help Shun search for Jet, he's still in a state of pain due to the uselessness of his information, he wasn't sure whether to be glad his information was useless or not, after all, he agreed to help them to make the pain stop, only for his help to increase the severity of the pain..

"So we went to the exact location you told us about, Sneers.. Jet is no where to be found.. there is one thing i hate more than betrayal and that's lying.. why did you lie to me, Sneers?" Said a fuming Shun, who was standing not two feet away from Sneers who was tied to the wall again with his clothes stripped away, with all his prohibited areas showing again, and a body full of bruises and burns, his life got a little better as soon as he told Shun about the location of Jet, now it's back to its former hell-ish state.

"I told you that's the area we agreed on with Jet, he must have changed the location as soon as he knew you captured me, it's not my fault!" Sneers screamed, and Jeri, Shun's right hand man, burned him again on the area that was supposed to be his middle finger, that's correct they pulled off both middle fingers as well, now Sneers only has two fingers on each hand, the index and the thumb, Sneers screamed from the pain caused by Jeri until he stopped, Sneers dropped his head in exhaustion feeling the need to cry but he couldn't due to the lack of tears in his eyes, he cried a lot since Shun captured him..

"I warned you about yelling at me, Sneers.. whenever you do it you remind me of my father, and i don't like being reminded of my father." Shun said faking a hurt face.

Sneers nodded rapidly, "I'm sorry, Master.. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again." Sneers replied tiredly and Shun smiled.

"Good Boy. Now, Sneers, i need you to think with me, Where do you think Jet is hiding? I know he abandoned the countryside of Yu Dao, along with your girlfriend whom i assume he is banging right now.." Shun said, and his crew chuckled, but Sneers didn't find the energy to be angry, he was too exhausted and in pain, so Shun continued as he got closer to Sneers' face, "I need to capture Jet to cement my domination over the colonies, to make my mentor Zhao proud, don't you want that for me, Sneers? don't you want me to be happy? answer me." Shun asked.

Sneers pulled his face up to look at Shun, "Of course.. i.. want you.. to be happy, Master.." Sneers said tiredly, he got used to telling Shun what he wanted to hear, in fact he mastered that art.

Shun smiled again and he put his hand on Sneers' cheek, "I want you to be happy too, Sneers.. I don't want you to endure more pain, you deserve to be happy.. so tell me, Sneers.. if you were Jet, where would you hide when you get out of the countryside?" Shun asked, Sneers knew he was being nice only to get the information out of him, but as soon as Sneers voices his disapproval, he would burn him again, perhaps this time even worse than before, he might take out his leg this time, or his whole arm, Sneers couldn't risk it, he has to tell Shun right now.. But will he betray his friends to save himself? He asked the spirits to forgive him, his friends might be able to save themselves..

"The old forest hideout." Sneers said all of a sudden, catching Shun off-guard.

"What?" Shun asked.

"The old forest hideout, that's where Jet would always go when his location is discovered, he gets back to our old hideout during the rebellion, The old forest hideout." Sneers said.

"A forest hideout, you say? it won't be an ordinary mission, if we go with our current strategies we will have a lot of casualties." Jeri said to Shun, Shun thought about it for a while.

"A lot of casualties but the prize would be capturing Jet? Count me in." Shun said, Sneers fought the urge to make a face of disgust in Shun's face, this man is a psycho, not that he didn't know it before, but this decision enforced it.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Shun." Jeri said, getting outside to inform the men of the mission and prepare them for what's coming. Shun got closer to Sneers until he was only inches away from his face, "You won't have a second chance this time, are you sure?" Shun asked, Sneers mulled it over but not for long, Sneers looked into Shun's eyes and nodded, Shun allowed a smile to grace his lips again, "Let's do this." Shun said signaling his men to untie Sneer and dress him to take him with them.

**Toph **

A month ago, Had someone told her that life would have been harder outside of prison, she would have probably smacked him on the mouth. Now, Toph wasn't so sure..

Ever since their break out of prison, they have been taking residence inside Lord Beifong's estate, a house that can only be preceded by the earth king's castle, yet it felt nothing more than a luxurious prison, Toph had always been a free bird doing whatever she wants, but ever since she arrived at the house two weeks ago, she's been nothing more than a prisoner in her own house, she couldn't go anywhere except for the estate garden and even there she never felt truly free, she missed the days when she used to sneak out of the house and go to the earth rumble tournaments, she can't even do that anymore because she knew that would put everyone in danger, so she stayed in her place with the same firenation prison feelings, and Zuko wasn't even helping at all..

Toph swore that she would never be the one to start the talk to Zuko to break ice with him after his outburst when they first arrived, she convinced herself that he would be the one to talk first and apologize for what he did, but ever since then he has been locking himself inside his chamber, only coming out to receive food and beverages from the servants and then locking himself up again in his own chamber prison, he even had a privy in his own chamber so he hadn't come out to relieve himself, and Toph felt infuriated by that, she didn't know why but the fact that Zuko never apologized for his actions made her angry, _What is that knucklehead doing in his room anyways? at least i have Luna and my family talking to me, what's he doing there?_ Toph thought..

it was evident that Zuko just wanted to lock himself up in a chamber so he might get a chance to comfort himself for his actions, but two weeks is a very long period of time, even for a hothead like Zuko, but then again Toph told herself that she would never understand how Zuko is feeling right now, she might have knocked out some hotheads a long the way, killed some as well, but she would never understand the feeling of killing your own father, her own father might have been an ass sometimes, but killing him has never even crossed her mind, it was ludicrous to say the least, Zuko might have had his reasons, but the thought still made Toph nauseatic, she was outside after all when it happened, and she felt the firelord and the lady beside him gasp their last breathes after Zuko fired the lightening in their direction and then slice the throat of his father with the two handed sword..

It was brutal to say the least, Toph winced so hard that her family asked her what was wrong with her, and Toph didn't answer them at the time, telling them she was fine, but the fact was she wasn't, she knew everything that would follow, after all the person that just got killed is the damned firelord, a process like this would change the entire world forever, not to mention change the war, and of course, change Zuko.. Toph couldn't take it anymore, she needed to talk to him, even if he doesn't want to talk to her he would listen, and that was enough for her, Toph got off her bed making her way to the door, and through her shenanigans she never felt that someone was on the other side of the door, she opened simultaneously with the person knocking on the door, so the person knocked on her head instead, they both jumped back in surprise and then relaxed their posture as soon as they knew who is which..

"Zuko?" Toph questioned, and she felt him scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah.. Uhm, i was uhm.. Where were you headed?" Zuko answered with a question of himself, obviously nervous and still scratching the back of his head.

"I was.. headed to the bathroom, Where were you headed?" Toph asked, hiding the fact that she was headed to his room.

"Yeah.. uhm, i was knocking on your.. door, so obviously.. i was uhm.. checking on you, how have you been?" Zuko answered and Toph felt stupid for asking, of course he was headed towards her room.

"I am good.. i guess.. how about you?" Toph asked, and she felt Zuko fighting within himself to get something out, Toph hoped he would finally get it out, and he finally got it out..

"I am great.. Hey, listen, Uhm.. i came her to apologize for my.. uhm behavior last time we spoke and uhm-" Zuko stopped when Toph interrupted.  
"It's okay, Zuko.. nothing to-" It was Zuko's turn to interrupt.

"Please let me finish, i've finally managed enough courage to come and talk to you, so please allow me to finish.." Zuko said, and Toph looked at him weirdly through sightless eyes but eventually she nodded, Zuko continued, "I came here to tell you, you are one of my best friends, and uhm.. you are the only one i have left in the world, I lost my uncle, i lost Aang, and apparently.. uhm i lost Mai and Azula too, so, i have no one in the world but you, and yes, you do matter and your opinion is of high importance to me, uhm, so obviously what i said was due to personal conflict i guess.. uhm, i wasn't feeling good, i still am.. but uhm, i can't postpone this anymore, i felt the need to apologize to you, and beg your forgiveness for what i said.. please, will you forgive me?" Zuko finished, looking at the ground, and Toph knew he was doing all he can to hold his tears in place, it made her emotional, and.. satisfied? maybe..

Toph kept looking at the ground until taking all of this in, noticing Zuko's apprehension, but she had to ask herself if she truly forgave him or not, after all his words did hurt her deeply.. did she forgive him? she doesn't know,

"Are we going to keep talking outside? i am getting a little chilly over here, why don't you come in?" Toph asked, avoiding the topic for the moment until she gets rid of the indecisiveness.

"Oh, Uhm.. Yeah, Sure.." Zuko answered stepping inside Toph's room, taking a look around, and then taking a seat on her bed, Toph followed suit sitting beside him.

"So, What were you saying again?" Toph asked, and Zuko got all nervous again, Toph fought the urge to chuckle at Zuko's antics, it was somehow satisfying that he was getting all nervous around her, made her feel that she was this much important to him.

"Uhm.. i don't think i can repeat what i said again, Toph.. long story short, i apologize for what i said." Zuko said making sure his nervousness is showing, of course he had no hand in it, but he was doing a terrible job at hiding.

Toph decided to cut to the chase and stop playing games, "Listen, Zuko.. i don't know whether i forgive you for what you did yet or not, but i know where that came from.. and you are one of my best friends too, and the closest to me right now if you ask me, i know i have my family her, but i am not as comfortable around them as i am around you.. but what you said.. it really hurt.. and you know me i am not the easiest person to hurt so, that would give you an idea or two about the effect of what you said.." Toph said.

"Again, i am terribly sorry, i feel bad for what i said too, and i swear it will never happen again.." Zuko said, but Toph still felt like they were avoiding the main topic, so she decided to make the first move.

"Zuko, i wanted to ask you something-" Toph started but stopped as Zuko interrupted her.

"Don't.. Please, Don't.. i am not ready to talk about that yet.." Zuko said looking at the ground, Toph felt like arguing but she decided against it, she just nodded and it was pure silence that ensued for almost three minutes afterwards, just two friends sitting in silence, until Zuko broke it, "Why did Mai leave again?" Zuko asked breaking Toph out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I told you she said she would never leave Azula." Toph said, and it was like the thought of Azula's condition just dawned on Zuko.

"Oh my spirits.. I totally forgot about that.. Azula doesn't deserve this." Zuko said putting his hand on his face in agony.

"Uhm, yeah, she kinda does if you ask me, but.. i am sure she can manage, she tougher than you that's for sure." Toph said, and she felt Zuko smiling at her remark.

"Yeah, she always has been." Zuko said, and Toph was surprised.

"Woah, you agree with me? i thought that would have been a good tease, thanks for ruining the fun, dumbass." Toph said mockingly disappointed, and Zuko chuckled this time, perhaps for the first time ever since they broke out of prison.

"Truth is i never knew my sister had all this good inside her, i have always thought of her as the evil monster who deserves to be locked away forever, turns away my sister has good inside her, and she showed it when she broke us out of prison, i think it was Aang who implanted that inside her." Zuko said thinking fondly of Aang.

"Aang did implant something inside her, something sticky and white.." Toph quipped, Zuko didn't seem to understand at first, but as soon as he got the quip he broke out laughing, he laughed so hard that Toph joined him seconds after laughing with him, both holding their bellies and laughing like it was the first time they did so..

Zuko laughed so hard that Toph felt him wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh my spirits, that was a good one.. although i should take offense for that but damn every time i remember that they both got it on i laugh so hard.. Aang and Azula? Like Holy Shit." Zuko said still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, i felt the same thing when i figured it out, Aang didn't tell me but i caught him and he didn't even have the guts to lie.. Aah, the good old days, i would trade anything for those." Toph said with a nostalgic smile, even though it's been months since they last saw Aang, it felt like years for Toph and Zuko, the events that occured during that period of time could make you feel old.

"Yeah, the good old days, The thing i would trade for them to get back.. My uncle, Aang.. My old life.." Zuko said grievously, and Toph suddenly punched him in the arm, Zuko winced so hard.. "Ow! What was that for?" Zuko yelled.

"You said you wanted the good old days back, that was just a tip." Toph said, and they both broke out laughing again, though Zuko was still rubbing his sore arm.

Toph felt like she finally had her old Zuko back, maybe not fully back, but that was enough for her to make her hopeful again.

**Aang **

_'One of the things i love about life is that you can go as far as you could, and still never reach the end, it's one of life's merits that the possibilities are infinity, otherwise life should have ended by the death of my son.. nothing can be more worthy of an ending than this, right? yet life kept on.. here's my lesson to you, son.. As long as you are breathing, it's never the end'_

Those were the exact words that were said to him by his firebending master, mentor and father-figure, the late Master Iroh whose wisdom he cherished more than anything, Aang knew for a fact that Iroh was the wisest man alive, had he told Aang that he doesn't exist, Aang would have probably questioned his existence, and his words were the only thing keeping him from falling until this day..

It's been a very long and tiring journey but Aang and Senge were flying on Appa above the rendezvous point that Jet described in his letter, it was the forest where he first met Jet, Jet told him to keep flying until he finds a green flag above one of the trees, so Aang kept flying high above the trees scanning the place to find the flag, with Senge there to help him..

"What if they changed the rendezvous point? you know we are kinda late, so maybe they thought we weren't coming at all." Senge voiced his insecurities which didn't help Aang at all, Momo chirped scoldingly in Senge's face as if to tell him his friend is really in trouble, he doesn't need your discouraging words, Aang has been very anxious as it is.. he knows the place where he can meet The first Avatar, and he is delaying that to meet with Jet, sometimes he questions if he made the right choice by flying over to Jet instead of flying over to Avatar Wan's place immediately after his encounter with his spirit friend..

"Listen, Senge.. Jet has been my friend since forever, it's true i haven't seen him in a long time, but i know the guy, he would never do such thing, he would sacrifice himself for his friends.. Plus, it was Jet who sent us the letter not the other way around, so he obviously needs us." Aang reassured Senge, who still didn't look very convinced, but his look did turn to that of conviction as soon as his eyes fell on something, Aang followed Senge's line of sight to find the green flag flying high, he quickly reined Appa towards the position of the flag, and slowly they descended to the ground, they finally made it to Jet's base, Aang looked around, he remembered this place very well, where he spent some of his best war days, he smiled and jumped off Appa with Senge and Momo in toe..

"Now, what do we do?" Senge asked as soon as they landed.

"We wait." Aang responded with a smile, and they both waited.. and waited.. until they heard noises coming from the treetops, Senge assumed a fighting stance and Aang immediately put a hand in front of him, when Senge looked at him in surprise, Aang shook his head with the same smile on his face, reassuring Senge who dropped his stance afterwards.. finally the people making the noises from the treetops jumped off the trees and got in front of Aang.. a tall, handsome, young male warrior.. a beautiful and agile female warrior.. Jet and Kori Morishta looked better never looked better in Aang's eyes, and from the look on their own eyes, they feel exactly the same, with Kori apparently holding herself from crying, although Aang couldn't really assure it was from seeing him, she looked really in pain.

"Aang.." Jet finally found his voice, and he took a couple of steps towards The Avatar, they both jumped simultaneously to eachother's embrace, both laughing at the same time, "It's very good to see ya, buddy, we thought we lost you." Jet said as soon as they broke the embrace.

"You did.. but i guess i get a second chance.." Aang responded, and Jet smiled again.. Kori then got to Aang, as soon as she got in front of him, she couldn't help herself, she sobbed loudly and Aang immediately rushed to her embrace, "Kori, it's ok.. Wow, i never knew you missed me that much.." Aang said as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

and Kori still didn't stop crying, but she did get out some words, "I did miss you, Aang.. but that's not the reason i am crying, they are torturing him." Kori said and Aang became utterly confused at this point, he broke the embrace to look at Kori.

"Who?" Aang asked, looking at Jet as well whose eyes were fixated on the ground for some reason.

"Sneers.. they captured him.. and who knows what terrible things that Maniac Shun is doing to him! We need to save him, Aang.. i don't wanna lose him.. please.." Kori pleaded, Aang had a lot of questions but he saved them for later, right now he just focused himself to finding sympathy and calming down Kori.

"Don't worry, Kori.. i promise i will do whatever i can to save Sneers, whatever plan you might throw to make the rescue, i am in.." Aang reassured her with a smile, he looked at Senge who nodded to him, as if saying he is in too, and as soon as Kori's sobbing stopped, Aang found himself asking, "So can someone explain to me what's happening now? Who's Shun? and why is he so dangerous?" Aang asked.

"Shun is the second-in-command of the rebel group who are taking over the firenation right now, but he was sent to the colonies to discipline the subjects in the colonies.. the man is very ruthless and cruel, he burns people for fun, Aang.. he took over the whole colonies in only three months, we are the only resistance left.. and this is because he burned everybody else who dared to oppose him, he captured and killed a lot of our friends, but Sneers is considered the big catch, as he is the only one he captured who was a part of our inner circle, he knows a lot of secrets and that's why we have been wary ever since, we knew Sneers told him some of our secrets including our hideout in the countryside of Yu Dao.. i am sure he told him about this hideout too, and that's why i cleared the area of all our friends and waited for you with only Kori by my side.. and that's because she wanted to, you know i would rather wait for you without a drama queen by my side, but you know it's how it is.." Jet finished teasingly.. and Kori sent him a murderous look, Senge chuckled lightly but Aang was more confused than ever.

"Then we need to get out of here immediately, if Shun found out about your hideout in the countryside, then he might be on his way here, why did you wait this long?" Aang said.

"We've been waiting for you.. question is, why did it take you this long to arrive?" Kori asked slightly annoyed with Aang's question, he scratched the back of his neck.

"A spiritual encounter." Aang replied, Jet and Kori had confused faces.

"Listen, i know it's weird, but we really ought to get out of here, now.. hop on Appa." Aang said and Kori and Jet did as they were told, Senge and Aang doing the same afterwards, Aang took Appa's reins and ascended with him, now they just have to get out of the forest and find Jet's friends, Jet told him of the place his friends are gathered in and Aang directed Appa towards the place..

"What will we do when we arrive at the base, Aang?" Jet asked from the saddle.

"As soon as we find the freedom fighters, we are gonna make plans to get The Firenation out of the colonies, and don't worry we are not alone, my friends are currently seeking help from the southern watertribe and Omashu forces, it'll be an easy battle and hopefully not a lot of casualties- **AHHHHH!**" Aang barely dodged a fireball that came their way.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Senge screamed, Kori and Jet peeked out of the saddle to see what's happening.

"LOOK, IT'S SHUN!" Kori said as she pointed at the person in front of a huge firenation battalion stationed in front of the forest, he was waiting for them to come out instead of pointlessly fighting in the forest, Aang realized as he dodged another fireball.

"KORI, LOOK! IT'S SNEERS!" Jet said as he pointed at the guy next to Jet, Kori had a look of horror on her face as she looked, Aang looked as well to find a Sneers.. Well, most of him anyways, he looked very wary, sick, burned and missing a few fingers..

"THAT SICK MONSTER! AANG, GET US DOWN NOW!" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs, as Aang barely dodged two fireballs at once.

"We CAN'T DO THAT, IT'S TOO RISKY!" Aang yelled back, and Kori rushed herself to the reins of Appa.

"I SAID TAKE US DOWN!" Kori screamed as she kept trying to take the reins from Aang, who kept pushing her back.

"ARE YOU NUTS! WE CAN'T SAVE HIM NOW!" Aang yelled pushing Kori's hands away, but it was too late, Appa started doing flips and became very disoriented in the air, Jet finally intervened, grabbed Kori and brought her back to the saddle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IF WE HEAD BACK THERE WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE AND THEN WE WILL HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING THIS WAR, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Aang heard Jet yell at Kori in the back, Kori tried multiple times to get back at the reins, but Jet held her back.

"Please, i wanna do this, Please get us down.. GET US DOWN OR I'LL JUMP!" Kori said, Aang looked back in horror, he found that Senge was helping Jet as well holding Kori down.

"KORI, Please.. i said i will help you free him and i will keep my promise, But it's impossible to save him Now- AHH!" Aang was interrupted with a fireball barely missing Appa.. Appa roared and he started to get freaky again, Aang put maximum effort to get them out of there, but it was like Shun was following them step by step.. with Kori at the back losing her mind, and Shun following them, Aang found no choice but to take a leap of faith, he is going to save the situation no matter what..

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Aang screamed, and he directed Appa's reins towards Shun's troops.. as soon as they got near them, he jumped out of the saddle with his staff and with a loud roar, he sent three fireballs at them, of course Shun didn't bring his forces to fight a firebender, they just came here to capture a couple of none-benders.. now, he was totally taken by surprise, as soon as the fireballs hit the ground, it made a huge explosion and the firenation soldiers were thrown back, except for some of them who covered themselves and hopefully Sneers was one of them.. Aang then took his staff and flew back to Appa, he took the reins and tried to get Appa to fly as fast as he could.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Jet yelled still holding onto Kori.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SNEERS KILLED!" Kori yelled as well.

"Listen, can you please shut up until we arrive at camp and we will discuss this?" Aang replied annoyingly, Jet turned his attention to Kori.

"Kori, we will find a way to free Sneers, i promise.. Just keep it up until then, ok?" Jet pleaded with her.

"I wish i could, Jet.. it's too hard." Kori said grievously, but at least she no longer attempted to fly out of the saddle, and for that Aang was grateful.

Aang then had the chance to contemplate how stupid he was out there.. he was riding a flying bison, and he sent three fireballs to Shun's troops.. an Airbender who can firebend.. Now, the Firenation and the world are going to know that The Avatar is alive.


	26. Parties and Shenanigans

**Sneers **

"HE'S STILL ALIVE! HE'S STILL ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I mean i had my doubts, BUT SPIRITS DOES IT HURT TO SEE IT IN PERSON!" Shun Shouted.

For the past couple of hours, ever since they recuperated from the fire blast that hit them by some very well-known revenant, Shun has been doing nothing but ranting Non-Stop about the overwhelming surprise, Sneers had his doubts too but having doubts is nothing like seeing it for yourself..

_The Avatar Is Alive.._

_How good does it sound? it must be the most pleasant surprise in the history of surprises.. The Avatar Is Alive.._ Sneers couldn't even hold his excitement in as soon as that fire blast hit Shun's group and launched them ten feet away, that even though Sneers was far from the blast, one of Shun's group was blasted very far away he bumped into Sneers and both were knocked down, Sneers was so excited about the fact that he cried tears of joy, luckily for him Shun was too angry to even notice..

they made camp on their way to Yu Dao as the road from the forest to the city took two days, so Shun and his group made camp for the night, Sneers was tied to a post near Shun and his group as they, with the exception of Shun, were eating.. Shun was too busy ranting.

"Alright, we get it, Shun.. He's still alive, now you need to calm down to come up with a new plan." Jeri finally said having been done with Shun's constant blabber, Sneers almost smiled at the thought that even Shun's own men got tired of his nonsense.

"PLAN?! THERE'S NO PLAN, JERI! All our plans were very dependent on the fact that The Avatar Is DEAD! Him being alive trashes all of our plans.. DAMMIT, FIRELORD OZAI! YOU HAD ONE JOB! I wish Zhao had done it himself!" Shun said as he was pacing around camp, Jeri and the rest of the guys continued eating as they gave up trying to calm him down, suddenly Shun stopped pacing around..

"Wait a minute.." He turned his face slowly to look at Sneers, who in return got very scared and had a faint idea of what Shun is about to say.. "why do we keep neglecting the fact that we have one of Jet's friends in our custody?" _Yep, that's it.._ Sneers thought as he closed his eyes in despair.

"He's Jet's friend not The Avatar's friend, why would he care?" Jeri said, Sneers wanted to shout that he met Aang first, and Aang actually spent more time with Sneers, The Duke and Pipsqueak more than everybody else in the group.. but he decided to keep it to himself.

"I met The Avatar before, Jeri.. He's very soft and words of sentiment from Kori and Jet will definitely change his mind.. isn't that right Sneers?" Shun said looking at Sneers with a smile, who was startled by the sudden question, but he learned exactly how to answer to Shun..

"Yes, Master." Sneers replied, that's how Shun taught him to reply, _Always use the word 'Master', not because he taught me any form of bending, but because he is my master and i am his slave._

"But Jet and Kori already know that we have Sneery-boy in our custody and they still haven't given up." Jeri said, and Sneers thanked the spirits for it.. even through the pain he endured, he was grateful that his friends are still fighting.

Shun turned to look at Jeri, "Easy, My Friend.. Peace meeting." Shun said with half a smile.

"What?" Jeri asked confused. _What is right, Jeri. I never thought Shun had the word 'Peace' in his vocabulary._ Sneers thought.

"We are going to send The Avatar a messenger hawk to meet in neutral grounds, without my army or his.. friends, only four of us, and four of them, and as soon as The Avatar and his party arrive, they will find that we are not actually discussing peace terms, we are posing threats.. first we will threaten him with Sneers, if he doesn't oblige.. we will threaten him with Yu Dao." Shun said with a look of menace in his eyes, and Sneers' eyes widened, he doesn't really mean that, does he? Sneers thought fearfully.

Jeri appeared to be having the same fearful thoughts as him, "Threaten him w-with Yu Dao.. You don't mean.." Jeri stopped, not wanting to continue the sentence, but Shun filled in for him.

"Yes, Jeri.. we will burn Yu Dao to the ground if The Avatar doesn't surrender." Shun said fiercely.

"But, Shun.. this is not what Zhao commanded.. Yu Dao has Firenation citizens.. we are not to terrorize Firenation citizens." Jeri said, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Nice of your to remember that, Jeri.. but last i checked, we haven't heard from Zhao in almost two months." Shun said.

"You know the catastrophes that happened in The Firenation in the past two months, Shun.. The Firelord is dead, murdered by his own son, do you even realize how much that endangered Zhao's position? of course he would spend time doing something more useful than just checking up on us." Jeri argued, defending the leader of their cause, Of course it was no surprise for Sneers that The Firelord was murdered by his own son, it did surprise him the first time he heard it from Shun however.. The Firelord is dead? and from his own son Prince Zuko, Aang used to speak very well of Prince Zuko, looks like time can change a man indeed, One look at himself can confirm that.

"Yes, And i don't blame him for it.. but as he decided to make certain decisions in times of dire necessity, we have the right to do so as well.. The Avatar being alive was never part of our plans, so right now, we have the right to change our plans." Shun said.

"By murdering our OWN people?!" Jeri asked loudly.

Shun stopped for a second to think, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that.." Shun finally said, and the response rendered Jeri speechless, as well as everybody else around the camp who were eating in peace until Shun decided to sour their moods..

not that Sneers complained that their moods have gone sour, but his own mood has gone even sourer, both ways mean defeat for Sneers, if Aang declined to surrender, it means all these innocent people will be slaughtered, and if Aang accepted to surrender, it means all hope is lost, and The Firenation finally won.. it was definitely a lose-lose situation for Sneers,

"I'm tired and i need to go to sleep, send the messenger hawk to the avatar yourself, Jeri.. tell him to meet us in the countryside of Yu Dao, where Jet's camp used to be, and only bring three of his companions, hopefully Jet and Kori are among them, also send him a threat that if he doesn't respond to our peace meeting, Sneers will be killed." Shun said looking with a smile at Sneers, he then proceeded to walk towards his tent when he stopped all of a sudden.. "Oh, wait.. and inform Zhao of the latest news.. i almost forgot about him." Shun said and Sneers couldn't fathom the look on Shun's face.. was he truly hurt by Zhao's actions? how could someone like that be hurt? Sneers could never understand.

Jeri gave a sarcastic nod and did as asked, Shun finally went to bed, his men guarding the camp at night, and Sneers still tied to his post, not that he is complaining, at least he has his clothes on this time, and no fingers are being burnt off.. Sneers kept thinking of Kori and how she will react once she receives the letter, he knew she wouldn't let them murder Sneers, and that made him both satisfied and frustrated, satisfied that Kori still loves him, and frustrated that she will urge Aang to accept the surrender..

hopefully she doesn't..

Sneers fell asleep thinking of how great life would have been with Kori had there been no war.

**Azula **

She won't forgive this.. She won't let this slide.. She will have vengeance, and it won't be mild.. it won't be just two cups of blood spilled on the floor.. it'll be a massacre, it'll be brutal and it'll be satisfying.

Same thoughts kept going through Azula's mind as she was sitting on a rock on the cliff she used to hang out with Mai and Ty Lee on.. the sight was beautiful, yet she felt nothing for it.. she just got out of prison only the day prior, she promised Zhao to vouch for him when he ascends to the firenation throne, Azula knew how to manipulate people, but even she admitted that without General Shinu none of this would have happened, and so she waited and waited for his arrival, the man was taking his precious time, finally he arrived.

"Making a princess wait for your arrival isn't an action of a courteous nobleman, General.. please, tell me it's your old bones that caused the delay." Azula said sarcastically, and the general took it offensively.

"My bones aren't that old.." The general said seemingly hurt as he took a seat beside Azula.

"Yes, they are." Azula said affirmingly.

"I was delayed because i kept checking around for followers, and fortunately i wasn't.. we have only ten minutes though, for people in the palace are going to wonder why you are absent." Shinu said.

"Oh don't worry, Mai is in my bed right now pretending to be me sleeping, she must be cursing me like crazy right now for putting her through this." Azula replied, and the general faintly chuckled.

"Alright, we have all the time in the world, now what we are about to discuss here can't be discussed elsewhere, Azula.. not even with Mai and Ty Lee." The general warned, and Azula merely nodded in obligation, she knew how dangerous it is to discuss something like this in public or even in private, Zhao has eyes everywhere.

"Don't worry, General.. I can keep a secret."

"Perfect.. Now, i want you to promise me, that whatever plan i am about to propose no matter how immoral, despicable or dangerous it seems, you'll oblige.. without question." Shinu said, and Azula frowned.

"What.. What are you talking about?"

"Promise me, Azula." Shinu repeated.

"I can't promise to not ask questions, you just startled me with the mere notion of your plan." Azula argued.

"You can't take back what's yours without sacrifices.. as a police officer, i thought you might be familiar with such circumstances."

"Yes, but i am sure you weren't talking about Zhao and his friends when you said 'despicable', Zhao is a criminal and needs to die, but your words imply that we won't just murder him.." Azula replied.

Shinu sighed, and what Azula heard next was something she never expected to come out of the man's mouth, "The despicable action would be, we're not only going to kill Zhao and his friends.. we are going to kill everyone attending that ceremony.. because we are going to blow up the whole firenation palace." said Shinu without hesitation.

Azula's eyes widened, her senses gone limp, her lips shaking.. she wasn't expecting this, she truly wasn't expecting this.. The Palace? her family's legacy.. her childhood moments all of them.. Gone? Just like that?

"N-No.. No! NOOO!" Azula barked out in anger, and Shinu tried to muffle her mouth, only for her to move away.

"Shut your mouth, you fool.. they might hear you!" Shinu scolded.

"I DON'T CARE! B-BLOW UP.. WHAT?! NOOO!" Azula got up and paced around in anger as she kept mumbling cursing words.. No, Not the palace.. I can't..

"Azula, you are going to have to listen to me.. it's the only way to get Zhao and all his disciples off our backs, do you think if you only murder Zhao another Zhao won't rise? i've spent a lot of time with them, Azula.. all of them have the same mindset as Zhao, and as soon as he dies, another leader will rise, perhaps my son will travel from Yu Dao to here and rises to power, and trust me, Azula.. you don't want to see my son on the firelord's chair!" Shinu argued, and Azula noticed how much it hurt him to speak of his son.. it also made her contemplate her choice, as she as well don't want to see that lunatic Shun rise to power, she heard enough of his ruling methods in Yu Dao.

"B-but.. there must be another way.. we can move the ceremony to another temple.. a-and tell the noblemen not to attend the ceremony, we can fix this without killing innocent people or.. or b-blowing up the palace.." Azula said, suddenly a thought occurred to her that stopped her pacing..

"Wait a minute, how do you think blowing up the palace will kill Zhao and his idiots? they are firebender, Shinu." Azula said questioning Shinu's sanity, only for Shinu to smile faintly.

"Now, this is what i am here to discuss.. now come sit next to me and hear my full plan.. Please." Shinu pleaded, and Azula looked at him weirdly.. but seconds later she obliged.

"Most of the important noblemen aren't going to attend the ceremony, it's only for Zhao and his disciples, as well as some of the noblemen that want him to ascend to the throne.. otherwise, people that hate you and the royal family, they will attend because they want Zhao to be firelord.. think about it, Azula we're all better off without them.." Shinu said, Azula's train of thoughts worked again, and that one had no stoppage station anytime soon, but Shinu continued anyways,

"As for the palace we can rebuild it, Azula.. we have enough money and resources, i know it's more than just bricks and walls for you, but this the price of change.. this is the price of making the firenation a much better place.. isn't that what you want? do you want the firenation to be a seedy, ill place? or do you want it to flourish and go forward with you on top.. but with the sacrifice of a palace and some disgraceful noblemen?" Shinu asked, he is the best at convincing people, Azula had to give him that, but still..

"I.. I am not sure.." Azula replied, the confliction will never end for her.

"You'll have time to think about, but know that this is the only way.. i have already contacted the pirates that will do it." Shinu said, and Azula looked at him weirdly again.

"Pirates?! Can this plan of yours get any worse?!" Azula shouted again in a fit of anger.

"Relax.. they are here for a reason.. Pirates spent their whole lives fighting firebenders, and they developed this technique where they get to kill firebenders with gunpowder mixed with blasting jelly." Shinu replied.

"Blasting Jelly?" Azula asked, she really felt very out of the world, all the fighting methods she knew about were the freestyles of firebending, she never got to experience other bending methods, especially not non-bender, for simply she never cared for their existence, the only non-benders she cares for are Mai and Ty Lee, and that's because they are fearsome warriors, but she has always neglected non-benders and considered them a lesser race than they are.. she was too naive, but apparently it was for the best not knowing much about Non-bender.. _Blasting Jelly? What The Fuck?_

Fortunately The General started explaining in details, "Gunpowder is an explosive, consisting of a powdered mixture of saltpeter, sulfur, and charcoal, right?.. Firebenders can fight fire off, but what about highly explosive fire? not even Firelord Sozin had the ability to fight that off.. but let's say that a highly trained Firebender can fight off saltpeter, sulfur, and charcoal.. there can be one, correct?" Azula nodded, of course thinking of herself,

Shinu continued, "So the pirates thought of adding something to the mix.. blasting jelly.. it's not actually edible Jelly, Princess.. it's called Jelly because in its liquid form it looks like Jelly, but it's an explosive.. very powerful and most importantly, extremely flammable, a dozen barrels of it can blow up the whole palace.. the pirates have more than a hundred barrels.. they can blow up the whole firenation." Shinu said.

Azula frowned, The realization hit her, "You know the precise amount of barrels they have? Is this also one of the many secrets my father kept from me?" Azula asked, she was used to finding out about her father's secrets from other sources now.. and every time she hears one, she feels so bad about how naive she was in the past thinking that her father trusted her with everything. "The Pirates were loyal to your father, as well as some prisoners.. he had a whole network of underground people doing underground business.. that reminds me, do you remember The Combustion man?" Shinu asked.

"Yes, the prisoner that escaped and we couldn't find him, did you capture him?" Azula asked.

"Turns out.. he worked for your father all along." Shinu said.

"I should be surprised but i am not." Azula replied, faintly surprised but not very.

"Your father loved you, but there were things he just couldn't tell you about." Shinu said, apparently noticing Azula's internal struggle.

"Sometimes Love isn't enough, General.. and for my father all he had for me was the concept of Love.. but never actually showed it.." Azula said, she didn't want to appear too emotional in front of the general, so she hastily changed the subject, "So, how did you know that Combustion Man was working for my father?" Azula asked.

"Turns out, your father sent him and another prisoner to capture Long Feng's nephew and hold him to ransom, but not for money.. for Long Feng's loyalty, The Late Firelord never trusted the man and so pulled that off to put pressure on him, unfortunately it never worked, as a group of watertribe warriors ambushed the ship, they captured the ship with Long Feng's nephew on it, and threw Combustion Man and his friend off the ship.. afterwards they swam ashore, apparently it took them two days but they made it, of course ravaging a nearby market for food and water, and then they turned their course to the firenation thinking The Firelord would be there, only to find Zhao who captured them and held them prisoners." Shinu responded.

"Wow, even Zhao never knew of this plot.. at least this makes me feel a bit better." Azula said sarcastically, and Shinu smiled.

"Alright, it's been good talk but we are short on time, so i'll give you a day to think this through, but never, Azula.. i am begging you, never discuss it with anybody, not even Mai and Ty Lee." Shinu pleaded.

"Don't worry, General.. and thank you for not rushing me into this, i really need some time to think." Azula said gratefully, the general nodded and turned on his heels to leave.

Azula stayed on the rock, only more confused and conflicted than before the general arrived, is this really worth it? is she going to blow up the whole palace, her childhood memories, and all those, not so innocent yet not very guilty noblemen, to save the firenation? She really was grateful that the general agreed to give her time to think.. but she knew that only one day isn't enough for her to think this through, even her whole lifetime won't be enough..

Yet, she has to give him an answer, and She Will.

**Southern Watertribe "Miki"**

"Lovely and respectable Citizens of The Southern Watertribe, we are here to celebrate beauty.. we are here to celebrate everlasting peace between the people of the southern watertribe, ever since the elections, there has been many disturbances affecting our beautiful tribe, dreadful acts from various parties including my own that threatened civil war upon us, We're here to say No more.. We're here to say No to war.. We're here to make it evident to hateful people that we are united.. We're here to demonstrate to the whole world a fact that has been known for years, that the southern watertribe is THE main example for 'All for one and one for all', that we are going to stand against our common enemy TOGETHER!" People roared with cheers raising their cups of wine, The Chieftain motioned with his hands to calm them down,

"Thank you.. Thank you.. I would like to also thank the man responsible for all this, the man who made this peace possible, the man who might not have been born in the southern watertribe, but surely proved to be one of us, with his evident passion and love for this tribe and its people.. please join me in applause for Master Pakku." The Chieftain applauded and so did everyone in attendance, including Miki who gave a gentle nudge to the master who had a genuine smile on his face raising his cup and motioning with his hands to thank the people and Chieftain Voccak for this honor, "Now that we are through with the chieftain's boring chatter, Let THIS PARTY BEGIN!" Voccak signaled and the music started immediately giving permission for people to act as they want during fancy parties.

Miki was standing there beside Master Pakku inside the palace of the chieftain, Lady Kanna refused to come, still resentful of Voccak's actions, Master Pakku said.. poor women, she must miss her family dearly.

Miki was looking as beautiful as the moon spirit, She was wearing her blue sleeveless party dress, with the southern watertribe sigil embroidered on the dress just above her chest, she had an animal skin shawl that she wrapped around her back and covered her arms with only her shoulders showing, her brown hair cut short and her side fringe in place, she also applied some makeup on her cheeks and eyelashes that made her look even more radiating, who knew that was even a possibility? even though the girl was very coy to admit, but she looked remarkably beautiful that night, that all the boys and even some girls paid attention to her, to the point that Miki grew frustrated with the attention and stood beside Master Pakku to talk for her had someone decided to advance.

She never liked parties, even when she worked for Voccak, she had always hid in the kitchen sending other servant girls to do the work, of course at the expense of some of her wage, but it was better than attending a party of fancy people.

This party was different however, as in attendance were people of all kinds, fancy, average and even poor people, it was of course a work of intelligence from Voccak to cement his ruling of the tribe, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless, Now Miki didn't feel so alone, this party actually felt like home, surrounded by all levels of society and all kinds of folks, not just fancy ones who usually bring their obnoxious and arrogant kids with them.

As the music played on, Miki stood beside Master Pakku paying some attention to his conversation while taking few sips of her wine, she has never been much of a drinker, but when it came to parties, she just had to.. to look like everyone else.

Eventually she grew bored of the conversations going on and decided to take a stroll, as soon as she exited Master Pakku's secured area, the advances started..

"My Lady, May i kindly ask you to this dance?" a stranger asked extending his hand.

"I Apologize, but i don't know how to dance.." Miki replied, proceeding to walk towards the bar, when she was stopped again.

"Will my lovely lady be so kind as to accept this dance with me?" Another stranger asked extending his hand, this one looked handsome but she really wasn't in a mood to dance.

"I'm sorry i can't, my sandals are slippery.." Miki replied but this one was persistent.

"Don't worry about that, My Lady.. i will lead the dance, you'll follow the flow eventually." He continued blocking her way, Miki really thought she would never escape this torture, until someone she knew very well decided to interfere, acted as if he were her date in the party.

"Sorry, Hun.. i was just grabbing a few drinks for us, let's head back to the party." He held her hand and took her away from the obnoxious stranger who looked to be fuming in anger, as soon as they were away, she took her hand away from him.

"Thanks for the assist, but i am going to need my hand back now." Miki said, smiling at him, the person who saved her was Kai, her classmate at Master Pakku's school, and the boy she humiliated just some time prior, Miki was confused that he decided to help her after everything she said.

"It was a pleasure." said Kai, looking away from her and Miki doing the same, it was dead silent with just the music playing in the background, until Miki decided to break some ice.

"You are expecting an apology, aren't you?" Miki asked.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Kai said faking a confused expression, Miki had to chuckle.

"You are funny.. But don't worry, you saved me back there from that obnoxious twat.. and i was planning to do it anyways as soon as we get back to Master Pakku's school so.. Kai, I am Sorry." Miki said with a genuine expression.

Kai had a faint smile but hid it quickly, not quick enough for Miki to miss though, "There's no need for it, Miki.. you defeated me fair and square, i was just being a little bitchy about it." Kai said.

"No, i am not apologizing for beating your ass, idiot.. i am glad i did so.." Miki said, making Kai laugh in the process with Miki joining him, as soon as the laughing subsided she told him the real reason, "I am apologizing because i was being annoying, I taunted you and i did things that i shouldn't have done, it ruined my victory mood and i felt bad for the following days.. and if it's any consolation though, you have been my toughest opponent so far." Miki complimented, Kai chuckled again but this time with red cheeks, he was such a sweet guy.. _and kinda cute? What? NO! STOP!_ Miki scolded her mind for making her think that way, _he is just a schoolmate, JUST A SCHOOLMATE!_ Miki's feared her inner thoughts would show that she turned her gaze to look at something else, fortunately Kai didn't seem to notice.

"Why Thank you, Miki.. I believe this is the best compliment i have ever received in my life." Kai replied, and Miki laughed.

"Also, if you like, maybe we can spar again sometime, i enjoyed our sparring, and i would really like to do it again sometime." Miki said, her cheeks faintly turning red.

"I would Love to, But be warned, i don't plan on being humiliated again, so that means.. it's your turn, My Lady." Kai said with a challenging smile, and Miki had a sly smile of her own.

"Guess we'll find out, My Lord." Miki challenged back, both couldn't hide their smiles, Miki felt a lot better when she made up with Kai, it was a sweet moment that she will cherish for the upcoming days..

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Miki, Kai and the rest of the guests were startled by the sudden explosion they heard coming from outside the palace.. all the guests rushed to the outside to see what happened, including Chieftain Voccak and his henchman, Councilman Hedrick, who tried to calm the guests as best as he could.

"Everyone get back inside, get them inside, Hedrick.. Soldiers of the chieftain, FOLLOW ME!" Chieftain Voccak ordered and raced to the scene with the soldiers behind him.

"Master Pakku, DON'T!" Miki heard Hedrick shout, she followed his line of sight to find Master Pakku as well rushing to the scene behind Voccak and his soldiers.

Miki couldn't leave the master alone, so she ran outside as well behind the master.. and of course with Kai running behind her.

"MY LADY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME?! GET THE HELL INSIDE, PEOPLE!" Miki heard Hedrick's voice from afar as it went fainter and fainter for she and Kai have already made it away from the palace, Miki tried as best she could to run with her dress on, it wasn't as easy as it seems.

Finally, her and Kai made it to where Master Pakku was looking concerned, Voccak and his soldiers were all standing marveling at the sight they were seeing.. Miki and Kai looked as well, only to marvel at the sight themselves, it was something like nobody has ever seen before.  
A Dark Spirit.

Miki read about them before in Voccak's library, but she never thought they would be real.. _How did it come out of the spirit portal?!_ Miki kept staring at the spirit, and the explosion it made, apparently the spirit just exploded a full storage of explosives the southern watertribe used for mining, Miki could only hope no one was hurt by that.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, IDIOTS?! ATTACK!" Voccak commanded his men all of a sudden.

"NO!" Master Pakku shouted, and everyone looked at him in shock, he explained, "This is a dark spirit, you can't kill it by ordinary methods of fighting.. it requires a certain skill.. and i just happen to know the skill." Master Pakku responded, making his way to the spirit.

Miki caught his arm, "Master.. No.." Miki said shaking her head in his direction as soon as he took one step, very fearful for his safety, The Master took one glance at the spirit and then returned to look at Miki.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt me." The Master said, taking his hand away from Miki, taking a deep breath, and moving towards the spirit.

"Be Careful, Master Pakku." Voccak said, looking genuinly concerned for some reason.

"I will." Master Pakku said, and a feeling of concern dawned on the company as soon as he left, even Voccak and his soldiers looked genuinely concerned for the master's safety.

But whatever anxiety, Miki felt it ten times worse, and she assumed Kai had the same feelings as he was biting his nails.. in a bold move, she took his one of his hands in one of hers, Kai was startled by the gesture at first but then relaxed his posture, and looked at Miki who was bent on comforting him, at least she achieved a small portion of the job, and Kai stopped biting his nails, but he still looked very anxious, hopefully this would stop soon with the master victorious.

And Indeed He Was.

All of a sudden Water flowed around the dark spirit, encircling the spirit with water, Miki was confused as to how Master Pakku wanted to defeat the spirit with water? he just said you can't beat it with ordinary methods.. but she was astounded at what followed..

The Water glowed, and it looked like a beam of light, The Spirit suddenly stopped ravaging the place as its shoulders slumped and its posture looked to be relaxed.. its pain was evident when it was destroying the place.. but now it looked at peace.

After finishing the process and The Spirit's darkness turned to light.. it made its way back to the forest and it departed in peace.

The Master then proceeded to take out the fire, the spirit made, and Voccak's men rushed to the scene to help him out.

"What In The Spirits Name Was That?!" Kai shouted from beside her.

"I don't know, but it looked like something you would learn in the northern watertribe." answered Voccak, as Miki was still very shocked to answer.

Finally, Master Pakku returned leaving Voccak's men at the place, and Miki regained some of her senses by then, but she was still shocked inside.

"What In The Spirits Name Was That?!" Kai repeated when Master Pakku returned.

"Water doesn't just heal humans, young man.. it heals spirits as well.." Master Pakku replied, and Miki looked at the ground trying to process all this, Master Pakku then turned his head to Voccak, "There bound to be more coming.. we need to warn everyone not to get anywhere near the spirits forest, and call for a meeting, we need to discuss this, this incident happened in the northern watertribe as well when the avatar was around, there has to be a link between both incidents." Master Pakku said, and Voccak nodded immediately.

"Was there any casualties from the explosion?" Voccak asked.

Master Pakku shook his head, "Nobody around the place, and hopefully nobody inside either." Master Pakku said, and Boy was he proven wrong just minutes afterwards.

One of Voccak's men rushed back to him looking very upset, "Head Chieftain, there were people inside the building when the explosion happened.. we found disfigured and incinerated bodies of people, their identities are unknown, but they looked to be four people." Voccak's soldier finished.

Voccak's expression turned to one of anguish, as did everybody else, "Must be the janitor and the night security.. May they rest in peace.. see that our community tends to their families and provide them with all the necessary supplies they need." Voccak ordered, the soldier nodded and departed.

"All the more reason to call for that meeting, Voccak." Pakku said.

"Yes, I've heard about the rumors of the spirit war the avatar was talking about, but i never believed they were true.. we are going to have a hard time convincing the world of the upcoming threat, but we will never give up, Master, that much i can promise." Voccak responded.

"Even so, we will still lose without The Avatar, This is a spirit war we are talking about, only a few people beside the avatar know how to fight spirits." Pakku said.

"This is where you role comes to play, Master." Miki said deciding to join the conversation, after the shock wore off.

"What do you mean, Miki?" "That technique your did back there.. it was the most incredible and amazing bending i have ever seen in my life.. you can teach us that." Miki said.

"Yes, Master.. we are more than capable and willing to follow in your footsteps and learn this technique." Kai said joining the conversation as well, Pakku thought for a second before answering.

"It'll take a lot of time to perfect it for people.. but if it's going to be our doom anyway, then i don't see the harm in teaching you." Master Pakku replied.

"Count me and the rest of the tribe warriors in as well, Master." Voccak said, Pakku looked at him strangely.

"This technique can't be taught to everyone, Voccak.. it comes with your chi, if your chi is capable of learning such technique then you are in." Pakku said.

"Well, only one way to find out." Voccak answered, making it obvious to the master that there is no escape.. he has to teach the whole tribe.

Master Pakku looked to the ground and pinched his nose in annoyment, then he sighed loudly.. "Fine, we'll begin tomorrow at sunrise."


	27. Fallout

**I know everyone is confused by the course of the story so far and some are asking themselves "What the hell is happening?" and i don't blame ya, there are a lot of misunderstanding going on, and it's all my fault, as i should have done an explanatory document stating the changes i made for this story, and why it differs to the original, so let me amend to that, better late than never right? alright here we go.**

**The Prequel is in the first chapter, so we'll start with the fresh ones.**

**Anyways, ever since Roku ended the war that Sozin was about to start, the nations remember that time of year to celebrate it, it's called the peace ceremonies, annually held in the firenation capital inside the royal palace.**

**the backgrounds are pretty much the same, Zuko's mother disappears mysteriously (Later Explained) after Firelord Azulon's death, Iroh's son is dead (Later Explained), Toph has controlling parents and daddy issues, Zuko has daddy issues but he never got burned, until some time into the story anyways. (Oops Spoiler! Eh, i am sure you don't care.. anyways)**

**Okay, with that out of the way let's talk about characters, especially the ones that make major confusion, the new ones.**

**Petu, A Northern Watertribe citizen, who is a watertribe prodigy, he used to learn under Master Pakku and was the only person to defeat Katara in single combat, for his bravery and skill, Chief Arnook anointed him to be his personal bodyguard, alas, he didn't serve the chief for long.**

**Voccak, a councilman who used to work with Chief Hakoda.. conspired behind his back along with Long Feng who conspired behind the earth king's back, to make the firelord the unofficial ruler of both the southern watertribe and ba sing se after he pulls off his major scheme.**

**Tolan, The nephew of Long Feng, who was a formidable officer in The Dai Li and later became its leader as soon as Long Feng took over Ba Sing Se.**

**General Shinu, Not a new character, but a different perspective, this new version of General Shinu is very original, and has nothing to do with his character in the original story.**

**Shun, General Shinu's son, and Zhao's right-hand man. he appears polite and endearing but he has mental issues.**

**Miki, a beautiful girl from the southern watertribe, who was once a servant inside Lord Voccak's kitchen who later became one of Master Pakku's best students after he moved to the southern watertribe and married Kanna.**

**Luna, Toph's younger sister, and also an earth bender.**

**Senge, a young airbender, who travels with Aang and reminds Aang so much of his younger self.**

**The Freedom Fighters + Kori Morishita (one of the main characters from the comic "The Promise") and her friends Bao and Shu.. Kori and Sneers are also a couple in this story same as the promise.**

**The rest are secondary characters not that important to the story.. i hope you liked my explanation and found it easy to comprehend, Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

**Tolan **

Breaking out of a prison only to be thrown in another.. My bad luck seems to be following me everywhere.

Tolan was being held inside one of Chief Hakoda's tents, ever since The Chief reunited with his son, they seemed to forgot there is a prisoner with them, Tolan didn't even get to question Chief Hakoda about his escape, how is he survive the massacre? are there any other survivors? so many questions awaiting to be answered are being held till further notice, because the chief reunited with his son.

Although Tolan wouldn't call this prison as bad as Combustion Man and Ding's prison, not even close, at least here the only things that bite him are boredom and his nagging curiosity, in Combustion Man and Ding's prison.. he doesn't prefer to be reminded of it.

But still, he's been here for two days and The Chief seems to have forgotten about his existence, he tried taking a stroll around the tent but to no avail, the tent wasn't that huge, the lingering sense of ennui was still present.. so he decided to talk to some of the guards, fortunately one of them agreed to talk, his name is Yakone, an young soldier, probably the same age as Tolan, he is very endearing if not occasionally gruff, he has been serving under Chief Hakoda since the ceremonies, Yakone told him of how Chief Hakoda arrived at Chameleon Bay to recruit all of Bato's flotilla.

he told him of how constantly sad and angry the chief looked when he first arrived, but as soon as they started making progress, his tantrums gradually ceased to exist, Tolan rarely thought about how the ceremonies affected people, mostly because 'there was no war in Ba Sing Se, that's always been his uncle's motto, the people in Ba Sing Se don't even know about the firelord's betrayal, and Tolan knew for a certainty he is as worthy of the blame for it as his uncle.

Tolan has been talking to Yakone for the past two days, probably the only reason he hasn't lost his mind yet, but still he has grown very frustrated with the situation and was desperate for a save.

"Hey! Hello! Anybody hear me!" Tolan shouted, trying to grab anybody's attention, "I know you wouldn't let me go because my presence brings you fortune, Chief Hakoda.. but one more hour inside that tent and i might die of boredom!" Tolan kept shouting, not even minding if his disturbance puts him in trouble.. it's better than nothing at all.

Finally someone stepped inside the tent, it was Petu.. worst of the bunch, but better than nothing, "Can i help you?" Petu asked, with a neutral face.

"Yes, you can help me, Petu.. I've been held inside this tent for two days, i don't know about you, but i am accustomed to exciting life.. it's a disease, i know.. but i can't stay here any longer, Please.." Tolan pleaded, Surely he was this desperate.

"I can't let you out without The Chief's permission, and The Chief cannot afford to let you loose yet.. he has other things to attend to." Petu replied.

"Why do you keep speaking politely? just say you don't trust me enough to let me loose yet!" Tolan barked out.

"Alright.. We don't trust you enough to let you loose yet." Petu replied, "Wow.. That easily? I'm hurt."

"Listen, I know this is hard for you, but you kinda deserve it, after all the chief is still undecided on whether you are guilty for your uncle's treachery or not." Petu gave the definitive answer that Tolan was waiting for.

"Exactly, that's what i want to discuss with him, i want him to come to my tent or you could bring me to his, wherever the accommodation, and we shall discuss this as gentlemen.. agreed?" Tolan offered.

Petu sighed, "Alright.. I will inform the chief right away, now can you please shut your mouth?" Petu asked in a polite manner, and Tolan made a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth, Petu seemed satisfied with the answer and quietly left the tent.

Tolan waited for some time, trying to pass the time by playing with a rock on the ground, half an hour passed, and another presence made itself felt in the tent.

"Tolan, was it?" The person asked as soon as he entered the tent, and Tolan recognized him.

"Prince Sokka.. That's a rather.. unexpected visit.." Tolan stated clearly confused.

"Yeah, i wasn't expecting it myself, but my father asked me to interrogate you in his stead.. so here i am." Prince Sokka said.

"Interrogate me?" Tolan asked.

"Yes, And to be brutally honest with you.. my father hasn't been the same since the ceremonies, so i would say me interrogating you is ten times better than him interrogating you." Sokka said in all honesty.

"Agreed." Tolan replied, clearly Yakone's words convinced him enough.

"So, Tolan.. My father said you were aboard one of the firenation ships they hijacked, may i ask what your business was on the ship?"

"Being tortured by a bunch of firenation scoundrels." Tolan replied, Tolan noticed that Sokka was looking at the faint scars on Tolan's face, probably why he never doubted his answer.

"But why were they torturing you?" Sokka asked.

"They worked for Firelord Ozai, The late firelord sought to abduct me to keep any thoughts of treachery away from my uncle's head." Tolan answered.

"Mhm.. that makes a lot of sense now.. Alright, Tolan.. you passed the interrogation, come join us by my father's tent." Sokka said suddenly standing up and pushing his chair backwards, Tolan stayed quiet for a while trying to wrap his head around what Sokka just said.

"What?" Tolan asked, doubting that his ears were deceiving him.

"I said, you passed the interrogation successfully, Now, come join us by my father's tent.. come on before i change my mind." Sokka said with half a smile, then he got out of the tent, Tolan finally regaining his senses, stood up and got out of the tent.

"So, why am i needed exactly?" Tolan asked walking beside Sokka.

"We are going to need every man we can get in the upcoming battle.." Prince Sokka replied.

**Katara **

The hospitality of the earth king was impeccable, for a normal person with normal circumstances would think this is The Spirits' paradise, Alas Katara and Master Tenzin weren't normal people with normal circumstances.

The Earth King explained to Katara and Tenzin about the order of the white lotus, and how this group of old men was formed, with the help of the grand lotus, the late Master Iroh of the firenation, it also included a lot of old masters from the four nations, including her step-grandfather, Pakku, that was the most shocking to her, she spent a lot of time with Pakku and he has never mentioned a secret order to her, but then again, he never had to, they were times of peace, they never had to mention secret orders,

but after the king made a lengthy speech about the order, he left Katara and Tenzin for two days, kindly asking them to enjoy the hospitality while he discusses with his war council whether or not he lends Katara help in the upcoming war, on a normal day, Katara would have no problem waiting, but she knew the more she waited, the more endangered Aang would be, the road from Omashu to Yu Dao would take at least three days on a bison, with footsoldiers, it would probably take a week..

And so Katara and Tenzin were restless, Katara tried as best she could to hide it, but Master Tenzin kept shouting at every servant who came by to deliver food and beverages, whenver a servant whether they request anything else, Tenzin would shout "A MEETING WITH THE KING YOU IDIOTS!", Even Airbenders have their breaking points, Katara knew it, she attended to Aang and his outbursts for a time after all..

Katara smiled as she remembered this one time when Aang requested a napkin to wipe his mouth and hands after eating, but Sokka told him that he would have to use water because Sokka used his napkin and Aang's napkin, when Aang looked around for water, there was none nearby, Aang grew frustrated and shouted relentlessly at Sokka, everyone in attendance including Sokka were very shocked by the ordeal, but Katara, being the only person with actual knowledge of Aang's condition, calmed him down and used her own clothes to wipe the food off Aang's hands and mouth, the youngman was shocked into silence, with his cheeks turning pink, his eyes roaming the whole place, looking everywhere but at her..

Katara found it cute and endearing that after all he has been through, after all the misfortunes and sufferings, and despite trying to show otherwise, Aang is still just a boy inside.

"Why are you smiling?" Katara was brought back to reality by Master Tenzin who noticed her wide smile.

"Hmmm, what?" Katara asked.

"You are smiling widely, seeming to forget that we are not in a happy situation." Tenzin said rather fiercely, Katara didn't know why he was angry at all, but she decided to brush it off.

"I was just thinking of happy memories to relieve myself a bit." Katara replied.

"Well, i am sorry to stop your happy memories, but we have a situation here." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, i know, sorry." Katara said, deciding to drop the whole conversation.

"I am not telling you this to be sorry! at least talk to me instead of talking to yourself!" Tenzin whined.

"You know, i sometimes wonder how you became a monk with that attitude." Katara said deciding she had enough, she was surprised when Tenzin chuckled at her response, probably for the first time since they arrived.

"Well, we come in all shapes and sizes." Tenzin replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, i suppose you do, you are pretty fat for a monk as well." Katara said smirking, subsequently leaving a mark on the old man.

"How Dare You?" Tenzin said, comically putting his hand on his chest, feigning being hurt, Katara laughed in the process.

"I never thought you were this silly, Spirits, why hide your humor all this time, old man?" Katara asked, still laughing.

"What? you want me to be humorous in front of my students? i will lose the respect they have for me." Tenzin replied, and Katara found his response rather preposterous.

"That's not true, i haven't lost an ounce of respect for you.. and i was always humorous with my students in the southern watertribe, they never seemed to be disrespectful towards me afterwards." Katara replied, denying the old master's ideology, Tenzin seemed to be questioning himself for a second.

"It's not like it's something important, what's important is for the students to learn, not to be humored." Tenzin said.

"That's also not true, Master Tenzin.." Katara disagreed once again, she continued, "Humoring students while teaching leaves its mark, if students find a teacher endearing, they automatically falls in love with the subject he teaches, especially when it comes to bending, Master, because bending isn't just a practical work, it's a feeling.. it's feeling the element you are bending, you pay twenty percent attention to the student's physique and eighty percent attention to his psyche, and guess what.. being humorous and kind improves and relieves the spirit, making the student more comfortable to learn the psychotic aspects of bending." Katara finished, pleased that the master stopped for a minute to take in Katara's words.

"Yeah, i suppose so.." The Master eventually replied, and Katara was over the moon when she heard it, she just convinced an aging veteran of a new ideology, she might as well become a psychiatrist.

Before they could go further with the subject however, a knock on the door was heard, and Katara asked the knocker to come in, turning out to be a soldier of King Bumi's.

"The King requests your immediate attendance, Lady Katara and Master Tenzin." The Soldier asked, smiles immediately made their ways to Katara and Tenzin's faces, they jumped off the chair they were sittng on almost simultaneously, and walked with the guard towards the king's room.

They finally arrived, and found the king sitting on his usual chair wearing his royal ropes and his crazy eyes staring at them, with his war council consisted of four people, standing on each side of the chair,

"Ah, Welcome back. I hope it wasn't too boring for the both of ya." The king said and Katara saw the sarcasm flickering in his eyes.

"It was no trouble, Your majesty." Tenzin replied, his formality taking Bumi by surprise.

"Oh, don't be like that, Tenzin.. you of all people know how things work." The King said, and Katara now understood why Tenzin used 'Your Majesty', he was using formality as if to tell him that he doesn't want to know him anymore, to prove to Bumi how unpleasant the experience was.

"How things work don't require making people wait for two days." Tenzin said.

"I've made people wait for more, two days is a special discount for friends only." Bumi replied, a servant chuckled lightly at his response, but Tenzin was having none of that.

"I guess people lose their minds with age." Tenzin replied, attempting to throw a jab at The King.

"Oh, is that why you are whining so much?" The King responded, the whole room consisted of the king's servants and war councillors exploded with laughter, Katara couldn't contain it inside her as well but tried hardly to muffle her mouth.

"Haha." Tenzin said, trying to act cool but looking defeated.

"Alright, i apologize for making you wait, there you have it, now, you wanted to discuss business, let's discuss business, have a seat." The king motioned with his hands, to the two chairs in front of him, and Katara took a seat, Tenzin took some time to stare at the king disapporvingly before taking a seat as well.

Katara coughed to grab everybody's attention, deciding to start the talk, looking at the king and his war council standing beside him, "Now, before we start, i want to say something, i know that you feel obligated to give us an answer that makes us satisfied because we have been here for two days and all, but i just want to tell you, this is not about us, your participation might mean victory for the good people, your participation might mean the end of this tyranny and destruction, if you want the world to get back to what it once was, then Please, help Aang accomplish this dream." Katara said, and The King stopped to look a the ground for a second, before emerging to look in Katara's eyes, looking serious for the first time.

"I appreciate you saying that, Princess Katara.. but i wasn't going to give you an answer that satisfies the both of you, i was going to say that we are not taking any part in this war." King Bumi dropped the information, like a bomb that exploded inside Tenzin and Katara's minds.

"WHAT?!" Tenzin shouted loudly standing up, with Katara standing up as well to hold him back, but to no avail.. "YOU MAKE US WAIT HERE FOR TWO BLOODY DAYS ONLY TO TELL US THAT YOU ARE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO FIGHT!" Tenzin said.

"But i thought the lady just said that we shouldn't be obligated to give you an answer that satisfies." One of the war council said.

"That's what The Lady said, That's not what i said! of course i should be frustrated and angry at your response when you make us wait for TWO DAYS!" Tenzin yelled.

"Tenzin, Please sit down." The King requested.

"NOT BEFORE YOU EXPLAIN YOUR COWARDICE!" Tenzin shouted yet again.

"I will once you sit down, now please sit down or you'll have no answer from me whatsoever and i'll go back to sleep, like you said i am an old man, and i benefit more from sleeping than your useless rant." King Bumi said aggressively.

"After all we have been through?! you are just going to leave us to die?!" Tenzin blamed, looking more hurt than angry.

"Just for spirits' sake, SIT DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN, TENZIN!" The King yelled for the first time, his voice shutting everyone up.

"Please, Sit down and let's listen to what he has to say, Please." Katara pleaded in a hushed tone, The Master finally calmed down and sat down, Katara doing the same with a sigh of relief.

The King started the talk, "I am not doing this because i am a coward, Tenzin, i am taking part in your war, not because i am afraid to risk my life, but because i am afraid to risk my people's life, we are on the borders of the earth kingdom and the closest to the colonies than any other kingdom.. if the firenation finds out that we don't have an army in Omashu after we lend it to you, they will invade us immediately, and you know who is going to be harmed the most afterwards? My people, if i am going to be called a coward for protecting them, then so be it." The King gave an answer, he looked conflicted saying it, which made Katara comfortable that he is having second thoughts, which gave her an opening, she spoke immediately as the king stopped before Tenzin could start his rant again,

"I understand you majesty, you have every right to protect your people the way you see fit, you are a king after all and you have more wisdom than all of us combined.. but do you think your people will accept your judgement? will they understand that you are doing this to protect them? in their opinion, which will be a public opinion as soon as we lose this battle.." Katara closed her eyes as she said so, trying not to imagine that situation, but she remained strong to convince the king with her point of view, "The people will say, The Avatar could have won this battle and saved the earth kingdom had King Bumi participated in that battle, will you be able to handle such judgement?" Katara asked, The King thought for a moment before answering.

"I have handled worse judgement in my lifetime, Princess, i know i can handle this one." The King replied, Katara wasn't expecting such a short and fast answer, it seemed like he is not interested in the slightest which infuriated Katara but she decided to keep calm.

"But will you be able to handle the guilt? that you might have saved countries and rescued lives and instead you decided to back down while brave men and women fight your war for you?" Katara responded, passive aggressively.

Before the king could respond, a member of his war council stepped up, "If you allow me, your grace, i would like to answer this one.." The councilman asked politely, and the king nodded in his direction, The Councilman then turned his eyes to Katara and spoke in the same polite manner,

"Hello, My Lady Katara, my name is Aiwei.. Now, if you'll excuse me i am going to have to disagree, you said the king is going to have thoughts of guilt when he as you so describe it 'Back down' while brave men and women fight for him.. but isn't him backing down a fight of its own? Allow me to explain if you may, If the whole world tells you to fight, then backing down isn't cowardice, it's being brave, it's being brave that you don't listen to the public and face their backlash for their own protection, Could you please tell me who is going to provide these people with resources during the war? because make no mistake about it, as soon as we decided to take part in this war, the firenation will immediately send forces to put us under siege.." Katara couldn't find an response, but the councilman continued nonetheless,

"Nevermind that, let's be optimistic and assume that the firenation will pay no attention to us for they have no time to think of the small kingdom of Omashu while they are occupied with bigger prizes, how do we know that the avatar will keep his promise and win the war? I know you believe in him entirely, but you'll forgive us when we tell you that we don't have the same faith in him as you do, excluding the king of course who thinks the avatar can accomplish this goal, but after all, this is a collective decision, and the whole council agreed that the avatar, if you don't mind me saying, cannot be trusted anymore." The Councilman finished, leaving Katara more stunned and infuriated than ever with Tenzin beside her shocked into silence as well.

Katara took some time for the shock to wear off then she looked at the king as she spoke, "You know, ever since i came into this room, i knew for a fact that this wasn't your decision, one look at the clowns standing beside you and i knew for a fact, standing there with their books and their pens, assuming circumstances and calculating losses that might impact Omashu if you decided to participate in the battle.." Katara stepped in front of the king and got closer to him looking him in the eyes,

"Let me tell you something, Your majesty.. Omashu will fall no matter what you do, or rather what those clowns tell you to do, they will tell you we are safe and happy and the firenation can never take our lands but it will fall one way or another, perhaps with fire and blood.. or perhaps just like Ba Sing Se and my tribe fell, with people like Voccak and Long Feng, i have no problem believing that one of those clowns of yours will fall victim to Zhao's charms and decide to betray you to take over Omashu-" Katara said, before councilman Aiwei interrupted.

"My Lady, that's preposterous and pathetic talk, you are making the king doubt our allegiance because we disagreed to your proposal? are you really that low?" The Councilman scolded.

"Hold Your Tongue, Maggot!" Tenzin said aggressively, Katara only smiled and got closer to the councilman.

"No, Councilman.. i am not that low, but unlike you, i have seen war, way too close for comfort, i left my own parents behind in the midst of slaughter to help Aang recover, because i knew and still know for a fact that he is our only hope, he saved us before from a war against Azulon through diplomacy, and he is going to save us now from two wars through battle." Katara said, and The King finally brought his head up to look at her.

"Two wars?" The king asked confused, finally breaking his silence.

Katara sighed and decided that the only way to grab their attention was to tell them the truth about the spirits war..

"It's a Long story.."

**Aang **

"We are not going to negotiate with those fuckers! do you understand, Kori?! it's not going to happen!"

"If you are so cruel as to leave your own friend behind, then so be it, but don't expect me to do the same!"

Aang kept listening to the back and forth argument between Kori Morishita and Jet, ever since Shun sent the letter informing them of his intention to negotiate peace with The Avatar, the camp grew restless, everyone argued with everyone, they split to two groups, Kori and her friends, against Jet and his friends, arguing non-stop about whether to negotiate with Shun or not, discussing the ramifications of such an act should be dealt with delicately not by constant shouting, Aang sat on the ground growing tired of the argument, while Senge was staring at the scene as if he was watching a play, does he find their yammering entertaining? because Aang couldn't put a finger on the entertaining part, Aang slapped his forehead groaning loudly and throwing his head to the back, laying it gently on a rock.

He spaced out for a bit, as he remembered some precious time with Iroh and Zuko in the past during a training session.. before he was pulled back to reality by Jet.

"Aang, why aren't you saying anything? I never heard you talk ever since the letter came." Jet complained.

Aang kept his head laying to the back not even bothering to give them an answer, so Senge answered for him, "That's because he's already made up his mind."

_Ah, you know me so well, you little rascal._ Aang thought, he never objected to Senge or even brought his head up, confirming what Senge just said.

"Yeah? and what's that?" Kori asked.

"He is going to negotiate with Shun." Senge replied once again.

Jet shouted "What?!" simultaneously with Kori shouting "YES!".. Aang still kept his head to the back, trying to figure out what to say about that, if he is going to convince Jet of his theory, he needs to think of the proper words.

"Aang, is this true?" Jet asked as him and Kori came closer to Aang.

Aang finally decided to regard them, he brought his head up and looked Jet in the eyes, "Yes." He finally gave an answer.

Jet pulled back, with a look of.. betrayal? in his eyes, Aang couldn't believe Jet would feel betrayed by such a gesture, he thought he might feel all sorts of bad feelings, but betrayal? that's way over the limit.

"Why?" Jet asked, seemingly trying to compose himself.

"For peace, Remember what i discussed with you as soon as arrived at camp, Jet? there is a bigger war coming, a war that will end all of human and spiritual influence on this world and the next.. we need to come together if we are to have a chance in this fight." Aang responded.

"And of all people you choose to make peace with SHUN?! OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Jet shouted.

"That's because he is the only person to offer peace, if the peace was offered from Zhao or even Vattu himself i would have still accepted." Aang said.

"No, you chose to make peace because it's the easy way out for you!" Jet said, and Aang couldn't help but chuckle, all three in attendance looked at him as if he were moronic, but he had a reason to laugh.

"Peace? The Easy way out? you have not the slightest idea of how peace talks go, Jet.. i have to make everyone happy, i have to make everyone satisfied, i have to listen to everyone spitting out their opinions, no matter how racist, abominable or evil they are.." Aang stood up and moved past Jet and Kori trying to get a breath of fresh air, he continued, "I have been to peace meetings my whole life, but none as bad as the talks with Azulon, i was very young, and i had to sit down and listen to them fools from all the nations stamp and shout at the earth kingdom congress, all people of the world demanding actions against the firenation, while the firenation asking for pardon of all charges because they agreed to peace, but were all just noise and voices piercing my head, i would have gone mad if it weren't for Master Iroh being at my side during these times.. Now, i don't even have him, so i am putting myself at a greater risk, all in the name of peace, peace that will only help us stand together against the upcoming war." Aang finished still looking at the horizon, with Jet and Kori behind him.

"I might not have the slightest idea on how peace talks go, But you have not the slightest idea of what Shun did to us in the past six months, and how would you know? you were out of the world.." Jet started, and Aang flinched visibly, he knew Jet was going to take that route, but Jet continued nonetheless, "But while you were out of the world 'recovering', we were actually fighting, trying to fix your mistakes and Shun took the lives of many of our friends! and now you are asking me to make peace with him! i would rather see the whole world burn by Vattu than make peace with this ashmaker." Jet replied, the response shocked Aang to his core, and he turned around to look at Jet with cold eyes, even Senge gasped, but before they could respond, it was Kori who seemed to understand his position and responded to him.

"They were my friends too, Jet.. and for the sake of the others, we need to take a break from all this, a temporary peace might be the best option for us to fight stronger." Kori said.

Jet narrowed his eyes, and looked at her with disdain, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You only want that peace to be finalized to free your beloved boyfriend! Not even caring about the rest of your friends! who fought and died for the same purpose, believing that we won't let them down when they die for us, you fucking traitor!" Jet said in a fit of rage, only to be met with a mighty slap from Kori, the slap made Jet fall several feet to the back, and left a red mark on his cheek, Aang was even more shocked that Kori would do such a thing that he never moved a limb to separate them, until Jet bounced back to Kori grabbing his two handed sword from his sheath, Obviously thinking bad thoughts, so Aang moved between them and put both of his hands at work, separating the two friends, with Senge's help.

"Woah, that's out of the ordinary, slow down, guys." Senge said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Jet, enough." Aang said, looking at Jet dead the eyes, Jet still had the deadly look in his eyes, staring at Kori in anger and frustration, eventually Jet gave up, and threw his swords at the ground, that was also out of the ordinary.. Jet then turned to look at Aang with a look that broke Aang's heart.

"I can't do this anymore.. You two go pursue your peace, take the freedom fighters with you as well, but i won't be part of this." Jet finished, seemingly surrendering the cause, leaving his swords on the ground, he silently left the camp with Aang and Kori having nothing to say, both of them looking at the ground in thought.


	28. Negotiations

**Zuko **

"How's your scar?" Toph asked all of a sudden as her and Zuko were sitting near a pond at the garden of Lord Beifong's estate.

"It's healing, but it's going to leave a terrible mark, i am sure." Zuko replied half-heartedly, touching the cursed spot on his left eye, he almost forgot that it was there for the moment, and Toph felt the need to remind him of it.

"I'm glad i've never seen your face at all.. i would have found it pitiful that they messed up that gorgeous face of yours everybody is talking about." Toph said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Who talked about my face being gorgeous?" Zuko asked, he doesn't even comprehend how he got engaged in such a conversation, curiosity was his best guess.

"Oh, come on, Zuko.. whenever girls walked by you, their heartbeats would rise tenfold, i might be blind, but i am not senseless." Toph responded, taking another sip of her tea, Zuko felt his cheeks burning up.

He stammered as he spoke, "It's not.. Ugh, forget it.. When are we getting out of this place? i wanna see the streets again." Zuko said changing the subject.

"Like i said, Zuko, you used to be easy on the eyes, now i am not sure if it's recommended for people to see you." Toph replied with a smirk, now Zuko was burning up but not with timidity.

"Just answer the question!" Zuko said impatiently.

"Ok, ok Sheesh.. Lighten up, i was just teasing.. I spoke to my father, he said that we can only walk the gardens.. so i bought us two tickets to the earth rumble tournament." Toph said grabbing two tickets from her pocket after she took another sip of her tea, Zuko was too astounded to talk, but he eventually found his voice.

"How the fuck did you.." Zuko trailed off, but Toph provided him with an answer anyways.

"What? you thought i would be as useless as you? to be honest, Zuko.. my ass isn't accustomed to sitting too long, i know it's a disease sometimes but one that i can manage." Toph said.

"You mad bitch, you did it again." Zuko said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it brought back some nostalgia, when i used to run away from my parents' house to go to the tournaments.. although sadly i won't be in the ring to kick some butt.. but at least i granted you your wish." Toph said taking another sip of her cup, Zuko couldn't find the words to describe Toph, at that moment he just loved her so much.

"I don't know what to say.."

"Uhm, i don't know.. 'Thanks' would be a good start." Toph said with a smirk, Zuko chuckled lightly and thanked her.

They waited until it was night, and both of them sneaked out of the house to go to the tournament, as soon as Zuko made it to the street, he took a deep breath and released it, as if he just got out of prison again, with shawls over their head to cover their faces, the two friends made their way to the tournament.

"Don't you love it when you get out of prison?" Zuko asked with a sigh of relief.

"Don't get used to it." Came Toph's response, they finally arrived at the place, they handed their tickets to the security who never bothered to check on their identities, although he seemed to stare at Zuko's scar so much, not in suspicion but it in pity, Zuko didn't know what was worse, this is going to need some getting used to.

They arrived at their seats as soon as they bought some snacks, Zuko advised Toph against showing her face to many people, but her stubbornness got the better of her again, he wasn't one to judge though as he was a hot-head himself, also the snacks weren't so bad when Toph gave him a taste..

Finally the bell rang after the manager of the place Xin Fu greeted the audience and announced the opponents, and the first match of the evening was underway, and Zuko didn't know what he hated more about Xin Fu, his rough face, or his obnoxious commentary, his voice could be heard even through the roar of the crowd, it was so annoying.

"Loving the atmosphere so far?" Toph inquired from beside Zuko as she was crunching her snacks.

"It's acceptable, although i would much prefer it without the commentary." Zuko responded, and Toph chuckled.

"Eh, i never cared much for Xin Fu's yammering at ringside, i was too busy beating the shit outta punks.. although the last time i was here it didn't go well." Toph said the last bit in a lower voice, seemingly hurt by that fact, and Zuko finally found the perfect opportunity to tease her.

"What? you got your ass beat?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

Toph seemed to be fuming internally but managed to answer calmly, "No. I lost because i was distracted." Toph responded crunching another crisp.

"your opponent was that charming?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"i wasn't distracted by my opponent, idiot. i was distracted by a member of the audience who so happened to be our late arrowhead friend." Toph replied, and suddenly an unhappy feeling settled in Zuko's stomach..

_first she reminds of my scar, now she reminds me of my best friend.. late best friend.. why do i even consider her as a friend?_ Zuko thought, trying so hard not to voice his thoughts out loud, he took his time to collect himself.

"How did he distract you?" Zuko asked as he turned his face back to the ongoing match.

"Just hearing his voice distracted me, he had gone away for a year, and hearing his voice in the audience took me offguard, and my opponent.. what was his name? Uh, yeah Tolan, that was it.. he was tough, one slip-up and he threw me outta the ring."

"Must have been a hard fellow."

"I would give anything to have a rematch with him."

"You would probably lose again." Zuko teased.

"Oh, shut your mouth or i'll do it for ya, Sparky." Toph warned, Zuko sniggered and brought his attention back to the ring, the second match was underway, The Boulder who won the previous match was facing a guy named The Chainsaw.

"The Boooulder is very conflicted about fighting an object that can only cut chains." Zuko heard the boudler say.

"Chainsaws can cut a lot of things, idiot.. not just chains." The Chainsaw replied.

"The Boooulder finds it hard to believe that this object has the ability to cut Booooulders.. Now Let The Boudler seal your fate with a rockalanche!" And just like that The Boulder throws the guy out of the ring in almost ten seconds, Zuko turned to look at Toph, and found a look of approval on her face, Zuko had to agree with her, that was entertaining, Although Zuko never placed any bets, he knew which fighter he would bet on.

"Ah, finally, A Break.. this bladder needs emptying.. i'll be right back." Toph excused herself, and as soon as she said the words, she was out of earshot, Zuko was too uncomfortable with the place as soon as Toph left, he kept waiting and waiting, trying his best not to stand up and look for Toph himself.

"Hello, Prince Zuko." A voice called from the back, Zuko rolled his head pretty quickly with an audible gasp coming out of his mouth as he stood up, whirled around and took a fighting stance, the fright very evident on his face until the guy who called him raised his hands, "I come in peace." He said.

"Who are you? How did you find me? What do you want from me?" Zuko asked in a rush, as he finally took a good look at the man, he was an old man, probably a little older than his uncle, with a thin physique and tanned skin, he was bald with a thin white Fu Manchu moustache under his nose that goes to the end of his chin, the old man looked peaceful enough, but Zuko never trusted anyone these days.

"These are a lot of questions for an old man to answer, i have a rather short but satisfying answer.. My name is Fung, i was a friend of your uncle's." The Old man said, grabbing something from his pocket and showing it to an unexpectant and shocked Zuko, he lowered his stance and stared at the object in awe, he might have heard of these people before from his late uncle, but he never thought he would meet them, and here of all places, as soon as he found his voice, his words were,

"Is that a White Lotus tile..?"

**Azula **

It was past midnight, approximately ten days before the coronation of Zhao, one which she vowed to abolish.

Azula was standing at a rendezvous point beside General Shinu to meet with the men who will carry out their plan, the spot they were standing on was very far from the docks and very far from civilization, which was probably fitting, since the people they are going to meet are as far away from being civil as possible.

"They are late." Azula complained to General Shinu as she rubbed her cold hands and provided them with some heat of her own, they have been standing at the spot for nearly an hour now, and there were no signs of their guests, the chilling cold wasn't helping either.

"Yes, but take into consideration that these are not your everyday normal people." Shinu replied, heating his own hands as he seemed to be feeling the chill as well.

"I don't care who they think they are, For this plan to be carried out, they have to play by my rules, General."

"These people are only loyal to money, provide them with money and they will be your loyal servants." Shinu told her, of course Azula knew of that fact.

"I plan to make them my bitch." Azula scoffed, and the general chuckled, unbeknown to him, Azula wasn't bluffing.

They waited for a couple more minutes, until they saw a ship making its way to their spot, the ship looked to be very small, but the smell of pirates could be identified even from this far.

"They have more ships, they just came here with this small ship to avoid-" General Shinu tried to explain until Azula interrupted him.

"I'm not daft, General, i know why they came here with only one small ship." Azula scolded aggressively, and the general lifted his hands in surrender, as if to tell her he never implied anything with his explanation, Azula sighed and shook her face.

Finally the pirates arrived ashore, they got out of the ship and looked as bad as they smell, except for the captain who looked considerably acceptable, with an iguana parrot on his shoulder.

"Evening, Gents.. i hope your sailing here was pleasant." General Shinu greeted.

"Aye, General.. sailing through restricted areas of the firenation can be very pleasant sometimes." The Captain responded with a gruff yet sarcastic voice, his accent was very strange, yet Azula found it acceptable, Azula couldn't help but smile at his answer though, it was funny.

"I am sorry for your troubles, Captain.. be sure that you'll be rewarded greatly." Azula spoke, and the captain regarded her with a yellow smile of his own.

"Now, this is how ye treat a captain, aye.. ye must be Princess Azula.. Name is Captain Zhou, The best darned pirate ye'll ever meet in yer life." The Captain introduced himself while extending his hand to Azula.

"Very modest of you, but you needn't to worry about it, i don't think i'll ever meet any pirate after you, so in my eyes you'll always be the best.. or the worst had any terrible turn of events occurred." Azula said with the same smile.

"Oh, needn't worry 'bout it, Princess.. It just depends on how much coin you have in your pocket, 'Cause My work is as good as my payment." The Captain responded with a smile of his own.

"I trust you have the blasting jelly you promised?" Shinu asked.

"Aye, it's in the ship, my men will load it off the ship and off to the place ye want to explode, but of course after i receive my coin." The Captain responded.

"Woah, Woah.. not that fast, we still need to devise a plan and discuss it, why do you think we called you here ten days before the coronation?" Azula asked.

"I don't know.. i thought you might wanna start early." The Captain responded.

Two kinds of people Azula hated most in the world, traitors and idiots, she made sure to contain herself in front of the latter that was standing right in front of herself, or General Shinu helped her contain herself as he interfered to explain to the dumb captain the situation.

"Listen, Captain.. this place we are going to explode isn't a random house in the city, we are going to blow up the royal palace."

"WOOOOOAAAAH! WHAT THE FOOK..?!" The Captain exclaimed in a loud voice that startled Azula and The General.

"Shut you mouth, you scoundrel, people might hear us." The General scolded.

"What's it matter to you? we'll all be sent to the gallows as soon as we carry out yer plan anyways." The Captain said, and Azula found it hard to disagree with his assessment, she never wanted to go on with this plan herself, but she needed to be strong.

"Have your balls gone missing during your sailing here, Captain? Man up." Azula provoked.

"Come to my ship and i'll show ye how much of a man i am, Little Girl!" The Captain scorned extending his forefinger in Azula's face, in a fast move, Azula took the general's forefinger and twisted it, making the man scream in pain, unable to break free of the princess's death grip over his finger, "STOP, Ye'll break it!" The Captain shouted, and his crew tried to interfere, only for Azula to hold a blue fire blast in her other hand directed at them, they cowered back as she expected.

"You call me Little girl again, and the sharks of the sea will be pleased with some human flesh tonight." Azula warned, still holding onto the screaming captain's finger, The Captain nodded his head, but Azula still held onto his finger.

"Azula, Enough!" General Shinu scolded, and Azula finally released her grip over the captain's forefinger, he held it in pain trying to pop it back to its place.

"Anyone of you scums tries to cross the red line with me.. i'll free him of his miserable life, you understand?!" Azula said in a menacing voice while filling her hands with blue fire, and the pirates seemed to oblige as they nodded their heads in fear.

Azula lowered her hands her face barren of any sort of joy, internally of course she was satisfied with their answer, it seems like she hasn't lost her charm,

"Good. General Shinu, you may speak." Azula said allowing herself a smile, and the general stepped forward to give his speech, it pained Azula to notice that the general himself looked terrified by her, but she needed to be strong, she knew she couldn't cower back now, it's now or never.

General Shinu discussed the scheme with the pirates, informing them of their part, which was almost doing everything as they were the objects, they were the tools to finish Azula and Shinu's piece of art, while they are the schemers, they are the planners, Azula felt useless in all of this as Shinu came up with the plan and the pirates will carry it out, but if it means getting her to the throne, then she is all for it, sacrifices tend to be made before receiving a prize. Shinu finished unveiling his plans with the pirates and it was time for questions.

"I have a question, General if ye dun' mind.. If me and the boys are going to do everything, then what's your role in all of this?" Asked the captain.

"For my part, I'll make sure you go in and out of the basement of the palace without being seen, I already scanned the surroundings of the palace and i know the positions of every guard and servant around, i'll give the necessary ones a break for the day before the coronation so you could finish the deed with ease, as for the princess, well.. hers is the hard part." Shinu said, Azula turned to him sharply in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked, The General sighed deeply and turned to look at her, this can't be good news..

"You'll have to attend the coronation." _Nope, it definitely wasn't.._

**Aang**

A Slight breeze of air hit his face, he made sure to take it all in, for he was convinced no breeze of air could ever pass without enjoying it.

Aang was standing in the middle of vast green fields, on a usual day the sight would look marvelous, on this day, not so much.. he was standing on his own two feet waiting for Shun with nothing on him but a troubled conscience, and of course Appa, Momo, Kori and her friends Bao and The Archer Shu, Bao was a sweet girl, troubled Aang none, but Shu was a talker, Aang was hopeful that he would at least stop talking once Shun arrives, of course Jet's friends agreed to stay after their leader took his leave, not on their own free will, Jet ordered them to stay, but that doesn't mean they were obligated to go with Aang to meet Shun as well, the only people who agreed to meet with Shun were Aang and Kori, and so they have to carry out the pursuit for peace themselves,

while Jet's friends, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak and the duke were standing back a couple of miles away from where Aang is standing, with the rest of the freedom fighters, Kori's fighters and Senge who Aang told to stay in the back, even though the small army stayed intact, it still troubled Aang that Jet stormed off unhappily, this was his battle, Aang only agreed to join this fight for Jet, and now he is no where to be found.

but then again, why fight in the first place when you can sue for peace? in Aang's view, Shun awarded them a golden opportunity, and they had to take advantage of it.

"Do you think he will come?" Asked an anxious Kori from behind Aang, she has been worrying non-stop ever since they agreed on this meeting, and Jet's departure did her no favors, it only helped worry her more.

"I know he will come." Aang answered, not bothering to turn back to her.

"I wish we could just trust him, but we can't, we don't even know whether he will come empty handed, or with a back-stabbing knife in his hand." Shu said, his voice expressing concern.

"I don't think he is that bold, Shu." Aang said, trying to boost his confidence.

"Ugh, Spare me the arrogance, Avatar." Shu groaned.

Aang never bothered to turn back to him as well as he said, "Not arrogance.. Information.. Shun thinks i am as strong as i used to be, and so he won't risk angering me." Aang informed.

"I guess him downgrading himself doesn't make him an arrogant one, right, Shu?" Said Bao, obviously defending the avatar and teasing Shu at the same time, who groaned again in retribution.

"Woah Woah.. what do you mean you are not as strong as you used to be?" Asked Kori all of a sudden, it was Aang's turn to groan as he was getting tired of all the questions, he turned back to them and said,

"How about this? we focus on the meeting ahead and then i promise i'll listen to all your yammering afterwards, deal?"

The group looked uneasy, but eventually they nodded their heads, making Aang sigh in relief, he turned his head back to the view ahead again, waiting patiently for the Leader of the colonies.

Their wait finally came to an end, as two firenation tanks appeared from the distance, coming at average speed, taking its time to arrive to Aang's position.

"Here they come." Aang said preparing his friends for the meeting.

Shun and his companions came out of the tank, they were also four, wearing their usual firenation military attire and looking very serious even by meetings standards, Momo hurried to sit on Aang's shoulder and chirped fearfully, Aang pet the lemur to comfort him.

"Morning, Avatar.. I pray your travel here wasn't so tiring." Shun greeted The Avatar with a smile, finally getting rid of the seriousness, but the thing is Aang liked his smile even less than his serious face.

"It wasn't the travel here that was tiring, it was the wait, we agreed on a specific time and you are late." Aang responded. internally angry, but his words came out as passive aggressive.

"My apologies, As you can see, we travel in tanks, while you travel on a sky bison." Shun said, his eyes lingering on Aang's friend Appa, does he really admire my bison?

Aang was still holding a grudge against the colonial leader, but decided to brush it off to carry on with the meeting, "Apology accepted, Now shall we discuss terms of peace?" Aang proposed, and Shun nodded, Aang then waited for him to start..

"First and foremost, let's not get ahead of ourselves and say that i proposed this meeting because i am afraid to fight you, spirits know that i want this fight more than anybody else considering you can no longer use the avatar state." Shun finished his face flashing seriousness, Shocking Aang to his core.

Aang lowered his head, "I guess you have been informed.." Aang said, suddenly Shun broke into a fit of laughter, everyone in attendance ,save for Shun's soldiers who were smiling, were confused by the ordeal.

After the laughing died down, Shun clarified, "Yes, Avatar.. i have been informed.. a few seconds ago.. by you." Shun said, his mocking laughter could still be heard in his voice.

Aang felt like a complete fool, in their first encounter, and they haven't even completed two lines, he has been fooled by Shun, and now he lost one of his biggest advantages, at that moment Aang knew exactly why Zhao chose this man to lead the colonies in his stead.

"We're not here to play mind games, Shun.. where is Sneers?" Kori interfered since Aang decided to shut his gob.

"Ah, The Beautiful daughter of the former mayor.. How are you and your family, Kori? though i am pretty sad you took my generosity for granted, and opposed me after i spared you and your family.. but i am not one to hold grudges forever, i will forgive you eventually." Shun said, and a look of disdain passed on Kori's face making her forget her question about Sneers.

"Alright, Since we have no secrets to forbid from each other, now we can talk more freely.." Aang started again, "Yu Dao and the rest of the colonies are earth kingdom territory, you'll take your army and leave the city, my promise to you is that no harm will be laid upon the firenation citizens, they will be as safe as they are in the firenation, although i doubt any of them wanted you as their mayor in the first place, but nonetheless, those are my peace terms." Aang finished with a stern face, Shun kept staring at the youngman as if he was crazy, touched by a spirit in the head, eventually Shun just guffawed.

"You don't seem to understand that you are in no position to make demands.. Oh, i get it now, you think because i sent you a message to offer peace that i am afraid of you? you are dead wrong, Avatar.. even if you still had the avatar state, i would have never abandoned this city without a fight.. a fight to the death.." Shun said, his eyes narrowed, his face angry, suddenly his face returned to normal, and he continued, "But.. as everybody knows, i have the leverage, and so you'll listen to my terms, or else the leverage dies." Shun finished shrugging his shoulders, as if to make it further known that there is nothing holding him back from doing it.

Aang looked at the man in disgust, as soon as he heard the word 'dies' he shut his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Alright.. what are your terms, Shun?" Kori spoke up since Aang shut his mouth again.

"There is a bright lady.. My terms are simple, give up the pursuit for power, leave the colonies in our good hands, people that actually care about the welfare of this area, and leave in peace." Shun said, Aang and company stared at him as if he was mumbling gibberish, _is this guy for real?_

"Are you being serious? You are the usurper!" Kori reasoned.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Shun snapped, apparently that word struck a nerve, he continued, "We are not usurpers, we want to make the world a better place, your existence defile the reputation of human beings, with your ignorance, debauchery and lecherousness.. Could you name a place filled with pirates and bandits? that's right, The Earth Kingdom, Could you name a place that neglects women and uses them as tools of pleasure, and also is filled with dirty politicians and rapists? That's right, The Watertribes.. The Firenation is above all these insults, The Firenation is the world's only hope, as opposed to what you think, our purpose isn't to destroy and sabotage, our purpose is to save the world from itself." Shun finished,

this came out of nowhere, Aang never thought this man would have such a candied tongue, he makes everything seem so right and fair, no wonder Zhao chose him to be leader of the colonies.

"Do you really believe anything of what you just said?" Aang started, looking at Shun dead in the eyes, "Because if you do, probably all your countrymen know it too, and that makes the problem even more severe than i thought, Apart from the fact that you never mentioned The Air nomads.. whatever they taught you in school, or what Zhao convinced you with, that's not how the world views you, Shun.. Do you know what Firelord Sozin's plan was for the airtemples had he succeeded in murdering Roku?" Aang asked, Shun looked confused by the question but he shook his head nonetheless clearly curious to hear the answer, "His plan was to use The comet that comes every hundred years to wipe out the air nomads, his plan was to murder us all, remove entire generations from history just to get the avatar out of his way, you think someone like that cares for the people of the world and give them hope?" Aang asked, a rhetorical question but nonetheless Shun seemed to be in thought, Eventually he smiled and looked at Aang.

"I didn't mention the air nomads because you have no place in this world.." Shun said, startling Aang, Shun smiled at the look on Aang's face and continued, "You are nomads, you have no influence on this world, just to sour our moods with an avatar every some hundred years, making us sick with his conservative traditions and customs, Apparently Firelord Sozin wanted to save humanity from such mockery, that's right, Avatar.. the air nomads are a mockery to the world, perhaps you should have been wiped out after all." Shun spit out, his own soldiers looking at him briefly before turning away, Aang was still shocked by the words Shun spit out, mostly because apart from his talk about the air nomads being wiped out, he was absolutely right, the air nomads never served the world, in fact they worked on detaching themselves from the world to free their spirit, even Air nomad avatars have no history in saving the world whatsoever, except for a few like Avatar Yangchen, Aang was repulsed by Shun's words, but mostly he was saddened by them.

He composed himself before answering, "Maybe you are right.." Aang started, The smirk on Shun's face was removed quickly, and his look turned to that of surprise, Aang continued, "But as you probably know, i broke those rules a long time ago, you are not fighting an air nomad, you are fighting The Avatar, you are fighting the man that's going to bring you and your leaders down, freeing the world of your dull system, and i promise you, Shun.. i promise you, this fight won't end until you are captured or DEAD!" Aang said, making Shun narrow his eyes, his features darken from the anger, Aang then continued by proposing,

"Let's end this in a firenation way, Shun.. You and Me.. Agni Kai." Aang finished with determination.

Internally however, he felt like he was crumbling, he never would have thought in a million years that he would suggest murdering someone for any gain, even if it means safety of the people, Now, he had no problem challenging Shun to an Agni Kai, life truly is wondrous.

The effect on his friends beside him and Shun in front of him wasn't any different, Although Shun displayed more of fear, they were all rendered speechless and Aang kept staring in Shun's eyes, waiting for his decision.

Eventually the shock wore off, and Shun broke out laughing, Aang looked at him in disgust as he did so, "Did you really think i would risk our advantage in a blasting fight with you? I expected naivete, but this is unbearable, Avatar.. I've heard stories about you hunting down our rebel order, even without the avatar state, you are probably one of the most gifted benders out there.. maybe i'll beat you in The Agni Kai, maybe not.. but either way, why should i risk it?" Shun asked.

Aang snorted, perhaps Shun didn't accept his proposal but it gave him advantage, Aang averted his eyes to Shun's soldiers, he then shrugged and said, "Well, that shows you what kind of leader you are following, Gentlemen.. a man you would fight for bravely, yet he wouldn't return the favor and fight for you." Aang finished allowing himself a satisfied smile, Shun looked around at his men, clearly disturbed by Aang's remarks, and Aang knew he finally had an advantage over Shun.

Shun looked at Aang with a smile of his own, and.. is that a look of admiration? "Pretty clever of you, Avatar.. but that would work on mindless people like your own, not trained firenation soldiers.." Shun started, yet the look on his soldiers' face said otherwise, clearly Aang struck a nerve, nonetheless Shun continued, "Why don't you want to surrender, Avatar? We have your friend in our custody, we take parts of his body everyday, i don't even remember how many fingers we took away off his hands and legs.." Shun said, Aang then looked at Kori whose eyes glistened with tears by Shun's words, Aang was fearful she might do something rash, and so he kept staring at her, but surprisingly she just kept staring at Shun in sadness and disgust, Shun continued, "Not to mention that we have the whole city of Yu Dao in our custody. You make a move on us, then we are going out of our way, we will do anything necessary to avoid surrender." Shun said.

Aang was disturbed to say the least, the images of the people of Yu Dao screaming for help couldn't be avoided by his mind, even the look on Shun's soldiers was the same, They looked uninformed of such new tactics by their leader.

"You are the lowest form of humanity i've ever seen in my life." Kori said all of a sudden from beside Aang, Aang was so shocked himself that he kept looking at the ground in agony, not even bothering to look at Kori or Shun.

Aang finally had an idea, perhaps Jet's departure was for the better after all, he prayed for the spirits to forgive him as he was about to take a leap of faith and lie to avoid this massacre, Aang brought his head up to Shun with a look of disdain, "I thought you might say that, Shun.. a low human being like you would do anything to survive.. but what i realized is that you haven't asked me the important question i was expecting you to ask yet.. Where is Jet?" Aang said.

"I already know the answer to this question, he is hiding from me, he never had the balls to confront me or face me like a man." Shun responded with a smirk.

Aang was about to elaborate, only to be cut short by Kori who spoke up all of a sudden, "We are coming for you and your city in two days, Shun.." Kori startled all the people in attendance who turned back to look at her, "And if you are man enough, you'll come out with your army to face us.. I suggest you sleep well, it's going to be a long and hard battle." Kori turned on her heels but not before sparing Shun a disgusted look, then walked off to where Appa stood, her friends following her soon after, leaving Aang alone with Shun and his men.

Aang stood there motionless, not uttering a single word after Kori left.. Yes, they have devised plans in case it came to war with Shun, but planning is one thing, fighting is another, Aang hoped this might have been a better day.

"Well, since she put it that way, that settles it then.. See you in two days, Avatar, i hope the rest of your small army are as bold as your fine lady." Shun said, taking his soldiers and going back to their tanks, leaving Aang to think this through. Eventually he broke out of his daze and walked back to Appa, he jumped to the saddle to where Kori, Shu and Bao were waiting for him.

"Why the fuck would you do that? i thought you wanted Sneers back, what about all those innocent people he is going to murder?" Aang scolded.

"I am sure you know that was an empty threat, Aang.. you never needed to lie to him about Jet when you know for sure that he is not going to destroy Yu Dao, it's direct orders from Zhao to never harm a firenation citizen in the colonies, you think Shun will risk Zhao's anger? even a blind person would notice the look of uncertainty on his face." Kori responded.

"You haven't answered the question about Sneers." Aang asked, making Kori conflicted again.

"I am sure Sneers doesn't want us to stop fighting on his account, he only threatened us with Sneers because i was there, otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned him.. Me appearing to not give a crap about him will spare us his empty threats." Kori responded, appearing to be unsure about the matter.

"And what if you are wrong?" Aang asked.

Kori stared at the distance pensively, looking uncertain but answering nonetheless, "If i am wrong then.. then at least Sneers w-will d-die for a noble cause." Kori responded.

The trembling in her voice made Aang feel even more fearful, with Kori's words to Shun, they will face total war in two days, with Aang leading the freedom fighters, waiting for Katara and Sokka's aid who were supposed to arrive days ago, and make sure he doesn't kill anyone in the meantime.

Aang knew dark times would ensue sooner or later, but he never thought it would be this soon, _you are never fully prepared for battle_, Master Iroh used to say, Now he was sure of it.

Like it or not, he will have to face Shun's wrath until the aid arrives, or their demise arrives.


	29. Revenge Of A Princess

**Zuko **

The walk to the base was long and tiring, but at least Master Fung agreed to bring Toph along.

After the strange and shocking encounter with the white lotus member, he told Zuko that it was difficult to recognize him due to his scar, which he apologized for later due to his lack of consideration that those words might hurt Zuko's feelings, but eventually he told Zuko to follow him to the base of the order in Gaoling to discuss some critical matters, Zuko asked the old man to bring Toph along, and so the old man agreed hesitantly, Zuko couldn't blame the guy, for two reasons. One, the white lotus is built on secrecy. Two, Toph is an annoying brat.

"I am Tired of freakin' walking! I can't feel my legs anymore, Just tell me where that place of yours is and i'll use Earthbending to travel there!" Toph complained to Fung.

"We can't use any sort of bending around these parts, it'll raise suspicion and people might follow us, i feel like i repelled that same suggestion earlier." Master Fung responded, and he was absolutely correct, Toph suggested the same thing earlier and Fung responded to her with rejection.. Twice.

"We've been walking for hours and it's likely that we are going to walk for a couple more hours, it's midday already and we need to get back home by night, so we don't worry my parents." Toph complained again, Zuko found Toph's complains amusing so he just stayed silent with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't worry, your parents will be informed soon enough, you are going to leave them behind in Gaoling anyways." Fung said.

"What?" Zuko and Toph inquired at the same time, forcing Fung to stop walking and turn back to them.

"What we are about to discuss is thoroughly dangerous to talk about in public, mostly because it could raise unprecedented panic among the people, i reckon Prince Zuko knows a thing or two about it, The Avatar already told you." Fung said, casting a meaningful look at Zuko, Zuko couldn't get the memo at first, but eventually his eyes widened and remembered exactly the last thing Aang discussed with him and his family.

"The Spirits War." Zuko responded.

"The What?" Toph asked, obviously confused.

Zuko turned to her, "Toph, this matter is very dangerous and if true, we need to discuss it with the order fast, For this world to have a chance at survival, we need to follow Fung." Zuko said in a warning tone.

"Chance at Survival?" Toph looked confused, but Zuko knew she is starting to feel the panic.

"I'll explain everything once we arrive, Master Toph. Now please follow me." Fung interfered, and kept walking, followed closely by Zuko and a hesitant Toph.

After turning from one ally to the other, they finally arrived at the base half an hour later, Once they arrived, they found other Lotus members, some chatting and some playing Pai Sho and drinking tea, Zuko smiled as the sight that reminded him of a certain late loved one, but something bothered Zuko about their appearance and he quickly voiced his thoughts out to Fung.

"Master Fung.. If this order is built on secrecy, then why are all the members wearing formal White Lotus attires?" Zuko asked, as he noticed almost all the members are wearing matching white lotus robes.

"Oh, we normally wear civilian clothes, Prince Zuko.. but this is the war attire of the order." Fung replied, making Zuko clearly uneasy.

"War attire?" it was Toph who asked the question, as the look on her face mirrored Zuko's.

"Like i said, what we are about to discuss is a matter of world security.. Let's head inside, this way." Fung motioned at a nearby room and went in, followed by Toph and Zuko, "Please, Sit.. i'll brew us some tea." Fung went away for a couple of minutes, all the time Toph and Zuko sat around the table in silence, still shocked by the recent events, Fung returned with a tray of three cups of tea, he finally took a seat and after taking a sip of his tea, started discussing the matter with Toph and Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, since Master Iroh only sent us a messenger hawk with not much detail.. I ask you to explain exactly what Avatar Aang told you about the spirits war." Fung started, giving Zuko permission to tell the story, Zuko took a deep breath and told them the story, starting with Aang's encounter with the spirits in the northern watertribe and finished with Aang's warning to Firelord Ozai, Toph's face then lit up, she must have remembered something.

"Aang did tell me something about a spirits war but i wasn't really paying much attention, is it true?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but Aang was hoping for a better outcome, he never thought it would actually come to a spirits war, he only told the firelord and the people in attendance of the meeting, and apparently you.. in addition to the late chief of the northern watertribe, Chief Arnook." Zuko responded, Toph never spoke a word afterwards, probably trying to remember Aang's words specifically.

They have grown silent for some moments, Fung took a sip of his tea, and then interfered to break the tension, "Prince Zuko, you said The Avatar encountered those Spiritual troubles in the northern watertribe, correct?" Fung asked.

Zuko nodded, "Yes, he said Chief Arnook sent for him to investigate some troubles in the northern forest, and what he found there was Avatar Roku's spirit warning him of the upcoming war." Zuko responded.

"Well, that confirms our suspicion." Fung uttered grievously.

"What suspicion?" Zuko asked.

The Old Man sighed sadly, "We have received a message from Master Pakku of the northern watertribe, a Grand Lotus of our order living in the southern watertribe, he said that a dark spirit came from the southern forest, attacked The Tribe and that he sent it back to the spiritual realm using the ancient art of the northern watertribe. if dark spirits came out of the forests to the north and south, then i am afraid this is a sign of an upcoming war." Fung informed.

Zuko looked at the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is very bad.." Zuko muttered, he looked at Toph to find her still staring at the ground, clearly shocked and in grief.

"I have a course of action to follow, but this means you'll have to leave Gaoling with me, this is why i said you'll have to leave Master Toph's family behind." Fung suggested, and Toph finally raised her head to look at him.

"and What's that course of action?" Toph asked, Zuko looked at Fung in anticipation, not waiting for the most pleasant of answers, but he would follow anything Fung says if it means saving the world.

"We are going to The Northern Watertribe." Fung said, and Zuko felt the need to reward himself, because he wasn't waiting for the most pleasant of answers, and indeed he never got the most pleasant of answers.

**Aang **

They say fighting in battles is the most gruesome and terrible thing in the world, for Aang it was the nights before battles, way more gruesome.

Aang was sitting by the fire alone at camp, Senge has been long since fallen asleep, so Aang found the time to berate himself for his choice of words during his peace negotiations with Shun, had he selected better words to say, he might have never felt the need to murder somebody to survive, he might have never anticipated in a hopeless war that will end the freedom fighters and the rebel group for good, Aang never stopped thinking about the significant difference in numbers between Shun's army and their small army.

a thousand rebel warriors that never had a formal training and only contain two-hundred benders in the company of a fruitless Avatar against an army of ten thousand Firenation soldiers. A pity encounter, but as ever, he hoped for the best, at least Kori promised him as much.

his thoughts was interrupted however by a certain earthbender that cut his train of thoughts, "Still overthinking, Aang?" She asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Aren't you, Kori?" Aang reversed the question, Kori took a deep sigh and stared at the fire below.

"I never thought it would come to this, everything was going so smoothly and on course until Sneers was captured.. Suddenly i felt the need to withdraw this fight, but not before a go on a secret mission to rescue my love.. mostly i would have been killed or captured, but it would have been way better than the pain i endured and still endure." Kori confessed, Aang was shocked by the outpour of her inner feelings, Kori has ever been the secretive one.

"How was he captured?" Aang suddenly inquired, wondering why he never asked that question before.

Kori looked at him and Aang saw the tears gathering in her eyes before she blinked them away and went on with the story anyways, "We were on a mission to capture one of Jet's most trusted advisors, his name is Jeri, you probably saw him beside Shun during the negotiations, he was the one on the right.." Aang remembered the guy's face, as he was the first one to grimace as soon as Shun mentioned burning Yu Dao to the ground, at least he cared for those innocent lives.

Kori continued, "We were four that night. Me, Sneers and two other Warriors of Jet's named Chao and Yang, We followed him to a dark alley thinking we trapped him, and as soon as we came to his face, a group of twenty firenation soldiers came out of the nearby alleys trapping us instead, we were outnumbered and we had a non-bender with us while all of them were benders, I opened a gap between them and shouted for my friends to run, They did as asked and we did run away.."

By then tears were falling freely from Kori's eyes, Aang felt that he should comfort her someway but he refrained to move a muscle, instead he allowed her the privilege of his silence, "They chased us through the streets and out the city, only for us to find guards at the city gates, I tried to make a path through them but it was to no avail, they blocked the path. Sneers then shouted for Chao and Yang to use their earthbending to launch me simultaneously behind the wall, and before i could voice my disapproval, they did so, throwing me to the other side of the wall, i tried to bring myself inside the city using my earthbending, but it wasn't as strong as two earthbenders working together so i failed to return, with the gates shut.. i heard Chao and Yang's screams.." Kori stammered as she said the last sentence,

Aang felt the horror too as he knew exactly why Chao and Yang screamed, he then put a comforting hand on Kori's shoulder, trying to comfort her but fruitlessly, she still cried, but continued in a high pitched tone, "After Chao and Yang were.. you know.. I heard Jeri shouting to me from behind the gates saying 'Two of your companions are dead, we left one alive, if you want him to stay that way, you'll run to Jet and inform him of what happened here.. Now, run away before i change my mind.'.. I knew he only let me away because he knew we will come after him and try to rescue him, and that will give them the chance to capture us one after the other, but fearing for Sneers' safety, i did as asked.. but i still carry the guilt and grief with me to this day.." She then wiped out the tears from her cheeks and her face suddenly became consumed by a rather fierce look, "And this is why, Shun will never be forgiven, for what he did to Chao, Yang and Sneers.. Sooner or later, he will die, and it will be by my own hands." Kori finished, Aang was somewhat scared by the look on Kori's face, she does have a side that Aang would never like to be facing.

"I am sorry, Kori.. But from my encounter with Shun, i would advise never to fall for his manipulative schemes, as you know, he still has Sneers.. so, if he does anything out of the ordinary.. Please, Don't fall for it." Aang warned, knowing exactly that Shun will use their emotions before bending to break them.

"I'll try, Aang.. I'll try." Kori reassured, but Aang never excluded the thought that it might turn out to be an empty promise, he made sure to prepare for anything Shun throws at them.

They grew silent for a couple of moments, enjoying the warmth of the fire, before they were snapped out of their thoughts with the sound of a horn.. not just any horn.. A Watertribe Horn.

Aang quickly stood up and launched himself towards the source of the sound, with nothing but the moonlight to guide him through the darkness, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Is this the camp of Jet's warriors? Aang! It's me! Where Are You?!" Yes, it was him, the most pleasant voice Aang's ever heard, The voice of the watertribe Prince.

"SOKKA!" Aang called out excitedly as he ran towards the warrior, hugging him fiercely, finally a flame of hope.

"It's good to see you too, Buddy." Sokka said as he reciprocated the hug, they let go of eachother and Aang took a look at the army behind him, he wasn't disappointed but he wasn't satisfied either.

"What took you so long?" Aang asked not trying to elaborate anything yet.

"It took some time to convince my father of the course we are taking." Sokka responded.

"Hello, Avatar Aang.. it's great to see you again." Aang was ecstatic to say the least as he heard his voice, it wasn't possible, how could this be? he took a look at him, and indeed it was him.

"Chief Hakoda? How.." Aang trailed off as he took a look at the man, it was quite a shocker for Aang to meet a fellow revenant.

"Yes, it was shocking for me as well when i learned of your resurrection, looks like we have a few things in common." The Chief quipped, but Aang was too shocked to smile, eventually he came out of it and cracked a smile.

"Avatar Aang, it's good to see you again." Aang turned his face to look at the soldier beside The Chief, it was none other than Petu, the youngman he encountered in the northern watertribe.

"Hello, Petu.. how did a northerner come into the service of a southerner?" Aang asked Incredulously, Petu smiled.

"We both fight for the same cause, Avatar.. We escaped The Firenation massacre together and since then we have been an inseparable bunch." Petu replied, and Aang smiled brightly, very happy that some people escaped the massacre.

"Aang, this is Suki, the leader of the fierce group known as the kyoshi warriors." Sokka introduced the female warrior that Aang recognized immediately.

"Yeah, we have met before.. How are you faring, Suki? and how is Mayor Oyaji?"

"Very well, Avatar.. thankfully the war hasn't reached our island yet, we came here to help you, so that our island stays safe from Shun and his army." Suki said, Aang smiled to her and nodded in respect to the esteemed warrior that represented the island of his former incarnation.

"Uhm.. is nobody gonna introduce me? No? Alright.." Someone said from behind Chief Hakoda, Aang took a glimpse at him, he was a youngman, that didn't look like Watertribe at all.

"What's your name, friend?" Aang asked, and the youngman's face lit up at the word 'Friend'.

"Finally, some friendly words, you are the first person in a long while to not call me 'The Nephew of a traitor'.. My name is Tolan, Leader of the Dai Li agents, it's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar." Tolan greeted, and Aang knew exactly which traitor he was talking about.

"Ah, you are Long Feng's nephew.. an earthbender.. I would have found the diversity in your group pleasing, but i can't help but find it rather weird.. tell me, why is an Earthbender, who happens to be the nephew of a traitor among your group, Chief Hakoda?" Aang asked.

Tolan grumbled, "Ah, Spirits.." Aang knew instantly why he grumbled and raised his hands in apology.

"Sorry, i forgot you hate that name." Aang apologized.

"How could you forget that somebody hates that name? anyone would hate it." Tolan complained, and Aang smiled apologetically.

Chief Hakoda then interfered, "We captured a firenation ship that was headed to Yu Dao, it was led by two criminals that we disposed of their bodies in the water, and in their custody, we found this esteemed gentleman over here." Hakoda informed, and Aang looked at Tolan suspiciously.

Sokka decided to interfere, "Aang, he is safe, i interrogated him myself, he is not like his uncle, and we need him for the upcoming fight." Sokka reassured.

Aang took his time to contemplate, but eventually he shrugged, "I guess it's no harm." Aang said.

"Now that we are out with the greetings, Can we please start talking about something important? like the upcoming battle?" Kori interfered rather angrily, Aang saw a look of confusion on Sokka's face and decided to clear things up.

"This is Kori, daughter of the former Mayor of Yu Dao Morishita, she is an earthbender, and a friend.. you are right, Kori.. we should discuss this, Now, Sokka.. how many warriors do you have?" Aang asked.

"About two thousand, eight-hundred benders and the rest are non-benders." Sokka answered, and a look of displeasure appeared on Kori's face, Aang spoke fast before she could say anything.

"Good, we have a thousand with us, two-hundred benders.. The Battle is tomorrow, let's hope Katara arrives by then." Aang boasted their confidence by reminding them of Katara, he wasn't too sure that he boasted his though, Katara being this late isn't a good sign.

"You never told us how many soldiers Shun has, Aang." Sokka said, Aang knew it was useless, if not harmful to lie, so he told them the truth.

"Ten thousand." Panic ensued, even Sokka had a fearful look on his face, and he was always the confident one, Petu looked distant and never spoke a word and The Chief looked to be rethinking his decision.

"Why's everybody panicking all of sudden?" Someone asked beside Hakoda, Aang looked at him to find it was Tolan, Who continued, "Did you think we came all this way to have an easy fight? Shun has more than proven himself in the last couple of months that he is one of the most dangerous men in the world, and not only did he solidify that fact by being Zhao's most trusted army commander, but he took over all the colonies during that short span of time.. I don't know about you, but i came here looking for a strong fight, this land belongs to the earth kingdom and i'll never back down even if it was an army of a hundred-thousand.. I know this isn't your land, but if we don't fight them now, your land will be next.." He then turned to look at Aang, "I am with you, Avatar.. and i have faith in you to lead us to victory, in this war.. and the next." Tolan finished.

out of all people, Aang never thought the confident and courageous one would be Tolan, the man has more than proven himself to Aang, and his words didn't just spark trust, it also sparked courage inside Aang's heart, something he never thought he desperately needed.

"You are right, Tolan.." Aang turned his head to the owner of the voice, to find it Chief Hakoda, "Shun needs to be stopped, I am with you, Avatar Aang. We all are." Chief Hakoda spoke and everyone in attendance nodded in approval.

Aang did all he could not to let tears fall from his eyes, he finally regained his composure and looked at them with a smile, "Then we are finally ready for battle." Aang said with determination looking at Kori who mirrored his expression.

After their show of bravado though, Aang heard a yawning voice behind him, he turned around to find Senge waking up and scratching his eyes to have a better view.

"What's happening here? What's all the fuss about?" Senge asked sleepily, looking unaware of his surroundings.

Everyone chuckled at the young boy, Aang took his hand and motioned for the group to enter a nearby tent to discuss the plans, Chief Hakoda's small army stayed with the freedom fighters during the planning.. after they were done, Chief Hakoda informed everybody of the plan, with Aang sitting beside Senge who is now fully aware of the situation, then they had a couple of hours of sleep, to sharpen their minds before the upcoming battle that might change everything.

**Azula **

Everything was in place, Everything was ready, She was just waiting for the right moment, and when that right moment comes, Zhao and all his goons will be burnt to a crisp.

Azula was standing on the platform of The Firenation Palace, watching all the nobles gathering in front of the palace, waiting for The coronation of the new Firelord, For the first time in the history of The Firenation, someone outside of The Royal Family will be called ruler of the nation, as much of a douchebag he is, Azula had to admire Zhao's intelligence.. From a scummy, vile rebel to The undisputed ruler of The Firenation, now that's something to be proud of.. at least until Azula lights the rope on fire and the whole palace turns to ashes.

_"You'll have to attend the coronation." Said General Shinu while discussing the plan with the pirates and Azula ten days prior. _

_"What the hell for?" replied Azula fiercely, at this point she thought General Shinu was trying to sacrifice her as well._

_"Everything has to go normally, Zhao has to be crowned Firelord, and as soon as he enters the throne room, you'll ask permission to leave to attend to other matters, then you'll head directly to the basement and light the rope, it's quite a long rope so you'll have exactly ten minutes to make your way out of the palace.. then you'll wait for your own coronation some days after." General Shinu finished, but Azula still felt shook by the thought._

_"Yes, But can't we murder Zhao on the platform of the palace? we don't have to officially crown him and wait for him to enter the throne room." Azula stated, Officially crowning Zhao will make it more difficult for her to lay her claim to the throne, and it'll take time for her to convince the people that she wasn't involved in the massacre. _

_But General Shinu had other thoughts, "Blow up the palace when Zhao is standing at the platform? Do you know how many people attend the coronation before the platform? probably half the population of our lands.. No, we can't risk it, you'll have to crown Zhao, wait for him to enter the throne room with no one but his loyal nobles around him, and then burn them all." General Shinu said, and as much as Azula hated to admit, he was right, she thanked the spirits that they had ten days of planning, otherwise this operation would have failed miserably, she took her time to study General Shinu's plan until she mastered it._

And finally, the ten days of studying have passed, and now it was time for the final exam, the events of today will change everything, for better or worse, everything will change after today. Azula waited on the platform, it appears to be everyone is in attendance, the people, the soldiers, the sages and the princess all in their places, except for The new Firelord himself, Azula's mood soured at the mere thought of this prestigious honor being put beside Zhao's name, from Firelord Sozin to Firelord Azulon to Firelord Ozai to.. Zhao.. you can feel the downgrade.

Finally, The New Firelord arrived at the platform, and the crowd erupted in cheers for him, Azula knew those are the same people who cheered for her Uncle's execution, the same people who called for an innocent man's head, at that moment she felt the need to jump them and kill them all, the same thought that occurred to her when they cheered for her Uncle's execution, she wanted her fire consume and burn them, but she decided to wait for bigger fire to consume them, at least consume the most despicable of them, The nobles loyal to Zhao.

The New Firelord raised his hand to wave for the crowd and then he spared a look at Azula, he smiled at her, giving her permission to speak, it was time for the hardest part, it was time to surrender her claim and swear fealty to Zhao.

_Here we go.._ Azula advanced forward on wobbly legs, she thanked the spirits that the walk was very short, otherwise people would have noticed the slight unsteadiness in her legs, she took the center of the platform and finally started her speech.

"I, Princess Azula of The Firenation, daughter of Firelord Ozai and rightful heiress to the firenation throne, do hereby recuse myself of that honor and proclaim Head Counselor Zhao the new Firelord, may spirits help him lead us to glory and prosperity." Azula finished, and returned to her place at the corner of the platform, taking a deep breath to relieve herself of the heavy cloud that gathered in her chest.

it was gruesome for her to say those words, but she knew in the grand scheme of things, it's going to be totally worth it, still she couldn't find an excuse for her lack of action when she heard some of the crowd boo her, some of them would have thrown rotten food at her even, how could she be silent when those despicable people insult their rightful firelord? also, if this many people hate her, how would she lay her claim and seize the crown for herself after Zhao's death? She decided to stop thinking about and just focus on the task at hand.

After her speech, it was Zhao's turn to advance, he knelt in front of the head sage, and waited for him to say the words.

"All Hail Firelord Zhao!" The Head Sage said as he attached the royal headpiece to Zhao's topknot, he stood up again and came forward to address the crowd which in return once again roared in cheers, Azula couldn't feel more helpless, the royal headpiece that has been on the topknots of the legendary Firelords, finds its way to Zhao's topknot? Fate is very cruel.

"Citizens of The Firenation, First and foremost i'd like to thank Princess Azula, for finding the right path, and being wise to refuse the throne for a bigger purpose, ensuring that this nation is led by competent and capable men who want nothing but glory and prosperity for this nation.." Zhao said looking at Azula, and even though Azula could hear the sarcasm in his eyes, she posed a fake smile and nodded to him, He then turned to the crowd once more

"Secondly, i would like to make new announcements to ensure that this nation is on the right track towards greatness, as New Firelord of the nation, it means that i would have to step down as Head Counselor of the nation, and it also means that i have to name my successor.." Zhao then turned his head to someone standing in the front of the crowd, a very familiar face,

"I name General Shinu to be the new Head Counselor of The Nation, HEAR HEAR!" Zhao said as he started applauding and so did the crowd, Azula couldn't hide the look of shock on her face, but The General looked to be very composed as he smiled and waved to the audience and bowed to Zhao, Azula didn't know what to feel at the moment, but she kept a straight face and went with the plans anyways.

Zhao then raised his hand to silence the crowd and continued with his speech, "Thank you for attending my coronation, respectable people of the nation. and i promise you, the glory days of this nation start Now.. Thank you and spirits bless you all." Zhao finished his speech and turned on his heel inside the palace, people roared and applauded once again, as Zhao went inside, he cast a meaningful smile towards Azula who in return feigned another smile and nodded to him, she then followed him, with some of Zhao's nobles following suit, The time for change is drawing near, and Azula couldn't feel happier that this nightmare is about to end soon.

Zhao finally ascended the throne, the seat of firelords is now the seat of a scum, Pity..

He spent hours addressing some issues with the people of the nation, all the while, Azula sat next to Zhao and listened to them yammering and discussing their useless business, until a topic caught Azula's attention.

"My lord, did you hear of Lord Shun's troubles in The colonies?" One of the nobles asked.

"Yes, i received word of Shun's troubles, but i had enough on my plate in the past couple of months that i couldn't reply to him, the last message caught my attention though.. he told me something that i couldn't believe and yet i couldn't keep away either due to the severity of it had it turned out to be true." Zhao said looking at the ground.

"What's it, My Lord?" The nobleman asked, and Azula couldn't bring herself away from the discussion, she was curious as to find out.

"The Avatar is alive." Zhao said,

and Azula felt her head started to spin, she did all she could to keep herself from fainting, and it took her sometime to compose herself, thankfully nobody noticed what happened due to their own shock, Azula didn't know what to feel, Happiness? Sadness? Excitement? Grief? Excitement? Aang is still alive.. Aang is still alive! Should she feel happy for the only man she's ever been in love with, or should she feel sad for the man who slept with her and then rejected her, should she feel Excited that Aang is finally back to save the world? or Should she feel grief that all her work might be brought down by Aang when if he decides to return to the firenation for revenge? although revenge has never been Aang's way, yet Azula couldn't be too sure.

Her head started spinning hard, but thankfully the signal came to cut her train of thoughts and make her focus on the task at hand, General Shinu gave her the signal as he excused himself.

"Excuse me, Your majesty. as new head counselor, i have other matters to attend to. Again, thank you for entrusting me with such responsibility. i am much grateful to you, Firelord." General Shinu said and bowed to Zhao.

"No, Thank you, General. for being a good man and a good servant of this nation. people of loyalty and integrity like yourself have been long since gone, we are lucky to have you with us, General.. of course you may be excused." Zhao said, had this been a normal situation, Azula would have laughed at Zhao's words, but alas it wasn't, she wondered what General Shinu felt about Zhao's warm words, she supposed she would have to ask him.

General Shinu told Azula to go on with the plan ten minutes after he leaves the throne room, so that he makes sure everything is under control and that she raises no suspicion.. Azula waited and waited until the ten minutes have passed, she then tried to excuse herself as well.

"I am sorry, Firelord, but i have to leave. as Chief Of Police, i have important matters to attend to, we still have to interrogate Combustion Man and Ding, and i can't seem to wait to interrogate the criminal that eluded me for months." Azula said.. Alas Zhao wasn't as lenient with her as he was with General Shinu.

"Your work can be delayed for another time, Azula.. you'll wait for us until the end of this meeting." Zhao said, making Azula's stomach turn.. _WHAT?!_ she screamed internally.

"Uhm.. may i know the reason?" Azula asked as politely as she could.

"Some of those nobles are still loyal to your father, i need you to stay here to defend me had any of them decided to oppose me." Zhao said.

"Like who? everyone here is loyal to you." Azula responded, her patience growing thin.

"You see that guy over there?" Zhao asked as discretely motioned to a grey haired man at the corner of the palace, "That's Nobleman Ukano, a loyalist to your father, your father promised him the rule of Omashu but unfortunately your father's time couldn't allow him-" Azula couldn't hear the rest of Zhao's words, as she was too shocked to see Ukano here.. _Mai's father is HERE?! I AM GOING TO MURDER MAI'S FATHER?!_

Azula knew she was going to have to murder some noblemen in attendance to get to her big prize, but not Mai's father, Mai will never forgive her for this.. She then remembered that there is no turning back now, she has to do this, she reminded her self of General Shinu's words to comfort herself,

_"Change requires sacrifice.. you can't have it all"_ She was snapped back to reality to see Zhao still ranting about Ukano, she stopped him immediately,

"Listen, Zhao.. i don't have other matters to attend to, i just needed some relief from the eyes of those noblemen staring daggers at me, i will just go to the restroom and perhaps have a drink, and then i'll come back i promise." Azula said, her eyes never leaving Zhao's, her lying abilities returning.

Zhao was hesitant at first, but then looked convinced enough to let her go, he sighed deeply and gave her permission to go, Azula thanked him and left the room, headed towards the basement.

As she was headed towards the place however, she was shocked to find innocent servants and guards that did nothing but serve in Zhao's kitchens or gardens or whatever.. Azula felt the urge to stop this, her conscience bothered her greatly, it was time to stop this.. it was time to stop this.

_NO! I have to do this.. Just remember Shinu's words.. Change requires sacrifice, you can't have it all.. Change requires sacrifice, you can't have it all._ She kept repeating internally, over and over again until she reached the basement to find that indeed everything is in place.. all the barrel of blasting jelly, dozens of them, enough to blow the entire palace and if there were houses beside it, it would have been blown up too.. Azula followed the long rope attached to the barrels and finally reached the end of it, she hesitated.. she hesitated, should she do this? the palace? the innocent people.. Mai's father.. I can't.. I can't..

_NO! I CAN! CHANGE REQUIRES SACRIFICE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT ALL!_ She screamed internally, and she lit the rope on fire as the fire started eating the fiber, she made her way to the entrance of the basement, she has nine minutes and she has to leave the palace immediately.

As she went out she saw the servants again, some of them smiling at her as they were servants of her father's, they served the royal family for years, Azula kept on walking her inside crumbling, she felt like crying heavily but held herself from doing so, she had to escape the palace first..

Finally, she reached the gardens, she still has seven minutes, she saw a gardener watering the grass, he also served under her family, the more Azula walked to the outside, the more pain she felt, she stood for some time to observe the place, she knew this land will turn to ashes in some time, but she was in too much grief to care.. eventually she forced herself to care, she closed her eyes and left the place.

There was still a minute left when she was at a safe distance from the explosion, she saw General Shinu waiting for her, he looked at her with a look of determination, as if telling her that she did the right thing, Azula was in no mood for encouragement however, she went past him and kept walking, with the general following her..

After some time, the immense explosion was heard even from this distance, could be felt as well as the ground beneath them shook significantly, like it was a strong earthquake, and the screams of people were heard afterwards, with Azula's tears falling from her eyes as she never turned back to have a look at it, she just kept walking aimlessly.

* * *

**Well, That was a tough one to write.. and i guess the next one is going to be even tougher.**

**Two of the most important chapters of the entire story, One Down.. One to Go.**

**See Ya, Folks.**


	30. The Battle Of Yu Dao

**Aang**

The Quiet before the storm was deafening, there was nothing but the sound of silence and occasional shivering of foot soldiers.

Aang was walking right between the ranks of his army, taking a stroll through the numbers, making sure that everyone is in place, they have already discussed the plan with Chief Hakoda who was standing beside his son Sokka in front of a brigade of non-benders, the brigade working as a last line of defense for the archers behind them, as they were standing in front of Long Shot, Shu and a dozen archers ready for the signal to draw their wooden arrows at the enemy, The Avatar and the other formidable soldiers that consisted of benders and non-benders have been split to ranks,

in the vanguard stood two-hundred earthbenders led by Kori Morishita and Tolan, steady as rocks and waiting for the battle to commence so they can provide the people in the back with a shield to block the fire, on their right stood eight-hundred waterbenders led by Petu, considering they don't need to be provided with an earth shield, they stood beside the earthbenders waiting for the signal to charge at the enemy, behind them stood Chief Hakoda and Sokka in front of their brigade consisted of eighteen hundred non-benders, including Jet's freedom fighters and Kori's rebels, and behind them stood Long Shot and Shu leading a company of two-hundred marksmen waiting with bows in hand and arrows on their backs, He left Senge, Appa and Momo back at camp so no harm would land upon them, despite Senge's protests, Aang couldn't put the boy's life in danger, neither could he put Appa and Momo's lives in danger, so he just left them back at camp..

The Avatar finally made it to the far front of the army beside Kori Morishita as he was the one to lead that army to battle, or rather wait for Shun's army to arrive, their plan was to draw Shun's army to him and then they might have a chance at survival, he glanced towards the enemy lines and fear consumed him immediately..

Shun was standing in front of his army, about a league away from Yu Dao and about one-tenth the distance away from Aang's army, as both armies were ready to battle on the vast lands near the countryside, Aang couldn't quiet get a clear look at Shun's ranks as he couldn't identify the benders from the non-benders, both parties were wearing the strong crimson firenation armor, but Aang could identify the archers at the back, he identified them quite well..

They were the same archers with face paint that struck him with their arrows during the ceremonies, to this day Aang can't fathom how those Archers were standing on the pillars of the war room like they were some flies, they shot their arrows as swiftly as a Spider shoots his webs, it was very frightening thinking about it afterwards, although the memory of his attempted assassination was vivid, he couldn't forget their painted faces.

The Yu Yen Archers, they call themselves, Aang couldn't think of a group more worthy of such an intimidating name.

They were standing right behind Shun's army that consisted of ten thousand strong, Benders and Non-Benders, they looked ready for battle as well as Aang's troops, although they might have the edge.

Aang tried to find a silver lining in the midst of all this, but it was a hard fought battle inside his mind to find it, He could only imagine Shun's smirk as the leader of the colonies was standing in front of his infantry and tanks..

_Yes, they have tanks, and we have spears, Spirits helps us._ Aang hoped internally as the sight in front of him was frightening to say the least, but he composed himself quickly as he has to be strong for his army. Kori took two steps to the front to stand by Aang's side, then started talking..

"What're your thoughts on this?" Kori asked, Aang was too consumed by dark thoughts that he waited a while before he answered,

He took a deep breath as well and looked at the ground beneath him, "Let's hope they don't have more." Aang said as he turned to look at Kori to find that his words frightened her, he couldn't comfort her as he needed comfort himself, so he turned to look at his army, some of them were shivering and the rest were cynics, two groups you definitely don't want around in a battle, Aang took a look at Sokka and Hakoda as they were standing in front of their infantry, Sokka gave him an encouraging nod, so Aang knew it was time to give a speech..

He took a deeper breath and laid it out on them loudly so everybody could hear, "I know what you must be feeling, believe me i am feeling it myself, you see my hand?" Aang showed them his hand, as it was visibly shaking, "Trust me i fare the same, this is a burden that none of you should have borne, this was my responsibility as your Avatar and i failed to take it.." Aang said apologetically, but as soon as he said it, his look turned to one of determination,

"But we are not here to damn our fortune, we are not here to dwell on the possibilities, No.. WE ARE HERE TO FIGHT! We're here to take back what rightfully belongs to the earth kingdom. Those soldiers you are going to fight, they have No Fear and they have No Compassion and today we are going to have the same. For the firenation we are going to say, No more pillaging, No more murdering and No more conquest.. we are going to stop them, so that others might live, we are going to fight to the last of us and we are going to give them the beating they DESERVE!" Aang shouted and as soon as he said, his army shouted "YEAH!", Aang was even more encouraged by the courage of the men and women that stood right in front of him, he continued his speech,

"Defeating this army and taking this city will mean the definite end of the firenation conquest, so for the sake of everyone you love and for the sake of the generations to come, LET'S FREE THIS COLONY!" Aang shouted as he raised his hand and the army in front of him did the same and shouted approval once again, even Petu and Tolan looked as ecstatic as the rest of the army, Aang looked at Chief Hakoda and Sokka they nodded in his direction with a smile, he then turned to look at Shun's army once again feeling courage in his heart and the heart of his army.

"They are all going to die, aren't they?" Kori asked darkly beside Aang, His lips formed a smile as he turned to look at her.

"At least they will die shouting." Aang said, and Kori struggled to understand the meaning at first but eventually she couldn't help but return the smile as well.. that until they saw it..

Aang noticed it from the corner of his eyes, he turned to get a full view as his face turned to one of shock, Kori turned to look as well only for her face to fare the same.

Shun along with Jeri and two other men were pulling Sneers away from the army and towards Aang's army, he looked badly injured and fatigued, his hands were tied and Shun pulled him using a rope attached to a collar around his neck like he was some pet, all Sneers' friends came to the side of Aang, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Bao, even Long Shot and Shu who were supposed to be at the far back, all of them stared in shock as Shun along with his men pulled Sneers to a spot within earshot of Aang and quiet a distance from his own army and threw him on the ground with Shun putting his leg on Sneers' neck.

"There is your friend, Avatar! He has been a good pet for the last several months, but as a firenation citizen, we have not much tolerance for pets, we even killed our own dragons in the past.. so as our old folks killed their pets in the past, i am going to kill my own now." Shun shouted as he pulled his leg aside and pointed his fist towards Sneers' face.

Aang put his hand in front of Kori as he knew she was about to launch herself at Shun, he decided to converse with him instead, "Couldn't quite bring yourself to fight us without leverage, Huh, Shun? I wouldn't call that Manly!" Aang shouted so that Shun would hear him, Shun laughed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the place.

"Well, Good thing i don't care about you calling it Manly, i would much prefer if you call it Smart." Shun said, still pointing his fist at Sneers' face, "But.." Shun suddenly pulled his fists away from Sneers' face and turned his look to Aang, "If you hate it so much that i have the leverage.. you can come and get it." Shun said, pointing both hands at Sneers.

Aang was in a state of confusion, Considering Shun doesn't have the ability to scour Yu Dao, Why would he offer to Aang the only leverage he has on them? _This must be a trap._ Aang thought.

"How do you expect us to call you Smart if you think that we are falling for that one, Shun?" Aang asked from afar, posing a brave face, while his insides were crumbling at the risk he just took.

"This is no trap, Avatar. Sneers is all yours. Shall we head back, boys?" Shun said, he took his company and left, returning back to their army.

Aang stared in shock as he saw Shun falling back with his friends, leaving Sneers alone in no man's land, Aang had a uneasy feeling in his stomach, mixed feelings ensued, and he was debating whether to take the risk and go for Sneers or not, he decided this should be discussed.

He turned his head to discuss the matter with the fighters.. Only to find Kori launching herself in Sneers' direction, running towards her grounded boyfriend..

Aang took some time to notice what was happening, and before he could comprehend, All of Sneers' friends followed her, picking up the pace to keep up with Kori who was running relentlessly, Aang's head finally started to function, and the first thing he did was look beside him to find Sokka and Hakoda.

"Stay in the back, if anything happens, you know what to do.. Benders up front, Non-Benders behind them, got it?" Aang said in a rush, and Sokka nodded.

afterwards, Aang used his airbending to boost his speed as he ran to catch up with Kori and the freedom fighters, his airbending gave him the edge and he reached Sneers before them, by then Shun returned with his company to the front of his army, looking directly at Aang and his company as they were running towards Sneers.

"Sneers, we have to go now." Aang said as soon as he reached the injured freedom fighter who was laying on the ground, almost motionless.

Sneers stirred, as if he is waking up from long sleep, Aang knew they have wasted much time already.. only for Kori and the fighters to arrive and make it worse, as soon as Kori arrived she shoved Aang aside, and hugged Sneers fiercely, "Oh, Sneers.. I'm so sorry." She said trembling as her tears fell freely from her eyes.

Aang tried to knock some sense into the love struck girl, but to no avail, "Kori, We have to move NOW!" Aang shouted.

"NOW!" Aang heard the shout from Shun as if echoing his own shout, and everything afterwards happened in slow motion..

at first Aang faintly heard the frightened voice of Sokka shouting "NOOOOO!" Aang's brain decided to follow the stronger voice, Shun's voice, at first he glanced towards Shun's army, only to find the people at the far back of Shun's army loosing their bows, and on the second glance the arrows were wobbling in the air, he was about to scream, but decided against it, instead he created an air shield to cover all his friends.. unfortunately, the air shield wasn't enough.

The shield protected Aang, Kori and Sneers who were laying on the ground.. but it couldn't protect the rest of the freedom fighters who were standing beside them.. and One by one, The Freedom fighters fell. Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Long Shot, Shu and Bao.. all fell to the ground motionless, with arrows piercing their necks.

The Next thing Aang heard was Sokka's war cry, "TO BATTLE!", and Aang never noticed that Sokka never followed Aang's plan, he never told them benders up front and non-benders behind them, he just said TO Battle.

Afterwards, Aang heard Shun's war cry as well, Shouting the same words that Sokka said, although instead of leading his army, he stayed in the back with his company, leaving other soldiers to lead the vanguard.

Although Aang saw the people he fought most of his battles by their side fall one by one, he couldn't bring himself to extinguish the air shield above him, Kori and Sneers.. and Now above the bodies of his fallen friends his well.. instead of staring at the bodies however, he stared at Kori as she was still hugging Sneers fiercely in case any arrows pierce through the shield, she never made a move, so Aang just had to sit there and wait for both armies to arrive, he just hoped for his army to arrive before Shun's, He closed his eyes still holding onto the shield, expecting to have a fire blast engulf his whole body and kill him,

for the first time in his life, he was just sitting there, waiting for his death, at least the last time when he actually died, he never waited for it, everything happened in a flash, but this time, he has to wait for it, and the wait felt like it was taking forever, whatever happens next, he just hoped it would happen fast, so he closed his eyes and waited.. but for once, the universe decided to give him a chance, For his army arrived first..

Sokka and Hakoda arrived with the infantry just before Shun's infantry and tanks reached Aang, and both armies clashed some distance away from Aang, Kori, Sneers and their fallen friends, The Battle finally commenced.

Before Aang could launch himself at the enemy though, he extinguished his air shield, and shouted for Kori who finally broke the hug with Sneers on the ground and took notice of her surroundings.

"KORI! TAKE SNEERS AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Aang shouted for the lost girl, as the battle was happening around them, Kori noticed her fallen friends beside them, she stared in shock and anguish at their bodies, more tears falling from her eyes, Aang grabbed her shoulders and shook her body.

"LISTEN TO ME, THERE WILL BE ENOUGH TIME FOR GRIEF LATER, BUT FOR NOW, TAKE SNEERS AND GO!" Aang shouted to her again, only this time a firenation soldiers tried to interrupt as Shun's soldiers finally reached them and took notice of their survival, Aang saw the guy coming and sent an air blast towards the guy, knocking him back.

The gesture brought some sense back to Kori as Aang gave her a meaningful look and without further talk, she carried a fragile Sneers as strong as an earthbender and took him away, boosting her speed with earthbending. with that out of the way, The battle finally commenced for Aang, and he decided to join the fray..

Aang made his way to his enemies and started blasting them to the air and down to the ground, but made sure the harm wasn't severe, after all, he still had some air nomad traditions in his heart, Aang kept blasting his targets one by one, occasionally using earthbending to trap them to the ground or knock them out cold with rocks, and sometimes he uses Waterbending to ice them to the ground, although he rarely did it as firebenders are known for their ability to melt ice.

Throwing fists and jabs, dodging fire and arrows, Aang kept making his way through the enemy with only one goal in mind, reach a position where he could have full grasp of his army, and give them commands, he heard shouts from Sokka and Hakoda as they were giving instructions to the watertribe soldiers, so he followed the voice to reach them.

still fighting and dodging, grunting and shouting, Aang was fighting like he never has before, the movements took their toll on his body, but tiring during a battle means your demise, so Aang decided to save his neck by not allowing himself to feel tired, besides, Sokka's voice was becoming clearer and clearer by the minute so he must be getting close.

Eventually, Aang couldn't keep his pacifism.. One of the firenation soldiers sent a fire blast that knocked him down, Aang was fighting for his life as he was one fire blast away from becoming a spirit, so he did the first thing he thought of, and that was using his earthbending to lift a rock off the ground and smash The Firebender's head with it, the impact of the large rock to the soldier's skull could have been heard a mile away if it wasn't for the noises of battle, but it was close enough for Aang to hear the soldier's skull getting crushed by the rock and dropping to the ground senseless, another soul to the list..

but this time, Aang never bothered to look back as he stood up immediately to find another soldier coming to murder him, at this point he never cared for pacifism anymore, and he went all out on the firenation soldiers, even using Firebending on some of them. After remorse got out of the way, Aang's progress got a thousand times faster, and Sokka's voice was even clearer than ever, but the noises of his falling soldiers were even clearer, Some of his soldiers, Men and Women fell to the ground with firebending, The fallen non-benders were more than the fallen benders of course, as Aang noticed that the waterbenders and earthbenders kept formation, but the non-benders consisted of freedom fighters and watertribe weren't in rhythm, they dispersed and never kept formation, it was sad to hear their screams and yelps for pain, but Aang kept seeking his target, and that was to reach Sokka..

Finally, he reached him, and right on time as well..

As Sokka was on the ground fighting for his life, keeping his club up to shield his face from a firenation soldier who was about to burn his face to crisp, that until Aang arrived and used his airbending to blast that soldier and some other soldiers around him away from Sokka, Aang then reached Sokka and extended his hand to bring him up, at first Sokka was still in the heat of battle and thought Aang was one of the enemies, so Aang brought him up and shook him..

"HEY!" Aang shouted so that Sokka would come out of his daze, his face was muddy and his clothes were dirty, so Aang assumed that he fared the same.

"Aang.." Sokka finally said, and suddenly his eyes went as wide as plates, "WATCH OUT!" Sokka said, shoving Aang away and lifting his club to slam it on the skull of a firenation soldier who was charging from behind to murder Aang, the club crushed the soldier's skull and blood exploded at both Aang and Sokka's face, they wiped it away and stared in shock for some seconds before coming out of their shock to anticipate the soldiers charging from left and right, Sokka took the one on the left and Aang took the one on the right, but their backs still to each other, Aang blasted the soldier away and anticipated the other, but as he was close to Sokka, he decided to talk while fighting.

"SOKKA, WE NEED TO REGAIN FORMATION!" Aang shouted as he blasted another firenation soldier to the back, making sure to hit the head so he might have a chance of knocking him out.

"I'M NOT STOPPING YA!" Sokka shouted as Aang heard him grunting and swinging his club relentlessly, Aang used his earthbending to throw rocks at some of the soldiers progressing, afterwards he kept talking.

"WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?!" Aang asked.

"I LOST TRACK OF HIM, I THINK HE'S STILL IN FRONT OF THE WATERTRIBE INFANTRY!" Sokka said, and Aang looked around to look for Chief Hakoda, but as he moved his head to the side, he saw a freedom fighter receive an arrow to the face and drop dead to the ground, Aang's state of mind was getting worse by the second, the circumstances were getting worse and worse, he didn't know whether to fight the firebenders in front of him, or to await the arrows of the Yu Yin archers to dodge them, The arrows were murdering both Aang and Shun's soldiers for a certainty, he knew Shun didn't care for the safety of his own men, but nonetheless, Aang needed his soldiers more than Shun needed his, Aang kept fighting while having dark thoughts, but his thoughts were interrupted by a certain watertribe soldier's voice..

"EARTHBENDERS AND ARCHERS, WITH ME!" It was Tolan who shouted the order, Aang saw him from the corner of his eyes, lifting a huge rock with the help of the earthbenders to shield the archers behind him, as soon as both parties gathered, Tolan barked another order.

"NOCK!" The Archers took their arrows out and nocked, "DRAAAW!" The Archers drew their arrows and pointed them to the air, "LOOSE!" Tolan finally shouted, and The Archers loosed their arrows to the direction of Shun and his men, While fighting, Aang noticed the arrows fall on Shun and his archers who were standing far from the battlefield, they dispersed immediately, but at least some arrows hit their mark, Aang took a note to thank Tolan afterwards.

As Aang kept fighting, he remembered a certain expedition he sent that morning before the battle..

**Suki **

_**Morning of the battle**_

It was a long, boring and worrisome search, to that moment Suki didn't believe she agreed to Aang's suggestion of sending her away from the battle, she knew it was for great reason, but she wanted to be with Sokka, Hakoda and the rest, she wanted to fight by their side, not go away with her warriors to search for an army that might not have even come.

When Aang discussed the battle with his army, he knew it was a risk to let Katara and the earthbenders just surmise the location of the battle, so he sent Suki and two of her Kyoshi Warriors to look for Katara and try to hurry them up a little before everybody.. before everybody.. She refused to even think about, it was hard to imagine that all these people might die today without her being present, She lost Sokka once, she hoped she would never have to endure the pain of losing him again, same goes for Hakoda and Petu, so she decided to focus on the task at hand, walking in the direction that people take to Omashu, so they might meet the army coming from there. The search was getting more and more hopeless by the second, and even Suki's friends, Rangi and Wu of The Kyoshi Warriors, looked uncharacteristically unexcited by the expedition.. That until they heard a noise, all three girls gathered up and took a fighting stance, as a tree twig fell to the ground beside them.

They lifted their heads up, to find a youngman sitting on the big tree branch above, with a piece of plant in his mouth, and he looked to be in deep thought.

It was the first time they saw a soul around these parts, Suki and her friends dropped their stances and she was about to move on her way before a thought occured to her.

_maybe this guy just came back from Omashu and might give us some information, it's worth a shot._. Suki thought as she cleared her throat to speak..

"Uhm, Excuse me.. Sir." Suki called, but the youngman never answered, he looked to be so out of it, just staring at the horizon, he never even moved a muscle or flinched at the voice, so Suki tried again but louder..

"EXCUSE ME.. SIR!" She shouted, finally the youngman responded to her, and just as Suki thought, he was out of it, he looked like he just woke up from a long daydream..

"Huh.. What?" He asked and finally moved his head down to look at her, the youngman looked like he hasn't slept in days, it was depressing to say the least, but Suki made sure never to bring that up..

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir.. but we are kinda in a hurry so i'm going to ask my question immediately, are you coming back from Omashu or going to Omashu?" Suki asked in a rush, and the youngman just stared at her looking very tired so he looked to be processing the words in his brain, he scratched his head and looked around as if trying to remember where he was..

"The hell are you talking about? Who are you?" He asked still scratching his head, Suki facepalmed herself as she was getting very anxious by the second, but as the man appeared to be Earth Kingdom, might as well trust him with her name and identity.

"Sir, My name is Suki and those are my fellow Kyoshi warriors, i thought the face paint said as much.. anyways, this is the Omashu road, and i just saw you hanging around here appearing to be taking a break, so my question is, are you going to Omashu or are you coming back from Omashu?" Suki asked, hoping for an answer this time, the youngman took his precious time to comprehend the words again, making Suki more anxious, but she never uttered a word.

He snorted. "Wow.. I just found out that i was heading towards Omashu, i guess i never paid much attention to the road at all." The youngman said, but before Suki could voice her disappointment, The youngman jumped down from the tree branch in one swift move, and landed on his feet in front of Suki and the warriors,

"I have to ask however, Why the question?" The youngman asked as he came closer to Suki and the warriors, he looked very suspicious, probably thinking Suki and her friends are enemies, but Suki stood her ground.

"Look, if you are not providing us with any information then we should be heading out.." Suki said, and the youngman looked unconvinced, Suki sighed deeply, "If i wanted to harm you, do you think i would have waited for you to walk up to do it?" Suki asked, her patience wearing thin.

The youngman moved the piece of plant in his mouth left and right, her words probably convinced him, "Alright.. But why were you asking though? i might be of help." The youngman said, He extended his hand to Suki and finally remembered that he never formally introduced himself, "Sorry, My name is Jet.. Pleasure to meet you." The youngman said, still extending his hand.

Suki sighed again, "Look, we really should get goin-" Suki trailed off, The name struck a nerve, "What did you say your name is?" Suki asked.

"My name is Jet." The youngman said again.

Suki knew this man looked familiar, now she remembers why, he looked just like his warriors, "You are the leader of the freedom fighters.." Suki said, and immediately Jet got very suspicious, he drew his swords out and took a fighting a stance, Suki and her warriors did the same with their fans.

"What are you doing?!" Suki exclaimed.

"How do you know me? you fight for Shun, aren't you?!" Jet accused, still holding his swords at the ready with a menacing look.

"No, you idiot.. we didn't even know you were here, we're looking for the army coming from Omashu to guide them to the battlefield to help the avatar." Suki exclaimed in a rush, still holding her fans.

Hearing that, Jet finally lowered his swords with a look of confusion on his face, "What battlefield?" Jet asked.

Suki did the same with her fans, "The Avatar and his army will battle Shun's army today, We arrived last night with a small army of our own to support the avatar, but apparently that wasn't enough, we still need the backup that might come from Omashu, otherwise everyone will die." Suki said.

"So, you mean.. Aang has agreed to war? i thought he wanted to make peace with Shun." Jet asked.

"That was the deal at first, but then they couldn't reach good terms, so they are going to fight today with only three thousand soldiers against ten thousand of Shun's." Suki informed.

A look of fear passed on Jet's face, "Then what are we doing here? Let's go the battlefield!" Jet was about to run when Suki held him with her arm.

"No.. we are not much help to them unless we find the army coming from Omashu, help us find them and then we will join the fight." Suki said. Jet looked to be in deep thought, he was mulling it over, whether to go to his friends or go with Suki on her expedition.

"Look, i know we are not-" Suki was about to convince him, until they heard footsteps some distance away, it was drawing near, it sounded like dozens of people walking, no a dozen soldiers walking, those footsteps belonged to infantry, Suki knew the sound too well. Jet heard the sound as well and together with Suki and her warriors they hid behind the trees, Suki tried to take a look at the source of the sound, but nothing came to view, but she hoped for the best, she hoped those people aren't enemies.

**Aang **

"OUR NUMBERS ARE DECREASING!" a Soldier shouted, fear consuming his voice.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Aang shouted back to the soldier and his friends, encouraging them to keep on, while taking on a dozen firebenders himself.

By the time, Aang was sure he must have murdered a dozen firebenders by now, it was very hard to know whether his blows killed or knocked out his opponents, at one point he sent an air slice at one of the firenation soldiers, severely cutting his belly, but as he cut down the soldiers, he kept on, he has been preparing himself for moments like this ever since he murdered his first man, what's a dozen more going to do? the battle was getting hotter and hotter by the second, all the soldiers still standing including Aang were covered with mud, sweat and blood, they were fighting bravely to the last man, but Aang knew they won't be enough, they will never be enough, not with those YuYen archers taking down his men one by one anyways..

The archers were still standing even with Tolan's efforts to bring them down, eventually the archers used their skills to disperse the archers behind Tolan, but he was still standing with the remaining of the earthbenders, trying to cut down as many firenation soldiers as they could, all the bodies were piling up, there were dozens of them so some of them just piled up, tanks were getting destroyed as well, it was pure chaos and carnage, but Aang couldn't care less at the moment, as he was busy cutting down people and destroying tanks himself, the fight went on, Sokka was still alive beside Aang, and so does Tolan, but Hakoda and Petu were no where to be found, Until Sokka screamed the information behind Aang..

"AANG! I FOUND MY FATHER!" Sokka shouted behind him, and Aang hoped for the best.. "He's making his way to Shun with some of his warriors, HE IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!" Sokka finished, and Aang used his airbending to blow all his opponents away at once, so he could have a chance of getting a view, he did and it wasn't pleasant at all.

Chief Hakoda and some of his soldiers made their way to Shun and his archers, they were fighting and dodging as hard as they could, but still some of them fell.

"SOKKA, HOLD THE LINE, I'M GOING TO YOUR FATHER!" Aang screamed, he took the deepest breath he's ever taken, and then blew it to create the biggest airball he's ever created, the airball engulfed him, and Aang used it as a shield, he then lifted himself up with his airbending, and rushed to Chief Hakoda's side.

Arrows and fire blasts came his way, but to no avail, Aang was holding onto the airball as tight as he could, until one of the arrows pierced through the shield and it hit Aang's arm, he screamed loudly, but still held onto the airball, the arm of his tunic was cut open, his arm was covered in his own blood, but he still held onto the airball as tight as he could, just a few more inches, And.. he finally reached Shun, he and his archers were fighting Chief Hakoda and his men right under him, Aang then decided to make the sacrifice, he knew Chief Hakoda would understand.

With a loud cry, he used all his might to launch himself at the ground.. and a huge BOOM sound was heard, shaking the earth and knocking Shun, Chief Hakoda and their forces away, with the landing Aang created a crater and stayed their for a couple of seconds until he pulled the arrow off his arm with a yell of pain, and then stayed their a while to regain his breath, he used his mouth to cut a piece of cloth of his tunic to cover the blood leak, as soon as he bandaged his wound up, he launched himself out of the crater and landed on beside Chief Hakoda and his men, he looked around to find Bato and Petu among Chief Hakoda's men, and all of them rose up to fight once again.

"AVATAR AANG, CAME TO JOIN US OVERTHROW THIS PIECE OF FILTH?" Chief Hakoda shouted to Aang, as all of them took their stances to fight Shun's coming troops.

"I GUESS I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE, CHIEF!" Avatar Aang replied. Petu, Bato and the rest of the fighters that consisted of forty men came to The Chief and Aang's side, preparing themselves for battle, as soon as Shun rose up though, he had one of his smug smiles on his face.. this can't be good..

"NOW!" Shun shouted, and indeed it wasn't at all good.. as soon as Shun said the word, more than five hundred firebenders came from behind the hill that Shun was standing on, they encircled the group, and Aang and his forces looked like sitting turtleducks to them, fear consumed Aang immediately, at first he had a feeling that this day might be the end of his life, but now, he was sure of it.

He looked around to find Petu and Hakoda faring the same, it was an ambush sit by Shun to lure him out to the open and then trap him, and Chief Hakoda helped him with that ambush, Very Clever.

Shun's group finally encircled Aang and his troops, while the battle was still happening some distance away from them, they just stood there from some seconds in silence, Aang took a look at Shun who was still smiling widely.

"FIRE AT THE READY!" Shun suddenly shouted, and all the firebenders encircling the avatar's group created fire simultaneously, as if they rehearsed the damned thing before, the fire was so strong that Aang and the rest of his forces felt it on their faces, they couldn't see anymore, only fire in their sight everywhere.

"FIREBENDERS, ADVANCE!" Aang heard Shun shout. and with a loud war cry, the firebenders advanced slowly, trapping Aang and his troops inside, Petu and the rest of the waterbenders without even thinking brought all the water they had in their pouches, and together they created a water shield to stop the fire, Aang knew it wasn't enough, so he had to overcome the pain in his arm and do something..

As the fire progressed slowly, getting closer and closer, Aang launched himself in the air, and getting himself to the center of the group, and then he created an air shield to protect them, his arm was getting worse and worse by the minute, but he had no other choice but to overcome the pain, otherwise all these people will die, with the waterbenders and Aang preventing it, the progress of the fire slightly receded, but it wasn't enough to wipe it out completely, with the screams of his warriors outside in the battle, and the progress of the fire that's about to consume his group in some seconds, Aang truly believed this was the end,

his eyes started flashing some of his memories, only it contained the bad ones, he was losing control, but he fought with all his might to keep his strength, his arm wasn't helping at all, his body was covered in sweat, and he kept screaming for some time, still holding onto the air shield, but it was no help, the fire kept progressing, until it finally consumed two of his warriors on the right, Petu then focused used his water to snuff out the fire that was about to engulf the screaming warriors, but that only helped with making the progress of the fire faster, it consumed another two warriors on the left, they screamed and tried to hold on to anything beside them, so their friends pushed them away to keep the fire away from them, the fire circle engulfed them completely and they turned to ashes in seconds.

The sight made Aang sick to his stomach, that his shouting was displaying one of sadness and anguish, in moments like this, everyone only fights for their lives, nobody wants to die screaming..

he kept trying to save the remaining warriors, but he knew it was for no avail, all of them are going to die in a couple of seconds, but he kept on fighting, and fighting, the fire took away two more of his soldiers but this time, they were of the waterbenders, they died screaming as fire engulfed them, two waterbenders died by fire, the others were frightened and shouting for help, but Aang just stayed in the air keeping what remained of his cool as his air shield was still standing, same goes for the remaining waterbenders, as Petu was still standing and shouting words of encouragment to them, it all seemed hopeless, and it looked like the same for the screaming soldiers outside, that until they started to progress..

Suddenly Aang's air shield along with the water shield of Petu and waterbenders started to progress, they couldn't believe what was happening, the progress of the circle of fire receded significantly, it got so very week, and in a move of bravery, Shun used his waterbending to immediately snuff out the whole circle of fire, and their view cleared out, Aang then fell to the ground tired, his soldiers took fighting stances again, only for them to fight that there were no people around to fight, all of Shun's forces went away to fight someone else, Aang lifted his head slowly to see what was happening, and he realized that finally destiny decided to smile for them..

He saw dozens of earthbenders rushing to the battlefield, they were coming at full speed, and Shun commanded his army to anticipate them, but to no avail..

As soon as the earthbenders arrived, they relentlessly teared down the battlefield, cutting down dozens of firebenders left and right, they fought like animals, and for once, the battle looked like it turned to Aang's favor.

"LOOKS LIKE OMASHU HAS ARRIVED!" Aang heard Petu shout, and the rest of the group shouted with him, the courage found its place back to the warriors' hearts, even Aang who stood up and got a full view of the ordeal, not without holding onto his arm of course, When he looked at the battlefield below, he noticed one particular female waterbender fighting beside the earthbenders, cutting down as most soldiers as she could..

"That's My Daughter.." Hakoda said, fear evident in his voice, as Aang as well was frightened for her safety.

"She looks just fine to me.. but i guess we should be helping her out.. RIGHT BOYS?!" Petu shouted at the soldiers, and all of them shouted "AYE!" and together with Aang following close by, the group went down the hill to get to Katara's side.

Aang was thankful that every soldier wore the colors of his nations, otherwise, the Omashu warriors would have confused them for the enemy, as they were coming back in a rush from Shun's side to the battlefield, as soon as they rejoined the battle, they started fighting alongside the earthbenders, but Aang and Hakoda had one goal in mind, and that was to keep fighting until they reach Katara, and they did just so..

"KATARA!" Hakoda shouted as soon as they came closer to the girl, Katara looked at them and got distracted for a second, Aang saw the soldier coming from behind her, and without a warning he shot an air blast at him knocking him several feet away.

They talked as Aang and Hakoda kept fighting beside her, "YOU COULD HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME TO CALL ON HER, DON'T YOU THINK?!" Aang shouted angrily at Hakoda.

"I'm Sorry! I Haven't Seen Her In A Long While, I Missed Her!" Hakoda said apologetically.

"SO DID I, BUT DID I CALL ON HER IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE? NO, I DIDN'T!" Aang answered, sending an air blast towards one of the soldiers.

"COULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP BICKERING AND TELL ME WHERE SOKKA IS?!" Katara shouted to both of them.

"I DON'T KNOW, LAST TIME I SAW HIM HE WAS-" Aang was about to answer until he was interrupted,

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sokka yelled from below, there was a firenation soldier trapping him to the ground and about to send fire in his direction, Hakoda launched himself at the soldier, and used his club to crush the firebender's skull, he then extended a hand to Sokka and brought him up.

"Uh, Thanks, Dad.. i owe you one." Sokka said, as the heat of battle started to cool down around their parts, but Aang and Katara kept their stances alive.

"What took you so long, Katara? We lost dozens of soldiers." Hakoda said scoldingly.

"The King was very stubborn, it took some time to convince him to join the battle, he never agreed to it until i mentioned the spirits war." Katara responded.

"Same thing happened to me with dad. he wouldn't have answered if it wasn't for the mention of the spirits war. Thanks for informing us with that, Aang." Sokka said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Sokka.. Now, could we please figure out a way to capture Shun? he threatened me of burning all of Yu Dao to the ground if he lost the battle, he looks to be losing so we need a solid plan to capture him." Aang said.

"Yeah, i believe we need to be very fast, Aang.. Look." Sokka said, motioning to the departing figure some distance away.

Aang's face paled even more, as he saw Shun and some of his soldiers retreating back to Yu Dao, apparently he is going on with his threat.

As soon as Aang noticed the sight, without a word, he ran towards Shun and his soldiers..

"Aang, Wait up!" He heard Katara say from the back, as apparently Sokka, Katara and Hakoda followed him closely, Aang reached some firenation soldiers and started making his way through them, by shoving them or otherwise, All he wanted was to make his way to Shun before he flees to Yu Dao and burns the entire city to the ground, in his way to Shun, Aang thought he saw Jet on the battlefield fighting beside Suki, but he assumed it was his imagination,

eventually, Aang used his airbending to boost his speed and get to Shun faster, but his wounds and the effort he made during this battle took a toll on his body, his bending helped him make just half the way to Yu Dao, and then he slumped down on his knees, trying to catch his breath on the ground, he was some distance away from the battlefield, but still very far from Shun and Yu Dao, Even in victory, he still feels defeated, they have might have beaten Shun's forces and the firenation conquest is over, but still he was facing the danger of Shun scouring Yu Dao, even though he should be happy, he was in mourning.

His head was still facing the ground when he heard it, the sound of his best friend, the sound of Appa's comforting grunt, Aang looked up to find the giant bison soaring in the sky with Momo by his side and of course Senge on top, Appa then landed on the ground beside Aang and Momo found his way to Aang's shoulder,

"I should have stayed at camp, That's what you wanna say, right? I just couldn't, i want to fight, Aang. and you have no say to that." Senge started as soon as he landed, Aang didn't know what to say, so he just kept his mouth shut, still holding his wound.

by the time, Katara, Sokka and Hakoda arrived, and with them Suki and.. Jet.

Aang was still positioned on the ground when he saw his friend arrive at the scene, right before his eyes, he thought he saw him earlier fighting Shun's troops but he thought it was a piece of his imagination, but he knew for sure that at the moment, it wasn't his imagination, it is reality.

Before Aang could talk, Jet started, "I know what you must be thinking, but i am here now.." Jet trailed off, before asking a question that Aang didn't want to answer,

"Why don't i see any of my close friends of the freedom fighters around, Aang?" Aang was at a loss of words, for a couple of seconds, he didn't know what to say, He hated to be in this position, as if Shun about to scour Yu Dao wasn't enough..

Aang rose up, he took a couple of steps towards Appa, as soon as he reached the bison, he turned back to Jet, with all his friends around him anticipating his words, with the exception of Sokka and Hakoda as they knew exactly what happened to his friends.

"Only Sneers and Kori got to live and i told her to take him somewhere safe. but the rest.. Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Shu and Bao are dead, shot by arrows from archers that work for a man who is about to scour this colony.." Aang said pointing at Yu Dao, noticing the look of pure devastation on Jet's face, but still he couldn't postpone much longer, he must go to Yu Dao now, or else.

"Senge, get down." Aang said, Senge did as he was told and then with a single swift move of airbending, Aang hopped on Appa, the move taking its toll on his injured body as Aang growled as soon as he got on top of Appa..

"Oh Spirits, I'm so sorry, Aang.. i didn't ask if you needed healing." Katara said as she ran to Aang's side immediately, Aang tried to protest but before he could say anything, Katara was on him, checking Aang's wounds, she noticed it, the wound on his arm that he bandaged, Katara took the bandage off with Aang making a hissing sound, the pain was immense but he decided to hold it in as best he could, Katara's face changed to that of worry and fear.

"Is that an arrow wound?" Katara asked, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Katara, if you don't mind, you just left the wound naked, and the battle isn't over yet." Aang said.

"Oh, Sorry, Here." She apologized then opened her pouch of water, got the water out and started mending Aang's wound, at first Aang closed his eyes from the pain, but the pain went away as soon as it came, Katara then took the water and placed it back in the pouch.

"Thanks.." Aang said, looking at Katara with a meek smile, Katara returned it, and together they looked back to the group, they were still standing in anticipation, waiting for Aang's decision, even Jet whose look of guilt and anguish turned to that of pure rage, Jet looked like he could use some killing right now, Aang stood up on Appa's head and addressed them with Katara by his side,

"during the negotiations before this battle, Shun threatened me that in case of his defeat, he has Yu Dao in his custody to ransom. Now what that means is, this man is going to burn this entire city to the ground in the next couple of hours, so what we need to do is get inside this city and kill this son of a bitch, that's the easy part, the hard part is we need to do it NOW!" Aang finished.

There was no answer from them for a couple of seconds, Chief Hakoda then looked around and then at the city, "We can't get inside this city without losses, Aang.. Look, those damned archers are positioned on the wall." Hakoda said pointing at the people with bows and arrows on top of the wall that Aang knew all too well.

"The YuYen Archers." Aang spat out hoarsely, his voice filled with hatred and anger.

"So, We let Appa do the work." Jet said all of a sudden, and the whole group turned to him.

"Have you not heard what my dad said? there are archers on top of the wall." Sokka responded.

Jet refused to meet any of their gazes, but he kept talking still, "What i meant is, We are going to distract those archers, using all our strength to keep their attention at us. and in the meantime, Appa is going to break down the gate." Jet said.

Aang mulled the thought over, but then a thought made all the process stop at once, "We don't know what's on the other side of that gate, i can't risk it." Aang said.

"Then some of us are staying with Appa to protect him. How about you and I, Aang?" Jet suggested.

"Like i said, we don't know what's on the other side." Aang protested again.

Jet came closer to the bison to look Aang in the eye, "Think about it, Aang. Shun wants nothing more than to capture the both of us, if he was standing right beside that door, we'll draw his fire away from Appa, and then we will deflect, giving our army the time to enter the city and get the son of a bitch." Jet finished, Aang was somewhat convinced by what Jet said, he was about to concur, until Katara objected.

"What do you mean 'draw their fire'? Won't that put both of your lives in danger? The goal here is to keep everybody alive, not to have someone sacrifice himself for the other." Katara said fiercely.

"No, Katara.. Jet's right.." Aang said, Katara looked at him in shock, so Aang had to explain himself, "Shun wants nothing more than to capture or kill both me and Jet, we'll draw his fire and thus giving Appa the chance to break down the gate with ease. and by then our army would have arrived and victory will be ours.." Aang said, Katara opened her mouth and closed it multiple times, Aang decided to comfort her even more, "Come on, Katara.. i've been very lucky thus far, what's a couple more shots gonna do?" Aang said with a warm smile, Katara's eyes watered but for a split second before she blinked her tears away and hugged Aang fiercely.

The hug lasted for a couple of seconds before she broke it, "Keep the lucky charm on ya, Please." Katara said, her voice filled with warmth.

"You got it." Aang responded.

They broke the hug completely, then Katara jumped off Appa and Jet hopped on.

"What am i going to do?" Senge asked, standing beside Aang's friends.

"You are going with Katara and Sokka.. Please, Guys.. Keep him safe." Aang said.

"I'm not a child, Aang!" Senge whined, and Aang smiled, Sokka came to the boy's side and just put his hand on his bald head, Senge pushed Sokka's hand away and stood there pouting.

by the time they stopped talking, the remaining of Shun's army were fleeing towards the city on the far side, Aang saw King Bumi with Petu and Tolan by his side, leading the benders and non-benders towards the city of Yu Dao, so Aang took the reins of Appa.

"The plan is in motion, GO GO!" Aang said, and his friends on the ground ran to join King Bumi and tell him of Aang's plan, then with a single "Yip Yip" to Appa, both Aang and Jet were soaring in the sky on top of Appa flying to Yu Dao..

Aang made sure to make evasive maneuvers in the sky as he knew The YuYen archers will strike as soon as he gets in range, and indeed they nocked their arrows, getting ready for Aang to arrive, Aang then rememebered that he left something in Appa's saddle that he never brought with him in the battle, as it would have been no use in close range battles, but now, it might come in handy, Aang looked back to the saddle to find it laying there are peaceful as he wishes he had been, His staff, he took it from the saddle and put it at the ready.

"Jet, take Appa to the gate, i'll draw their fire." Aang said in a rush, and before Jet could respond, he pressed on his staff, unfolding it to a glider, and he used it to fly to the position of the YuYen archers, it's time to face those bastards head on.

Aang tried to count them on the wall, there looked to be twenty of them on gate, and the rest were scattered on various parts of the wall, Aang kept flying towards his enemies, the group of people that gave him nightmares for the last couple of months, Now, it's time to face them to get rid of the fear, but that fear returned as soon as he got close enough..

As soon as Aang got in their range, The YuYen Archers launched their arrows with delicate accuracy in Aang's direction, Fear consumed Aang and for a split second he didn't know what to do, but he regained his composure quickly and evaded the arrows as best he could, one of them flew very close to the glider but missed it by a couple of inches, the archers were getting ready for another round of arrows, so Aang flew in their direction as fast he could, now that Katara healed his wounds, he felt fresh and ready to give it his all once more, he finally arrived at the wall as the archers were about to loose their arrows, he got above them and then landed powerfully, slamming his staff into the rampart, generating a massive earthen wave to knock back The YuYen Archers on top of the wall.

Aang then stood up, waiting for the archers to fight, but before any of them could move, a huge rumbling sound was heard for a moment, before the gate of the city fell to the ground.

As the archers were still grounded, Aang took the moment to look at the process, and found that Jet and Appa already destroyed the gate, Aang was about to cheer them on, until he saw it..

A massive, enormous, colossal boulder fireball appearing to have been launched from a catapult inside the city, takes Jet and Appa by surprise, landing right on top of them..

"NOOOOOO..!" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs, before the fireball landed directly on top of Appa and Jet, another trick devised by Shun, instantly turning both of them to ashes.

Aang stared at the scene in immense shock, his eyes watered immediately but he never felt it, tears fell freely from his eyes soaking the rampart, but still he was feeling nothing, just staring at the place in shock, two of his friends just got murdered with a single blow.. one of them was his best friend.. the one that stayed with for as long as he could remember, through thick and thin, they stayed together, just got turned to ashes in front of his eyes..

"No.. Appa.." Aang said weakly, as if the word came out on instinct. he still doesn't feel anything, The soldiers of King Bumi entered the city with a protective shield of earth attempting to destroy the catapult, Katara kept shouting at him from the way down as they finally reconquered the city, but he never answered, he just kept staring, and he still felt nothing, just a void in his heart.

Aang then heard a sound behind him, when he turned his head to look, he found that Senge took his glider and flew to the top of the wall and at the moment he was keeping The YuYen Archers busy from Aang, Aang then realized all those emotions or rather lack of emotions he felt swirling inside his heart it all happened in a minute at most, even though it felt like years of pain,

but eventually he got over his shock to protect himself and Senge, Aang stood up, he wiped his tears away, his grief turning to anger, and with lifeless narrowed eyes, he took a fighting stance, he launched the biggest blast of fire on the YuYen Archers standing in front of him, instantly scorching almost ten of them, and the rest jumped off the wall, Aang noticed the look on Senge's face staring at Aang, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Aang then turned his lifeless eyes to the city, he found that King Bumi's forces were progressing to the catapult, they took down all the forces surrounding it, and there was nothing between them and the catapult but Shun and Jeri, the rest of the firenation soldiers were killed, captured or simply fled, and he found that Master Tenzin was standing beside The King, and Aang's friends were behind the king, or the remaining of Aang's friends anyways.

Aang then unfolded his glider and flew to The King's side, he heard Senge shouting behind him but again, he never paid attention, he still felt nothing inside, just a broken man with nothing to lose.

As he was still in the air, he sent a huge air slice immensely strong, it cut the catapult in half, with Shun and his friends being knocked off, Petu and Tolan and their men took the opportunity to capture Jeri and the rest of Shun's close soldiers that remained, there was only Shun left, laying on the ground, injured, tired and waiting for the pick up.

Finally Aang landed in front of a grounded Shun, and just stared at him, Aang knew that his army had won, Aang knew that there is nothing stopping him now from capturing Shun and finally announcing that the colonies are no longer occupied by the firenation, but he was too devastated to move or talk, he was just standing there staring at Shun in silence. Shun raised his head, his vision cleared and finally noticed Aang standing on top of him, Shun smiled weakly as he was trying to catch his breath,

"Your army might have won.." Shun said, he coughed twice and then continued with a mocking laugh, "But you still lost." Shun finished, signing his death warrant.

With a calm face but enraged insides, Aang approached Shun, taking him by the scruff of his neck, until his hand reached the back of his head, he held him there for a couple of seconds, all his soldiers and friends too pertified to stop him, so Aang just held an injured Shun there for a couple of seconds, and without further words, Aang remembered that there is something in his pocket that he never wanted to use but maybe it was time for it.

The day that Jet left camp, he left Aang's gift back at camp, the dagger that Uncle Iroh gave to Aang and then Aang never used it so he gave it to Jet as a present, the day Jet left after Aang decided to negotiate with Shun, he left the dagger back at camp, so Aang took it as it was the only memory left from Uncle Iroh, he decided to keep it with him during the battle, to keep his memory alive.. Perhaps, it was time to use that dagger.

Aang took the dagger out of his pocket, still holding Shun by the the head, he unsheathed it from its small sheath, the word 'Never Give Up Without A Fight' still visible on it, he put the dagger on Shun's neck, and slowly pierced his neck, moving the knife to the left to cut his throat completely, with Shun choking for breath and blood pouring out of his neck like a flood covering Aang's clothes and face, Aang heard some people behind him gasp, but still they couldn't move a muscle to prevent him, they were right to do so, or else he might have made them regret it, he wanted this revenge.. No, He needed it.. He needed nothing else at the moment but this. Aang kept staring at Shun as his spirit was being driven out of his body, Shun stopped choking, and his evil spirit finally departed from the world.

Shun is finally dead, But it wasn't just Shun who lost his life at that moment, The Old Aang is dead as well.

* * *

**FINAAAAALLY! Man, This Chapter was pure torture, i've never written a battle sequence before, this is my first one, and so this chapter was the hardest one out of all.**

**Secondly, Sorry for the disturbing and unhappy events, but i guess now you know why i rated this Story T.**

**I'm going to take a break after this one, and then i'll get back to continue the final sequence of this story, the war of the spirits is about to BEGIN. **


	31. Crisis Of The Victors

**Hello, Guys. Finally, i was able to finish another chapter, looks like this story is going to take a little while longer.**

**But allow me to celebrate that it's been a year since i started writing this story, A WHOLE YEAR! WOW! I started this story for fun, and i still feel the same as the day i started writing it, i appreciate the reviews and the follows and favorites, it's been a pleasure providing you guys with some entertainment, especially during these troubled times.. not like my story makes the mood lighter or anything, it's depressing, but Hey, we all love sappy stories, Right? **

**Seriously, Thank you guys for your support, much appreciated, now let's dive into the chapter, shall we? **

* * *

**Katara**

It's been a week since the battle of Yu Dao, but Katara's work hasn't been done yet, in fact it seems like it's going to take a little while longer.

Ever since the battle ended and the allies finally demolished the firenation conquest, Katara has been attending to the wounded of the battle, she's been helping the healers of her father's army and the medics of Yu Dao attend to the wounded of their army, as well as the wounded of Shun's army, some of them got to live and King Bumi decided to give them another chance to live, so he gave an order to have them healed as well while in prison, and the rest of the world leaders agreed.

_Yes, it's King Bumi who is giving orders now, not Aang._ Katara thought sadly, for she hasn't seen the youngman ever since the battle.

he's been locking himself up in a house in Yu Dao, refusing to meet anybody, occasionally coming out of the house for supplies, and those supplies were either Food or booze, or so she was told by Sokka who got to check on him when they asked for his attendance during the meeting of the allies to discuss the upcoming events, obviously Aang refused and sent Sokka away, telling him that whatever the council decides, he is on board, he doesn't need to make the orders to follow them.

Katara was worried sick for the youngman's well-being, but she knew he needed some time alone before he could open up to her, she busied herself with her work so to prevent herself from going over to his house, she knew it was wrong to leave him alone in such times, but she also knew that if she went to him without giving him some time alone, he would blow her off. literally perhaps.

Katara kept musing as she was healing the wound of one of the freedom fighters that are still living, he was still unconscious with his girlfriend by his side, the girl has been crying all week, refusing any kind of comfort, Katara spent the entire week trying to talk to her, to let her open up to her, but she refused to talk, she just sat there the entire week beside Sneers, but still Katara never gave up.

"Kori, you hardly had any sleep since the battle, take some time off and i assure you Sneers is in good hands." Katara reassured the girl, but still she wouldn't take it.

"I told you many times already, i am not leaving, Katara." She responded, followed by a sigh from Katara.

"Alright, But can you at least tell me what's bothering you? I know that you are aware that Sneers is getting better, so there must be something else that's bothering you. Please, talk to me." Katara requested again warmly, Kori looked at her and appeared to be struggling, more tears fell from her eyes and she forced her face away from Katara, wiping them away with her sleeve.

"There is nothing bothering me other than Sneers being unconscious." Kori refused to open up again.

Katara finished healing Sneers and returned the water to her pouch, she got closer to Kori and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Listen, i know we've only known each other for a week, but that period of time was enough for me to be certain that you are a good-hearted and kind girl, i want to ease your pain, and rest assured, i am not a tattletale, i can keep a secret. Please, talk to me so i might be of help." Katara said to the girl, looking her in the eyes to ensure Kori of her honesty. Kori looked to be struggling again, she opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, before finally opening up to Katara.

"I killed my friends." Kori finally said, followed by covering her face and sobbing. Katara knew why the girl said that, Sokka told her of what happened before the battle and how Shun tricked them to spoil their formation, Katara got incredibly worried when she heard that Aang almost lost his life during that moment, and how The arrows that they launched killed all of Kori's close friends of the freedom fighters.

"You didn't kill anybody, Kori.. it was a trick by Shun and he got what he deserved.." Katara responded, but she only said that to comfort the girl, to this day she was still shocked by what Aang did to Shun, she continued, "Sokka told me of your bravery during the exchange, he told me of how protective you were of Sneers and how you almost gave your life for his, it's something to be proud of." Katara finished with a smile.

"But in the process i caused the death of my friends, if it wasn't for me, they might have been still living and celebrating the victory with the others, now nobody is celebrating the victory, all thanks to my stupidity!" Kori said grievously, and Katara stood there helpless, not knowing what to do to help the poor girl.

Kori continued, "And Jet.. oh spirits Jet.. We couldn't even find his body.. and i wasn't.. i wasn't there.. when he got.." She trailed off, her sobs becoming louder.

Katara put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder again, "Your friends came to this battle already knowing what was at stake, they knew it and they still ran towards Sneers to help him, and Jet sacrificed himself to get the army into the city, without him or.. or Appa.." Katara got emotional herself at that one, the bison was a dear friend of hers, and she's gotten very sad herself for him,

"without them, we wouldn't have gotten into the city and freed it, we would have done the same thing to bring peace and balance back to the world, and we are almost there, we'll do it for them." Katara finished, Kori turned her head up to face Katara who had an encouraging look on her face.

Kori turned her face away again, "I am going to need some more time to adapt to this, Katara.. i know the right thing to do is to move on, but that's something even Aang still hasn't achieved.. i suppose all wounds will be mended in time." Kori responded, and Katara understood completely, especially the part about Aang.

"Yes, that's a start. and if it makes you feel any better, Sneers might wake up in the next couple of hours, so be ready for your wounds to mend, because the time has come." Katara said with a smile, and Kori's face finally brightened for the first time in a week.

"Thank you, Katara." Kori said with a smile of her own.

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me, i have other patients to attend to, i'll leave you alone with Sneers." Katara said, and Kori nodded.

As she made her way out of the room, her face turned to a frown, all the words she said was to comfort Kori, but she knew the situation their psychological wounds will never be mended, including hers, it's impossible to come out of a battle the same person as you were before, and she knew Aang would never be the same again.

_Speaking of which, it's time to finally visit the youngman._ Katara supposed, she has given him enough time alone, now it was time to talk to him, she knew it's going to be a very long argument, but she is willing to have it for his comfort.

**Azula **

It's funny how the world sometimes rolls in your favor, even so she was the one that murdered The Late Firelord Zhao and his rebels, The People are asking her to be The Firelord now.

It's been two weeks since Zhao's demise, Azula was certain the news have reached every corner of the world by now, After The Explosion, Azula took two days off to sort out her thoughts and try to have a clear head, her conscious was very nagging, but it took her two days to put it to sleep.. temporarily.

After that, she saw General Shinu coming to her with the great news, The People want her to be in charge of the nation, reasoning that, this is what happens when you get The Royal Family out of The Royal Palace, The Palace gets exploded, of course some of the people expected foul play, but none of them suspected that Azula was the one at fault, she lived her whole life in that Palace, there is no way she was the one to explode it.. Such Naivete.

With General Shinu by her side, She was standing in front of the rubble that used to be her home, she pushed her feelings aside to finally address the people in front of her.

"Citizens of The Firenation, Here we are again gathering at the same place for the second time in two weeks, but this time with heavy hearts and unclear minds, what happened here two weeks ago was a terrible crime, and the people responsible will be brought to justice. two weeks ago, we lost the man that i vouched for to be leader of this nation, Firelord Zhao. and as unfortunate as that is for me, i feel like it's most unfortunate for you, The People of The Firenation, you lost a competent ruler that would have made this nation great.." Azula said, feigning grief,

She continued, "it saddens me to say this but it seems to me that The Firenation is currently without someone in charge, and with the recent events of what happened in the colonies, we need a competent leader to be in charge right now.."

Of course the news arrived this morning, and this is why the people asked for a meeting with Azula and Shinu, The Firenation lost its domination on The Earth Kingdom, when Avatar Aang gathered an army and came to the colony and took it from Shun, Azula didn't know what to think, does she feel sad about the end of the conquest? or does she feel happy that Aang is still alive? Of course, she chose the latter, she was ecstatic that after General Shinu told her the news and left, she cried tears of joy, it was such a happy moment for her, the first one in a very long while, but then it dawned on her that General Shinu told her the news with heavy heart, he was also standing by her side at the moment motionless, he never said any words ever since he told her the news, of course he was mourning his son, pompous little shit that he was, but still his son. and Azula vowed to give him a break after the speech.

she continued, "I know i've been mulling it over for the past week, my sincere apologies to the people of this great nation that it took me this much time to realize it, but if it's a Firelord you see in me.. Alright.. I'll be Your Bloody Firelord!" Azula said Passionately, and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause, it's funny how in the past, the uproar of those people would make Azula want to strangle each and everyone of them, but now, it's what gave her encouragement, maybe all the people she wanted to strangle died in that explosion with Zhao.

From the looks on those people's faces, some of them looked exactly like General Shinu, they must have lost some boys to The Battle in Yu Dao, and though Azula knew which side she wanted to win, but those people deserve some mourning, maybe it'll help her gain some favoritism within them.

"What happened in Yu Dao was a terrible crime, and The Avatar will pay a hefty price for what he did to our soldiers in the colonies, our boys and girls who gave their lives bringing glory to this country, They will go down in history as the heroes who made their country proud, who made their countrymen proud, and who made their new Firelord proud, May The Spirits have mercy on their souls." Azula finished, putting a hand on her heart, and the crowd erupted in applause, some of them wiping away their tears.

After that, Azula spoke about new plans for The Firenation, and the first course of action is renovating The Royal Palace, The Palace that once represented the glory of The Firenation, Now, its rubble represents the fall of The Firenation, especially after Aang rejoined the fray, but surely that wasn't what she told the crowd, it was what she discussed with General Shinu afterwards, The old man just sat there in his house as he got Azula to temporarily live with him until the palace is restored,

she couldn't go live with Mai or Ty Lee, not after what she did to Mai's father, in fact she hasn't seen any of them ever since the explosion, it was exceptionally weird.

But at the moment she was just bothered about General Shinu being overly quiet, "I know this is hard for you to deal with, General. and so i decided to give you a break, i have reestablished my reputation among the people, i think i can take it from here." Azula said to the general, which finally caught his attention.

"What about The Coronation?" General Shinu asked through a miserable voice, it saddened Azula.

"My Coronation is not until The Palace is fully renovated, General. that's how the rules are, so i would say it would take three weeks.. a month at most." Azula said, knowing full well that The General would be aware of such information if he wasn't in a such a traumatizing state.

"Oh, Yeah.. Correct." The General said, looking at the ground once more.

Azula stood up, and put a hand on the old man's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Alright? Just take some time off. Just know that i won't allow you into my service again until you are fully recovered, is that clear?" Azula asked feigning a serious tone.

The General looked at her and nodded, as if thinking that Azula wasn't joking about the whole thing, Azula wanted to clarify that she wasn't serious, but she thought it was pointless, she just patted him on the shoulder and left him on the spot.

She wanted to visit her favorite place of the city, a spot that overlooks the sunset at the top of the city, it's beautiful and makes thinking easier.

She wore her crimson cloak covering her head to hide her identity, and took her leave, making her way to the place, as she walked she eavesdropped on some conversations around the city, most people were very happy that Azula finally accepted to be Firelord and that The Royal Family is going back to rule The Firenation, others feel like Azula didn't deserve the honor.

"she was imprisoned by Zhao and now we are supposed to accept her as our Firelord?" said one passerby to his companion, Azula gave a sarcastic smile.

_if only he knew the half of it._ She thought as she kept walking, eventually it was one particular eavesdrop that made her stop dead in her tracks, and listen to it fully, it was a mother asking her son about his day at work.

"What's new in Lord Ukano's place, Kei Lo?"

"Nothing new, mom.. ever since Lord Ukano died in that explosion, The House has gone very miserable, it's sad really. his Lady Wife soaked the entire place with tears, The little one Tom-Tom is always posing strength, but eventually he breaks down, i caught glimpses of him crying a lot in his room or when he thinks nobody is looking, Poor kid.. but what worries me the most is Lady Mai." The boy said, with a look of genuine concern that bewildered Azula.

"What of her, son?" The mother asked.

"She's been locking herself in her room ever since, never coming out but to receive food.. her mother tried to get her out multiple times only for her to send her off.. but the other day.. i think i saw her coming out of her room." The boy said, and Azula's eyes widened.

"What did i tell you about spying on the lady, Kei Lo? i know you have feelings for her but that's never an excuse, youngman." His mother scolded.

"I wasn't spying on her! i was.. looking after her.. anyways, there's more to the story.. when she got out of her room, i thought she was going to kill herself or something so i followed her, but then i found her meeting with this friend of hers Ty Lee." Kei Lo said.

"Well, what happened then?" The mother asked, looking be intrigued by the story just as Azula.

"I couldn't hear a word they said, they got suspicious of their surroundings and that made me wary, so i hurried out of the place.." Kei Lo said, Azula gave a sigh of disappointment, she was hopeful he might have heard something..

"But before i left, i heard some metal clinking on the ground, when i turned to look at him, he was a giant man with a very weird mark on his forehead, he looked very scary, i don't know why Lady Mai and Ty Lee would talk to such a man, but i guess nothing good." Kei Lo finished, knocking the air out of Azula's chest.

Azula got away from Kei Lo's place and entered a nearby alley where nobody was around and she heavily panted, the shock made her breathing heavy.

_Mai and Ty Lee want to murder me?_ Azula thought, the shock hasn't worn off yet, and they use the criminal that has a history with Azula, Combustion Man.

_When did he even escape from Prison?_ Azula thought fearfully, he is the most dangerous criminal in The Firenation, and a very skilled assassin, nothing like being murdered by an assassin paid by your two best friends.

Azula was very shocked, which was later taken over by anger, and the first angry thought that entered her mind was.. Treason shall never go unpunished.

**Aang **

You never completely let go of a habit, you always have to come back at some point, specially at dark times like this.

The habit Aang can't let go of is drinking liquor, he took a sip from his cup of wine and sipped it in slowly, not even flinching from the taste as he has gotten very used to it, last time he hurt his conscious, he felt like drinking to let go of the pain..

but this time he doesn't drink to let go of the pain, he drinks to let go of the anger. last time he killed a man, he drank to let go of the guilt, now he drinks so he might prevent himself from killing more men, his anger was immeasurable, and even after an entire week, he still feels like he needs to avenge his fallen bison.

He took another sip of his wine as the memories of Appa flashed in his head again, he wanted to get rid of them, all of them, it was torture to remember his beloved bison, Momo was still by his side, sleeping by the corner of the room, but his heart was still empty without Appa, he first met him when he was young, and Appa promised that they were going to be together forever, but he couldn't keep that promise..

_That dumb bison!_ Aang thought angrily as he took another sip of his cup, The Avatar was sitting in his room in the house he rented in Yu Dao to stay away from public eyes, getting wasted ever since the battle, he would replay the moment he slit Shun's throat over and over in his head just to feel the satisfaction of it, at this point, he doesn't care about murdering a dozen more people just to let those wretched feelings go away, he thought about going out on a hunt, not animal hunt, Yu Yen Archers hunt..

Yes, he knew some of those bastards were still alive, just like Jeri and some of Shun's scums were still alive, rotting in prison, Sokka came to Aang a number of times asking him to come out to interrogate the men, Aang told him that he trusts his judgement and that Sokka should take Tolan and interrogate them himself, after all Tolan is a Dai Li agent, he has a few ideas about getting information out of people.

Of course the youngman decided to stay for a while, along with all the armies that were allies to Aang, even King Bumi was still in Yu Dao as they were still making debates about the new conditions of the city, Mayor Morishita returned to rule the city, all hail the bugger. but that also gave Aang hope that the debates are finally coming to an end, and they would leave the city for good never to return, leaving Aang alone until he figures out what to do with his current crisis, and what to do with the upcoming crisis with Vattu.

Yes, Aang never forgot about Vattu, he just needed some time to let off some steam.

Suddenly, The Avatar heard some knocking on the door, he stood up, stumbled across the room from too much liquor in his system but eventually he stood tall and went on to open the door.

"Who..*Hiccup* Who's this?" Aang asked.

"It's me, Aang.. Open up." a very familiar female voice answered, it belongs to the last person Aang wants to confront at the moment.

"Katara.." Aang said, before opening the door for the youngwoman, as much as he wanted to run away from her, he couldn't just leave her standing at the door, "Hey, Katara! What's up?" Aang greeted drunkenly, Katara sighed disappointedly in the process.

"Somehow, i knew i would find you like this." Katara said, as she stood at the door pouting.

"Yeah, what of it, Mom?" Aang replied sarcastically, still intoxicated, he went back to the table and sat on the chair, Katara followed him and closed the door behind her.

"Aang, would you at least try to sober up a little so we could talk normally?" Katara requested, and Aang chuckled.

"You mean this isn't normal enough for you, Kat?" Aang asked, giggling still. Without permission or consent and with an angry face, Katara suddenly took the water off her pouch and splashed it at Aang's face, taking the Airbender by surprise and making him fall off his chair, dripping and spitting water all over the place, Aang stood up ferociously staring Katara.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Aang shouted pointing angrily at her.

She got very close to him, with a furious face herself, and without further notice, she SLAPPED him hard across the cheek, Aang took the hit and stumbled back a couple of yards, this is really getting out of hand, he put a hand on a nearby counter, putting the other on his now red left cheek, the liquor was still messing with his mind, probably that's why he took the slap harder than he should have.

He looked at her again, she was still staring at him angrily, with a dark face that would make the bravest of men cower back, Aang stood as strong as he could and finally spoke to her normally,

"Are you done?" he asked.

Katara's facial expressions were never fazed, but she managed to voice out some words, "Depends on your sobriety." She replied menacingly, he's never witnessed Katara being this angry before, what's gotten into her?

"What are you so angry at me for, huh? What did you expect me to do? i just lost my best friend." Aang replied his voice cracking at the last two words, his eyes filling with tears and he brought them away from Katara's.

Again, she took him by surprise as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely, her facade finally breaking and she started crying in his arms, feeling wet tears staining his clothes, Aang got over the surprise and hugged her back, feeling some tears falling from his own eyes, staining Katara's clothes.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Katara said in Aang's ears, her sobs were getting louder by the moment, Aang knew that wasn't her that slapped him, she was just angry for him, not at him.

"No, I am sorry.. I shouldn't have gotten back to being a sorry excuse of a human being." Aang said defeatedly, still holding onto her, they held each other for a long time, as if letting go would harm them, Aang knew that he needed her more than ever, he needed her to comfort him, to tell him that everything will be ok, to support him in the wars to come, the crisis he was facing at the moment wasn't like any he has ever encountered, without Katara's help, this one might break his back for good.

"I need you now more than ever, Katara.. i have no one left but you." He whispered in her ear as he refused to let go, but as soon as he said the words, Katara broke the embrace to stare him in the eyes with determination.

"I'll always be here for you.. i promise." Katara whispered back warmly, and Aang felt some kind of comfort for the first time since they separated at the southern air temple, they kept staring at each other, gazing in each other's eyes lovingly, Aang tried to find meanings for his feelings for her, but he couldn't fathom, he just stared at her eyes because it felt right. Eventually, Katara broke the stare and let go of Aang making him feel a slight cold at her departure, her sudden movement made Aang confused but he stood still waiting for her to talk.

She finally talked, "Do you want me to brief you on the latest news?" Katara proposed.

Aang sighed and took a seat on the chair behind him, "Sokka informed me of the latest news, The return of Mayor Morishita, the pointless meetings of the victors at the administrative building to discuss plans for Yu Dao, I wouldn't call this information, we all knew this was going to happen as soon as we take the city." Aang said uninterestedly.

Katara grabbed a chair and sat beside Aang with a heavy sigh looking at the ground, Aang observed her suspiciously, "What?" He asked, as he knew something was wrong with her.

Katara brought her head up suddenly, "What?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"That look on your face cannot be nothing."

Katara considered for a second before asking, "Is it really that obvious?"

Aang chuckled lightly, "Yeah, Totally. Now what's wrong?" Aang asked.

Katara sighed again, this time clearing her throat and straightening herself on the chair making Aang very anxious to hear what she has to say,

"I just heard rumors on my way here, but i can't tell if they are true.." Katara started, Aang nodded in anticipation, waiting for her to continue..

"Zhao is dead. The Firenation Princess has taken over the throne." Katara dropped the information on Aang like a Waterbending bomb, his eyes widened and he couldn't speak a word for a couple of seconds.

"What?" Aang asked, struggling to get the word out of his mouth.

"Yes. It shocked me too.. A firenation citizen in the city said that his cousin in their motherland sent him a letter saying that Firenation Princess Azula vouched for Zhao to be The Firelord, and as soon as the coronation was concluded and he entered the throne room, The Entire Royal Palace was exploded, saying they used something called blasting jelly, very explosive.. and apparently there were hundreds of kegs as the guy who sent the message said that the entire palace turned to ashes in seconds, and the explosion could be heard within miles and miles of it, shaking the ground beneath the entire nation, killing everyone inside, who happened to be ALL the noblemen loyal to Zhao." Katara finished, Aang was in more shock than ever.

"All the noblemen loyal to Zhao, you said?" Aang asked.

"Yes. all of them turned to ashes in seconds, and although the message says the police suspect it was the doing of Pirates, i doubt those thugs could organize such a well-devised plan, Aang. whoever did this chose the proper time to wipe out all of the rebels.. and take the throne for herself." Katara voiced out her inner thoughts, making Aang turn his eyes to her roughly.

"Azula would never do such a thing." Aang said, not very sure whether to believe what he just said or not.

"Come on, Aang. you sang a lot of songs about Azula's intelligence to us, how would you not suspect that this plan wasn't of her doing? She was there during the coronation and yet she's still alive." Katara said, making some interesting points that Aang couldn't process at first due to the booze.

And yet Aang still argued, "Because It's the royal palace we are talking about, no matter how ruthless she may seem, she would never do such thing to the family legacy." He said feeling like he is trying to convince himself not Katara, he stood up from his chair and started pacing around the rented house.

"But the family legacy would have been gone entirely had Zhao become the firelord." Katara said.

Aang mulled it over for a second before a thought occurred to him, he stopped pacing and look at Katara, "Has there been any mention of a third party involved?" Aang asked.

Katara seemed to be in thought, trying to remember anything, "I don't think- Wait, i guess there is." Katara said, interrupting herself.

"Who?" Aang asked as he got closer to her.

"There was another name mentioned in the letter. a General i suppose, the guy who received the letter said he was following Azula everywhere.. what's his name.. Sheenu? Shenai?" Katara tried to remember.

"Shinu?" Aang suggested.

"Yes! That's him." Katara said, and Aang fell back to the chair.

"What's wrong? Do you know the guy?" Katara asked.

"Yes. We met a couple of times, i never trusted the guy, he seemed like a snake, just like his son." Aang responded hoarsely.

"Who's his son?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed heavily before saying, "Shun.", His wretched memory still haunting Aang to this day.

"Oh Yeah.. Him." Katara mumbled.

Both of them went silent for a some moments, as soon as Shun's name was mentioned, the air was sucked out of the room, Such a pain in the ass, alive or dead.

"Aang, we need to talk about this." Katara said from beside him.

"Hm.. What?" Aang asked as her words took him by surprise.

"What you did with.. him.. at the battle.. we need to talk about it." Katara clarified as best she could.

"What's there to discuss? he killed my friends, i slit his throat with a dagger.. i don't think there's further talk." Aang said, struggling a little bit with the words.

Katara looked to be taken by surprise from Aang's response, "Aang-"

"What do you want me to say Katara?! Yes, i killed the bastard, and yes i felt bad for it, but Now i don't feel bad at all, the only thing i am feeling bad for is thinking that all people can change, but Jet was right, we were up against a monster. and now, most of my friends are dead!" Aang lashed out at non expectant Katara, he always felt bad for killing, even this time, the only difference is this time he didn't take much time to move on.

Katara was rendered speechless by Aang's words, Aang felt like she was struggling to get words out but she was looking at him like he was a complete stranger, after what seemed like eternity of silence, and since she didn't have anything to say, Aang spoke again,

"You know what would have happened if i just listened to Jet and never agreed to the negotiations? probably none of this would have happened, we would have had a solid plan from Jet who understood Shun more than anybody. you wanna know why i returned to drinking, Katara? it's because whenever i make a mistake, it's my friends who pay for it!" Aang said, feeling his chest tightening from the frustration, so he breathed in some fresh air to refresh his aching chest, he never wanted to bother anyone with his inner problems, but Katara asked for it.

Aang kept his eyes away from Katara for some time after that, but then he brought his head up to face her again, only to find her cheeks stained with tears and her looking at him desperately.

"I hate seeing you like this.." The girl said weakly, her voice sounded very fragile and desperate that it made Aang's insides crumble all the more, he looked at her with tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, until Katara's expressions hardened, and she stood abruptly from her chair.

"I am going to Kyoshi Island tomorrow morning." She said all of a sudden.

Aang was more confused than shocked by the statement, "What's in Kyoshi Island?" Aang asked.

"My Mother. I am tired of trying to get you out of your cocoon, Aang. I have enough on my plate already, and you are so stubborn and selfish that i can't take it anymore.. i am going to look for comfort myself, and since i can't find it here with you, then i'll try to get it from my mother." Katara finished.

Aang stood up angrily, "Selfish? I am Fucking Selfish?!" he said angrily.

"YES, YOU FUCKING ARE!" Katara shouted back, her anger couldn't be more visible that it made Aang step back a few paces.

"You are the most selfish and stupid person i've ever met, and to think The Avatar is supposed to be the best of us, turns out he only thinks of himself!" Katara screamed out, her veins popping up and looking like she's ready to murder, It was Aang's turn to be rendered speechless as the watertribe girl was shooting him a death glare.

Eventually, she took a deep breath, and looked at him again,

"I am going to Kyoshi Island tomorrow. I hope if i get to see you again, you would be the person i imagined you were." Katara finished still staring daggers at him.

Aang looked at the ground to avoid her eyes, he was so broken inside and the struggle not to cry in front of her was more difficult than ever, for some reason those words hurt more than anything he's ever endured. After what felt like a lifetime of feeling Katara's eyes on him, she sighed and then made her way to the door, Aang wanted to shout out to her, tell her to stay, even beg her to stay, but eventually, he only settled on berating her.

"So much for promises, Katara." he voiced out weakly to her, reminding her of her earlier promise to stay by his side no matter the cost.

She turned to him, her eyes weren't filled with hatred or anger, they were filled with desperation and sadness, which made Aang all the more broken inside,

"I made a promise to Aang.. you are not Aang." She said, getting out of the house and closing the door behind her, leaving Aang to fall to his knees and break down immediately.


	32. And They Didn't Invite Us

**Sneers **

A blurry sight with black dots scattered all over it, that's the first thing Sneers saw the moment he opened his eyes.

He had no idea where he was or what he was doing at this place and the first thought that he mulled over was _'Is this the spirit world?'_, his sight finally cleared and he caught glimpses of his surroundings, he moved his head around since that was the only part he had control over, the rest of his body however, there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere around these parts, he appeared to be in a room, on a bed, with medical equipment all around him, but there was no one around, probably the dim light has something to do with it, maybe it's midnight. Sneers lost all hopes of trying to figure out his current state, so he resorted to another option, trying to remember what is the last thing that happened to him, but an interruption deprived him of the chance..

Someone walked inside the room, she was wearing blue clothes and appeared to be knowing her way around the place so well, but she was in a hurry and her eyes appeared to be red, that was until she caught a glimpse of Sneers.

"Well Well.. Look who just woke up." The girl said with a smile, for some reason, she looked like she never wanted to smile at all.

"Where am i?.. Who are you?" Sneers asked weakly, of course he doesn't trust the girl, and that unsatisfied smile just made him all the more suspicious.

"Oh Sorry where are my manners.. My name is Katara, a healer from The Southern Watertribe, you are in the Yu Dao infirmary, being treated from your wounds that you sustained during your stay in captivity." The girl, or Katara said.

As soon as Katara said the word captivity, the memories rushed back to Sneers' memory, Kori, the freedom fighters, the capture, Shun, Jeri and the rest of the scums, Shun dragging him to the battle after beating him up senselessly and Kori rushing to his side before he blacked out, he tried moving his hands but he couldn't, he wanted to make sure the removal of his fingers wasn't a dream, but alas he couldn't bring his hands up to make sure.

Panic took over Sneers in an instance, but that never prevented him from asking, "Where is Kori?".

"I don't know, she was here last time i was-" Before Katara could finish the sentence, she was interrupted by another presence, another girl opened the room and entered, but this face brought comfort to a tired Sneers.

"Oh, Hey, Katara.. i was in the restroom and-" The girl interrupted herself with a gasp as soon as her eyes laid on him, Sneers smiled at her, he found her shocked face very amusing, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks, and he felt some falling down his.

Eventually, the girl came out of her daze, "SNEERS!" she shouted before hurrying to his side and bringing him close for a fierce hug.

Sneers winced as much as he wanted not to, but he felt pain all over, and apparently Kori felt him wincing as well, so she broke the embrace quickly, and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just.. WOW! You are back! This is the best day ever! I missed you." The girl stuttered saying the words, her cheeks were stained with tears, and Sneers just couldn't look as enthusiastic as she is, but he tried his best to overcome the pain and try to express some feelings.

"I missed you too, Love.." Sneers said weakly, and Kori just cried even more.

"I'm sorry this happened to you.. it should have been me taking the fall not you.." Kori said.

"No.. No, Sweetheart.. it's okay.. I wouldn't have fared any better had you taken the fall for me.." Sneers said.

"But you would have been safe, that would have been good for me.. i am such a selfish bitch!" Kori said very close to his face and Sneers could see more tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, he wanted to lift a thumb and wipe them away, but his hand won't let him, and he probably doesn't have a thumb anymore.

"Sweetheart.. this talk won't change anything, what happened has happened, and we have come out of it alive.. all of us.. i mean you won the battle, right?" Sneers asked, hoping for a particular answer that would make him happy, Kori exchanged a weird look with Katara who was still standing at the side of the bed, Sneers never noticed her there, he thought she had left the room, but the look she exchanged with Kori made him more worried than ever, and Panic took over him again,

"Please, don't tell me Shun has won." Sneers asked.

"No.. No! Of course not, Shun is dead." Katara answered quickly before going back to silence, and Sneers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness.. Alright that's a good thing.. right?" Sneers asked, this is supposed to be a good thing, but Kori's utter silence made him confused.

Sneers glanced at Katara who averted her eyes and looked around the room, Sneers has had enough, "Alright, will someone just tell me what's going on here?" Sneers asked impatiently, and Kori broke down again, her sobs got louder and louder and Sneers felt his insides crumbling for it, Katara came to her side and put a hand on his crying girlfriend to comfort her.

Katara then looked at him with sad eyes herself, "I shouldn't tell you this in your current state, but i guess i have no choice.." She started, making Sneers very anxious, "We won the battle, Yes.. but.." Katara stopped.

"But what? The Avatar is dead?" Sneers asked, and Katara had a look of panic on her face.

"NO! The Avatar is perfectly fine.. I hope.. it's just.." Katara said with a sigh, apparently trying to make up her mind about the whole thing.

Until she was interrupted by Kori who just said it out loud, "Sneers.. All our friends are dead, we are the only people left of the freedom fighters." Kori said, and she broke down again, putting her hands on her face and sobbing loudly.

Sneers was traumatized, the shock was just unbearable, it was too much.. he just couldn't.

"All of.. Them?" Sneers asked, and the girl nodded. "Jet?" Another nod, "Smellerbee? Longshot? The Duke? Pipsqueak? Shu? Bao?.. All of them?" Sneers asked, feeling tears gathering in his eyes and a sad nod from the girls followed.

The tears fell freely from his eyes, but he made no sound, as the shock made him black out immediately, the last thing he remembers was Kori and Katara's screams as soon as he closed his eyes and let unconsciousness take over.

**Tolan **

Tolan was walking towards The Yu Dao Prison, walking beside him was Prince Sokka of The Southern Watertribe, he found it comforting working with Sokka, even though he hardly noticed it, but he's grown to like Sokka in the past couple of weeks.

_I mean, what's there to not like about him?.. well, his banter can be quite awful sometimes, but generally Sokka is a great guy._ Tolan thought, walking beside the southerner.

"So, have you rehearsed for the interrogation, Tolan?" Asked Sokka from beside him, stopping Tolan's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, it's great feeling useful again, i mean i don't know what's there to gain from interrogating Shun's thugs but i'd like to think it's important." Tolan responded.

"Hey, the war isn't over yet, we stopped the first conquest, it's likely the firenation is regrouping for the second attack, especially that the princess is now in power, she seems to be mental, she exploded the entire palace with the rebels inside, she accomplished in one day what all world leaders were trying to accomplish since Aang stopped the potential war, that young lady is synonymous with power. also, the way Aang used to talk about her.. i hope she responds to negotiations." Sokka said, slightly down than usual.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves with the explosion thing, Sokka, they are still just rumors. also, you told me The Princess helped you escape The Firenation palace with Aang's body during the cursed ceremonies." Tolan reminded Sokka.

"Yeah, but not out of courtesy for us, she didn't look like she gave a shit about the slaughter happening inside the palace, she seemed to be mainly concerned about Aang. i mean, they might have slept together for all i know." Sokka said, and Tolan laughed loudly, Sokka looked at him meaningfully, as if questioning Tolan's actions, Tolan's laughter subsided gradually, as Sokka's expression didn't reveal amusement in the slightest.

"Wait, you are serious?" Asked Tolan, and Sokka nodded.

Tolan's eyes widened and his mouth was very wide open for birds to make a nest, "Oh My Spirits! Avatar Aang.. had an affair with- Oh SPIRITS!" Tolan exclaimed, laughing again, but this time Sokka couldn't hold it much longer, and joined him in laughter.

"I mean it's just an assumption, but.. Oh What the hell.. Katara confirmed it, it happened." Sokka said his laughter increasing, with Tolan follwing suit.

"This is the best thing i've heard in a while. Avatar Aang is the man!" Tolan said still chuckling a bit and wiping a tear from his eye.

"I guess even a maniacal princess can't deny the charms of the avatar." Sokka said.

"But if she's so obsessed with the avatar, we could use this to our advantage, right? maybe Aang could charm her into submission." Tolan pitched out, which was followed by a snort from Sokka.

"You have a lot to learn, Kid.." Sokka started.

"Hey!" Tolan protested.

Sokka continued, "Princess Azula is clearly not the same person as she was the last time she saw Aang. Yesterday, when Katara conversed with Aang about the whole thing, he was shocked that Azula would do such a thing. Katara said he was in denial." Sokka said.

Tolan was shocked, but for something else. "Wait, Aang talked to somebody? i thought he was going to stay in that rented home for the rest of his life."

"He agreed to talk to my sister last night, but i don't think it ended well, Katara didn't look very happy last night, she was supposed to leave for Kyoshi Island today to see our mom, but she said that when she returned to the infirmary last night, a patient of hers got very sick, so she has to stick with him for a couple more days."

"I don't understand what Avatar Aang is doing, i mean, an Avatar isn't supposed to act this way, he has a major responsibility, and he is not allowed to be mopey and depressed, he needs to be in shape all the time." Tolan said, he got very upset when Avatar Aang refused to attend any of the meetings they had in Yu Dao.

"Don't get too upset about it, he refused to talk to anyone, even his air nomad natives, Master Tenzin and the boy Senge who was with him for the last two months. They asked to see him to say goodbye before they left for the airtemple and he refused to even meet with them." Sokka said, and Tolan got even more upset with The Avatar, how could he do that to his own people?

"And here i thought The Avatar was supposed to be the best of us." Tolan said distastefully.

"He's still the best of us, he's just taking some time off, it's been just a week, Tolan, i would take more than a week to get over losing two of my best friends." Sokka defended his friend looking at Tolan angrily, and then silence ensued and none of them spoke a word for the rest of the distance.

Soon, they reached the Yu Dao prison, it was time to interrogate Shun's thugs, they entered the prison still in silence, with the exception of Sokka talking to the guards informing them of their arrival and asking for permission to see the prisoners. Permission was granted, and they entered the prison, they made their ways to the cells where Shun's thugs were kept, and they stood there motionless for a couple of seconds looking at them inside their cells, before Sokka broke the silence.

"Hello, Jeri.. it's been a while." Sokka greeted.

Jeri lifted his head from the floor he was laying on, looking as helpless and fragile as a turtleduck out of its pond.

"Oh.. Hey, i remember you.. Prince Sokka, right?" Jeri said with a smile, and Sokka nodded, he then turned his look to Tolan and his smile turned to a frown, "Well Well, if it isn't the treasonous Lord Tolan, nephew of the great King Long Feng, we were expecting a shipping cargo with your name on it a couple of months ago." Jeri said sarcastically.

"Oh, you haven't heard? turns out you didn't have quite the competent sailors." Tolan said bantered back and Jeri couldn't help but chuckle.

"If it make any difference, it was Firelord Ozai who hired them, one of his many failures." Jeri said, making Tolan set his mouth agape.

"A Firenation soldier who isn't treating a Firelord as a god.. that's interesting." Sokka said.

"I don't believe in Gods." Jeri responded, and it was Sokka's time to chuckle.

"Turns out we have a lot in common, My Friend.." Sokka responded, "We have some questions for you that needs answering if you don't mind.. there are chairs prepared for us here, we are going to take a seat." Sokka and Tolan took a seat in front of the cells facing Jeri,

"Now, Jeri.. we are going to ask you some questions, and we want appropriate and hopefully honest answers to them. just a fair warning though, both of us are very patient men, and we can stay here for as long as it takes to get words out of your mouth.." Sokka got closer to Jeri's cell and looked him in the eyes,

"By Any Means Necessary." Sokka said, observing Jeri's face, which exactly showed what seemingly is the reaction Sokka was hoping for, slight fear, not enough but still progress, Tolan observed the whole ordeal like Sokka was a master and he was an apprentice, even though Tolan spent his whole life learning for The Dai Li and eventually leading them, Sokka's techniques seemed to be much better and safer, at least it doesn't require brainwash, which wasn't exactly one of Tolan's favorite parts of the job. Sokka straightened up on the chair and continued,

"so you better think carefully about your answers, Deal?" Sokka finished with a proposal, waiting for Jeri's response.

Jeri sat there looking to be thinking it over for a while, he then turned his attention to Sokka again and nodded.

Sokka smiled, "Excellent. Shall we begin?" Sokka said, motioning for Tolan to take the floor, Tolan nodded to the watertribe warrior, and regarded Jeri.

"Jeri. You've been Shun's right hand in Yu Dao, we supposed that you had some insight into The Firenation future plans, are we correct about our assumption?" Tolan asked.

Jeri stayed silent for a while before answering, "There are no future plans, she ended them all."

Tolan and Sokka weren't very stunned by the answer, "You are talking of The Princess?" Tolan asked.

"Yes, with Zhao and the rest of the rebels dead, there are no future plans, you can ask Princess Azu- Oh Forgive me, Firelord Azula.." He sarcastically corrected himself, "you can ask her about Future plans."

"So, you are saying that you are done?" Tolan asked.

"Yes, we are done." Jeri confirmed, looking at the ground with a defeated expression.

"You can still be of help, Jeri." Sokka offered.

"Yeah, scrubbing your floors and stabling your ostrich-horses aren't actually written in my resume." Jeri quipped, and Sokka chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll have to learn them soon if you are to stay alive in this prison.. or you could help us with a mission and save yourself the hassle." Sokka offered again, and Jeri lifted his head in confusion, Tolan was just as confused as he wasn't exactly familiar with Sokka's improvised plan.

"Are you saying what i think you are saying?" Jeri asked.

"I'm listening." Jeri finally said, and Sokka smiled appreciatively.

"We want you to smuggle The Avatar into The Firenation Capital." Sokka said, both Tolan and Jeri had a look of bewilderment on their faces, but Tolan overcame it seconds later as he started to follow up on what Sokka was doing, he smiled knowingly as he realized Sokka was going through with a plan he suggested earlier.

**Zuko **

The Frozen Tundra of The Magnificent Northern Watertribe, Even though it's his first visit but Zuko could list a thousand places he would rather be.

They finally arrived with Master Fung and three waterbenders at the gates of the city, wearing watertribe heavy watertribe coats but it wasn't enough for Zuko to shelter himself from the cold, it was freezing, and even though he's wrapped up in heavy clothes, the cold still reached his limbs, it was awful.

"A-are w-we there yet?" Zuko heard Toph ask, of course she was still with them, and nobody had it harder than her, not only will she feel the freezing cold, but she's gonna expose her feet to the frozen ground to feel her way through he frozen tundra, it's going to be so hard for her, but they needed her in this particular mission.. or Zuko needed her, Master Fung didn't ask for it.

"The gates are in sight, one more mile." Master Fung assured, and Toph sighed heavily.

"Thank goodness." Toph said happily for the first time since they left on this atrocious ship, he was used to metal firenation ships, these wooden watertribe ships weren't exactly his style, they were basically ships with masts that are being canoed using Waterbending, they are like a small boat, only a waterbender is the paddle.

"As soon as we get inside the city, i don't want you to interact with anyone, especially you, Prince Zuko. nobody likes Firenation people here." Master Fung said.

"Nobody likes Firenation people anywhere." Zuko corrected with an expression free of amusement.

"Yeah, well.. here, it can get a little bit extreme. so be cautious." Master Fung said, and Zuko eventually nodded.

They finally reached the city gates, and the three waterbenders talked to the city guards on the wall, they finally had permission to enter after they told them that they have an important message to deliver to the chief of the city, who Zuko knew earlier that he is Hahn, Chief Arnook's nephew, he's said to be a prick, but at least he wasn't one of his father's confidants like Long Feng in Ba Sing Se, or Voccak in The Southern Watertribe.

The gates of the city opened magnificently, A portion of the icy wall is lowered, allowing them to enter into the city. There were Canal workers with canoes that used waterbending were waiting to transport the group into the city.

"Were these people expecting us?" Zuko asked Fung.

"No, they do that to all visitors, it's actually easier than it looks, not too many visitors you know."

"I wonder why." Zuko said sarcastically, shivering slightly from the freezing cold.

The group finally reached what appeared to be a resort of rental houses made of Ice, Zuko knew it was a bad idea to travel up here, he'll never get a good night sleep with those ice roofs above him, he'll stay up all night fearing their collapse. They got off the canoe, took all their supplies and luggage which weren't much since Master Fung made them throw away anything that identifies them as The Prince of The Firenation, or The daughter of Lord Beifong.

Toph had a teary goodbye with her family, her sister Luna took it the hardest as she hugged Toph fiercely while her parents kept arguing with her, telling her to stay instead of going on this dangerous mission, they also cursed Zuko for asking her to come with him, and as soon as that happened, Toph lashed out at them telling them that Zuko didn't decide for her, it was her choice and hers only, that she's capable of protecting herself, her parents tried to argue more, but she surprised them with a hug, it appeared to be the first time she ever hugged them, she told them that she'd be alright and that they have Luna with them, but Zuko needed her more than anyone at the moment, which warmed Zuko's heart, Toph can get very affectionate sometimes, of course she severely punched his arm afterwards when he mentioned it, but she's still lovely.

"So, how's your feet coping?" Zuko asked her.

"You know, normally it's a little hard to see with the shoes, but i guess the ice is so strong it's still sending signals to my feet, i can feel my way around just fine." Toph said.

"Great. I was kinda worried you wouldn't like it here."

"I didn't say i liked it here." Toph said, and Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah, i hope it's going to be worth it." Zuko said and they kept walking towards their rental home, of course they were going to rent two homes, one for the three white lotus waterbenders that are going to ask the chief to meet with Master Fung, and the other for Master Fung, Toph and Zuko.

They arrived at their homes and entered, it wasn't as bad as it looked outside, there were wooden pillars to support the ice roofs, so Zuko felt a little safer, and Zuko knew he wasn't one to complain, at least he isn't a grounded fugitive anymore, he can walk the streets whenever he likes now.

All three of them put their luggage aside and started tasting their beds,

"It's getting late, we need to get some sleep if we are going to talk sanely to the chief tomorrow." Master Fung said and laid on his bed,

Zuko took the bed in the middle, Fung on the right, and Toph on the left. Zuko looked to his left to find Toph fast asleep, he smiled and decided to follow suit, he laid on the pillow and waited for sleep to come, He put a hand on his left eye feeling the scar, it was still swollen a bit and it hurt a little, he's grown accustomed to this new look, it made him look horrendous but at least it reflects how he feels inside, with that thought he gave in to slumber.

When he woke up, he looked to his left to find Toph sprawled out on the bed still sleeping and snoring heavily, but when he looked to his right, he found that Master Fung wasn't in his bed.

Zuko got up, he splashed some water on his face, he noticed that it's sunrise so he must have slept for approximately five hours, he decided to leave Toph to rest a little bit more and walked out of the house to search for Fung.

He found him standing outside the house with another man as he was so engaged in the conversation.

"Master Fung." Zuko callled out catching the master's attention.

"Hello, Lee.. this is Lee, a companion of mine from the earth kingdom." Master Fung told the guy next to him, covering for Zuko, the guy waved to Zuko and Zuko got over his confusion and waved back. Eventually Master Fung ended the conversation with the man and got near Zuko.

"So that's my name now. Lee?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, don't you like it?"

"It's alright. But why Earth Kingdom?" Zuko inquired.

"You are wearing heavy clothes, You are pale, and you have a scar. if you were Air nomad, you wouldn't have worn heavy clothes as you would have controlled the temperature. if you were watertribe, you would have been dark skinned, and your injury would have been healed." Master Fung reasoned, which made Zuko nod, but feeling sad all the same, he doesn't like being reminded of his scar, he reminds himself of it every single second.

"That's fair i suppose. so who was that guy?" Zuko asked.

"An informant of the white lotus, he was delivering some new information to me. the world has changed a lot since we left for The Northern Watertribe." Fung said looking pensively at the ground.

"What happened?" Zuko inquired.

"Zhao is dead. Shun is dead. Your Sister is the new Firelord, The Avatar is alive, and he took over Yu Dao with the help of Omashu and Southern Watertribe warriors and all of them are currently in control of the colonies." Fung said in a rush, Zuko's mind stopped functioning.

"What?"

"Process all this new information, and then come discuss it with me over breakfast." Fung said, then he left Zuko on the spot and entered the house.

Zuko was still standing motionless, _what the hell did i just hear? Azula is the firelord? Aang is alive? The rebels are.. What?!_ Zuko held his head with both his hands, trying to wrap his mind around all this.

He got over his shock about five minutes later, and walked back to the house, he found Toph awake and waiting for breakfast with an expressionless face, which wasn't new to her, but that face wasn't as any he's ever seen, he got next to her and sat down mirroring her expression.

"Did he tell you what he just told me?" Toph asked still looking ahead without moving a muscle.

"Yes." Zuko replied.

"Alright, are we level-headed now?" Fung asked, bringing some plates with various watertribe food to the table, of course Zuko never noticed as he lost all appetite.

Zuko took a deep breath, "How come my sister became Firelord? How come Aang is still alive? and how are Shun and Zhao dead? don't tell me Azula killed Zhao and his goons because that's literally impossible, and Shun is dead? the colonies are back to the earth kingdom? so that means what the firenation conquest is over? this is a good thing, but also an unbelievable thing, are you kidding me? or are you kidding yourself? we need to discuss this with the informat he is clearly lying, or maybe you are lying, this is INSANE!" Zuko said in a rush, putting his head in his hands again,

Fung waited for him to finish before talking, "Well, that was quite a handful, but my informant is trustworthy and it's alright to be shocked, i was as shocked as you, let me recite what he told me. Avatar Aang turned out to be alive, he was alive all along and recuperating in the Southern Airtemple, he gathered an army using acquaintances of his and he went to Yu Dao and captured it, and he killed their leader Shun. as for your sister, it's said that it was Zhao's coronation day, your sister agreed to vouch for Zhao to make him the new Firelord after your father's death, and as soon as he entered the palace, a huge explosion happened taking the lives of all that were inside, Azula was out of the palace by then, so the people sought her to become their Firelord as they thought what happened to the palace was due to their choice of someone else, or maybe it's because all of Zhao's supporters were inside the palace at the time of the explosion." Fung said, with a hint of suspicion.

"So you are basically saying, Aang killed Shun, Azula killed Zhao and his supporters, and the rebellion is over?" Toph asked.

"Yes. i got confirmation from people in the city as well, apparently messages have been sent everywhere from Yu Dao about both incidents." Fung said.

"Why was the message about The Firenation palace sent from Yu Dao?" Toph asked.

"Messages were intercepted in Yu Dao as they were sent to Firenation people in the city." Fung responded.

"Fung. That's too much to handle." Zuko voiced out with a groan.

"Yeah, i know, i decided to tell you now so that you might clear your heads by the time we meet with The Chief." Fung said.

"I don't think we will." Zuko and Toph said in unison.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was a chapter filled with cliffhangers, but i just felt like filling in for the events following the battle and the explosion and how it affected other people that weren't involved in either like Zuko, Toph and Sneers.**

**Next couple of chapters will be fun, that much i can promise. so for now, thanks for keeping up. **


	33. Reconciliation

**HELLO, FOLKS. It's been a long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it doesn't have much new events, but it's a lot lighter than the previous ones, i hope you like it. **

* * *

**Aang**

He finally decided to leave the house. As harmful as they were, Katara's words the previous day knocked some sense into him, he's finally leaving the house, although Sokka's urgent message was the main reason for that to happen.

The Previous night was very hard and emotional for Aang to bear, he cried for half an hour after Katara left the house until the liquor and the weariness got the better of him and he finally surrendered to slumber and by no means did sleep make any difference, it was a night of nightmares, and when he woke up, he had a head for ten, it was a very horrible and annoying hangover.

Eventually, he got over it after a shower, he decided not to drink any liquor today as he put on his clothes and made some breakfast during which he received Sokka's urgent message.

Sokka's message basically said,

**_"Aang, there are urgent matters to discuss, meet me and Tolan at the Yu Dao administrative building."_**,

Aang on the other hand was considering going to the building anyways to inform them of his next move, He's finally decided it's time to meet with Avatar Wan. He's been very busy ever since the spirit told Aang of the way to connect with Wan, Aang decided no more stalling, they have won the battle and The Firenation conquest is over, any other matters can be delayed until he meets with Avatar Wan, he opened the door to his house and stepped out, making his way to the building.

As soon as he got out of the house and he started getting weird looks from the people, in broad daylight people took a good look at him, and since there were no Airbenders in town except for him, they knew he was The Avatar, and they knew that he finally came out of his cocoon as Katara called it, they must be feeling the strange need to talk to him, Aang decided to pick up the pace to get rid of the weird looks that were pointed at him. Finally, he arrived at the building, and he found Sokka and Tolan waiting for him outside.

"Hey, Sokka." Aang called as he approached the two men, Sokka noticed him and smiled warmly.

"Aang! Good to see you back with the living, buddy." Sokka said as he shook the airbender's hand, Aang smiled at him, but his smile wavered as soon as he noticed Tolan beside Sokka, the youngman didn't even look at him.

Aang wanted to address this but decided it can wait, "So, What's going on?" Aang asked.

"We can't speak here, we'll draw so much unwanted attention, let's head to the back of the building, it's completely covered." Sokka said, Aang had a look of confusion on his face, but decided to follow Sokka anyways, they reached the back of the building, and Aang waited for Sokka to start talking.

"You remember Jeri?" Sokka started by asking, Aang looked pensively for a second before the name clicked.

"Yeah, Shun's right hand." Aang said.

"That's the one, we interrogated the man and finally found out that Azula is definitely not a part of Zhao's scheme, she was the one responsible for the rebels' deaths and now she's The Firelord." Sokka informed, Aang was about to argue but Sokka beat him to it and continued,

"I know she's your friend, but yes, she killed these people. Anyways, She is The Firelord now, and The Firenation got word that you are still alive, I suspect after what happened here in Yu Dao, Azula will have to declare you an enemy of the state if she is to win over the people." Sokka said.

"Ok, that's it. who do you think Azula is? She's my friend, she would never turn The Firenation people against me."

"Oh, she already did. i wish i had the power to turn my people against you." Tolan said all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" Aang said, trying to get confirmation that this was indeed an insult.

"Knock it off, Tolan." Sokka scolded.

"No, wait a second, Sokka. i don't think i can keep talking with the presence of an attitude like that. speak your mind, Tolan." Aang said passive-aggressively, Tolan was staring daggers at The Avatar, Aang wondered where that sudden change of attitude came from, but he suspected he's about to find out.

Tolan broke the stare and huffed, "Nothing. i'm leaving." Tolan said refusing to answer Aang's question, he turned on his heels and left quietly.

Aang kept staring at his departing figure for a second before turning to Sokka, "What the fuck was that?" Aang asked angrily.

"He did mention something about being angry at you for not attending the meetings and not caring about the state of the world." Sokka clarified for Aang.

Aang stood motionless for a couple of seconds, trying to find a silver lining and not admit that Tolan was absolutely right to be mad, eventually he gave up, and decided that it was indeed his fault.

"I guess he's right to be mad then." Aang said with his sight on the ground.

"It's okay, i don't blame you. i would have been in a worse condition had i gone through what you went through, but you came a long way in only a week. some strong spirit you have on ya, man." Sokka said admirably, he does know how to talk sometimes, but it wasn't enough for Aang to forgive himself,

Aang decided to change the subject or rather get back on the main subject, "So, you were talking about Azula turning The Firenation on me." Aang said.

"Oh Yeah Right.. since you are the public enemy number one, Azula will most likely refuse to meet with you at The Firenation Capital, so we'll have to smuggle you in." Sokka said.

"Wait, Wait a second, why would i go to The Firenation Capital?" Aang asked.

"To negotiate with Azula, we need her army, Aang. we can't fight The Dark spirits on our own."

Aang started to grasp what Sokka was saying, "Okay, Okay, Hold on a second. you are telling me that you are going to smuggle me into The Firenation Capital, and you want me to meet with Azula in secret to negotiate with her?" Aang asked.

"That'a about it." Sokka confirmed.

"Are you out of your damned mind?!" Aang questioned as he almost stormed off angrily.

"Come on, Aang. Azula is your friend, outta all of us you are the one with the most chance to knock some sense into her, maybe it's a stroke of luck that she became Firelord, so you could convince her to help us." Sokka said, and Aang did consider the offer for a second.

"No. No! I can't use our relationship to my advantage, Sokka. it's not me." Aang said although he's still considering the offer.

"It's not to your advantage, it's to the world's advantage, you are the only one who can talk to Azula, convince her to lend us her army until this Spirits War is over and then we can get back to settling our private problems. i know it's going to be hard to convince her to collaborate and it's going to be harder to convince our own people to collaborate but if it means our survival then we have to try." Sokka said, sounding like the wisest man in the world in Aang's ears, but still not enough to convince him, in fact it raised a question in Aang's mind.

"Convincing our people to collaborate? so you are telling me that nobody knows of your scheme?" Aang asked.

"With the exception of Tolan and Jeri. Aye, Nobody knows." Sokka confirmed.

"Sokka, you are really out of your damned mind." Aang said with angry eyes and tried to walk away from him only for Sokka to block the path with his arm with an even angrier look in his eyes.

"You once told me you would do anything to fix your mistakes and when i propose the perfect plan you chicken out?!" Sokka asked with rage-filled eyes.

Aang snorted, "The Perfect Plan? That's funny. guess that's why you are the meat and sarcasm guy." Aang mocked sarcastically and tried to take the other path, only for Sokka to block it too with his body.

"You know my plan is perfect, and you want to do it, but something scares you about meeting the princess."

"Yeah, the princess scares me." Aang said trying to find a clear path but each time Sokka blocks it.

"Nah, i don't think so. I saw you cutting through dozens of firenation soldiers during the battle of Yu Dao, i doubt The Princess's raw power scares you, it's something about your past with her."

"Move or i'll make you move, Sokka." Aang warned, clearly Sokka's line cut deeply.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sokka asked all of a sudden making Aang stop dead in his tracks, eying Sokka carefully.

"Who told you that?" Aang asked.

"Nobody. but you just confirmed it." Sokka said with a smirk, reminding Aang of the same mistake he made with Shun, when he gave away not having The Avatar State which made him at a disadvantage against the deceased firebender.

"Well, you caught me. Congratulations."

"Aang, you have to let bygones be bygones, So what you slept with The Princess? I slept with the daughter of one of the watertribe councilmen, i refused to go to the council building for a week after i knew he found out, but when i actually faced my fears and decided to go, i found that he was an understanding man, and he told me that his daughter is over eighteen and she can do whatever she wants, People can be surprising sometimes, all you have to do is roll the dice." Sokka said, _why's he so damn wise today?_ Aang almost lost his mind.

"Sokka, i can't go on with this plan." Aang said, and Sokka sighed disappointedly appearing to have lost all hope, until Aang continued, "Well, not now anyways."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Well, there is a trip that i have been stalling for months, i met a spirit that told me of a way to speak with The First Avatar, the only person who countered and defeated The Dark Spirit Vattu, his name is Avatar Wan, and he can be of great help to me, i'll depart for the island at which i am supposed to meet with him tomorrow." Aang informed.

Sokka looked like he was processing all of this for a second before he asked,"Why didn't you tell us all of this before?"

"I almost forgot about it myself, i was so consumed with the battle of Yu Dao and its outcome that i neglected everything else." _Even Katara._ he almost said, but decided against it.

"Well, if it's going to help us with this war, then by all means, but you need uhm.. you need uhm.." Sokka trailed off, apparently he was about to say something but reconsidered.

"I need what?" Aang asked.

Sokka mulled it over for a second, before shrugging and then he told him, "Well, you need a new bison." Sokka said, and Aang realized why reconsidered saying that.

Aang's face turned to a huge frown, he was glad that his mind finally thought of something other than Appa until Sokka came along.

"Oh, Yeah.. i guess.." Aang said sadly.

Sokka tried to lighten the mood, "Well, Lucky for you, Master Tenzin promised to send Senge back with a bison for you, but it's likely to arrive in two days so.. i guess you'll have to.. wait.. for a bit." Sokka said apparently thinking of his words carefully.

Aang smiled for the first time today, "Well, looking forward to seeing that little rascal again." Aang said cheerfully.

Sokka smiled at this, "Yeah. it's been four days but i already miss the little guy, i am sure Katara does too, and since she's staying for a couple more days, she's going to say hi to him herself." Sokka said.

Aang lost all thoughts that were going on in his mind at this. _Katara is still in the city?!_ He screamed the question in his mind.

But he decided to compose himself in front of Sokka, "Katara is still in the city?" He asked cooly.

"Yeah. one of her patients suffered a relapse apparently, so she's staying with him for a couple more days until he improves, then off with her to Kyoshi Island. Apparently fate wants her to stay with me for a while until i conclude my business in the city so we can go see Mom together. i still don't know what changed her mind and made her wanna leave this early,, to the point that i am kinda thankful to the patient who suffered a relapse, does that sound weird?" Sokka asked but Aang wasn't hearing any of it.

Aang was seriously considering running to the infirmary and hugging Katara closely and apologize to her, he felt like fate granted him this opportunity to make amends to her, he cherished Katara more than anyone in the world, and now he needed her more than ever. He kept engrossed in his thoughts until Sokka brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Aang! Wake up." Sokka said snapping his fingers in front of Aang's eyes.

"Huh? What?" Aang asked.

"You kinda spaced out a little, is there something wrong?"

"No, Nothing. I'm glad Katara is still in the city, i wanna talk to her actually. where can i find her?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked at him questionably, before he finally gave him her location, "She's in the infirmary." Sokka said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which probably it was, Sokka just told him that Katara decided to stay for a couple of days for the patient, of course she's in the infirmary.

Aang blushed at this, "Oh, Sorry. i wasn't listening at first. Well, i'll see ya later then." Aang ran off, but Sokka's voice caught up with him.

"What about our plan?" Sokka asked.

"I'll discuss it with you later." Aang responded then picked up the pace towards the infirmary, finally he's going to make things right with Katara.

**Zuko **

It was time for the team to finally meet with The young chief of The Northern Watertribe as Zuko, Master Fung and Toph were waiting in the main hall waiting for his arrival.

Zuko couldn't have been more anxious as to the reason Master Fung chose him for this mission, Master Fung told Zuko that he only met with him because that's what Iroh commanded and a Grand Lotus's command must be carried out, but there must be more to the story, Zuko has had his suspicions ever since he left for The Northern Watertribe but he decided to keep them in, no matter what the reason is, at least he was certain Master Fung means him no harm.

It's been some time since Master Fung informed him of the two events that shock him to his core, and to this moment he still hasn't recovered entirely but at least he could manage.

_Aang is alive and has taken back Yu Dao. Azula is out of prison and is the current Firelord. What In The Actual Agni's Hell._ Zuko thought still finding it difficult to comprehend and he was sure Toph by his side is having the same thoughts as she's been silent ever since Fung told her of the recent events, she told him that she doesn't want to speak to anybody and so Zuko decided to respect her wishes and she never spoke a word.

"You'll have to speak sooner or later, you know?" Zuko finally broke the silence.

Toph sighed heavily, "I'll speak when i want to."

"Toph, come on. at least tell me what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me? you mean it's not bothering you? that Aang has been alive all this time and he never spoke a word to us? like we have never been a part of his life?!" Toph finally said with a look of hurt clouding her milky eyes, Zuko's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting such heart-felt confession.

"How could he have known we're alive, Toph? we just got out of prison, and i doubt Zhao told anybody of this."

"We got out of prison months ago. he could have announced to the world that he is alive and we would have been the ones to find him, Now we are not even sure if we'll see him again or not, that fucking Weasel!" Toph shouted angrily.

"Toph, Stop. you don't want the guards to take it the wrong way, they'll think you are speaking ill of their chief." Master Fung interfered calmly.

Before Toph could utter another word, Zuko spoke up cutting her off, "We'll try to keep quiet, Master Fung. but their chief is late."

Master Fung sighed, "Yes, i don't know what's keeping him so long. but let's be patient, he'll show up sooner or later." Fung reassured, and the group went back to their usual silence.

Suddenly the doors swung open, and entered a youngman and by his side were two old men, Master Fung suddenly stood up and was followed by Toph and Zuko, it's now clear to Zuko that this youngman is indeed the chief of the northern watertribe.

"You must be Master Fung." The Youngman said as soon as he entered the city.

"Your assumption is correct, Chief Hahn. it's an honor to finally make your acquaintance." Master Fung said as he shook the young chief's hand.

The Chief then turned his attention to Zuko, "And you are?" He asked.

"My name is Lee, your majesty." Zuko introduced his fake identity, Suddenly the chief and his old companion started laughing, which put a frown on Zuko's face.

"Your Majesty? Earth Kingdom citizens am i right?" The young chief told his advisors and they laughed even harder.

One of Hahn's advisors stepped up and spoke to Zuko after the laughter subsided, "We don't have royalty here, Young Master Lee.. this isn't the earth kingdom, this is the northern watertribe, we have a chief not a king." The Advisor said. Zuko got flustered so he decided to shut his mouth and never speak a word again.

"Oh.. i see you have a young beauty in your company.." The Chief said as he spared a look at Toph, Zuko almost laughed at the chief's flirting with his friend, _if only he knew.._ The young chief got closer to Toph, he took ahold of her hand and gave it a moist kiss, Zuko's mouth dropped, this is the first time he's seen someone act so gentlemanly with Toph, even Haru who was her date at the ceremonies wasn't that flirty around her, Zuko was sure Toph was feeling the same as she had the same look on her face after the chief kissed her hand, eventually the chief let go of her hand,

"I am Hahn, pleasure to meet you."

"Toph." She replied. _There is something wrong, how come she never attacked him with a rock.. wait, is she smiling?_ Zuko realized, the sight made the thought of pulling at his hair so appealing. Toph was looking at the ground as always but Zuko swore he saw the hint of a smile on her face.

"So, why are you looking at the ground, Toph?" The Chief asked.

"My eyes are useless, i am blind. but it's no bother, i use my earthbending to see." Toph said. _WHY THE FUCK IS SHE SO ELABORATE WITH HIM?!_ Zuko screamed internally.

"Oh, Really? How so?" Hahn asked.

"Well, you see, Earthbending allows me to feel the vibrations in the earth and as long as you are touching the ground i can see you perfectly." Toph said.

Chief Hahn's face was that of wonder and.. amusement?

"Fascinating." He said. Toph's smile got even more visible, not visible enough to be noticeable by strangers, but visible enough to be noticeable by Zuko.

After some time of staring at her, Chief Hahn finally coughed and looked at the rest of the people in the room,

"Ahem, My apologies, Gentlemen. her abilities are indeed a wonder. but enough with this, let's get along with our meeting, Shall we?" The Chief said after breaking out of his daze, he motioned for the company to sit around, his advisors sat on his left, and Master Fung and his company sat on his right, while the chief himself sat at the head of the table.

"So, My advisors told me you had urgent business to discuss with me, Master Fung." Hahn said, and Zuko noticed he scarcely looked at Master Fung while speaking as he kept stealing glances at Toph, who kept looking at the ground the entire time.

"Your advisors are indeed correct, My Lord. We have urgent business that i am sure you are aware of." Master Fung said, finally getting the full attention of Hahn.

"Pardon me?" Hahn inquired.

"Some months ago, your predecessor the late chief Arnook summoned The Avatar for some business to be carried out here."

"Yes, indeed. i gathered the men that accompanied him to the forest myself."

"So, ever since Avatar Aang's visit, you never had any encounters with evil spirits again?" Master Fung asked.

The Chief stopped a second to consider and then said, "No, i don't think we have." Zuko wasn't convinced, and one look at Toph's face confirmed his suspicions, her smile was completely wiped away and it was replaced by a frown, you don't need Toph's Earthbending abilities to discover the young chief's blatant lie.

Master Fung smiled, "Chief Hahn, we both know that's not the truth." Fung said.

Chief Hahn scowled, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, i'm calling you over-cautious. we are not going to spread the news among your people, we are not going to cause panic in the northern watertribe, we're here to help." Fung explained.

Hahn had a look of hesitation on his face, his advisors were still rendered speechless, the looks on their faces told Zuko the entire story, they don't want to lie.

"I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about, Master Fung." Hahn stubbornly insisted, But his stubbornness wasn't there for long, as another person in the room decided to make a move.

Toph willingly put her hand on Chief Hahn's hand, causing the youngman to visibly shiver at her touch, Zuko and Fung set their mouths agape, what was happening wasn't easy to comprehend or to be found plausible, even for the first-eye witnesses.

"Chief Hahn, we are to be trusted i assure you. whatever is happening in the spirit world is beyond the power of anyone, even The Avatar himself, help us, maybe then we'll have a chance at survival. Trust us, and you won't be disappointed." Toph said calmly and warmly,

Zuko has never heard her using that tone before, The sight made Zuko unable to keep the thought of Toph drinking Cactus Juice off his mind, even though he's never seen her drinking it.

Chief Hahn's face softened and he took a deep breath, apparently Toph's plan worked, Toph withdrew her hand from The Chief's and waited as the rest of them to hear him talking.

"After Avatar Aang's last visit to the northern watertribe, the spirits ceased to exist, we've never encountered any of them for a while.. up until the cursed ceremonies, suddenly we found them increasing in number with each passing day, People thought it was the death of My Uncle Arnook that caused it, but i knew better, it was the death of The Avatar." Hahn said, Zuko and Toph glanced at each other before looking back at the chief,

"That's why i couldn't believe that Avatar Aang was actually alive, because then why the spirits are still attacking? but then i realized, there is actually one thing in the world that could bring people back from the dead, Water from the spirit oasis behind the palace, and it could only be used by a waterbender. did Avatar Aang know any waterbender by any chance?" Hahn asked, and even though it was off-topic, Toph and Zuko found it very intriguing.

Zuko and Toph had knowing looks on their face, "Yes. The former Southern Watertribe Prince and Princess, their names are Sokka and Katara. I think the girl was a waterbender." Zuko surmised and Hahn nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, that's her. she trained under Master Pakku here in the north pole. the spirit water must have been a gift from The Master to her. that's how The Avatar stayed alive." Hahn said, Zuko and Toph were about to ask more questions until they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, youthful people, but We're getting way off-topic here. Chief Hahn, you were talking about the situation in the north pole after the avatar's death." Master Fung interfered immediately cutting their on-going conversation.

Chief Hahn took another deep breath, "After The Cursed Ceremonies, our people noticed the same uncanny spiritual existence that was evident before Avatar Aang arrived, but even worse." Hahn stopped looking at his lap with fearful eyes.

"Worse?" Zuko asked.

"It gets worse with every passing day, if it wasn't for our people's knowledge and experience with dark spirits, the entire north pole would have been crawling with dark spirits." Hahn finally said.

Zuko and his company had astonished looks, "Experience with dark spirits?" Zuko asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Hahn didn't say anything, instead he spared a glance at one of his advisors and the man started talking, "Here in The Northern Watertribe, we keep the traditions of the old. there is an ancient art that was used to.. how to put it? Enlighten.. yes, that's the word, Enlighten dark spirits. We use the art to stop evil spirits as soon as they leave the forest, we don't allow them near the city and this is why our people are still living in peace, and we would much prefer to keep it that way." The Advisor finished casting a meaningful look at Zuko.

Master Fung took a deep breath, hearing the full story appeared to have unnerved him even more, "Well, that's not going to work in the long run." Master Fung.

"Excuse me?" One of the advisors said, as Hahn and his company stared at the master as if he was some kind of traitor.

The White Lotus Master realized his mistake, "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. the art you are using, it's not going to work in the long run. The spirits you have encountered are nothing but a dot in the ocean of what's coming." Master Fung warned.

Hahn and his advisors widened their eyes for a fleeting second, but then returned to neutral. "You're lying." Hahn accused.

"Why would me, an earth kingdom citizen come all this way north to lie? your city, your walls, your grounds and your goods mean nothing to me, but the people living inside these walls are of value to me and to the rest of The White Lotus memebers who seek balance and order to the world. What's coming is nothing your city, or any city in the world can handle. my advice to you, Chief Hahn. Evacuate the city." Master Fung said, shocking every presence in the room, including his own company.

Zuko and Toph stared at him with their mouths agape, Fung never told him anything about the evacuation plan, and so they had nothing to say to enforce it, Chief Hahn looked to be facing a different dilemma.

"What did you just say?" Hahn demanded.

"That's the only option you have for your people to stay alive, keep your trained soldiers at the portal, but the people cannot survive this storm." Master Fung warned again.

"Assuming your story is true, why do you think evacuating the city means their survival?" One of Hahn's advisors asked.

"Evacuating the city doesn't mean their survival, but it means clearing the city of any human presence so The Evil Spirit doesn't have the leverage in its upcoming war with The Avatar." Master Fung informed.

Zuko wanted to say something to Fung, but he decided against it as Chief Hahn was about to speak up himself,

"Get Out." Hahn said passive aggressively, effectively shocking everybody in the room.

"What?" Fung asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Hahn shouted this time.

"If you are not going to help us defend your people, then we'll help them ourselves." Fung responded.

"And what does that mean?!" Hahn inquired angrily.

"We'll tell your people of the dangers they are about to face. they have that right, don't you agree?"

"Then maybe i'll put all three of you in prison, that's one way to keep your mouths shut, am i correct?" Hahn said with a threatening tone.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE US!" Toph finally shouted cutting off the concentration of both parties, Hahn turned his face back to neutral as he observed Toph,

"We're not here to hurt your reign or to take over this nation, Like Master Fung said it means nothing to us. We are here to save you, I've been having this bad feeling ever since i came to this cursed lands, and now i know why, it's not because of the cold winds, it's this cold spiritual energy all around the place. trust me, i sense things better than anyone. The First person Aang went to after his encounter with the spirits is me, he explained to me all this spiritual mumbo-jumbo that i never cared about at the time, but now i understand, there is this dark presence here, i can feel it, and now everything Aang said makes sense. there is a spiritual war coming, and you have to be a leader, you have to save your people in these dark times. and the best option to do that is to evacuate the city until The Avatar arrives and ends this evil for good." Toph stopped for a second before saying,

"and even if he doesn't arrive, at least we'll give the Fuckers a fight without any distractions. Do you concur, Chief Hahn?" Toph said, lifting her sightless eyes to look at Chief Hahn, even though she doesn't see through them, she can effectively make people melt by staring at them.

Zuko was astonished by Toph's speech, but he decided to not say anything to her until they hear Hahn's response, who appeared to have the same feelings as Zuko, and even slightly more, he did seem to like her earlier. Hahn looked at his advisors who shrugged their shoulders helplessly, as if telling him 'you know they are telling the truth',

Hahn then sighed deeply, looking back at them again. "Alright. Have it your way, i'll go take a breather in the gardens, you can finish everything with my advisors." Chief Hahn said, and slowly left the room, leaving Zuko, Toph and Fung expressing a sighs of relief and standing to finish everything with the advisors.

Zuko looked at Toph admirably, but he found her shifting her weight towards Hahn's departing figure, that's when Zuko knew she was thinking about him.

"You can go talk to him if you want." Zuko offered with a smile.

"What?" Toph asked after apparently being knocked out of her daze.

Zuko chuckled lightly, "I said you can go talk to him if you want, it's going to be some time until we plan everything with the advisors, you've done your part, take a breather too." Zuko said with a warm smile. Toph smiled back, she nodded and left the room looking happy to go talk to The Chief.

_Even though it was so unlike Toph to be this.. girly? that's the word. it's so bizzare that i finally get to say this word about Toph._ Zuko thought, even though it feels so strange, but everybody deserves their own share of strangeness every once in a while.

**Aang**

He finally made his way to the infirmary, his head immediately cleared of all thoughts of Vattu, and only focused on one person that he's here to meet. Katara.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside the building, people were still inside recuperating from the battle, some of them Aang recognized their faces, he fought beside them after all, he felt sorry for them that they had to take the short end of the stick, the world is saved from The Firenation but at what cost their legs? their hands? their legs and hands? it was so gruesome for Aang to see his comrades in grueling pain, some of them looked very desperate and ready to take their own lives, made Aang's problems feel incredibly pathetic compared to theirs.

_So this is why Katara was more upset than usual and couldn't endure my mopiness._ Aang thought, inwardly scolding himself for thinking his problems were bigger than these people's. He saw a nurse walking in the room, and he stopped her,

"Excuse me, Miss." The Nurse looked up and her eyes widened,

"The Avatar?!" She exclaimed happily, and Aang tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry, i just can't believe you are actually here, i've always wanted to meet you." The girl said.

"Well, i'm not here for long, i just need a small favor from you, Please." Aang asked, glad that nobody heard the nurse's voice.

"Of course, Anything for you, Honey!" The nurse said, which was followed by her cheeks turning beet red, she turned around and fiddled with her fingers nervously, Aang's cheeks mirrored hers, this nurse sure is very bold.

"Uhm.. I wanted to ask.. where to find a southern watertribe healer named Katara." Aang said, finally overcoming the silence that ensued after the nurse's remark.

"Sure! She's Uhm.. She's right.. right over there.. at room 51, she's currently tending for a patient named Sneers." The nurse said.

Aang almost facepalmed himself, he never got the chance to check on Sneers and Kori, he never even seen them since the battle.

well, two birds with one stone, he's going to meet with all three of them right now, that's considering Kori is in Sneers' room.

"Well, Thanks a lot." Aang said, and he made his way past the nurse, even though he felt she wanted to say more but he didn't have the time for that, Katara is in the room right now, who knows where she'll be next. He finally made his way to room 51, and stepped in only to wish he didn't,

as soon as he entered the room, he found Kori and Sneers deeply kissing, they never paid any attention to the door that squeaked as soon as Aang entered, they never paid attention to Aang actually making a sound as he stepped inside the room, they were just so deeply kissing that made Aang so nauseous, but he decided to keep the feelings in. he had to make his presence felt though so he cleared his throat,

"Ahem!"

The couple finally separated with blushes tainting their cheeks as soon as they laid their eyes on Aang.

"Hello, Avatar.. Good to see you again." Sneers exclaimed happily and nervously at the same time.

"Hey, Aang." Kori greeted rather dully.

"I'm sorry i ruined your moment, Guys. i just came here to see Katara, instead i was greeted with this. You can imagine my.. bewilderment." Aang said.

"Sneers was just having a difficult time.. and i was.. you know-" Kori started but was interrupted by Aang.

"I really don't wanna hear about it. it's good to have you back, Sneers." Aang regarded the injured warrior with a smile and a nod which Sneers returned, "Where can i find Katara, guys?"

"In the garden, she kinda.. left us for the same reason." Sneers said nervously.

Aang chuckled lightly, "Yeah, i can imagine her pain. well, See ya later, Guys.. Have fun.." Aang said with a wave, but as soon as he reached the door he reconsidered, "Well, not too much fun, but you get the gist." Aang said before leaving the room and making his way to the garden.

There weren't many people in the place, but it was still hard to find Katara, it was a very vast place with so many benches and fountains, it looked gorgeous to be honest.

Finally he found her, sitting on a bench with a cup of tea in her hand, she looked at peace, but Aang knew she was very good at hiding her inner struggle.

He breathed in fresh air, rehearsed his words a couple of times before finally mustering up the courage and walking towards Katara.

"Hey, Katara." He said as he stood beside her.

Katara got very startled at his voice, she almost dropped her tea cup, Aang couldn't make out the emotions that displayed in her eyes, was it Shock? Sadness? Disappointment, and he hasn't found out either as she stared at him in silence, she never even returned his greeting, so he decided to speak again.

"I just want to talk, May i sit down?" Aang asked with a smile, Katara's stony expression seemed to melt, and she motioned for him to sit as she turned her face from his and looked straight ahead.

Uncomfortable silence ensued, Both of them appeared to have lots of words but not the bold mouth to actually say them. Mostly because neither wanted to start the conversation, but Aang knew he was the one at fault so he decided to go on.

"The Sun does look more Shinier than usual." Aang voiced out awkwardly. Katara never responded.

And at that moment he knew that his only way out was to cut right to the chase,

"Katara, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other day, it was very uncalled for, and i shouldn't have done that. i just really hope you could forgive me." He finally said it, he finally mustered up the courage to own up to his mistake and apologize. Still Katara never responded. Aang was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say anymore, but he tried..

"Katara, Talk to me, Please." Aang pleaded.

"There's nothing to be said, Aang. there really isn't." Katara finally talked, and although her words seemed discouraging, he felt satisfied that at least she talked.

"Try. You've come a long way with me, you got to know every side of me, even the one that comes out in the most desperate situation, don't give up on me now." Aang told her, his eyes reflecting unsaid Supplication.

"There's only one side of them that's real though, that's the only side everyone wants to see." Katara spoke, her voice seemingly free of all the formalities, for the first time since he arrived, her voice was full of compassion.

"I'm trying, Katara.. I'm trying. But i can't do it alone. i need your help, you are the only one left for me." Aang's voice trembled as he said so, the emotional weight of this conversation was very heavy that he even felt his eyes sting with tears, but he quickly blinked them away.

Katara finally shifted her weight towards him, she had a very good look at him, she was observing him with her eyes, at first she had the same stony expression, but two seconds later, her expression changed to that of empathy and.. desperation.

"How could you do this to me, Aang?" Katara asked with desperation filling her voice, it made Aang feel even worse.

"I'm sorry. I really.." He sighed, "I know there are no words that would justify my actions, but i'm begging you, Katara. i'll change, i'm so desperate and right now you are the only one that can make me feel better. I get it if you don't forgive me, i get it if you never do. but i need you now, i'll try my best to earn your forgiveness, but right now, i just need you beside me, forgiven or otherwise." Aang finally said it, he finally let out all his desperation,

he just confessed to Katara that she's his addiction, he wanted to hold himself from saying too much, but he just couldn't, he couldn't even help the tears that fell from his eyes. Katara's tears escaped her eyes as well, Aang knew it was the first time she's actually seen him completely bear and vulnerable, it shouldn't feel right, that someone has seen him so completely broken, but it did feel right with Katara somehow.

"I just.. I know you mean well, i do. but i don't want to feel the same pain again. the fact that i know that you could break again at any moment m-makes me.. makes me feel undecided." She confessed herself, streaks of tears on her cheeks.

Aang wiped away his tears, and boldly enough, he reached out and wiped away hers, she was startled by the move but did nothing to prevent it, he felt so at peace just wiping away the tears from her wet cheeks, _She's got very smooth skin.. What am i thinking?! Snap out of it, Aang!_ He scolded himself internally as he retracted his hands feeling utterly nervous, but at least he's done the job and wiped the tears off her cheeks and without any complaint from her.

"I can't make any promises. But a second chance, a second chance is all i'm asking, Katara. Please."

Katara turned to look at him with determination, "No, you can make promises. Promise me, Aang. Promise that you'll never get your anger out on me again." Katara demanded.

Aang hesitated at first, but the look on Katara's face made him feel intimidated,

"Alright. I promise." He finally gave up. _now i have to hold on to another Promise.. Just Great._ He thought grievously.

"And promise that you'll never drink this piss you are drinking ever again." Katara demanded again.

"Piss?! It's the finest wine in the world, and i can't make such pro-"

"PROMISE ME!" Katara interrupted fiercely.

"Alright Alright, I PROMISE.. That i won't drink as frequently as i'm used to.. maybe a cup or two at important events. Come on, Katara.. everybody drinks at ceremonies." Aang said with a smile.

Katara couldn't help but return the smile faintly for a fleeting second though, but enough for Aang to catch it, she looked straight ahead again,

"Alright. You're lucky i can't stay mad at you."

"I'm lucky to have you." Aang said warmly, Katara looked back at him with the same glee in her eyes that he longed to see, for so long both of them have been very miserable that they never displayed any feeling that is remotely close to joy, but now they appear to have finally gotten on the right track.

"Aw. Aren't you the charmer?" Katara joked, finally lightening the mood.

Aang chuckled, "Don't patronize me, i know i suck."

"I'm not patronzing you, you have a good way with words. you truly are a charmer, nobody has ever made me change my mind about them in a matter of.. what? a day? less than a day." Katara corrected herself, and Aang found it endearing that she would admit such a thing in front of him.

"Really?" He asked, she nodded. "Wow, i really am a charmer." Aang said boastfully.

"Oh, Great.. i just unleashed a monster that i can never tame." Katara said regretfully.

"That was so Poetic. You should write a book or something." Aang mocked.

"One more word and my hot tea will be splashed all over your face." Katara threatened.

"It's not hot anymore." Aang remarked.

Katara took a look at the tea and then slumped back to the bench with a frown, "Just Great." She said, then she dumped the tea on the ground.

Aang laughed at this, "You could have waited for me to heat it back for you, i am a firebender, you know." Aang reminded.

Katara slapped her forehead, "I'm such an idiot." Aang loved the way she behaved when she's like this, her frown looked so cute for some reason, honestly anything about her is cute, but this takes the cake.

Aang's expression turned serious, now that he's through with making up, it's time to discuss real business, "Katara.." He called, and she looked at him with anticipation,

"I'm going to The Firenation in two days, and i might stay there for a while." He said.

Katara's expression turned to that of shock, Sheer panic on her face, "WHAT?!" She shouted, Aang was thankful that they were alone in the garden, but he still clamped her mouth shut.

"Katara, don't shout." He said, she pushed his hand away and looked at him with anger.

"Why would you go to the Firenation?! You know it's not safe, and you are still going! Oh, is it because Azula is now on the throne?! you think she'll take you in with open arms? she's not the same person, Aang! You have to trust me on this, she'll kill you! please, don't go, Please!" She said in a rush.

"Katara, Stop! Let me explain!"

"No explanation. you won't go and that's final!"

"I'm not going to see Azula! it's a journey i have to take if we are to win the war against the spirits!" Aang finally said, making Katara finally stop her rant.

"How so?" She asked after she calmed down.

"I'm going to meet with the first avatar there. i can't contact him through my normal avatar abilities, but a spirit i met on my way told me of his whereabouts and how to meet him, it's on an island near the firenation, filled with fire sages that will help me."

"A spirit told you that?"

"Yes, it was a very strange day. long story short, he was a dark spirit and something i did with my hand turned him back. actually, that's one of the reasons why i am going, i didn't use any waterbending to turn him back, i just put my hand on his head and.. he just turned back to light." Aang said, still having difficulties believing this, he might have forgot about it for some time, but now he's thinking about it more than ever.

"I just don't want you to be in danger.. How about i come with you?" Katara asked.

"No, Sokka told me that you are going to see your mom, i can't take that away from you, you need to see her."

"Yes, but i want to make sure you are okay, what if-"

"Katara, trust me nobody wants you to be with me more than i do. but i'll be able to handle myself, i might take Senge with me. well, i don't suppose i have a choice, he's getting me a new bison, and i guess i owe him one so.. he'll demand immediate repayment." Aang said.

Katara allowed herself a smile, but still she was chagrined, "That's still not enough, Aang."

"It won't take long, i promise. and then we'll meet back at Yu Dao, Sokka proposed something that i'm not supposed to discuss with anybody, but i guess you are not anybody so.."

"What's it?" Katara asked, it was more of a demand really.

"He proposed that one of Shun's captured buddies smuggles me into the firenation and i get to meet with Azula so i might convince her to make peace until the spirits war is concluded." Aang said.

Katara's face flashed slight anger for a second, and then it returned back to neutral. "Oh.." Katara said.

"If it makes any difference, i told him it's a bad idea. but then he convinced me somehow."

"Oh, i know how he convinced you. he reminded you of the royal.. the royal body, right?" Katara asked with malice, Aang might have been oblivious to Katara's feelings earlier, but now he gets it. it's jealously. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face, it was heartwarming to know that Katara shares his feelings,

"Katara, i don't think i even remember what Azula looked like, i was drunk."

"Whatever." She brushed him off and looked straight ahead again.

Aang looked at her seriously, "I'm not doing this for me, Katara, we need Azula's army if we are to survive this storm. but in the end, it's your call, i respect your feelings and if you don't want me to do it, then i won't do it. but before you decide, think of the men, women and children that might be saved by this simple meeting." Aang said, he knew Katara wouldn't resist at the mention of saving lives, and indeed she couldn't.

"Alright, Fine! Spirits! you are such a sap." Katara gave up.

Aang chuckled, "You know you like it."

"I don't."

"Liar."

"Stop!" Katara said with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Aang then made a bold move, he moved Katara's body towards his, and he hugged her fiercely while both are still seated on the bench, which was followed by Katara returning the hug just as fiercely.

"I'm going to miss you." Aang whispered in ear.

"Me too." She whispered back, she hugged him even tighter.

They both pulled away, They stared into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing, Aang felt himself being pulled towards her, he almost did it too, but suddenly he stood up, and with a smile he said,

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow, My savior."

He noticed the look of disappointment on Katara's face for a moment before she mirrored his smile after he called her 'his savior'.

"Savior?" Katara inquired with the same smile.

"I wouldn't be here without you. multiple times, actually. So from now on, i might as well call you that." Aang said.

Katara blushed slightly at this, "Oh, Well. I wouldn't say i saved you.. I-"

"Stop it with the modesty, will ya? it doesn't suit you." Aang teased.

Katara laughed, "I think i saw a stream of water around here.. oh there it is." Katara said, and she pulled the water from the stream and splashed Aang's face in a flash.

Aang pouted at this and removed the water from his face while Katara kept laughing, "Oh you are on." Aang said,

and he pulled the water from the stream and threw it at Katara, only that the waterbending master was up and anticipated the strike, She took the water and splashed it back at him, and so the bending battle started. Aang and Katara kept at it, splashing each other with water and laughing constantly, it's like at that moment both of them forgot any trouble they had, and just focused on the good they have. even the most desperate of people deserve their own share of joy.

* * *

**AWWW. that was a cute, right? in all fairness, i am just compensating for all the darkness that took over this story, but don't worry, more darkness to come. Be Ready..**


	34. Fighting Fire With Fire

**Zuko **

"Did you talk to the chief?" Zuko asked as soon as they arrived at the rented house with Master Fung.

"I did." Toph said, a light blush tainting her cheeks, Zuko stifled a laugh at the sight.

"Toph, i hate to say it, but i kinda like this girly side of yours, had you shown it to me a couple of years back, we might have been dating by now." Zuko joked, and Toph punched him in the arm aggressively. "OW!"

"I think you know you deserve it." Toph said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, i guess i do." Zuko agreed rubbing his sore shoulder.

"To be honest though, i don't know what it is about The Chief that intrigues me, but i kinda found him fun to talk to. but he seemed very.. Lonely." Toph said with sympathy.

"How so?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I don't know. he spent a lot of time talking about how The late chief Arnook and Princess Yue were all he had in the world, and after their death he felt so lonely and depressed, not to mention he took the responsibility of this nation prematurely. I felt so bad for him, you know. i even gave him.. a hug." Toph said hesitantly fearing that Zuko might tease her for it, but Zuko wasn't feeling like teasing right now, for the story about's chief's depression struck a nerve.

"I get what he's feeling." Zuko mumbled sadly. Toph turned to him abruptly, Zuko figured his confession must have made her confused, so he decided to clarify,

"When i heard of my uncle's death in prison, i felt like i should just end my life right then and there." Zuko confessed.

"What?!" Toph shouted startled by Zuko's confession.

Zuko sighed, "The fact that i thought Aang was dead as well back then made it even worse, i felt like i had no one left, and had you and Azula not come to rescue me back then, i might have actually done it. that's why i know how The Chief's feeling. he needs someone to make him feel safe and reassure him that there are still things to live for. so i encourage you to go for it, Toph."

"Go for what?"

"I saw the way you looked at him.." Zuko started, and Toph smirked, but before Toph made her remark, Zuko immediately figured his mistake and corrected it,

"Well, not looked. i meant how you 'sensed' him or whatever.. bottom line is, i know how you feel about him, and if you feel like it's the right thing to do for the both of you, then go for it." Zuko finished.

"You are taking this way too far there, Sparky. feeling bad for someone doesn't mean feeling for them that way." Toph said, although there was hesitation in her voice.

Zuko smirked, "Whatever you say, Toph." Zuko said, satisfied with the fact that he's right.

Master Fung finally joined them, "So, what do you think about this new situation? the evacuation might start in a couple of days, do we stay here after that or do we join them?" Fung asked.

Zuko contemplated his choices, "I don't know. The evacuated people are going to need guides to lead them through The Earth Kingdom anyways, and of course The White Lotus must provide them with those guides. I suggest you go with them, Master Fung."

"Wait, Why should The White Lotus guide them through The Earth Kingdom? They are not children." Toph objected.

"They do have children, Toph, Elderly as well. and we need to provide them with a life that isn't that far inferior to their current one." Zuko then regarded Master Fung, "I suggest you contact The White Lotus members right away, tell them to search for a town to host these people as soon as they land on Earth Kingdom soil." Zuko said.

"Already done, Prince Zuko. Master Jeong Jeong is leading the search himself. he's Firenation, but he's been living in The Earth Kingdom for quite some time."

Zuko was about to question how Master Jeong Jeong came to their service but he pushed it for later, "Great. then it's settled, you'll go with the evacuated people."

"What about you and Master Toph?" Fung asked.

Toph and Zuko stayed silent for a while, they really never thought about what comes next had in case they succeed, what will they do? Zuko has been thinking of an option ever since yesterday, but he wasn't sure whether to put it into words or not, eventually, he decided he can't keep it for long.

"What about we go find Aang?" Zuko suggested. and the room fell silent again.

Of course Fung's silence wasn't the one Zuko was concerned about, it's the silence of the girl with the milky eyes beside him.

She looked at the ground, "I don't know.." Toph mumbled.

"Why don't you know?"

"Because i'm not sure whether i want to see him again or not." Toph finally confessed.

"Come on, Toph. you are seriously not still overthinking the whole thing. I thought you got over it yesterday."

"I'll never get over it." Toph said decisively.

"I seriously disagree. speaking with Aang does wonders to a person, you know that."

"That's why i don't want to."

"Toph.."

"Besides, i need to stay with The Chief anyways.. like i said, he needs someone by his side, especially after the evacuation, he'll go with his people to lead them in their new territory, he is going to need me.. Aang doesn't need me." Toph said. Zuko sighed and was about to speak but before he could, Master Fung interrupted.

"She's right about that, Prince Zuko." Zuko turned to him abruptly, he was making it worse, but Fung only shrugged,

"Chief Hahn is going to need all the help he can get leading the evacuated people, all of them are going to be non-benders, since we're leaving all the experienced benders there at the north pole, it's not going to be an easy life, especially for those people leaving leaving members of their family behind. he's going to need all the support, and if Toph and I can provide him with that, then that's what we'll do. don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Fung reassured.

Zuko stayed silent for a while, not sure what to say, of course they had to make sure the evacuation process goes smoothly, but that doesn't mean Toph has to leave. or maybe it does, he wasn't sure.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, then i'll stay with you."

"We definitely have no use for you here." Toph said bluntly.

"What?"

"Aang needs you more than the chief does. i'm sure seeing you will make him feel much better." Toph said.

"So does him seeing you." Zuko argued.

Toph was silent for a second before saying, "Yes, but i am not sure i want him to see me just yet." Toph said.

Zuko finally understood her feelings, maybe she'll come to her senses in the future, but right now, she does need some time alone to process this,

"Alright. Then it's decided." Zuko declared. and Fung and Toph nodded.

a bittersweet decision, but one he doesn't have to care about right now, all he needs to care about is the evacuation that's happening in a couple of days.

**Miki **

It was past sunrise and Miki wasn't at Master Pakku's school yet, it was her first time being late, but for Master Pakku, there is no difference between a first and a tenth. She woke up late in the morning, but that was due to a night of wine with the guy who is basically her partner right now, Kai.

As soon as her and Kai got on good terms, they started seeing each other frequently in various places not just the bending academy, what started off as a hanging out between friends developed into a date between two people who like each other, and then developed again into a date between Lovers, all in the span of three months. Of course they were both of marrying age, but the timing wasn't right for marriage, they both agreed to postpone it until this spirits problem is over.

She made her way to the school, panting and in poor condition, but what was rather odd was that she found no one at the school, Miki searched the entire school for clues, anything to give away the reason why the school is open, yet nobody was there, she thought she might find them in the canteen, after all this is the place everybody seeks after training.

She made her way to the Canteen, she found the doors open but nobody in sight, until she caught sight of him, sitting alone at a table, seemingly in deep thought, not that she wanted to converse with him, but he was the only person around.

"Good Morning, Chief Voccak." Miki greeted cutting his train of thought as he looked up at her startled.

"Oh. Hello, Miki." He said with a formal smile, before getting back to his contemplative state, they have been training together under Master Pakku for the past couple of months, so their relationship is no longer Boss-employee, they are teammates, they are equals. which was exceptionally odd for Miki for the first couple of weeks, but then she got used to it.

"Where's everyone?" She asked.

"Master Pakku called the day off, his dear wife is travelling to Kyoshi Island to meet her.." He trailed off for a while, seemingly unable to complete the sentence, but then he did, "to meet her son." Now this is news for Miki, she didn't know how to react to that, Is Lord Voccak talking about another son of Lady Kanna, or is he talking about THE son of Lady Kanna?

"Chief Hakoda is alive?" She asked, she wanted to ask about the entire family, but she surmised that the survival of Chief Hakoda means the survival of his family.

Voccak sighed, "Yes. Apparently, he escaped the cursed Ceremonies. A messenger hawk arrived yesterday at Master Pakku's hut, when we arrived this morning for the training, he informed us of the good news and then left to get his wife to the port." Voccak said.

They both stayed in silence, both in deep thought and apparently having a lot on their plate, Miki looked at Voccak, she's probably known him more than anyone in the city, even more than his right-hand man Hedrick, yet she's never seen him in a more miserable state.

"Alright, Lord Voccak. What's bothering you?" Miki asked.

Voccak lifted his head, "Nothing is bothering me."

"You wouldn't have been sitting here if you weren't. apparently, this is the only place you know other than your office, and so you use it to escape from work."

"How do you know me so well?"

"I was your maid." Miki said with a small smile.

Voccak sighed, he thought twice before asking her, but eventually he did, "Tell me, Miki.. am i a poor leader?"

Miki was taken aback by the question, she double checked to make sure that it was indeed Chief Voccak standing in front of her asking her that question.

"What?" She asked.

"Am i a poor leader?" Voccak repeated, this time looking at her with anticipation.

Even though still shocked by the question, Miki tried to find the right words to respond to this question, sure, she never liked Voccak that much, but does that make him a poor leader?

"I don't know what to say, are you asking for my opinion or.. the people's opinion?" Miki asked, trying to avoid the answer.

"I'm asking for your opinion."

Miki kept looking around, still trying to find the right words to answer this question, "I'm not sure.. i mean, you made most people happy, you agreed to join the fight against the spirits, the country is prospering under your rule.. But.." Miki stopped.

"But what?" Voccak inquired.

Miki sighed before finally voicing out the reason behind her resentment, "But you were never supposed to be our Chief." Miki said, She didn't even know how she could voice that out, she supposed hanging out with Master Pakku made her bolder than ever, before, she would never even look Voccak in the eyes, now, she's telling him what she really feels about him, such upgrade.

It was Voccak's turn to be taken aback, "What do you mean?" Voccak asked calmly.

"This position was never yours to begin with, you took advantage of a bad situation and made your way to the top, the city was in complete disarray and so what better timing than this to finally take the position you sought all your life, even when Chief Hakoda was here.." Miki stopped, as the realization hit her..  
She continued, "Wait a second, now i know why your stomach is in knots.. you are afraid for your position because it turns out that Chief Hakoda isn't dead after all." Miki said, Voccak averted his eyes and that was the confirmation she needed.

"What makes you think so?" Voccak asked looking perplexed.

"We both know it's true." Miki said and one look at his eyes confirmed her assumption.

Voccak went silent for a full minute, his silence made Miki wanting to leave, until he finally spoke. "You're right.." He started, startling Miki in the process, "But not for the reasons you think." Voccak continued.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked.

He took a deep breath, visibly reluctant to speak but he spoke all the same, "I sought to rule the southern watertribe a long time ago. but not for personal gain.. it was because i hated seeing our beloved tribe being so negative. I hated seeing it being stepped on and forgotten due to Hakoda's methods of ruling. Men like me are ambitious and willing, Eager for change. While men like Hakoda are traditional and backwards, living in an ancient fantasy world, never bothering to ask real people what they want. This is why The country prospered under my rule, Miki. I listen to the people, Hakoda only listened to himself." Voccak voiced out, letting all these pent up thoughts out to Miki.

Miki grew silent for a moment, not even believing that Voccak would confide in her, after all this time of shunning and ignoring her in his office, he finally decided to speak to her, what a perfect world we live in. Eventually Miki got over the shock and spoke, "I don't recall anybody being unhappy during Chief Hakoda's rule." Miki said.

"That's because you were a little servant girl with no possessions and nothing to worry about." Voccak said bluntly all of a sudden, startling Miki.

Her eyes narrowed and Her cheeks got red, she stood up abruptly, "Thank you, Lord Voccak. always a pleasure talking to you." She huffed out, and then started taking steps towards the door, until a hand on her arm stopped her, it was Voccak's.

"Stop. Alright, i apologize, i shouldn't have said that. Please, Miki. I finally found someone other than Hedrick to talk to." Voccak said with little desperation in his voice.

Miki couldn't help but feel bad for him, and so the anger couldn't take over her for long, her eyes softened as she regarded him.

"I'm not that little servant girl anymore, Voccak. I sure hope you start treating me with respect."

"I've always respected you even when you were a little servant girl. Otherwise, i wouldn't have asked Master Pakku to teach you." Voccak said.

Miki looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes, making her sit back in her chair.

Voccak sighed, "I never said Chief Hakoda's rule wasn't of anybody's interest. many people loved the chief and supported him, but that's not a route towards greatness.. for too long we have been under the mercy of the firenation, them being the superior nation made us dependent on The Avatar to keep them at bay. and you saw for yourself what happened when The Avatar was defeated.. Why do we have to be dependent on The Avatar? why can't us be the superior nation? I spoke to Hakoda multiple times about it, pitching out new ideas, trying to get him to understand that change is what this nation desperately needs. and yet he wouldn't listen. Yes, the incident in the firenation gave us all a good scare, but in hindsight, it was the best thing to happen to us. Now, The Firenation is no superior to us. Now, we shape our own destiny independently, without The Firenation or The Avatar to bug us." Voccak said.

Miki was so baffled at how this man was so fluent when it came to explaining his actions, it was like he rehearsed it multiple times before talking.

"The Avatar always sought to help us, he never bugged us." Miki defended the man, her defense was based on the rumors that Master Katara is now following him, if Master Katara trusts The Avatar, then she does too.

"The current Avatar is weak. He let the firenation take over the world in an instance. Yes, he might have fixed his mistake and ended their conquest, but at what cost? How many people suffered and died until he came out of hiding? I made sure our people stayed safe. i did what was necessary." Voccak said,

turning his head to the side as he said so._ is that a look of shame on his face?_ Miki asked internally.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked appearing to be very confused.

Voccak was startled by the question, "What?"

"What do you mean you did what was necessary to keep our people safe?" Miki asked, suspicion creeping in.

Before Voccak could explain though, Both of them were interrupted by Master Pakku who entered the canteen area, with a paper in his hand, apparently he didn't expected either of them to be here.

"Oh.. Miki. Lord Voccak. Can't say i am not surprised by seeing you two conversing in a closed area." Pakku said.

Miki decided to let go of Voccak, maybe she will question him about it later, but for now, she decided to talk to Master Pakku.

"You should have told me that today was free of training." Miki told The Old Master.

"You are not to tell me what i should do, Young Lady. I am the master, you are the apperantice." said Pakku with a smug smile, Miki couldn't keep her facade for long and smiled as well.

"I wish Lady Kanna a pleasant voyage to The Earth Kingdom, Old man." Miki said.

"Thank you, Miki."

"What's that you are holding?" Voccak asked, looking at the sheet of paper in Pakku's hand.

Pakku sighed and took a seat beside the two, "This is a message from The White Lotus." Pakku said, making Miki and Voccak look at him with anticipation.

"What does it say?" Miki asked.

"They told me that a party of The Order will travel to the northern watertribe to ask for a full evacuation of civilians, they will only keep the warriors in the city. and they are asking us to do the same for the southern tribe." Pakku said. Everyone went silent for a couple of seconds.

Voccak finally broke the silence with a groan, "I knew that it would come to this."

**Azula **

It was time to visit a particular prisoner, One that would rid her of all her sleepless nights and terrible assumptions.

Azula stood outside a familiar place contemplating her choices, should she go in? or should she just turn away? maybe it's a bad idea, after all they are still her friends, and she isn't fully aware of their intentions.

_Oh, Come on, Azula. be reasonable, why else would they associate with a dangerous criminal?_ A voice inside her head told her. Of course the voice was correct, why else would Mai and Ty Lee talk to a dangerous criminal like Combustion Man? Of course it's an assassination mission.

_There's no going back now._ She thought, as she went inside the familiar place. It's not as hard to get in and out of The Caldera City prison as it was when she was a Princess visiting Zuko or Iroh, Now it's a cake walk to her destination. Being Firelord does have its perks. Still, This prison held bad memories for her, she remembered the worst decision she's ever made in her life, which was freeing Zuko.

She remembered the second worst decision she's ever made, which was convincing her uncle to confess treason. Although it's been a couple of months since both incidents, still she would rather keep those bad memories at bay. She cleared her head of all those thoughts as she finally reached her destination, she opened the door and ignited some light in the room using only her hand, she held the blue fire in her palm as she looked at the cage inside the prison cell, there he is laying on the ground asleep, snoring like a Pig.

"Wake Up, Ding." Azula called, No Answer came. "WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU FILTHY PIG!" Azula angrily screamed at the top of her lungs, and the prisoner jolted up, startled at the voice that just called.

"No.. Please don't whip me.. i told you all i know!" He said all of a sudden as he shielded his body.

"Whip you?" Azula asked with confusion. Ding took a good look at the visitor, apparently he wasn't expecting such presence in his prison cell.

_That's alright, Ding. i wasn't expecting to have a scum like you as a final resort either._

"Oh.. I know you.. The Princess." Ding said tiredly.

"It's The Firelord Now, Scum." Azula said deadpanly.

"Apologies. The Firelord.. Firelord Azula. Welcome to my humble cell." Ding said, but without a hint of sarcasm, which softened Azula a little.

She took a good look at the man, exactly how General Shinu described. pale, tall with a terrifying ugly scar on his cheek, Azula asked General Shinu about the man before she came to the prison as she knew General Shinu must have associated with him during her father's rule.

"Well, that's a good start. To be bluntly clear, i am not fond of meeting with a scum like you, so i'd rather cut to the chase without any unnecessary chit-chat. Did you know that your metal friend escaped prison without you?" Azula asked.

Ding frowned, apparently Azula just hit a nerve, "Yes, I've heard." Ding said, looking at the ground in anger.

"Why didn't he free you as well?" Azula asked, her plan is incredibly dependent on Ding and Combustion Man's friendship, if there is any unresolved disputes between them, there might be a problem.

"I don't know. but i sensed him distancing himself away from me as of late. probably still upset about me giving away our coordinates which was the reason our ship got raided. but it wasn't my fault, i didn't know the the guy i was talking to in the tavern was a fucking Watertribe informant!" Ding said angrily.

Azula groaned, "Didn't i just say No Unnecessary chit-chat? Do you want me to feed you your tongue?!" Azula asked loudly, causing Ding to pull himself back against the wall in fear, "If i get you out of prison, will Combustion Man agree to meet with you? More importantly, will you be able to find where he is?"

Ding composed himself, then spoke, "I am sure he'll agree to talk with me, but i don't know about finding where he is, i don't know a thing about his current coordinates." Ding said.

Azula groaned again, she thought she figured it out, she thought she had Mai and Ty Lee in the palm of her hand. Alas, they were out of her reach again.

Unless.. An idea popped up in her brain, perhaps there is still a chance to find Combustion Man, it's time to call on an acquaintance of General Shinu.

"There is a bounty hunter that will help us locate Combustion Man. Get ready, Ding. you'll be out of prison in no time." Azula said, she saw the faint smile on Ding's face, and then headed towards the door.

_Don't blame me, Mai and Ty Lee. It was your choice to betray me. and it's my duty to defend myself from treasonous cowards like you._ Azula thought as she left the prison, making her way to General Shinu to ask him to send for his Bounty Hunter friend, June.


End file.
